Fairy Tales & Nightmares
by mamia11
Summary: It's been one year now since the Brawlers fought with Hal-G and saved the world. Lots of things have changed in the year. Dan and Runo were together, Marucho inventing things, Julie and Billy dealing with long distance relationship, and Alice and Shun . . . After the battle with Hal-G Shun and Alice's friendship level expanded, but that all ends when Shun starts to.. FullSum inside
1. Beautiful Strangers

**Hey guys I just wanted to say that this is my first "Bakugan Battle Brawlers" fanfic that I decided to create after reading some other fanfics and also because I was inspired by the "Wicked Lovely" series by Melissa Marr. So I have to give some credit to Melissa Marr as this fanfic will be almost related to her "Wicked Lovely" but my with my own personal twist. If you haven't read her books I seriously recoomend you all read her books as they are amazing as it deals with urban fantasy, faeries, and more. It will be different I promise you, but there also will be some things similar to her books. So as a disclaimer, I do not own any Bakugan Battle Brawlers or Wicked Lovely stuff and all rights go to the creators. Also guys it would really help me out a lot if you read, favorite, review, follow, and leave a message about a comment or question you have as I like to hear feed back. I really hope you guys enjoy this fanfic overall and so without further ado . . . Enjoy!**

**Full Summary: ****It's been one year now since the Brawlers fought with Hal-G and saved the world. Lots of things have changed in the year. Dan and Runo were together, Marucho inventing things, Julie and Billy dealing with long distance relationship, and Alice and Shun . . . After the battle with Hal-G Shun and Alice's friendship level expand as they began to talk and hang out with each other more, but that all ends when Shun starts to suddenly drift apart from everyone and mysteriously leaves for one whole month without a word. What makes matters worse is that recently lots of strange things start to happen to Alice as she falls into a new world that she's never knew existed before and discover not everything is as it seems. She learns she holds a power within her, that she never noticed before until** _**he **_**shows her . . .**** Lots of secrets unfold about the truth of what's real out there, why Shun had been acting weird, and how Alice plays a part in all this madness. **

Beautiful Strangers

Alice's POV

"Alice! Can you help table six!?" Runo called out to me.

"I got it!" I exclaimed to Runo.

I headed over to table six and got there orders and brought there drinks. Things have been quite busy here at Misaki Café. Taking order after order and serving the food can be pretty exhausting, but I didn't mind it much. I was helping Runo out and I'd do anything for my best friend. Suddenly the front door opened and that meant new customers.

"Welcome to Misaki's Café!" I greeted with a warm smile.

"Hey girls how's work?" Dan asked as we came through the door with Julie, Marucho, and to her surprise Shun.

"Hi guys, take a seat and I'll be with you all in a moment." I replied as I grabbed someone's order and went to the table to drop it off.

Then I headed over to my friends with a smile on my face as I got my notepad ready to take their order.

"So what can I get you guys?" I asked.

"Actually we came to invite you and Runo for a little outing with all of us finally together again." Dan explained as he glanced at Shun, who just turned and looked outside the window.

"I'd love to, but I'm not sure Runo and I free to leave right now . . . We've got a lot of customers at the moment." I explained looking at all the tables that were filled up.

"Alice! Table eight's order is ready!" Mrs. Misaki exclaimed.

"Coming! Let me have Runo talk to you guys as I deliver some food." I replied.

I turned to Runo and told her that our friends were here and that they wanted to do something with them. She nodded to me and went over to talk to them as I handed out the food to table eight and take some people's orders. Right when I turned around, I immediately bumped into someone and almost fell down, until a pair of strong arms caught me just in time. I looked to see it was Shun with his eyes wide open. I was surprised a little as he helped me stand straight and then let go of me. We stared at each other for a moment, as Shun's eyes were still wide open a little as I dusted myself off. I then gave a warm smile to him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you there Shun. Thank you for helping me keep my balance." I smiled and then he blinked a few times and resumed back to his normal expression again.

"It's no problem . . ." He spoke and then headed toward the bathrooms without any words to say.

Always with the short responses. I guess things never really change after one year. It's been exactly one year since we battle Hal-G or otherwise known as my grandfather. After we defeated him and saved the world things had . . . changed. I decided to move down here with everyone with my grandfather's permission and have been staying with Runo and her family, while helping them out with their café. Dan and Runo were together and still bickering at times with each other, Marucho has been his usual self inventing a lot of interesting things that deal with Bakugan, Julie has been emailing and texting Billy a lot since they have a long distance relationship going on, and as for Shun . . . well . . . He's recently been more distant and quiet then usual lately.

It was actually a surprise to see him as he's usually off doing something else and is busy most of the time. There was even a time where he had been gone for an entire month with no word from him or where he was. When he suddenly showed up again, he wouldn't explain why he had left with no warning. I figured it was something personal and tried to convince everyone to just let him be. Still a lot had changed about Shun that I wish I knew why that is, but I didn't want to invade his privacy. I remember though that after the battle with Hal-G, he and I developed a closer relationship as friends.

We would talk from time to time with each other more than we did before during our battle with Hal-G to my surprise. I mean we were pretty close back then for a while as we talked, got to know each other more, and we'd hung out sometimes with everyone. I didn't think he would really talk to me after the whole incident with Masquerade and all, but he did. We seemed to have a stable friendship for a while, until he started to drift apart with all of us. I'm not sure why, but I've always wanted to know, but never had the chance to ask him.

"Alice you got a second!" Runo yelled.

"One minute, I need to deliver table two's order!" I yelled back.

Once I dropped off the food, I went back to the booth where my friends were at and noticed Runo's smiling face as she looked at me.

"What's going on?" I asked curiously.

"In about ten minutes we're leaving with everyone to have a little fun!" Runo exclaimed.

"What about the café? We can't just leave your parents to do the work by themselves." I replied.

"I just talked to my parents and their closing the café early so we're free to leave in about ten minutes." Runo explained and I smiled.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To the mall to do some shopping!" Julie exclaimed excitedly.

"While you girls do that Dan, Shun, and I will probably just walk around and go to the arcade." Marucho explained.

"Aren't you stoked buddy that we can hang out all together again!" Dan shouted as he nudged Shun in the arm as he looked to Dan with that same unemotional expression on his face.

"Sure," He simply replied not seeing to really care too much.

After ten minutes has passed we were all on our way to the mall. Almost immediately as we got there Runo and Julie squealed with excitement as they saw all these new clothes that just came in from all these different stores. Before I even knew it they were dragging me from shop to shop going with them to buy some new clothes. I didn't mind of course as I found myself enjoying it all, but soon after about two hours of shopping, I got a little tired. I told Runo and Julie that I going to head to the food court and grab something to drink. I needed something to keep me awake. Not long after I saw the guys coming out from the arcade.

"Hey it's Alice!" Dan shouted as he pointed to me and the guys walked toward me.

"Where's Runo and Julie?" Marucho asked.

"Still shopping, I'm just heading to the food court to get something to drink. I'm a little tired after shopping for two hours." I explained.

"Been there . . . Runo and I went to the mall last week and I thought I was going to be here forever! I swear, she can really drain a guy's energy sometimes." Dan groaned.

"That's dating for you Dan." Shun replied with a small grin.

"Oh and like you're the master of dating Shun. Please I haven't seen you date a single person, since we've known each other. Unless there's something you're not telling me." Dan said folding his arms across his chest as all eyes were on Shun.

I felt a little awkward being here as they were talking about stuff like this and decided to say my good-byes before heading to the food court. Once there, I just ordered some tea at a little café in the mall and then sat outside in front of the café where there were tables and chairs. I looked at my phone and noticed it was already 4 o'clock in the afternoon. I sighed thinking we've been here for a while.

"Excuse me, miss?" Someone said as they tapped my shoulder.

I turned and noticed a handsome guy about my age look at me with a warm pleasant smile on his face. He had dark brown longish hair, dark brown eyes, and he wore a black undershirt with a white jacket on and black long pants. As I stared at him, I felt a little taken back by his appearance. For some reason I felt something weird. I wasn't sure if it was his presence or not, but this guy in front of me seemed . . . unreal?

"Miss?" He spoke again and I shook my head and realized I had been staring at him for a while making me blush.

"I'm sorry . . . can I help you?" I asked sheepishly as he grinned.

I watched as he placed a hand on my chair and on the table and knelt down and stared at me with that grin on his face. He was a little closer then I liked him to be making me feel uncomfortable. He leaned a little closer to me causing me to blush more as I backed away from his face a little as he continued to smile at me.

"I was wondering if you'd like some company." He spoke to my surprise by the sudden offer.

"Oh I'm fine, but thank you. I've got to meet with my friends soon anyways, I just stopped to rest a little." I explained as he gave a small laugh and continued to grin at me as I avoided his gaze.

"I can't imagine why your friends would leave a pretty girl like yourself alone." He replied as he lifted his hand to move some strands of hair behind me.

I suddenly then felt him touch my cheek and pulled my chin up to meet his gaze. Suddenly though, I felt him take his hand away almost immediately after he touched me. I saw his eyes widen a little in surprise, but then a sly grin spread across his face as I felt his hand on my cheek again making me nervous.

"Now this interesting," He spoke as if he was talking to himself.

I quickly pulled away from his grasp and stood up from my chair grabbing my things and about ready to leave. I was feeling flushed now.

"Well it was nice meeting you, but I have to get to my friends." I explained, turning away from him and starting to walk away in a fast pace making sure he couldn't catch up to me.

Suddenly though I felt a hand grab my wrist tightly. I turned to see it was that same guy to my surprise. I looked back from the table where I was to where I am now. How on Earth did he get here so fast?

"Let go of me!" I exclaimed, but then that same grin he wore on his face appeared again as he pulled me closer to him.

"So interesting . . . It's seems it doesn't work on you . . ." He spoke.

"Let go of me!" I demanded this time trying to pull away, but his grasp on me was too strong.

"All I want is to get to know you better. Besides you're a lot more interesting than the girls I've met before." He smirked as I started to feel my heart beat faster and my pulse rise from panic and fear.

"The girl said let her go." A voice said sternly coming from behind me.

I turned around to see none other than Shun only a couple of feet away from me! He walked toward us and then I felt him grab my arm that the guy was holding on to and pull me away from him and into Shun's grasp. I felt Shun's hand on my arm and the other on my shoulder now and I felt a little flushed. I saw the guy in front of me start to laugh a little and then placed his hands in the air in defense.

"I see . . . I guess she belongs to you, so I won't interfere." He replied with a grin forming on his face, which made me a little worried now.

"Interesting girl you have there . . . I'd be careful with her if I were you . . .You wouldn't want her falling into the wrong hands . . ." He grinned.

Suddenly though, I noticed something strange again with him. I looked at him closely and almost gasped at what I thought I saw. I swear for just a split movement . . . his eyes were glowing and so was he himself. Soon though he walked away leaving me confused and a little shaken up. I felt Shun turn me to face him and looked worried and concerned for me.

"Are you alright? Did he do anything to you?" He asked worried and I shook my head.

"I'm ok and no . . . He just talked to me and when I started to walk away from him, he suddenly grabbed me by surprise . . ." I explained.

"When he touched you . . . did he seem . . . surprised?" Shun asked all of a sudden and I slowly nodded.

"Yeah actually he did . . . What made you think to ask me that question?" I asked a little surprised by his question and curious.

"It's nothing . . . Let's just get back to the others." He simply replied as he let go of me and started to head back toward where our friends would be.

I quickly caught up with him and followed beside him. I was still a little confused on what just happen back there, especially after what that guy had said to Shun . . . What did he mean when he mentioned I was interesting? What did he mean by be careful with me? I was so confused and lost, but I wonder if Shun knew what that guy meant. I wanted to ask him, but just when I was going to we had already run into our friends. They asked where we went and I just told them that I got a drink and saw Shun and we walked back together. I didn't really want to bring up what happened as they probably would worry for me.

I was glad didn't say anything about the matter, but for some reason I felt like he knew he wanted it to be kept a secret. Soon we headed back to Misaki's café together and then soon made our separate ways. We all agreed to hang out tomorrow again probably at the park or something. Soon after Runo and I got situated back home Runo went into the kitchen to clean some dishes as I cleaned the tables. Soon I heard the front door open and someone came in. It was a guy about maybe a year or two older than me and he had short spiky blonde hair, green eyes, and he dressed rather nice as he wore a green shirt with a white short jacket on and long white pants.

Yet again I felt that same weird feeling like I did with that other guy in the mall. His appearance just seemed to god like maybe? He was indeed handsome, but looks don't fool me . . . I felt myself become a little more nervous now as I felt he was just . . . unreal . . .

"I'm sorry the café's close now." I explained and a small yet sad smile spread across his face.

"That's too bad, I was hoping to get some coffee to go . . . It's been a very long day for me." He explained and suddenly I felt bad for him and let out a sigh giving in.

"Just one moment then . . ." I replied and he smiled warmly at me as I went to get some coffee for him to go.

I poured whatever coffee we had left into the to go cup and asked politely if he wanted anything in it, but he said he liked it just black. As I made my way to him with the coffee, I felt myself suddenly trip on something and was about to fall with the hot coffee in my hand, until the guy had caught me! He helped me stand straight again and as I looked up to him my eyes widen for a split second as I swore I saw his eyes glow a little just like that other guy. I blinked a few times and suddenly his eyes didn't glow anymore. A grin formed on his face as he slowly took the coffee from me.

"Are you alright, you almost got hurt?" He asked and I nodded feeling a little nervous now and a little scared.

I wondered if he would act just like that guy at the mall.

"I'm fine um . . . thank you," I replied and he grinned and nodded sheepishly.

"Well thank you for the coffee Alice." He said before heading out the door much to my surprise.

I half expected him to stay and try something on me again just like that other guy, but the other half of me believed somehow I would be able to get away lucky from him and I did . . . for tonight anyways. For some reason I had a feeling I might be seeing him again after that grin on his face. I headed to the door to go and lock it, but then suddenly I stopped with my hand on the door and froze. It was a wave of sudden realization hit me. I quickly headed out the door and then looked all around and that guy was nowhere to be seen. I brushed my hand through my hair out of confusion and panic . . . I knew I'd be seeing him again because . . . I never mentioned to him my name . . .


	2. Meeting Once More

Meeting Once More

_One month later . . ._

Alice's POV

"Alice? Earth to Alice . . . Alice!?" Runo shouted and I quickly snapped back to reality and looked at her.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" I asked.

"I said that everyone's downstairs waiting for us. Are you ok?" Runo asked concerned, but I quickly smiled and nodded to her.

"I'm fine, I'm just a little . . . tired is all from yesterday's shopping madness." I joked and she smiled to me.

I wanted to tell Runo what had been happening to me lately, but ever since a month ago with the guy at the mall and the guy with the coffee. I just don't know how I would explain it all to her. I mean the last time we all hung out together and we went to the park I looked around and started to notice that same weird feeling I get when I last saw the two guys. Sometimes I'd even swear I'd see some people's eyes glow along with their bodies sometimes . . . I feel like something new is happening to me, but what exactly? As Runo and I made our way down stairs, I noticed everyone was here, including Shun . . . Lately he's been around us more since he came with us to the mall that day.

I didn't mind it; I was just surprised if anything. Then a sudden wave of realization hit me that I had almost forgotten about. I wanted to ask Shun about what that guy had said to me a while back like belonging to Shun? Being careful about me? The guy being surprised when he touched me? I was so confused and wanted answers, but I wondered if Shun could actually answer them? He probably will think I'm weird, or even crazy but still . . . What exactly was happening to me? Soon we all decided to head to the park and have a little picnic together. It was really nice out today and for a while everything seemed nice, but I couldn't help but feel that strange feeling I get inside me. I would look around and see no one, but the feeling just wouldn't go away.

Soon we got settled with picking a spot to have a picnic and started to chat away. It was nice being with my friends like this and enjoying each other's company. However, I would glance at Shun and just saw a plain expression on his face as he drank his tea. I couldn't tell if he was enjoying the picnic or not, but it was nice to see him again I guess. Suddenly he glanced at me and I quickly turned away blushing. I guess I must have been staring at him more than I thought. Suddenly though I started to feel that strange feeling inside me getting stronger. Without even realizing it I stood up and looked around from my spot. I looked through the trees and saw no one in sight, but I still felt something.

"Alice?" Dan suddenly spoke.

"Is everything alright Alice?" Julie questioned and I looked to my friends and suddenly realized I must have startled them with me suddenly standing up.

"What!? Oh . . . sorry, I was just um . . . I thought I saw something, but it was just my mind playing tricks on me . . ." I explained, but they seemed pretty worried including Shun as his eyes were looking at me as I looked to the ground.

"I think I'm going to take a short walk, I'll be back in a little while." I explained and then started to immediately walk away.

Something was definitely not right with me. I know what I'm feeling and if it's anything like the two guys I meant before, then I sure is heck don't want to be around. As I walked around, I noticed there wasn't a single person in sight which made me feeling nervous. I looked through the trees and noticed the sun's rays hitting my soft skin which made me relax a little as I felt it's warmth. I hugged my arms and slowly closed my eyes and took a deep breath as I let the sun's ray give me warmth. I smiled warmly feeling more relaxed and calm now.

"Alice?" A voice said.

I suddenly opened my eyes and quickly turned to see who it was. My eyes widen a little in fear as I saw that guy who I gave coffee to standing only a few feet away from me. I watched as he took a step forward and I took a few steps back.

"Alice, is everything alright? You look like you saw a ghost." He said with a smile on his face.

"Who are you?" I questioned immediately and he grinned as we took a few steps toward me and extended his hand to me.

"I apologize I haven't introduced myself yet . . . Hi I'm Luke," He greeted, but I refused to shake his hand.

"Look Luke . . . I don't know how you know my name as I didn't give it to you, but I have no idea who you are." I replied as he gave a small laugh and placed his hand in his pocket now.

"You're right . . . you don't me." He smiled.

He started to walk closer to me now as I started to back away from him. Suddenly I felt my back hit a tree and his hand lay on the tree I was against. I could see his eyes and I noticed them glowing in front of me and my eyes begin to widen as he gave a soft laugh.

"You don't who I am, or even . . . what I am." He smirked.

I felt my heart racing inside me and my pulse rising. I was scared at this moment as there was no one here to help me. A part of me wanted to leave and run away, but the other part of me was too scared and also . . . curious to leave. He knew something about me . . . I can tell and I can still feel that weird presence around me and I knew it was him. Our faces were so close that it made me feel nervous and uncomfortable, but soon I spoke to him.

"W-Who are you?" I asked sheepishly, still kind of afraid as he laughed a little.

"I told you I'm Luke," He laughed.

"Let me rephrase that, what exactly are you then?"

Soon his grin diminished a little, but then I felt his other hand push my hair to the side making me shutter at his touch. He gave another grin and soon spoke.

"What do think I am?" He simply asked, as I knew he was just was waiting to hear what I would have to say.

I couldn't answer him right away as I wasn't sure what exactly he was . . . His eyes continued to glow and there would be a few times, I'd see his body start to glow as well. I didn't know what he was, but no matter what I had to get answers from him.

"I-I d-don't know . . . But I can see it . . ." I spoke sheepishly.

"See what . . . Alice," He whispered into my ear and then looking at me straight into my eyes.

"You're eyes and body . . . they tend to glow some times." I explained and he grinned taking a step back from me much to my relief.

"So you can see it," He spoke making my eyes widen in surprise as he actually believed me!

"Wait, so I'm not totally crazy and what I saw is actually really there!" I exclaimed and he laughed and nodded.

"Well of course, I mean after all I know what I am and how I look." He explained and then realization hit me.

"What exactly are you then?"

"Do you want to see?"

I was surprised by his sudden offer and actually quite scared by it too at the same time. I had no idea who Luke was or what he knew about me . . . I don't even really trust him, but . . . I also want to know though what it is that I'm seeing. I want answers . . . I looked to him as he grinned to me as he waited for my answer and soon I slowly nodded to him hoping I wouldn't be regretting my decision. Suddenly he walked toward me slowly making it seem like he wasn't going to hurt me, then suddenly I saw his hand slowly reaching for my face. I didn't flinch or move right when he was about to touch me. However, suddenly his arm was stopped by someone else's hand holding onto Luke's arm. I turned to look and see who it was and saw myself staring at none other than Shun!

"What do you think you're doing Luke!?" Shun demanded as Luke grinned.

"Well if it isn't Shun . . . Haven't seen you in a while. How's the new life treating you?" Luke asked as Shun continued to glare at him.

"I'm not playing games Luke, what do you think you're doing here with Alice!" Shun demanded as Luke continued to grin.

"Showing her what you have yet to show her yourself."

Soon everyone remained silent as I started to process what Luke meant by _showing_ me. I glanced at Shun who kept his eyes locked on Luke's. What did Shun know that I was obviously didn't know? What was he hiding from me?

"Show me what?" I finally spoke up first as now all eyes laid on me, including Shun's as he looked to me.

"The truth that Shun has yet to reveal to you. He and I both know something about you, that you haven't got a clue about." Luke explained as Shun then pulled him by the collar of his shirt to my surprise glaring at Luke.

"Don't say another word Luke! She is not getting dragged into this!" Shun exclaimed as Luke laughed.

"I don't think you quiet understand Shun. No matter what you do, nothing will change the fact on who she is and what gift she holds!" Luke exclaimed.

"It doesn't matter, because I won't let her be dragged into any of this." Shun said letting go of Luke's collar as Luke backed up a little and fixed his shirt.

"I wonder how long you can keep protecting her from the truth, because chances are there will be someone else that discovers her gift and then what? You can't keep hiding her from the truth forever."

"I can try," Shun simply replied to Luke who now turned toward me and gave a small smile to me.

"I'm sorry I couldn't show you, before we were rudely interrupted." Luke said glancing at Shun who still glared at Luke and then back to me.

"I'm certain you and I will meet again Alice, so until then . . . I bid you farewell." Luke said before walking away and disappearing into the forests.

Suddenly my knees felt weak and I slowly fell to the ground still lying on the tree. I was so confused by what just happened. What did Luke mean be everything he had said to Shun? Suddenly I saw Shun now in front of me as I looked up into his eyes. He remained emotionless, but politely offered me his hand. What did Shun exactly know? I slowly reached for his hand and took it in mine as he slowly helped me up, but then he immediately let go and started to walk back toward out friends, but I couldn't just leave without an answer.

"Shun I-." I spoke, but was cut off.

"No . . . we're not talking about what just happened, end of story." He said coldly, but I wasn't leaving.

"Shun I'm not leaving, until I get an answer about . . . something! I have no idea what's going on, who I really am, what gift I supposedly have, what I'm seeing or who I'm exactly seeing, and . . . how you might play a part in this now." I explained feeling tired and frustrated.

We stood in silence for a while, until shun slowly walked toward me as we gazed into each other's eyes. When he stopped right in front of me he left out a sigh and spoke.

"If I answer one question, can we please drop this conversation?" Shun asked me.

"Only for today," I nodded and he sighed again and soon spoke.

"You're still Alice and that's who you'll always be. That's who you really are. I know you probably wanted me to answer a different question, but . . . Look all you need to know is that everything will be fine and that you need to stay away from people like Luke and don't let them near you. They're . . . dangerous people who can't be trusted and I need you to trust me on this." Shun explained and for a while I didn't say anything as I was still so lost and confused.

"Please Alice," Shun actually begged as I looked into his eyes now which told me he was concerned and worried for me.

"I just need you to trust me on this. Please don't ask me about any of this. I don't want you to be dragged into any of this ok? I'm doing this because you're my friend." Shun said.

As I stared into his eyes, I could tell that every word he said to me he meant. Although I wanted to know what was going on, maybe it was best that I didn't know. I trust Shun and if it's better for me not to know then . . . It'll be ok.

"Ok . . . I trust you, but there's one condition I want in return." I said to Shun and he slowly nodded to me.

"Don't . . . drift away from us anymore." I spoke as he looked at me confused and a little surprised.

"We're you're friends Shun and although I don't know what's been bothering you, or upsetting you lately I can tell something has changed about you. Whether it relates to whatever it is that happened today or not just . . . remember you can always count on your friends. You can always count on me. We were once close Shun, but now it's like you're a total stranger." I explained and he didn't say anything for a while as he stared at the ground thinking, until I spoke again.

"All I'm saying is that whatever it is that you're going through, you don't have to go through it alone." I smiled to him hoping to lighten the mood.

I started to head toward where our friends were without any words left to say, until I heard Shun say something from behind me that made me stop in my tracks.

"Thank you . . . Alice," Shun said as I turned around to see a small smile on his face.

I smiled back to him and nodded and soon he caught up to me as we headed back to our friends.


	3. Raven's Nest

Raven's Nest

Shun's POV

I opened the doors to the old beat down building and made my way through the crowd of people and hoped to spot out Travis. I looked around through the dancing, smoking, and drinking crowd and saw him upstairs drinking alone like usual. As I made my way upstairs I had to get a lot of people off me especially the girls since they were all over me. Once I got upstairs though I saw Travis and headed toward him and sat down across from him.

"What brings you here? You usually don't come to these types of places." Travis greeted as he took another sip of his drink.

"I know, but I need your help Travis." I said getting straight to the point as he lifted an eyebrow tome.

"What exactly do you need help with?" He questioned.

"It's about the Summer King and some of the other courts." I explained.

Suddenly he stopped drinking his drink and turned to me with a confused and curious look on his face. He set his drink down on the table and folded his arms together and leaned back in his chair.

"What about them?" Travis asked.

"I know we don't usually deal with their affairs, but this time is different. I think one of my friends might be starting to get involved with them." I tried to explain, but Travis sighed.

"Shun we've been over this already. I can't stop them from doing what they do with those humans. I'm sorry if your friend is mixed up with them, but-."

"No it's not like that Trav," I interrupted and he remained silent waiting for me to explain.

"I can't say right now. There's too many people around, but believe me Travis my friend is different. If any more of the courts find out about my friend like the Summer King did, then _she _will find out too. Once they find out what my friend _has_ . . . It might turn into an all-out war between the courts." I explained.

Travis remained silent for a while sipping his drink once in a while. He seemed to be thinking over what I told him and debating to help me or not. After a long silence soon enough he spoke up again.

"I can't promise anything Shun, but I'll see what I can do for your friend. Meet me back here tomorrow sometime in the afternoon. I'll arrange a private room for us where we can talk alone." Travis said.

I stood up from my chair now along with Travis as I shook his hand in mine and gave a small smile to him out of appreciation.

"Thank you Travis, I owe you." I told him about ready to leave, until he spoke.

"You look terrible Shun . . . You know you can't keep feeding with just _that. _You need to other to satisfy your other hunger." Travis explained and I shook my head to him.

"I told you, I won't do it even if it starves me. I won't fall for their influences like before, that's why I distant myself and avoid touch."

"But that's what you need in order to survive, Shun. It's different for you now, you know that."

"I've been doing fine without it so far and I don't plan to start it now. I'll see you tomorrow."

Without any words left to say, I headed down stairs and out of Raven's Nest. I will not be fooled again. I will never let myself be influenced again by one of them, even if it kills me.

Alice's POV

"Order up Alice for table one!" Mr. Misaki exclaimed.

"Got it!" I replied as I grabbed the food and headed to table one.

I can't believe the week went by so fast. It seemed just yesterday I was having a picnic with my friends. Thinking about the picnic though also makes me think of that time with Luke and Shun. I was still confused and lost of what happened that day, but I promised Shun I wouldn't mention it to him as long as he didn't distance himself from his friends. To my surprise he's been really holding up the end of his bargain as he's been coming to the café every day since that day. Sometimes we would just stop by, but sometimes he stays and talks with all of us like before much to my happiness.

Suddenly the front door opened and there came in Shun right on time. He noticed me and gave a small smile and wave as we went to take a seat at a booth. I went over to him after I got table six's order and started to take Shun's order.

"Just tea please," He said handing me the menu and I smiled.

"Coming right up," I said about to get his drink, until I felt him grab my wrist.

"Shun?" I questioned as I turned back to him with a confused face.

"I was hoping I could talk to you for a bit actually." He said and I was a little surprised by his sudden wanting to talk.

"Umm sure, just let me hand in the orders and I'll take my break early." I told him as he left go of my wrist and nodded.

As I started to walk away, I suddenly felt my heart racing a little. I placed my hand to my chest and tried to take deep breathes to relax myself. I don't know why, but Shun grabbing my like that just took me by surprise. After I gave in the orders, I told Runo I was going on my break early to talk to Shun. I then got Shun's tea and headed back to the booth and delivered it to him and sat across from him.

"Thanks," He replied as he took a sip of his drink.

"So what is it that you want to talk about?" I asked and for a moment he didn't reply right away, but soon he answered.

"Have you seen Luke in the past week or anyone you know like him come around here lately?" He asked me to my surprise as he was the one bringing up this conversation and not me.

"Actually no I haven't, is that a good thing?" I asked hoping and would answer at least this question.

"Yes very," He replied with a small laugh as he sipped his tea again.

For a while we remained in silence, as I had no idea what to talk about after he had brought up that conversation I thought we weren't ever going to have. Suddenly it was beginning to feel awkward as none of us would say anything. I felt a little nervous now.

"I'm sorry," Shun suddenly spoke making me look up at him in surprise.

"For what?" I questioned out of confusion.

"I know you want to know more about what happened between Luke and I back when we had the picnic. What he was talking about and all of that stuff, but . . . right now I just can't bring myself to tell you everything." Shun explained gripping the cup in his hands tightly, before speaking again.

"I won't lie to you there's a lot of secrets I'm keeping from you and everyone. I want to tell you everything, but . . . It's safer if none of you guys knew." Shun continued.

"They why tell me this?"

"Because you were right, you guys are my friends and I know you'll have my back no matter what. I know I can rely on you guys for anything."

"So why are you only telling me this? Aren't you going to tell the others?"

"I want to tell the other, but . . . I think you'd understand more than them about all of this stuff. Plus, you're really the only person I can really trust and rely on out of our group of friends. I mean after we saved the world and all, we did get to know each other more. We were really good friends, until I . . . ruined it."

I noticed a hint of sadness now in Shun's eyes as he stared down at his tea in his hand. I gave a warm sincere smile to him and then spoke.

"You didn't ruin anything Shun. Besides I get it. I mean even though I don't know what happened to you back then, you did come back to us. You may have changed a little, but I can still see some of the old Shun we all know and love." I smiled as he stared at me in surprise and blinked a few times.

Realizing what I had said, I felt myself turn as red as a tomato out of embarrassment on what I just said. However, then I heard Shun start to laugh all of a sudden making my eyes go wide in surprise. I haven't heard him laugh in such a long time. It was like seeing the old Shun again right in front of my eyes and soon I started to laugh too.

"Thank you Alice," Shun smiled to me as I smiled back.

Shun's POV

After my talking with Alice at Misaki's café, it was time for me to head over to Raven's Nest no matter how much I didn't like it there. With all the smoke it was already hard to see let alone breathe there, the loud ear ponding music, and the overpriced drinks that place was just crazy. Once I opened the door and let myself in, I noticed there were more people here than usual tonight to my surprise. It was hard making my way through the crowd and hearing people call for me, but I had to get to Travis. Soon I made it upstairs and went into the room number he texted me to go in when I got here.

As I made my way to the room, I ignored what I had heard and saw as I passed by each room. It was pretty weird as I passed the rooms, but I had already gotten used to it by now as I usually come here to visit Travis and other people. Once I made it into the room, I saw Travis waiting there along with Mira much to my surprise. I looked to Travis and only shrugged and then I turned back to Mira.

"What are you doing here Mira, I have to talk to Travis . . . alone." I said.

"Anything you tell Travis, you know you can tell me. Besides Travis here came back home a little drunk last night and told me you wanted to talk to him about a certain friend of yours who could be in trouble." Mira explained as I glared at Travis who put his hands up in defense.

"To be fair one way or another Mira was going to find out and you know that." Travis explained as I just sighed deeply and sat down folding my arms together and leaning back on the couch.

"Fine," I simply replied and started to explain to them everything.

. . . . .

"Are you absolutely positive about her . . . _gift?_" Mira asked and I nodded to her.

"Luke knows about her too because he was just about reveal himself to her, until I stopped him." I explained.

"If word gets out Shun about her, then she'll be in serious trouble. I haven't seen someone with a gift like that in a long time." Travis replied.

"Why's that?" I asked and Mira and Travis remained silent as I looked back and forth at them, until Mira finally spoke up.

"Because the last time someone had a gift like that well . . . Let's just say that they became a threat to the High Court and the Queen ordered her death by her bloody men." Mira stated making my hand roll up into a fist.

"A gift like that is very rare and if your friend has that gift then we're going to have a huge problem if the High Queen finds out and if _she _finds out as well then-." Travis explained.

"We're screwed," Mira interrupted.

"My question is why would someone want her? I mean why her gift?" I questioned.

"There's more to her gift then you know. You're still new Shun, but that gift she holds is more then what you think it is and is she were to become one of-." Mira explained.

"No! She won't, I won't let that happen." I cut her off.

"Still if she were to become one of us, then she'd be a bigger threat then _her_. I'm just saying Shun that if you plan to protect this girl, then she needs to know what is going on and who we are." Mira stated.

"It might not be what you want, but eventually she's bound to find out especially since Luke already knows about her. If that Summer King is already interested in her, then you know he'll stop at nothing to get your friend into his court." Travis added as I just groaned and sighed.

"These courts are becoming so unbalanced. A war is coming and with the courts in the shape they are now, there's no telling what might happen." I sighed.

"Which is why we're Solitary and we don't deal with the other courts affairs, especially with the war that's about to take place." Travis said.

"I know, but if _she _wins then we're as good as dead." I replied.

Suddenly a loud shriek of terror came from outside the room. It must have been coming from the other room. We sat in our seats and looked at each other and signed.

"Poor girl . . . it's just sick what those people will do to girls like her." Mira said as we nodded our heads.

Soon the screams became louder and it began to sound like as if someone was dying. It was a girl screaming in terror. This rarely happens, but when it does it's never a good sign and since it's none of our business we stay out of it. Suddenly though I began to hear the girl's voice a little more clearly as she demanded the person to let go of her. Her voice seemed all too familiar. Soon my eyes widen in shock and fear. Without even realizing it I was already standing up with my eyes wide open.

"Shun, what are you-?" Mira said, but I lifted my hand to her.

"SOMEBODY HELP!" The voice cried and my eyes widen as I headed straight out the door.

"Shun!" Travis and Mira yelled, but I ignored them and I went next door and started banging on the door as hard as I could.

I knew that voice all too well . . .

"ALICE!" I shouted.

Alice's POV

"Are you sure you don't mine sweetie?" Mrs. Misaki asked and I smiled warmly at her and nodded.

"It's no problem at all, I'll be back soon." I replied as I headed out the door.

I was currently on my way to the market to pick up some groceries for the café. Business has been booming lately and we seem to always keep running out of supplies it seems. I didn't mind going to the market, as it gave me a chance to get some fresh air. As I made my way to the market, I would look around and still see certain people stand out with their eyes glowing sometimes. I wonder why I started to notice them now. Suddenly I bumped into someone and quickly apologize, until I looked up and almost gasped.

In front of me was that same guy from the mall, I had meat about a month ago. A grin started to spread across his face, as I knew he had remembered me. I started to feel that strange feeling again as his eyes started to glow at me. I was about to take off running, until I felt his hand grab my arm and pull me closer to him. He then leaned closer to my face and placed his hand under my chin to make me face him.

"You know what's really funny? I was just thinking about you and thought hey, why don't I go and pay the pretty girl a visit. Looks like you came crawling back to me though." He smirked as I kicked him in the gut making him back up a little and letting me go.

I started to take off running without looking back. I just kept running and running, but right when I turned the corner he was already there waiting for me. Fear began to rise in me as I had nowhere to run and no one to call help for. He slowly walked toward me with that grin on his face, which caused me to back away from him.

"I knew you'd be an interesting girl, I just didn't know you could be feisty as well." He spoke.

"Stay away from me!" I exclaimed as he laughed making me feel afraid.

"I know you can see it . . . My eyes and sometimes body glowing. I know you know that I'm different, but trust me when I say you haven't seen anything yet." He grinned widely.

Suddenly I started to notice something begin to drop around him. It looked almost like a shield or force field coming down and revealing his true self. That's when I gasped, my eyes widen, and my legs trembling. Soon I slowly fell to the ground as there now stood in front of me a glowing radiantly at me that it was hard to stare at him at first. Then I noticed his eyes had glowed and he seemed to look more . . . beautiful. As he slowly walked toward me I noticed a sort of small trail behind him of his radiance. He slowly pulled me up by my arm and grinned to me.

"It seems my powers of influence don't seem to work on you, but no matter. In either case, you're still coming with me." He grinned.

Just when I was about to pull away from him and start a fight, I watched as he threw something in my face that made me sneeze at first, but then all of a sudden made me feel dizzy and tired. I felt him let go of me and I leaned against the wall trying to steady myself. Soon though my vision blurred and my body felt weak. Just when I was about to fall, I was suddenly caught by the guys arms. I slowly looked up to him, feeling so tired and dizzy. The last thing I remembered before passing out was that stupid grin on his face.


	4. Untold Secrets Revealed

Untold Secrets Reveled

Alice's POV

I started to feel something soft and warm underneath me. I felt my body twist and turn, but then soon I felt something else begin to touch my hair. It felt like a person's hand caressing my hair and sometimes face. I tried to get up, but I was so tried and dizzy. Every time I tried to open my eyes, my vision would still be blurred. Soon though I felt the person's hand begin to touch my shoulder and move part of my shirt down a little. That's when I began to panic now a little and forced myself to get up! With all the energy I had left, I swung my body off whatever I was on and fell to the ground. Soon I was able to wake up more and my vision became a little bit clearer.

I heard laughter from behind me, which I quickly ignored and tried to get up. I noticed I was in a dark and creepy room. There were only candles lite and the place reeked of smoke and alcohol. I had no idea where I was, but I wanted out! I quickly made my way to the door, but when I tried to get out it was locked. Suddenly the guy from earlier slammed his hand on the door making me scream and flinch. I felt him then grab my arm tightly and pushed me on to a bed. I tried to get up, but before I knew it he had me pinned down. I tried to struggle away and screamed for help, but he just continued to laugh and hold me in place.

"Shhhh, it's alright. I'm not going to hurt you." He smirked at me as I still tried to break free of his grasp.

"Then let me go!" I exclaimed, but then he leaned closer to my face as I turned away from him until he pulled me to look directly at him.

"I'm afraid I can't do that sweetheart. You're much to pretty to be let go of and besides you're too valuable for me to lose."

"W-What do you mean?" I asked sheepishly as he grinned.

"You and I both know there's something special about you and your _gift._ This is why I can't let you go. Once people find out about you and they will, everyone will want you just like I do."

Suddenly he leaned closer to my ear and I felt his breathe on my neck and he smelled of cigarettes and alcohol. I wanted to scream, but my voice just wouldn't let out. I was shaking in fear right now. Tears started to fall from my eyes as soon as he spoke again.

"Just relax, everything will be ok. We're just going to have a little _fun._" He whispered and that when I started to scream at the top of my lungs as I felt him start to touch me.

"SOMEBODY HELP!" I screamed in pain and in fear.

Shun's POV

"ALICE!" I shouted and started to bang the door over and over.

"Shun what are you doing!?" Travis exclaimed.

I complete ignored him and continued to pound on the door. Soon I backed up and began to kick the door as hard as I could. I could hear Alice's cries from behind the door. So much anger and fear built up in me that I immediately rammed into the door with all my strength and was able to break through nearly destroying the door. I looked up to see Reid on top of a crying Alice. I glared at him and immediately pulled him off her and slammed him to the wall as hard as I could. He just grinned to me and spoke.

"Well if it isn't the newbie, is there something you want because I'm a little busy here." Reid said and I slammed again to the wall and then spoke.

"You better give me a damn good reason why I shouldn't just kill you Reid!" I growled as he grinned.

"Don't I get a warning?"

"You had your warning at the mall! You knew she was with me and yet you still went after her! I should kill you for what you were about to do with her! She doesn't belong to you!" I shouted.

"She doesn't belong to you either Shun! It won't matter who she belongs to anyways, once everyone finds out about her. When that happens everyone will want her and then what will you do? You're Solitary and you have no army, unlike the other courts like the one I belong to."

"I'm not here to pick a fight against any of the courts. I'm here to take Alice back to where she belongs and away from all of this."

"Very noble of you, but you know it won't work shutting her away from this world. She plays a big part in all this and when the High Queen finds out about her well-."

"She won't and I'll make sure of it. Now get the hell out of my sights and don't ever go near her again Reid, I mean it this time!" I exclaimed letting him go as he rubbed his neck and looked toward Alice.

"Sorry sweetheart, maybe next time." He winked to her before leaving the room.

I quickly turned to see tears in Alice's eyes and her shaking in fear. I moved slowly toward her and noticed some of her part of her clothes had been messed or tampered with. I rolled my hands into a fist feeling angry that I let Reid touch her like that. It made me sick and disgusted that I couldn't protect her. I looked to my friends outside the door and they nodded to me and closed the door leaving Alice and I alone in the room. I was thankful my friends had caught my drift. My attention then turned back to Alice as she gave soft cried and was still shaking a little. I placed my hand on her hand, but then she flinched a little and pulled away until she looked at me with wide eyes. She must have been really scared.

"I'm not going to hurt Alice, I promise. You can trust me remember?" I reminded her, but then she looked away from my gaze.

We remained in silence for a little while as I assumed Alice was thinking about this whole situation in her head and was probably confused. However, to my surprise she spoke up.

"I-I want to know the truth." She spoke softly.

"And you will," I said to her causing her to finally look up at me.

"I promise, I'll tell you everything. Just now here, somewhere where it's safe ok?" I asked her politely extending my hand to her.

Alice's POV

I stared into Shun's eyes and felt myself suddenly become more relaxed. I looked at his hand and saw it extended toward me. Although I was still shaken up by what happen, I was happy Shun had saved me when he did. I knew I could trust him and his word. I slowly reached for his hand and I saw him give a small smile as he helped me out of the bed. He still held on to my hand even when we went out the door and saw two people waiting for us. I watched as Shun nodded to him and then he turned to me.

"Ok we're going to make our way out of here, so just stay close to me and make sure no one looks at you or grabs you ok?" Shun instructed and I nodded.

I felt his hand tighten on mine as we made our way through a huge crowd. I was amazed that there was a place like this. It looked like a night club, but an old abandon one. The place reeked with smoke and alcohol and there were so many people, it was hard not to be hit by them when passing by. As I looked more closely though, I noticed most of the people here had glowing eyes and bodies. There seemed to be a lot of couples too as they got real touchy touchy with each other.

"We're almost out of here," Shun said.

I could see the exit up a head. I sighed in relief, but then I started to get that strange feeling again. I looked around and noticed some people stared at me and would whisper. I quickly looked away as Shun opened the doors and we were out of there along with Shun's friends.

"Come on; let's take her back to our place." The tall dark haired guy said.

"Alex will sure be surprised to see who we brought home." The girl replied.

I looked to them closely and almost gasped, until I covered my mouth. They had glowing eyes too, I just now noticed it. I saw Shun look at my confused and then spoke.

"What's wrong?" He asked concerned and then I notice his two friends looking at me as I felt embarrassed.

"I just now noticed their eyes." I explained trying not to sound to afraid.

They looked to me quite surprised and then suddenly the girl came toward me. I was a little afraid, but she was Shun's friend and I didn't think she would hurt me. I felt her touch my shoulder and she suddenly gasped and looked to Shun surprised.

"You weren't kidding," The girl said making me confused as Shun said nothing.

She turned her attention back to me and stared at me for a while, but then slowly sighed and gave a small smile. She extended her hand to me by my surprise.

"I'm Mira and over there is Travis." She greeted as I took her hand and gave a small smile back.

"I'm Alice," I replied and she nodded to me.

"Alright let's get out of here now," Shun said.

Shun's POV

We decided to take Alice where we live. I've never taken anyone to my new house before and never mentioned who I lived with. Although I didn't every want to bring anyone here, I guess I really have no choice now. Alice is a target now and as much as I wish I don't want her to be involved, she's already more involved then every now that the Summer King has taken an interest in her. Once we made it back home, I saw Alice was surprised by the place. I saw her look at everything in wonder and blushed when I noticed her looking around.

We lived a fairly big house, but it wasn't a mansion or anything. We lived in a place that was well hidden from people, who couldn't find this place unless we wanted them to. The place was a little dark and spooky, but Alice didn't seem to mind it much as she looked at the place in amazement.

"It's like an old abandon house, but it also seems enchanting if that makes sense." Alice said to me and I gave a small laugh.

I was glad she wasn't upset or scared anymore. I can tell she's more relaxed and calm now. Soon we ran into Alex upstairs that was about to greet us, until he noticed Alice. He looked at her curiously, until Travis whispered something him and pulled him into a room.

"I'll explain things to him, while you go and explain things to her." Travis said closing the door leaving Mira, Alice, and I.

I decided to take Alice to the living room area, where there was a fireplace already lit and where there were some couches and chairs. I lead her to the couch and let go of her hand. I sat next to her as Mira sat in the other chair. No one said anything at first as we just sat in silence. I was surprised Alice didn't speak up, but then again she did just go through a dramatic experience.

"We can't sit here all day, so who's going to go first?" Mira questioned.

Alice and I looked at each other and I could see how nervous she was. I bet she had no idea where to begin with the questions. So much has happened to her lately, I guarantee she's just confused as ever. Without any other option I sighed and decided I should speak first.

"How about we just start at the beginning?" I said.

Alice's POV

Right as Shun said that I was a little surprised. I didn't think he was really open to telling me all this, since he had asked I not bring this conversation up at all. I know he didn't want to talk about this at all and I know it's hard for him. Although I really want to know, I still made a promise to Shun.

"We don't have to talk about this." I spoke up much to Shun and Mira's surprise as they stared at me.

"I mean, I know you don't want to tell me Shun. Besides I made a promise to you that we'd never have this conversation and you've been keeping up with your side of the bargain. It wouldn't be fair to you if you had to tell me." I explained.

"Alice," Shun spoke, but I continued.

"Although I don't know what's going on or how I'm involved in all this, if you don't want to tell me then its ok. I trust you Shun and I keep my promises." I replied with a warm smile.

I saw Shun stare at me in surprise and he even blinked a few times, but then he gave a small laugh and smile to me much to my surprise. He then looked back at me and spoke.

"You really are a good friend, you know that." He spoke making me blush a little as he continued.

"I respect that you'd still keep your promise to me after everything that happened to you, but under the circumstances now well . . . It's better to tell you even if I'd rather you not know. I thought I could keep you safe from all of this, but now you need to know what we're up against but before that we need to start at the beginning of what we are . . . What I am now." Shun said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

I noticed his hands in a fist and I could tell it was hard for him. Although I don't know what's going on, I can tell something was troubling Shun. Suddenly Mira stood up and walked in front of the fire place.

"You can see it right? My eyes glowing and my body?" She asked to my surprise as I nodded to her and she nodded back.

"Well as you can tell we're a little different from everyone else. We're not exactly human anymore . . ." She spoke surprise me.

"What do you mean not human?" I questioned.

"We look human still, but we're actually not truly human. You've seen Reid's true form and saw that he looked human still, but only his body radiated and his eyes glowed. He looked god like to you right?" Shun added and I nodded.

"It's true when I saw his true form I was a little surprised. I'd never seen someone like that people. Not to be weird of anything, but he looked breathe taking and beautiful I guess if I had to put it into words." I explained and Mira nodded.

Suddenly I watched as Mira started to change as well. She started to give off a radiance too and he eyes glowed. She looked so beautiful. It was like seeing pure magic. I watched as she moved from one part of the room to another at lightning speed, leaving a small trail behind her. Suddenly she stood in front of me and touched me and looked at me curiously.

"My powers really don't work on you. You really have that gift." Mira spoke.

"What gift? Everyone keeps saying that, but I haven't got a clue what it is." I replied.

"We're getting to that, but first do you have any idea what you thing I am?" Mira asked me.

In truth I had no idea what she was. A beautiful creature maybe? Whatever she was, she looked the same only she somehow made herself more desirable I guess.

"Not a clue," I replied and then she suddenly was back at her chair now and began to speak.

"We're urban creatures that roam this world without being noticed. Some people know of our existence like you, but majority don't. We look, act, and talk like you humans, which is why we fit in. However, in our true form we look like this. We are called Fay or what you people call fairies." Mira explained.

I blinked a few times, trying to process what she had just said. Fairies? Was she joking with me, or was she being serious? I almost wanted to laugh, but for some reason I felt like she was being serious.

"Don't fairies usually have wings and are you know look smaller?" I questioned.

"That's the stereotypically type of fairies, but I assure you this is our true form. However, we like to be called Fay not Fairies." Mira said and I nodded my head.

"Are you understanding us so far?" Shun asked me and I turned to look at him slowly nodding.

"I am, but it's just a lot to take in. I mean your guys are fair- fay. I mean it's a little bit of a shock for me, but with everything that I've seen so far I kind of believe it." I explained to him as he gave a small smile.

"Good, now as Fay we tend to conceal our identity from the humans to blend in more. We call that Glamour. It's a disguise for us to blend in with the humans without letting them know what we are." Mira explained and I nodded.

"So before you changed, I take it that was your disguise right?" I asked and she nodded.

"If that's true then why was I able to see your eyes glow and sometimes body? It seems to me like I'm the only one that notices it too." I spoke and I watched as Shun and Mira exchanged glances, when suddenly Travis and another guy came into the room

"That deals with your gift . . ." Travis spoke up as I turned to look at him.

"What exactly is my gift since everyone seems to know it, but me?" I said as Travis and that other guy sat down.

"Your gift consists of the Sight, Shield, and possibly Influence." Travis replied as I looked at him confused.

"What are those?"

"The Sight allows you to see Fay even with their glamour on. You saw my eyes glow and sometimes body even when I had my glamour on. With practice on your gift you could actually possibly see right past our glamour and see our true form even while we're in disguise." Mira explained.

"Ok and what about the Shield?" I asked and suddenly I felt someone grab my arm making me almost jump.

I noticed it was the guy that walked in with Travis. His eyes widen as he slowly let go and turned back to Travis in surprise.

"She really does have the Shield. I tried to use my influence on her, but it didn't work as she clearly hasn't fallen for me." The guy smirked at me as Shun frowned at him who just laughed and sat back down.

"Alex's powers didn't work on you because you have what's called a Shield. It blocks all Fay's powers when they try to use it on you." Travis explained.

"Ok and what about the last one . . . Influence?" I questioned.

"It's what Fay have as well. With one touch they can try to convince you into anything. Most often with Fay it's just used to convince people to fall in love with them or get them into bed." The guy Alex explained to me making me feel a little uncomfortable with that power.

"What Alex means is that it's a very powerful weapon. With the slightest touch they could convince you to do many things without the person even realize they are being influenced. There's certain rules though that we can't use the power of influence for like trying to convince someone to kill someone else or kill themselves. It brings up to much suspicion about our kind." Mira explained to me more.

"So I really have all those powers? I mean that's my gift? Why am I only noticing all of this now?" I questioned.

"Fay are still new to this regain, so your gift probably just started to awaken when more Fay came into this reign." Shun spoke up now.

I looked to all of them and then took a deep breath and tried to process everything that they told me. Soon they continued on about telling me about some of the courts some Fay belong to like Summer, Winter, Dark, and High Court. However, they also told me that they don't belong to a court as they either left their previous court, or never been in a court. They call themselves Solitary Fay. They don't belong into any court or choose not to be in one. As they told me all this, I felt myself becoming overwhelmed by all this. It was new and totally strange world for me now.

"Alice, are you alright?" Shun asked and I turned to him and nodded.

"I'm fine, I'm just a little overwhelmed by all this. I mean I just can't believe this is all real. It's like a Fairy Tale or something. I mean how am I involved in all this anyway? How did I even get involved?" I asked and everyone exchanged glances, but it was Shun who spoke up.

"You're what have called a Sighted One. They're very rare and there's only been a few that were ever called that. You have those gifts, or powers are what make you a Sighted One." Shun explained to me.

"There also dangerous," Travis said.

"Dangerous?" I questioned.

"Sighted One's are usually very powerful even though there human. They possess some Fay traits even though there human. Some Fay see them as a threat. They have more control on Fay then Fay do on them and if they were to become Fay with those powers then they would be even more powerful." Alex explained.

"Which is why the High Queen doesn't allow them to exist." Mira said sadly making me a little scared now.

"What do you mean not exist?" I questioned and at first no one would say anything and not even Shun.

"Shun . . . What does she mean by that?" I asked him, but he didn't answer and wouldn't look at me.

"It means she exterminates them. She sees them as a threat to her court and the rest of the Fay kind. This is why there rare, because she gets rid of them." Alex said bluntly.

I watched as Shun stood up suddenly looking upset and walked over to him and glared at him.

"You could have been a little bit subtler on your words instead of telling her that." Shun stated upset.

"What's the point in sugar coating it when you know it's true. When the courts find out about her, you know they'll want her before the High Queen takes her or if _she _takes her. She's powerful and with a person with her gift the courts will all want her for themselves to use her for when war comes." Alex said.

"Who is _she_?" I questioned, but they seemed to ignore me on that part and continued there conversation.

"Look in either case she's still my friend and I don't want her dragged into any of the courts affairs. I don't care what she has, because she's still my friend and I protect my friends. I need your help though to keep them away from her. I know we're Solitary Fay, but I need your guys help." Shun explained to everyone.

I looked around the room and saw that they were all remaining silent and not saying a word. I still was a little unclear about certain things like with _her, _a war, and stuff. However, if this was going to be a burden for them, that there's no way I could ask for their help especially since I don't really know them well enough.

"It's alright Shun, I'll handle whatever it is I'm going through by myself." I explained and all eyes were on me as they stared at me surprised.

"What?" Shun questioned and I avoided his gaze and stared at the ground.

"Although I don't know much about what's going on other then what you guys have told me, I can't just ask complete strangers to help me with my problem when it could be a burden to them." I replied.

"You're as good as dead if you think you can go off on your own with your gift exposed." Alex stated.

"Maybe, but what other choice do I have it's not like I can get rid of the gift." I said and the room fell silent for a while, until Shun spoke to me.

"You won't be alone Alice, because you still have me and I promise I will protect you. Part of this is my fault as I got you exposed to all this so I will protect you." Shun vowed making me blush a little.

"I think this might turn out to be interesting so I'm in as well. Let's be good friends from now on, Alice." Mira smiled as I smiled back to her.

"I'll help too," Travis grinned as I smiled wider.

"I'll help, but only because I want to see the outcome of this." Alex said and I nodded to him.

"Looks like you're not in this alone on this anymore . . . Alice . . ." Shun said, but I heard a hint of tiredness in his voice.

Suddenly he fell over and off the couch and on to the floor. I immediately got on my feet and kneeled down to him trying to wake him up. I saw Mira, Travis, and Alex kneel down next to me as I tried to shake him to wake up. I noticed he looked a lot paler and weak as I held him.

"Shun! Wake up!" I exclaimed.


	5. Hunger & Trust

Hunger & Trust

Alice's POV

"Shun! Why isn't he waking up!?" I exclaimed as I continued to shake him.

"He's such an idiot, I knew if he'd eventually collapse!" Travis exclaimed.

"Perfect timing too," Alex said.

"Not funny Alex," Mira replied as Alex put his hands up in defense.

"What's happen to him? Why did he all of a sudden faint?" I asked and they exchanged looks and Mira finally spoke while sighing.

"It's because he hasn't been getting the nutrients he needs." Mira sighed as I looked confused.

"He hasn't been eating?" I questioned.

"Well not the way you think anyways." Alex explained and I looked at them confused.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"Shun is still new to this world as he was only turned Fay about seven months ago. I won't go into his past as that is his business to tell and not mine. However, like I said before Fay are different from humans. You need eat food to survive, while Fay feed off of emotion and skin." Mira explained and I looked at them even more confused and shocked.

"Fay have this sense where they can sense a person's emotion and feed off from it. For example you feel confusion, shock, concern, worry, and etc. With just those emotions flowing inside you I can satisfy my first hunger." Travis explained.

"First hunger?" I questioned.

"The second is skin hunger, which in most case a lot of Fay crave. That's why most Fay use their influence on humans. It's because they require skin or touch to satisfy their second hunger. Emotion is easy to satisfy, it's skin that makes things a bit more complicated." Alex added.

"So Shun hasn't been satisfying his second hunger? Why is that?" I asked and they again exchanged looks before speaking.

"I don't think you quite get it . . . That means Shun has to "touch" either Fay or humans. Usually in most cases it's done by holding hands, hugging, kissing, sex, and etc. As long as it is skin contact it doesn't matter. That's where the power of influence comes in and Fay get touchy touchy with either humans or Fay." Alex explained to me further making me blush slightly by his explanation.

I sat there for a moment on the ground still looked down at Shun and them. So Shun hasn't touched anyone since he's turned Fay. Suddenly my eyes widen as I realized I've forgotten that Shun is one of them. He's Fay too and yet I have yet to see what he looks like. Even with my gift I have yet to see his eyes or body glow. It's probably because he's been so weak and hasn't been satisfying his hunger. I don't know why, but as weird as it seems I feel relieved to hear that Shun hasn't touched anyone. Or at least the stuff Alex listed. Suddenly though I remembered on our way here that Shun had been holding my hand the entire time after he had saved me. He must have been doing it not only to protect me, but to also satisfy is hunger.

"It's strange now that I think about it," Mira spoke as all eyes were on her.

"What is Mira?" Travis asked.

"I notice that he doesn't seem to mind touching you, Alice. Even though he knows you have the power of influence as well." Mira answered.

"What do you mean?" I asked, but she shook her head.

"Let's just say that Shun doesn't like Fay when they touch him. He hates when they use their power of influence on him. That's why he doesn't touch Fay or even human which I'm not sure why." Mira said.

"It's because he doesn't want to use his influence on anyone and let them get hurt like he did." Alex answered as Travis smacked him on the head hard.

"What the hell was that for!?" Alex exclaimed.

Hurt like before? What happened to Shun? I looked down at him and saw how tried and weak he looked. I brushed some of his hair out of his face and sighed. I never even thought about how Shun became Fay, until now. What exactly happen to him that made him become Fay? So many questions started to pop into my head that left me in wonder.

"In an case we need to get Shun upstairs and into his room. Could you help me with him, Alex?" Travis asked and Alex nodded.

Soon the two guys grabbed Shun by the shoulders and helped him upstairs and into Shun's room. As we got upstairs and went into Shun's room, I noticed how clean and simple it was in here. It was like Shun to keep it this way. Soon though as I looked around while they put him in bed and noticed a picture of us and our friends, with our bakugan. I looked at it and remembered all the memories we shared together back then and how I sometimes I wish we could go back to. I smiled to myself and then noticed someone tapping my shoulder from behind.

"Alice um, I hate to ask this of you, but . . . well your good friends with Shun right?" Travis asked and I nodded and I saw him scratch his neck as he spoke.

"Well, Shun still needs skin contact in order to satisfy his hunger." Travis pointed out making my blush slightly out of embarrassment and realization.

"Oh," Was all I could reply.

"I'm not asking you to sleep with him or anything, but maybe hold his hand until he wakes up or at least feels strong enough to get up. From Mira's point of view he doesn't seem to be bothered by your touch, so . . . If you could, it would probably help him out a lot." Travis asked of me.

"The guy has been literally holding out for seven months. I have to give him props for even lasting that long compared to the others that starve and die from lack of skin contact." Alex said making my eyes go wide in shock and fear.

I watched as Mira pulled him by the ear as he yelled at her to let go as she dragged him out of the room. I saw Travis start to head to the door, but then stopped and turned toward me and spoke.

"I can see you're a really good friend of his, Alice. I haven't seen someone he cares for as much as you before. You must be really special to him, since he's doing all of this for you. I haven't know Shun to long, but he's a good guy and it sucks what had happened to him when he turned." Travis said as I looked at him confused.

"What did happen to him?" I questioned, but he shook his head.

"I think its better you ask him then me. Anyways if you need anything will be downstairs." Travis said before exiting out the door and closing it behind him.

I looked at the sleeping Shun as I walked over to him and sat in a hair next to his bed. He looked so pale and weak. I could hear him groan through his sleep and I started to panic. As shy as I was, I just couldn't watch him anymore like this. I slowly and carefully reached for his hand. As soon as our hands made contact with each other, I felt myself turn red as a tomato. This was so embarrassing right now as I held Shun's hand in mine. Suddenly though I felt him move a little in my hand. Then I heard him whisper something that made my heart literally skipped a beat and my eyes widen in surprise.

"Alice . . ." He mumbled in his sleep causing me to blush even more.

Shun's POV

"_Shun,"_ _A voice whispered to me._

_I looked to my side to see her smiling at me as we lay on the grass together. It was a nice day outside as there was a nice cool breeze. I felt her hand in mine and at first everything seemed right in the world with me being with her. Soon though reality hit me and I remembered what she had done to me. What she had made me become. It was only after she had turned me that I learned the truth . . . She had never truly loved me just like my love for her wasn't true either. Her love for me wasn't real. It never was . . . That was my harsh reality and I paid the price by turning._

"_Shun," A voice called to me but I ignored it by turning away not wanting to see her face._

"_Shun," The voice said sweetly to me and my eyes widen a bit._

_That voice was different form hers. That voice was all too familiar with me. I looked back and saw now Alice lying beside me with a warm genuine smile. I felt her hand in mine and for some reason, it felt nice. I felt a warmth flow through me now and I started to feel more relaxed and calm all of a sudden. All my anger and frustration left suddenly and now I just felt . . . warmth. I stared into Alice's eyes and saw that beautiful smile and how it made me forget everything I was dreaming and thinking about. _

"_Alice," I spoke._

_Soon though I saw her start to disappear in front of me. My eyes widen as I held her hand tightly in mine, but she continued to slowly disappear. Soon she vanished as I called out her name and then I heard a sudden scream and it sounded like Alice!_

_. . . . ._

Sudden my eyes widen in shock as I jolted up. I felt my breathe go heavy and sweat on my forehead. I looked around the room and noticed I was in my own room. I sighed deeply and relaxed a little. I was just dreaming . . . Suddenly though I felt something warm in my hand and I turned and noticed Alice sleeping against the side of the be with her hand in mine. My eyes widen a bit and I blinked a few times out of surprise. I stared at her sleeping face and then back at my hand. I sighed and groaned a little as I started to remember how I ended up like this. It all made since now why Alice was holding my hand. She knows about the skin hunger now. I feel like such an idiot for almost starving myself. I looked to Alice and saw her sleeping face and gave a small smile. She really is a true friend.

I slowly got up from the bed letting go of Alice's hand and making my way to her side. I then slowly and gently picked her up from the chair where she slept leaning against my bed and slowly placed her into my bed and tucked her in. The bed itself was pretty big and after today she needed some rest like I did. After everything she went through and learned about, I don't blame her for being this tired. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 2 in the morning and decided I should go back to bed as well. I laid on the other side of the bed not thinking much of it, since it's not like I'm going to be doing anything to Alice and then slowly took her hand in mine.

I was still pretty hungry and I didn't know when the next time I'd need skin contact, so I made the best of it by just doing this. I would never take advantage of Alice because it would be wrong and Alice was my friend who trusted me. I looked to her one last time before falling asleep and for a moment it felt like we were in my dream again where we looked almost like this in my dream. I gave a small smile to start and then started to drift asleep again.

Alice's POV

I felt something warm shine on my eyes and I started to hear some birds chirping. I moved a little and felt very comfortable. Too comfortable . . . I started to slowly open my eyes and at first my vision was a little blurry, but soon everything came clear. I tried not to gasp or even flinch as I was face to face with Shun. My eyes widen and I began to blush madly. When did I end up in bed with him!? I slowly sat up and noticed that our hands were still entwined. As embarrassed and shocked as I was, I didn't let go. After everything I had learned last night and about his hunger well . . . I didn't know how much skin contact he needed.

Suddenly though I felt the bed move and I saw Shun slowly starting to wake up. As soon as he opened his eyes though in that moment, I had almost gasped and flinched at the sight. I notice now his hazel eyes started to glow so brightly. They looked beautiful . . .

"Alice?" Shun spoke softly still trying to get up as he looked at me.

I didn't know what to say and all I could do was just staring at his eyes. Soon though just for a moment, I saw his body glow a bit making my eyes go wide in surprise. He really was Fay . . . Shun that sat up to look at me concerned with his one eye brow lifted.

"Alice? Is everything alright?" He asked suddenly breaking my train of thought and blinking at him a few times before nodding.

"I'm fine, I just-." I spoke.

"You saw it right?" Shun interrupted looking down at the bed and for a while I said nothing, but I slowly nodded in the end as he sighed.

"Pretty shocked right . . . I was wondering when you'd notice my eyes start to glow and my body. I guess I must have been really getting weak because of my . . . my . . ." Shun replied as I squeezed his hand a little for him to look at me straight in the eyes.

"Hunger . . . Yeah your friends explained all of it to me. That's why I kind of . . . um well . . ." I explained as I looked at our hand and back at him as he nodded and gave a warm smile.

"Thank you, it's because of you that I'm actually feeling a lot better now."

"Why were you starving yourself Shun? I mean I know about your two types of hungers, but I heard you were lacking your skin hunger . . . Why is that?" I asked of him and for a moment he looked away from me and remained silent and then I thought I may have hit a nerve.

"I'm sorry it's not my business Shun, you don't have to tell me." I said, but then he spoke.

"It's nothing against telling you it's just that it's not an easy subject for me . . . As you know Fay have the power of influence and well let's just say I'm not a big fan of that power." Shun replied.

"Did someone use that power on you?" I asked and I saw him flinch a little and roll his other hand into a fist.

"Yeah and I never want that to ever happen to me again . . . When I turned and had met Travis he explained everything to me including my hungers. Although the first hunger was easy for me, I never was good with my second hunger. Touch was something I avoided because of the Fay's influence they could use on me or my influence I could use on other people . . ." Shun explained as I looked at him concerned and sorry for him.

"It wasn't easy, but there were times I would bump into people and have a brush of skin on me, but that never satisfied me enough. Still I kept my distance from everyone . . . Even my friends . . . I didn't want anyone to know what I had become or deceive them by my powers." Shun continued.

"That's why you were so distant from us. You didn't want to hurt us or use your power of influence on us. It all makes since now . . ." I spoke and he smiled and then he stared at our hands and I blushed a little.

"It's funny though . . . When I first touched you when you almost fell, I had realized what I was doing and had realized that you weren't affected by my touch like most people. I noticed what everyone else had noticed about you when they touched you . . . You were a Sighted One. That meant that my powers didn't work on you and that you were the only one I could touch without you being influenced by me." Shun explained to me as we both now looked at our hands, until I spoke.

"Still aren't you worried? Alex and Mira explained to me that I possibly have the power of influence as well? How do you know I'm not using it on you even right now?" I asked and then realizing what I said I blushed madly as he blinked a few times before speaking to me.

"You're not . . . You're powers aren't at their full potential, plus your power of influence is a little but different from Fay's. Fay's influence is just natural by on single touch as yours well you can control it was Fay it's just a natural habit. Plus I trust you and I know you wouldn't use it on your friends." Shun explained to me as I gave a small smile to him and nodded.

For a while we sat in the bed still together in silence. It was a little awkward holding Shun's hand still, but he didn't seem to mind it and I didn't question it. Still I didn't want something like this happening to him again, so we had to resolve this matter.

"Shun . . . I know this might sound weird to you what I'm about to say, but please don't think or take it the wrong way when I say this ok?" I asked him and he looked at me surprised and confused, but he slowly nodded as I sighed.

"It's ok . . . for you to do stuff like this." I explained.

"Do what?" Shun questioned and then I glanced at our hands and back at him as he then caught my drift and I continued.

"You require skin contact and if you ever need it please don't hesitate to ask . . . You're my friend and I don't want to see you like this again Shun. I was worried you might not wake up because of what Alex said." I explained and then he lifted his eye brow at me.

"What did Alex say?"

"That he was surprised how long you lasted and that you didn't die from starvation earlier."

I watched as Shun let out a sigh and then I saw him shake his head before speaking to me again.

"Alex can be an ass at times and over-dramatic, but no I won't die that easily from starvation. I'm sorry if I worried you and also . . . thank you . . . I really appreciate this Alice and I promise I won't ever take advantage of you and if you ever start to feel uncomfortable please tell me and I won't touch you. I really care for you Alice and I don't want to see you hurt or feel used." I explained and I shook my head and smiled to him and gave a slight blush by his words.

"I will, but now there's still just one more thing I want to see." I admitted as he looked at me confused.

"What's that?" He questioned.

"I haven't seen what you look like in your Fay form yet. It's kind of weird that your Fay now and not human anymore, but I still want to see what you look like. I mean if you want to and are feeling better to show me." I blushed as he gave a small grin and told up and let go of my hand.

I watched as he went in front of the bed and then stood there for a while watching to see what I'd do. Soon though I noticed a small sad frown on his face.

"Shun what's wrong? Are you alright?" I asked him.

"I'm fine it's just . . . I don't want you to think any different of me when I show you what I am. I don't want this to change anything. I'm scared that you might actually be afraid of me." He said sadly.

I looked into his eyes and although they glowed, I could still see that hint of sadness within them. I slowly got out of the bed and walked toward Shun and took his hands in mine and looked up into his eyes. They were so beautiful as they glowed and as he looked down at me I gave a genuine smile to him.

"Even past your glowing eyes you're still the same Shun to me. No matter what you look like, you'll always be Shun to me. I'm not afraid of you and I never will be." I smiled warmly.

I watched as she slowly started to smile a little and soon I felt him let go of my hands and take a few steps back. Suddenly I saw him begin to change and as he changed my eyes widen in surprise. I felt a rush on wind blow causing me to shield my eyes a little, but when the wind stopped I looked over to him and was in a complete state of shock. He glowed like I haven't ever seen anyone before. He didn't give a radiance of sun like Reid, Mira, or possibly even Luke. He was different . . . His glow wasn't as bright, but more enchanting if anything. His eyes looked the same, but may a little more pretty.

He looked almost the same, but he just seemed different. He looked more magical and enchanting. I watched as he would take a few steps word me and also leave behind a small trail of what looked like fairy dust? Like the others only his trail reminded me a little of snow and icy . . . winter . . . I watched as he slowly lifted his hand to touch my cheek and when he did I half expected it to be cold by the way he looked, but it just felt normal.

"So what do you think?" Shun spoke to me as I looked to him now and I gave a small reassuring smile.

"Beautifully enchanting . . ." I spoke as he grinned to me.


	6. Adjusting

Adjusting

Alice's POV

As I gazed into Shun's eyes and stared at his new true form, realization had hit me. Suddenly he noticed this and placed his hand down from my cheek and looked at me concerned.

"What's wrong?" Shun asked concerned as I looked at him.

"Runo!? Oh my god she must be worried sick about me! I left without even returning with groceries! What am I going to do!? What am I even going to tell her!? How am I going to explain myself!?" I panicked and suddenly I felt two strong hands on my shoulders and I looked to see Shun trying to calm me down.

"Alice just calm down and take a breath, everything will be ok." Shun instructed, but I was still worried.

"What am I even going to tell her!? It's not like I can bring up any of this up or what you are!? I mean first she'd think I'm crazy and second I could be putting her in danger!" I exclaimed and then Shun let go of me as I scratched my head and paced around the room trying to think.

"This isn't good . . . We need to come up with a plan." Shun said.

"I agree," Travis spoke up from the door.

Soon Travis, Mira, and Alex came in and closed the door quickly and quietly. We stared at them in confusion, but then it was Alex that broke the silence.

"I see you showed her your true form. You look a hell of a lot better now thanks to her touch." Alex grinned making me blush as he gave a small laugh.

"What's going on?" Shun asked changing the subject.

"We have some guests here to see you Shun." Travis replied.

"Who?"

"The Dark King himself," Mira answered.

I watched as Shun's eyes widen in surprise and he started to pace around the room now. I watched as he stretched his head in frustration and then sigh deeply.

"Alice can't be here, she needs to leave before he sees her. We've already got the Summer King to worry about and I don't want the Dark King to be involved next." Shun said and I was lost and now quiet worried.

"What do we do now?" Alex questioned.

"Well first we need to get Alice out of here. I don't want to leave her alone though, so can one of you guys go with her?" Shun asked.

"I'll go, I need to get out of this depressing house anyways and get some fresh air." Mira volunteered as she smiled to me and I nodded to her with a smile.

"I'll handle the Dark King," Shun replied.

"How do you suppose we sneak Alice out? The only exit is the front door." Alex stated and I heard Shun curse under his breath.

"Easy, we make he seem like she's just another mortal. Well just say we needed her so that Shun could feed for his second hunger. It's not like it will be a lie since it is true." Travis stated making us both go red a little.

"In any case we can't keep the Dark King waiting, so let Shun go first and then Alice and I will follow behind as I lead her out of the house." Mira explained and we all nodded.

I looked to Shun who then faced me and gave a reassuring nod and walked over to me with a small smile on his face.

"I'll meet up with you at Runo's as soon as I'm finished here. Mira will stay with you until then." Shun explained and I nodded.

"Ok," I replied and then I watched as Alex and Travis headed out the door first.

Shun started to walk toward the door, but then turned to face me one last time and gave a warm smile to me and nodded. I nodded back to him as he closed the door leaving Mira and I alone. Soon though I felt something on my shoulders and I turned to see Mira putting something on me.

"It's pretty cold in here . . . This cloak will warm you up and make you unseen as we pass by the Dark King. Whatever you do, don't let him touch you if he sees you no matter what. Just act confuse and scared by him ok?" Mira instructed me and I nodded as she smiled.

"Good, now I think it's about time we make our escape." Mira grinned.

Shun's POV

As I came down from down stairs I noticed the Dark Kind standing below us waiting for me. He gave his usual grin to me and a small wave. Once I reached the bottom of the stairs I saw Fang extend his hand to me and I took it in mine not wanting to be impolite as he grinned.

"It's nice to see you again Shun," He greeted.

"I wish I could say the same to you." I replied and he grinned even more.

"I see you haven't changed much."

"After the favor I did for you last time, I think I have a right to still be pissed at you."

"It was a sacrifice I was willing to make for my court."

"Yeah your court not mine. Anyways what do you want Fang?" I said getting straight to the point as he grinned.

"I need another favor from you again." He spoke and I frowned at him.

"What kind of favor is it this time?" I asked as he smiled and sat in the nearby chair as I sat down as well.

"I need another bottle of your blood again, to continue my practice. You're still new to this world, but the blood that runs through you is still quite different from ours as we have existed longer then you."

"You want to keep practicing Ink Exchange don't you? That's why you need my blood."

I watched as he shifted in his seat and gave another grin. Before he could speak, I saw him suddenly turn his gaze and looked away from me. I followed his gaze and turned to see Alice and Mira finally coming downstairs. I saw Alice wearing a cloak around her to hind her face as Mira helped her down the stairs. Mira looked to me and nodded before proceeding to the front passing us, until I saw Fang suddenly in front of them making Alice flinch a little and Mira holding her still. I suddenly got up on my feet and watched as Fang turned to me and grinned again.

"I see you've started to feed your second hunger now. I was wondering how long it would take before you truly need it." Fang spoke and suddenly he turned his attention toward Alice as he looked down at her face and smirked.

"You picked a pretty face my friend. Where have you been hiding her all this time?" Fang smirked as he was about to reach for her.

Alice's POV

My heart was pounding so hard right that I couldn't even move away as he started to now reach for me. I watched as she smiled and suddenly remembered that Fay could taste emotion and he could tell I was scared. As soon as I thought he was about to touch me I found myself blocked by someone. It was Shun as he stopped the guy from touching me. Soon though I saw a couple of Fay surrounding us now and were probably with that guy. I watched as the guy started to laugh and then back away with his hands in the air in defense.

"I get it, she's yours right? I won't lay a hand on her then. I'm glad to see though that you're feeling better now that you've satisfied your needs." The guy explained.

"Mira get her out of here." Shun instructed as she nodded and started to take me away.

I looked back to see Shun looking directly at that guy and frowning at him as the guy grinned to Shun. Soon Mira and I were out of the house and we both let out a deep sigh and gave a small smile to each other.

"That was too close. By the way nice acting skills of looking weak and scared." Mira said.

"That sad part was that I wasn't acting, I truly was scared." I explained.

"Well in any case let's go to your friend, I think I have an excuse for you." Mira winked.

Shun's POV

Soon after Alice left, Fang and I resumed our conversation.

"Binding a mortal to Fay . . . It's just sickening Fang, why continue this practice?" I asked him, but then his grin slowly diminished as he spoke.

"My court along with the many other courts are in disorder. My court has grown weaker . . . Last week one of my own was killed by a mere human bullet. My court needs the emotions of pain, hate, anger, and lust. It's how we stay strong. With my court falling into disorder, soon the High Court will be unbalanced making the High Queen venerable to _her._" Fang explained.

"I just don't like the idea of binding a mortal to a Fay. It's dangerous and it could create half lings which the High Queen hates."

"I realize that, but it's a risk I'm willing a take to balance my court and the High Court. Besides war is coming and with the courts in the state there in, there's no guarantee we could actually win against _her _army."

For a moment I contemplated the choices I had. I didn't exactly hate Fang as he had helped me when I had left my pervious court and I joined his. However, I cannot forget the fact what he also had did that made me see a darker side him and his court. As he grinned to me I knew he was feeding off my emotions as I frowned to him.

"Alright since this is only fair, what would you like in return for your blood? Anything you desire and it shall be done no questions asked." Fang offered and truthfully there was only one thing I wanted that I know I could sort of trust him with.

"Protection . . . to the girl you just saw a moment ago." I replied and he lifted an eyebrow to me.

"She's the only one I need to satisfy my hunger and the only one I trust." I continued, but then he grinned to me and gave a small laugh as he then stood up from the chair.

"I see . . . She must be one of your mortal friends you still care about. You should abandon them Shun, before they end up getting hurt." Fang replied as I stood up.

"I can't do that . . . I made a promise to her and I'm going to keep it." I simply replied as he laughed.

"Don't say I didn't warn you . . . In any case consider it done. I'll have some of my guards watch out for her in the distance where she won't see them watching her. Do we have a deal?" Fang asked as he extended his hand to me.

"You'll keep her safe no matter what?"

"As long as it's in my power, yes I will see to it that she isn't harmed by anyone."

Without any words left to say I shook his hand and a grinned appeared on his face and then started to led me out the door with his men as we headed to his court.

Alice's POV

"ALICE!" Runo cried as she came up to me and hugged me tightly crying.

"Runo!" I exclaimed hugging her back as she cried.

"Alice, oh thank goodness you're ok!" Mrs. Misaki exclaimed.

"We had called the police after you had disappeared yesterday! We were so worried!" Mr. Misaki explained.

"I tried to reach you on your phone, but it would go straight to voicemail!" Runo exclaimed.

I then looked at them surprised and checked my phone to see that it had completely died. I looked to them and saw the concern in their eyes.

"Where were you sweetie!?"Mrs. Misaki asked, but before I could speak Mira stepped in.

"Hi I'm Mira, an old friend to Alice it's nice to finally meet the people Alice has been staying with." Mira greeted as everyone stared at her in surprise and confusion.

"You see Alice and I have been friends since back in Russia before she moved. When I heard I'd be moving here I couldn't believe I'd be able to see Alice again. You see last night I had saw Alice and we started to catch up before she said she wasn't feeling good and fainted on me." Mira lied to them.

I watched as she stared at her and then back at me. To be honest I was surprised she even knew where I lived as I had not told her before, but that didn't exactly matter right now. I watched as Runo now looked at me confused and worried told her that Mira was telling the truth and that I was fine. Although I hated lying to my best friend, I just couldn't tell her the truth. Soon Mira and I sat down while Runo and her family continued to work. They told me to take it easy as they thought I was still sick. I sighed as I stared out the window and watched as I could see mortals and Fay pass by.

"It's not going to be easy adjusting to this new life is it?" I questioned and Mira gave a hollow laugh.

"It's not an easy life I admit, but you get used to it. Besides be thankful you're still mortal. It's worse being a Fay, trust me." She explained.

"How did you become Fay?" I asked and soon her smile vanished and she looked out the window and then spoke.

"I was so stupid back then . . . I used be mortal just like you. I used to play the innocent little girl without care in the world. I was stupid though and careless and I ended up getting myself hurt. I had fallen in love with a Fay from the High Court. I thought he loved me for who I was and I willing gave up my mortal life to be with him, leaving my friends and family behind . . . The moment I turned into Fay, I saw his darker side come out and realized I was just one of his many lovers that he _needed _to satisfy his needs. . ." She explained and I looked at her with sad and caring eyes.

"He used his influence on you didn't he." I asked and she gave a hollow laugh.

"When he first showed me the world of Fay's I couldn't believe something like this actually existed. Something so magical, enchanting, and so beautiful. He showed me the good things of being a Fay not the bad. So after I had turned Fay, I had truly lost myself for a long time with no one to help me or what I should. The first thing I did do though was leave the High Court and became Solitary. I had no court, no friends, and no one . . . Until I was picked up by Travis." She continued that made my eyes widen in surprise.

"You and Travis . . . together?" I questioned and she laughed.

"Not at first, he was just kind enough after I had gotten drunk at a club to offer me a place to stay for the night. Well when I had woken up, I decided to immediately take off in the morning until he stopped me and offered his home to me if I ever needed a place to stay. Soon after I felt a little bit less lonely because of him and would often stay at his house from time to time, until he asked me to stay with him . . . forever. Long story short here we are today after everything I had went though. Travis had his fair share of misery like me, but somehow we ended up completing each other."

I stared at Mira in shocked and couldn't believe something like that had actually happened to her. It's kind of sad to think that she had given her mortality to be with the one she thought she loved, but then ended up with the right guy. It's sad and yet also happy. Soon Mira and I continued to talk and she would explain to me more about Fay's and how humans can't see them when there glamour are off. I felt myself becoming really close friends with Mira as we laughed and talked. Soon Shun came through the door and saw Mira and I. Mira said she'd better get back home and said she'd see me later. Once she left I looked to Shun and saw he looked a little pale.

"Shun are you alright?" I asked and he nodded, but I wasn't buying it by the way he looked.

"Don't lie to me, you look pale and awful. What happened with you and the Dark King or whatever?" I questioned and for a moment he said nothing, until he sighed deeply and spoke.

"He came to ask me another one of his favors and he needed my blood for something he's doing. I don't really want to go into detail with that, but right now I'm just not feeling all that good I guess as he took a little more than I expected." Shun explained and I nodded and stood up from my chair to get him some water and tea.

When I came back, I set them down on the table for him and I watched as he gave a small smile and took a sip of his tea and thanked me. Truthfully I was worried for him as he had fainted yesterday on me and now is making himself weaker just when he was feeling better. Without even thinking much of it, I laid my hand on his hand and watched as he stared at me surprised, but he didn't move. I was blushing madly as I saw a smile creep up on his face which made me surprised.

"Thanks," He grinned as I gave a small smile and nodded to him.

"Anyways, if you see any Fay looking at you or whatever try to ignore it. I made a deal to Fang the Dark King that if I did his favor, I'd have some of his men watch over you. It's just a precaution and don't worry they don't know who you are or you "gift" other than that you are my friend." Shun warned me and I nodded and took a deep sigh.

"This is going to take some time getting used to isn't it?" I questioned and he nodded.

"It gets easier though I promise. Besides no matter what I will never let you turn Fay like I did. I won't let you go through what I had gone through. I swear," Shun vowed and in that moment I realized how much Shun was doing for me.

He's been protecting me or watching over me all this time. He truly cared for me and for whatever reason I felt safe whenever I was with him. Despite everything that is going on around me, every worry I have suddenly disappears when I'm with Shun. I don't know why, but I wasn't complaining. Shun was my friend and I knew I could count on him for anything as he count on me as well.


	7. Summer vs Dark Court

Summer vs. Dark Court

Alice's POV

"Hey Alice can you get table number 3 for me please!" Runo exclaimed.

"Sure," I replied as I headed to table three and got there order.

It's been currently one week since my whole world got flipped upside down. Soon I started to get used to some things, but not all as now I see a lot of Fay come into the café without their Glamour and mess with the costumers. They didn't know I could see, but there would be a few times they would mess with me and I'd have to pretend I couldn't see. I got used to it though; I just never knew how annoying and carefree they can be. I noticed though that with each Fay I see, some looked different than others. It probably depended on the court they came from.

"Hey Runo, I'm going to head out for a little while and go a see Shun." I explained and then she looked at me with a grin on her face as she nudged me.

"Another date with Shun?" Runo teased as I blushed and shook my head.

"We're only friends Runo, and you know that!" I exclaimed as she laughed.

"Please whether you know it or not you two act like a couple. I mean you guys are so touchy touchy with each other. I notice it even when you think I don't." Runo explained as I sighed.

It's not like what Runo thinks . . . Shun needs skin contact because of him being Fay and I help him with that part when he needs it. Still I sometimes wonder is he reads my emotions or feeds off it. Thinking of that just made me blush as I headed out the Misaki café only to run into someone. As soon as I realize who it was that I ran into I almost screamed, until he covered my mouth and grinned.

"I didn't come here to scare you my dear. I just came here to talk to you." Luke said as he slowly moved his hand away.

"What do you want!?" I exclaimed as he laughed.

"I only came to talk with you truthfully. No funny business I promise."

"Well what is it that you want to talk to me about?" I questioned as he looked around and then took one step closer to me leaning into my ear.

"_Not here, it's not safe." He whispered._

I took a step back to see his expression change on his face. He looked more serious than usual and he didn't grin as much as he said those words to me. I looked around and remember Shun mentioning to me that some Fay's were to watch over me. Although I couldn't see them in sight I knew they were around. I turned my attention back to Luke and spoke.

"Give me one good reason I should even consider talking to you." I questioned.

"Because I'm not the bad guy here. I tried to show you the truth remember when Shun wanted to keep this all a secret to you. I was trying to help you, not trick you. Besides you and I both know who you are and what you possess. We wouldn't want information like that to slip out now would we?" He replied as I frowned at him.

"You're trying to blackmail me!"

"Not blackmail, just persuading you. Besides I'd like to show you my court and there you'll see you'll have nothing to fear about me. I am a gentleman of my word Alice, I truly mean no harm." Luke grinned.

Although I didn't want to go with Luke at all, I also didn't want to risk him telling people or other Fay what he knows about me. I noticed his eyes glowing more than usual, giving off a radiant glow toward me. Without any other option I nodded my head to him and let him led me to his court.

Shun's POV

"I'm sure she'll be here any minute Shun, just relax." Mira spoke, but I ignored her and kept pacing back and forth.

"You're worry over nothing Shun, besides you know how slow woman can be." Alex spoke as Mira threw something at Alex as Travis gave a small laugh.

I looked to the clock and noticed Alice was five minutes late. I checked my phone, but nothing. Today we were supposed to teach her more about her powers and for her to learn to control it. Where on Earth could she be?

Alice's POV

Once we arrive to Luke's Court I was breathless. I couldn't believe how beautiful and radiant the place was. Everywhere I looked I could see the colors yellow, orange, red, and a hint of pink around the place. It was like walking up to a big mansion full of people prancing around without a care in the world. I saw a lot of girls giggling as Luke returned home to them as he would smile and wave to them. Outside it was beautiful as there were a forest in the back ground and flowers of all kind everywhere. It looked like a beautiful garden. Soon Luke turned to me and I stopped in my tracks as he grinned to me.

Suddenly I noticed he was starting to shut down his glamour as I bright and radiant light blind my eyes for a few seconds. As I looked at him again my eyes widen to a see a radiant man stand before me with his body and eyes glowing more than anyone I had ever seen before. I noticed his as he moved toward me he also left a small trail that reminded me of Summer. He truly was the Summer King. As he grinned at me, I was completely speechless by his appearance. I felt like if it wasn't for my gift, I probably would have felt drawn to him like so many. He then offered his hand to me to help me up the stairs to which I slowly took it as he continued to show me the inside of the house.

Once I took a step inside my heart nearly stopped as I looked around the rooms. They looked very old like a Victorian styled look to it. There were some Fay inside continuing to stare at me, but soon one came over to me as Luke introduced me to him.

"Alice please meet my advisor Leo." Luke introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance." Leo greeted as he bowed to me by my surprise.

"The pleasure is all mine," I greeted back giving a small curtsey back.

"Leo hear will lead you to the dressing room, where you will change so we can continue our tour." Luke explained as I stared at him a little offended.

"What's wrong with the way I look?' I questioned, but he gave a warm smile.

"Nothing, but you are in Summer Court now and I don't want you to draw to much attention to my people. You are still mortal and it's very rare for me to bring someone like you here with me. I promise you that you have nothing to worry about, so please let Leo escort you to the dressing room where you can change into something that suits Summer." Luke explained.

I looked to Leo who then began to led me away from Luke as he watched me go up the stairs and into a room. Leo then proceeded to open the door for me and then speak.

"There are some clothes in that dresser or closet. Please feel free to choose whatever you outfit that suits you. I shall wait outside, until you are done. Feel free to call me if you need me." Leo explained to me.

Leo had lime green eyes, with chocolate brown hair, and wore long silk sleeve open chest green shirt with black pants and shoes. His glamour was also down as he gave that summer glow like Luke, only he wasn't as radiant as Luke. I nodded to Leo as he shut the door leaving me with a room full of clothes. I couldn't believe I actually came here after; I had tried to avoid meeting Luke again. Still at the same time, I still couldn't figure out if he's a friend or foe. I slowly opened the dresser and closet and was amazed by the choice of clothing I had to choose from. This was going to take a little while.

. . . . .

Soon I knocked on the door and Leo then opened it and then looked at me and gave a small smile to me as he bowed. He then proceeded to led me downstairs where I thought Luke would be waiting. Instead Leo continued to led me outside in the backyard where I noticed a there was a huge rose bush maze that led to the forest at the end. However, in front of the rose bush maze was Luke sitting at a table with assorted cakes and tea. I noticed a grin appear on his face as he saw me coming toward him and stood up to offer a hand to me. I slowly reached for his hand and when my hand was in his, he leaned over to me and whispered something into my ear as Leo pulled out a seat for me.

"_You look very beautiful Alice. You remind of Summer," Luke complemented as I blushed madly while sitting down in the chair Leo had pulled out for me._

I was wearing a yelled dress that was long in the back, but a little short in the front with a brown belt around my waist with brown high heel sandals. Luke then proceeded back to his chair as I thanked Leo for helping me as he left Luke and me alone. I noticed no Fay around anymore as I looked around the scenery outside and noticed how beautiful it was.

"I sent the Summer Girls away to give us some time to talk. They can be a bit ditsy, frivolous, and quiet amorous." Luke explained.

"Why bring me here Luke? What isn't you have to talk to me about that we couldn't talk anywhere else?" I asked as he smiled to me and poured some tea for me.

"There's something I wanted to tell you about that I believe you might have the answer I'm looking for Alice." He replied as I lifted an eyebrow to him.

"Well as you know, you're a very powerful person with the certain _gifts _that you have. How much do you know about the upcoming war?" Luke asked me, but I frowned and shook my head.

"Nothing, only that _she _whoever _she _is will want me if they discover my gift. In fact if anyone finds out my gift, they would want me." I explained and then my eyes widen as I looked to Luke who grinned.

"Luke if you're here to ask me about joining your court or to help you with the upcoming war, I'm afraid I can't help you. I mean I haven't even really practiced my gifts at all. I'm practically useless!" I exclaimed as he continued to grin.

"Not if you practice. Besides practice makes perfect right?" Luke said and then I noticed he was putting on his glamour on as his eyes only started to glow.

"Try seeing past my glamour." He said as I looked at him confused.

"How? I mean what am I supposed to do?" I questioned.

"Don't think, just feel. You have six sense that allows you to feel when something is coming for you. I know you felt it when we first met as I was indeed looking for you. Try using those senses to see past my glamour and revealing my true form." Luke instructed.

I didn't see a point in this, but I did need practice on owning my gifts. Slowly I closed my eyes and took a deep breathe. I didn't think just like Luke said and just felt. Soon I felt a wind blow through my hair as I slowly opened my eyes and soon I noticed Luke's true form right in front of me.

"Whoa . . ." I breathed as he grinned.

"You can see right through it can't you. I knew you were truly amazing." Luke grinned as I blushed, but then he spoke again.

"In truth I brought you here to show you my court hoping I could convince you to stay here. I need your gift to help my court with the upcoming war. However, that not all why I also brought you here." Luke explained.

"Why else did you bring me here for then?" I questioned.

I watched as he slowly brought something up from besides his chair. He then laid a glass container containing a blue icy rose. I looked at in wonder as it gave that winter look to it. I looked to Luke who stared down at it in sadness and began to speak.

"This rose was left behind from the previous Summer Queen, my mother. After my mother and father had died I was left in charge of the Summer Court, but without a queen. For years I've been searching for the right girl to become Summer Queen and each time I fall in love with who I think is the right girl to become Summer Queen, she ends up caring Winter's touch. The rose chooses who becomes Summer Queen to rule beside me, or else the carry Winter's touch, until the next candidate." Luke continued.

"Ok?" I questioned and then he looked to me and spoke.

"I believe you maybe the girl I've been looking for." He spoke shocking me as my eyes widen.

"In fact I'm certain of it. With the powers you possess and the way Summer suits you, it only makes sense." Luke said, as I stood up from my chair.

"Luke as flattering as this all seems, I cannot and will not stay here and become your queen! Besides how do you know that it's even me, what if your wrong and I end up carrying Winter's touch!" I exclaimed as he stood up as well.

"It's a risk I'm willing to take for my court. My court like the other courts are becoming unbalanced and in disorder. Without a queen, my court is too weak to go against _her_. I need someone to help me with my court and I'm running out of time. I need your powers and you becoming my queen to help me."

"Luke look I don't think you're a bad guy anymore, but I can't just give up everything to be a stranger I had only just met about a month or so ago. Although I am sorry for your court, I will not leave Shun or my new friends to be with you. I'm sorry, but you're going to have to find someone else as I cannot give you what you need." I explained and then started to walk away, until he stood in front of me and took his hand in mine and used his other hand to wrap around my waist making me blush as I gazed into his green eyes and saw a hint of sadness within them.

"I do need you Alice and I can give what you need as well. Like protection from the High Queen and the other courts before they know about your unique gift. Look the moment I saw you working at that little café, I instantly felt a string connection between us just by one look. It was like love at first sight as I stared at a beautiful girl that reminded me of summer itself." Luke proclaimed as I blushed even more, unsure of what to say.

"I've fallen for you Alice and soon you'll see you'll need me, just like I need you." Luke explained, but before I could say anything I heard someone laughing from behind me.

I turned to see that I was in front of the Dark King himself as he started to laugh and clap his hands at Luke and I. I quickly moved out of Luke's arms and took a step back from both of them as the Dark King came toward Luke with a grin on his face.

"Fang," Luke greeted coldly.

"Kingly," Fang replied as Luke frowned.

"What brings the almighty Dark King himself here, when I'm busy talking business?" Luke replied as Fang gave a small laugh.

"Business? Is that what you call business? Proclaiming your so called love for a girl who is wanted by everyone else. You've got guts trying to convince her, but in the end you fail just like you fail to support your court."

"Like you're doing a good job yourself Fang. At least my court still has some balance, unlike yours. From what I hear, you've been in disorder longer than anyone else so far. Balancing another court while your own court is in chaos, I feel sorry for those in your court who have to go through the suffering, since you can't help them."

"Actually Kingly, we invite suffering, hate, anger, and lust into our court. Unlike yours where you only feed off only from passion and pleasure."

"What is it you came here for Fang?" Luke asked getting to the point as the Dark Court pointed at me by my surprise.

"I'm in debt to a friend and have been asked to watch over the girl for him under my protection." Fang replied.

"My court can offer her better protection then the likes of your court." Luke replied.

I watched as the two bickered back and forth as I was just caught in the middle of all this unsure of what to do. However, I think I over stayed my welcome here at the Summer Court much too long. Plus I needed to go and see Shun as he's probably worried about me.

"Luke, I have to go now." I replied as Luke turned to me with sad eyes.

"Thank you for letting me see your beautiful court, but I have to get back to Shun as he's probably worried about me. I'm sorry," I continued.

Luke said nothing for a while, but then he took a deep breath and then gave a small smile to me. I watched as he lifted his hand to the rose bush. My eyes widen as I watched a yellow rose begin to emerge from a bud to a fully bloomed rose. It was like magic how it was able to grow that fast. I watched as it glowed a little as Luke plucked the beautiful flower from the bush and handed gently to me. As I took the flower from his hand, I stared at it in awe as it truly was beautiful just like this place. Suddenly I felt Luke then grab my hand and kissed the top of it making me blush mad as he then looked up to me and grinned.

"Until we meet again Alice. My court is always open to you if you ever need to talk or if you reconsider." Luke said as he let go of my hand.

I then turned to Fang who started to walk away as I followed behind. I looked back to see a sad looking Luke wave good-bye to me as he watched me leave his court.

. . . . .

As I followed behind the Dark King, I felt a little uncomfortable being with him. The fact that I had never talked to him before or even introduced myself, it just felt a little weird. I looked down to the ground and just wondered how worried Shun must be. I hope he wouldn't be too mad at me after today.

"Would you please not stand behind me?" The Dark King suddenly spoke to me.

"I don't like when people stand behind me. I'd rather you stand beside me where I can actually see you." He continued.

"I'm sorry," I replied as I started to move next to him as we walked.

I noticed though he stopped and then I stopped as he looked at the sign. He smiled a litte and went inside as I followed like a lost little duck. Once we were inside I looked around and was a little surprised as we seemed to be in some gothic store. Without fit I was wearing I looked so out of place.

"I can't take you to my court looking like that so we need to find you an outfit here that makes you blend in more with my court." Fang said as he browsed through the clothes.

Almost immediately after he said that, I saw a grin flash on his face as he pulled out something for me to wear. He then tossed it to me as I quickly caught it and told me to try it on as he found some shoes for me to wear with it. I looked around to find a dressing room and when I did it was like a complete pig stein of clothes lying around and a lot of lingerie making me a bit uncomfortable. Soon as I changed out of the old dress and into the new one, I couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable in it. It was a short tight black dress with lace sleeves, but it fit me well to my surprise. I decided to tie my hair up as I thought it would look better that way and it did. After I stepped out, I saw Fang standing there waiting for me with a grin on his face.

"Better, but it's still missing something." He spoke as I looked to him confused as he held a pair of high heeled black shoes in his hands and some jewelry.

He instructed me to sit down and when I did I was surprised that he bent down and grabbed my foot and slowly placed the shoe on my foot. It was a perfect fit and I saw him then look to me and grinned.

"A perfect fit," He replied making me blush a little.

Soon Fang paid for the clothes and we were out of that freaky store. However, as soon as we arrived at his court, my eyes widen in shock. The place looked a little freaky especially since it was dark now, but what scared me more was the Fay that looked or glared at me. I felt myself shaking a little as we stepped inside the Dark Kings court. It was a lot bigger compared to Summer Court, but it also had that same style of Victorian furniture around us. The place did a look a little creepy and old, but also gave that mysterious look to it that made me look at everything in wonder.

"Raye will show you to my private quarter as I deal with some business right now. I'll join you shortly," Fang said to me before leaving with some Fay to do something.

"Please follow me," A fay said appearing in front of me making me flinch back a little.

This must be Raye . . . She looked so beautiful with her black raven hair and her violet eyes. She wore a black dress as well, but hers wasn't tight like mine. As she led me up the stairs I noticed she didn't exactly glow like Fang and the Dark Court fay either. She gave a dark aura though when she walked leaving behind black smoke like Fang did. Soon as we reached the room, I noticed it was a bedroom and that it was probably Fang's as the room was huge enough that it had a little living room area.

"Is there anything you need Miss?" Raye spoke, but I shook my head and introduced myself.

"No and my name is Alice by the way." I replied as she gave a small smile.

"My name is Raye, please feel free to explore the room and I will be just outside the room if you need me." Raye spoke and suddenly two people stumbled in the room falling to the floor.

They were both Fay and drunk. They notice us and came over to us in super lightening speed making my flinch back a little as they laughed.

"One mortal and one Fay . . ." One guy spoke as the other grinned.

"Must be our lucky day," The other guy grinned.

Soon one had their hands on Raye who tried to push him off as the other tried to touch me, until I moved out of the way trying to avoid there touch. Right when I thought I was about to be touched again, I saw a hand grab the guy's arm stopping him from getting any closer to me as I fell to the ground in shock and fear. I saw the Dark King glaring down at the two guys with his eyes glowing red.

"Who allowed you into my room without my permission?" He glared as the other let go of Raye and they looked scared at him.

"We had no idea these two belonged to you my king." One spoke as Fang laughed.

"Mercy won't do you good here boys. We welcome that fear you have inside as it feeds my people. Guards take them to the cages." Fang ordered and then suddenly guards came in taking them away as they screamed in fear and in pain as they called for help, until Raye closed the door and I couldn't hear them anymore.

I felt myself still shaking not only by what almost happened, but also because I got to see a glimpse of what the Dark King is really like and how scary he can be. He offered a hand to me to which I took and ordered Raye to stay outside.

"Aren't you going to see if she's ok? I mean she is part of your court." I asked, but he grinned.

"She may be part of my court, but she isn't of my concern like you are. Speaking of which, I have called Shun and he will be he shortly to pick you up." Fang said to me as I sighed in relief.

"Thank you, I'm truly grateful." I replied with a smile as he grinned and then pulled my chin suddenly closer to his face.

"If you're really grateful then you wouldn't mind giving me something in return." He spoke scary like as his eyes began to glow even brighter the usual.

"W-What is it that you want?" I asked trying not to sound scared as he gave a small laugh.

"I can taste it you know . . . Your emotions inside you. I taste fear, lioness, confusion, and etc." He spoke making me want to run, but as soon as I tried I felt him grab me and push me on to the bed with him on top of me.

I tried so hard not to look for scared and cry for help, but I could hear him laughing make me feel completely scared. I felt him hold my arms and legs down as he stared down at me with his red eyes. I felt him place a hand on my face and I couldn't help, but flinch by his cold touch as he continued to grin.

"I didn't exactly care at first about who you are, but now I'm very interested in you. First I thought you were just one of Shun's mortal friends, but then there was more to you that I didn't realize, until I touched you back at the shop. You're a very interesting girl Alice; I mean you've got Shun and his Solitary friends and the Summer King wanting you. Now you've also caught my attention." Fang spoke as he leaned closer to my neck and I could feel his raspy breath on me as I was shaking, but then I spoke up.

"You won't hurt me . . ." I spoke sheepishly as I heard him laugh a little in my ear and then whisper to me in my ear.

"_Why do you say that?" He whispered._

"You made a promise to Shun and he told me that'd you'd protect me. So you don't scare me." I replied as he then slowly leaned back to stare down at me frowning.

"I'd say you're lying the fact that I can taste your fear."

"But, you still won't hurt me. You made a promise to Shun that you wouldn't let anyone hurt me. I believe that if Shun trusted you that much for a task like that, then I can also trust you too. I don't think Shun would rely on a person he didn't like or hate, so I know that I can trust you." I replied without a hint of fear.

I watched as he stared at me for a while, before finally laughing making me very surprised by his action. I blinked a few times, before he looked down at me and spoke.

"You really are an interesting girl." He smiled making me sigh in relief, but then I felt his hand around my neck making me look at him a little shocked.

"Don't get me wrong though . . . I may have promised Shun there would be no harm done to you, but that doesn't mean I still won't hurt you. I am the Dark King after all and I will put my needs first before anyone else." Fang grinned and then suddenly getting off me making me take some deep breathes, before suddenly someone barged through the door and I saw Shun!

"Shun!" I exclaimed as he turned to me and sighed in relief before running toward me in lighting speed and sitting on the bed with me as he place a hand on my face as he smiled.

"Alice, thank god you're ok! I thought something happened to you after you didn't show up!" He exclaimed as I placed my hand on his hand that touched my cheek and gave a warm smile.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you worry. Just something came up." I replied to him.

"Seeing the Summer King isn't exactly some thing." Fang spoke as Shun turned to him and then me looking at me concerned.

"Why would you go and see the Summer King?" Shun questioned me.

"I didn't at first, until he came by the café just when I was about to leave and insist that I go with him. He kind of blackmailed me with my whole secret and all and well . . . I just didn't want to risk it." I explained.

Shun stared at me for a while as I tried to reassure him that everything is fine now. He only sighed and then widen his eyes as if he realized something.

"Alice why exactly are you on Fang's bed?" Shun asked making me blush.

That was all it took before Shun was not in front of Fang glaring at him has Fang grinned to him.

"What did you do to her?" Shun glared, but it was me that defended Fang.

"He didn't do anything Shun, I promise please let's just leave so we can talk more. I promise to tell you everything ok?" I spoke and he turned to me, but then back at Fang who grinned, but then Shun looked away.

"Let's go Alice," Shun replied opening the door for me as I walked over to him.

"No thank you, I mean I did just save her from Kingly." Fang smirked, but Shun said nothing.

Just when I was about to walk out the door, I turned back to Fang and spoke.

"Thank you for taking me to your Court and calling Shun. It was very kind of you." I spoke as he stared at me and gave a small grin and nodded to me before I stepped outside his room.

Soon Shun guided me down the hallway and when I looked back I saw Fang talking with Raye. Fang looked concern, until she said something that made him feel better and smile at her. Maybe Fang isn't as cruel and dark as he says he is. Still one thing for sure is that he can be truly mysterious.


	8. Confessions

**Hey guys I hope you all are enjoying this fanfic so far, but I just wanted to add a little disclaimer that i forgot to mention in the beginning of this fanfic. Currently the characters are from ages 17 and up even though I said the story began after there battle with Hal-G and saving the world one year later, I changed there ages so that they seem a little bit more mature and grown up. It will be explained more as the story progresses, but I just wanted to explain that in case I get questions further on about that. Anyways please review, favorite, follow, and leave a question or comment about fanfic as it really helps me out a lot. So without further ado . . . Enjoy!**

* * *

Confessions

Shun's POV

As soon as we arrived back at my place everyone asked what had happened to Alice and boy was it a long story as she didn't leave any detail about her little adventure with the Summer Court and Dark Court. I was astonished to learn about what the Summer King had said to her and a little ticked off as well, even though I couldn't figure out why. The more Alice talked about him the more I felt uneasy with myself.

"So he believes you could seriously be the next Summer Queen?" Alex asked and Alice nodded.

"For whatever reason he believes I am. Although I don't exactly dislike him anymore, I do feel a little sorry for him." Alice spoke.

"There is nothing to feel sorry for about him. He's nothing, but trouble and he's broken so many hearts of the girls he's made fallen in love with him because of his influence. It's because of him that the girls lose their mortality and end up carrying Winter's Touch." I explained as Alice looked at me surprised along with everyone else.

"Still Shun, don't you feel a little sorry for him. I mean his Court along with the other courts are becoming unbalanced." Alice said making me now a little pissed.

"Sorry!? That guy deserves what he had coming to him. I can't believe you don't feel even sorrier for the girls he's tricked Alice." I exclaimed.

"I do Shun, but if he just finds his Queen then maybe things will change for his court."

I couldn't believe I was hearing Alice defend this guy after everything he had done to Alice. I looked at her in disbelief and just couldn't stand in the same room as her right now. I stood up from my chair and started to walk away saying one last thing.

"I'll be in my room if anyone needs me." I spoke and then left without anything else to say.

Alice's POV

I watched as Shun walked away from us and I just took a deep sigh. It's not like I'm taking Luke's side or anything, but with everything that happened today, it's just been pretty overwhelming. I don't hate Luke, but how on Earth could he come to the conclusion that I was his Summer Queen? I mean honestly I have already enough on my plate with just caring this gift around within me. I didn't mean to upset Shun as he probably know more about Luke and his actions then me, but I just can't see the bad in people like he can easily make.

"Don't take it to heart Alice . . . There's just a lot of other things you don't know about Luke that you'd be surprised about. Plus Shun and Luke don't exactly have a good past together as long as we've known him." Mira explained.

"Why's that?" I asked.

"I think it's better that we let Shun tell you that story when he's ready to tell you.  
Travis explained and I sighed getting out of my seat and making a phone call to Runo out from the balcony.

"Hey Runo . . . Yes I'm fine . . . No I'll be staying over with Mira for tonight, so don't wait up on me . . . Yeah I'll see you tomorrow, night." I said and hung up taking a deep breath.

"So how long do you think you can keep this little secret for?" A voice said from beside me as I turned to my surprise to see Alex sitting on the balcony hold an apple.

"What are you talking about?" I asked and he laughed.

"I mean how long before you tell your friends the truth about Shun and the rest of us as well as yourself?"

"I don't plan to tell them," I replied as he grinned.

"So you mean to tell me that you won't ever tell the truth to your friends. That you will continue to lie and lie, until the day you die? My word you're a true friend all right." Alex smirked.

Ever since, I met Alex I don't believe he ever really like me being here. Now finally talking with him, it's clear that he doesn't like me. I turned to him and spoke.

"Is there something you wanted to tell me, or did you come out here to make me feel terrible about myself." I questioned him as he turned and grinned to me as he took a bite out of is apple.

"Both actually," He grinned, but I just sighed and was just about to walk away until he stood in front of me with a serious expression on his face.

"I know that look you have in your eyes. You're determined and yet so unsure of yourself. It's the look the woman I loved used to give me." Alex said as I looked at him with curiosity now.

"Used to love?" I questioned and then he sat back on the balcony again lightning speed and began to speak.

"Yes used to love, but now she's dead." Alex said bluntly as I started to feel sorry for him.

"I'm so sorry," I replied, but he laughed.

"I'm not . . . It was bound to happen. A Fay and a mortal cannot simply be together. I was born Fay and she was born mortal. She was the only mortal I loved and tolerated being around. She liked me for who I was and never once asked me to change her Fay. She knew how much I didn't want this life as a Fay for her and so she never asked me. She loved me for me, just as I loved her. No influence, nothing . . . I never used my powers once on her. There were times I used to think, I did but she assured me that she was by my side because she truly loved me." Alex explained about his past as I stared at him in awe.

"What happened to her then?" I asked and he frowned a little as he then threw his apple into the pond.

"Age caught up to her and she died as a mortal. Fay live forever as mortals don't. There are times I used to think, I should have let her become Fay so we could live happily ever after together, but I knew deep in my heart she'd never be happy. She'd suffer like so many others and eventually grow to hate me. That wasn't what I wanted for her. The life of Fay is like a curse. To live forever alone or to be bound to someone for all eternity." Alex continued as he now stared at the pound where he threw his able.

"You wanted to become human didn't you? That's why you can't stand mortals, it's because you're jealous of them. They can die while you can't." I spoke up and he gave a hollow laugh and then turned to me.

"Maybe, but at the same time living forever isn't so bad either. Life is too interesting, something new happens every day and I can't wait to see the outcome of what happens to you." Alex said making me confused.

"Why is that?" I asked as he got off the balcony railing and spoke.

"You're a mortal with a special gift that everyone wants, Shun's a Fay that will live forever while you won't, you're friends will soon start to notice you slowly disappear from them just like Shun was before, and war is coming. Your life is as complicated as it can get right now and I'd like to see how you can resolve all of it in the end." Alex said shocking me into realizing that everything he said was true.

Soon I started to become even more overwhelmed with the thought of losing Shun as he'll never die and I might be drifting apart from my friends because of my secret. I was more confused than ever now as I was unsure what to do. Soon I felt Alex's hand on my shoulder as I turned to him.

"I'm not trying to make you scared, or uneasy. What I'm truly saying is that although I don't exactly tolerate mortals, I can see that you're special to Shun and therefore I can tolerate you since everyone else seems to. I just wanted you to realize though the challenges ahead of you before you find out to late." Alex said to my surprise as I gave a warm smile to him.

Just when he was about to leave, I turned to him and then spoke something that made him stop.

"What court did you belong to?" I asked suddenly making him turned to me with a grin on his face.

"Why don't you take a wild guess?" He spoke and for a moment I thought about it.

"Well you're definitely cunning, mysterious, and sarcastic. I'd say you'd be long to Dark Court, but you're not as scary or violent as they are . . . You're not logical like High Court is and you definitely don't shut your emotions down as you tend to show it . . ." I spoke as he grinned to me.

"So what court did I belong in?" He asked and then it hit me.

"You belonged to Summer Court didn't you? You have passion alright as you show it when you speak and you like things that pleasure or humor you. You may not be as ditsy and happy as they are, but that's why you're Solitary now. You're your own person." I answer and he laughed and turned away and spoke.

"One mystery down . . . one million more to go." Alex said before leaving me on the balcony alone.

Shun's POV

I sat in my room trying to calm myself down a little. I don't know why I got so tricked at Alice talking about Luke, but I just did! It didn't help though since I blew up in her face about him. I just sighed as I ran my hair through my hair and took a deep breath. Alice just doesn't know about Luke like I did. What had he had done to someone once close to me. The reason I could never forgive him. Soon though there was a knock on my door and I heard a sweet and familiar voice on the other side.

"Shun . . . I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to make you upset, or anything . . . You're probably still upset with me, but that's ok I just wanted to apologize to you anyways . . ." Alice spoke and I gave a small smile.

Even though I blew up in her face, she's the one apologizing. She can really make a guy laugh about all this. I got up from my seat and then walked over to the door and leaned my head against the door to hear is she was still there. I could hear her mumbling to herself making me grin, until she spoke.

"Well, goodnight I'll be in the guest room if you need me." Alice spoke.

Soon I heard her footsteps start to move and I quickly opened the door and grabbed her arm to her surprise. I dragged her into my room and closed the door. Before she could saw anything, I pulled her into a hug.

"_I'm sorry," I whispered into her ear._

Alice's POV

My heart began to race like wild as Shun held me like this. I felt myself blushing like crazy. He just apologized to me and now my pulse was beginning to rise. I felt him loosen his hold on me and when I turned to see his face, I knew I was probably red as a tomato by now as I stared at him. He didn't have his glamour on and I could tell he was showing his true form. I felt him place a hand on my cheek making me even more nervous before he spoke.

"I'm sorry, I kind of blew up on you back there . . . There's just a lot of history between Luke and I. I'd like to tell you, but I'm just not ready yet." Shun said sadly as he let go of me and moved over to sit on the bed as I followed him and sat beside him.

"Shun," I spoke, but then he shook his head.

"I have a lot of secrets Alice . . . Sometimes I want to tell them all to you, but then I don't because I'm afraid what you might do or say. That you might change your opinion on me." Shun explained as I stared at him with concern.

"I just don't want to lose the one thing I still care for despite everything that has happened to me." Shun continued.

Right as he said those words my heart literally skipped a beat. I was surprised to hear those words and even more surprised to feel my pulse rising and me beginning to turn red as a tomato. Why did I feel this way? Was it because I just really cared for Shun as my friend? Or was it more than that? I saw him staring at the ground as we sat in silence for a while, until I laid a hand on his shoulder and spoke with a warm sincere smile.

"You don't have to tell me anything right now, but you don't have to be afraid to tell me either. Whatever it is that you're hiding, it can't be more surprising as tell me about Fay." I said as he gave a small laugh and turned to face me with a smile on his face.

"Thanks Alice . . . You always know what to say or do to make me feel better." He replied as he placed his hand on my hand that was on his shoulder.

As we stared at each other for a while, I started to notice his hazel eyes and how beautiful they really looked. Suddenly I saw him stare at me and I believe my outfit and suddenly I felt nervous and quickly stood up.

"Ali-." Shun spoke.

"It's getting late and I should really get out of this outfit, so good-night." I exclaimed as I was about to walk out the door, until Shun appeared in front of it surprising me.

I saw stare down at me making me feel very nervous and also . . . excited? I watched as he moved closer to me as I wanted to take a step back, but I couldn't. I felt myself unable to move as he leaned closer to me. I felt him take my hand in his as he spoke.

"I was kind of hoping you'd stay just for a little while longer." Shun replied as I looked into his eyes.

Realization hit me then. Of course, it's his skin hunger! No wonder he was getting a little touchy with me. I nodded to him as he led me back to the bed to where we both sat down on it. We sat in silence for a good couple of minutes. It was a little awkward at first, but now that I realized he just needed skin contact to feed his hunger, I kind of felt a little at ease. In fact I felt a little silly thinking that this was going to led to something else. Realizing what I had just thought of I blushed madly couldn't believe what I just thought. Shun and I . . . There's just no way! He can't see me like that and I mean besides he only likes me as a friend. Besides I don't even know my own feelings for him. As I glanced him, I thought about all the things I like about Shun like his hair, eyes, personality, and . . . What am I even saying!?

"Alice? Are you alright, you've kind of been quiet?" Shun spoke breaking my train of thought as I looked to him and nodded and gave a small laugh.

"Oh yeah, I was just thinking about some things I'm fine!" I exclaimed as he lifted an eyebrow to me confused.

As I looked to Shun, I just couldn't help but feel my heart thumbing loudly inside my chest. My emotions were so confusing right now. In truth I found Shun attractive, but he's also a good friend to me. He's always stood beside me and protected me. He's always been there for me when I needed him. I mean I've been there for him to helping him when I can, when he needs me. That's what friends do right? I looked to him again and felt my heart beating even louder. I placed my hand on my heart and just couldn't keep denying it any longer. The truth was . . . I really liked Shun . . . Possibly more than a friend. It could never be though as he probably just saw me as a really good friend to him. There's no way he could like a girl like me, especially who I am and what power I possess.

"Alice," Shun spoke.

"Yeah Shu-!" I spoke as I turned my head to him, but stopped in mid-sentence.

My eyes widen in shock and surprise. I couldn't believe what was just happening to me. As soon as I had turned my head, Shun's face was right in front of me and he began to lean closer to me and I felt his lips met mine. I was in a complete state of shock and also . . . bliss? I didn't pull away like I thought I would, instead I just let it happened. I felt his hand on my cheek while his other hand snaked around my waist to pull me closer to him. As we kissed it actually was a mixture of warm, sweet, passionate, and tender. As he continued to kiss me, I felt my arms suddenly wrapping around his neck on impulse. I don't know why, but it just felt right doing this with Shun. My heart was racing like crazy and I felt myself become flushed and intoxicated by the kiss. Although it was unexpected, I didn't mind it. In fact I kind of liked it. Suddenly though he pulled away from me and ended up on the other side of the room taking deep breathes as he stared at me.

"Shun?" I questioned, but he shook his head and looked to the ground and covered his face with his hands.

"I'm so sorry Alice; I don't know what came over me! I shouldn't have done that to you! I mean we're friends! You must hate me now!" Shun exclaimed.

I stared at him shocked as what he just said. I saw him avoiding my gaze as he started too slid to the ground leaning against the wall and covering his face with his hands not looking at me. Although I was taken aback by the sudden kiss, I didn't at all mind it. I placed my hand on my lips where he had just kissed me and felt my heart beating even faster. I looked to him and saw a faint blush on his face making my blush. I was a little embarrassed and unsure what to do, but I didn't want to ruin this chance Shun and I actually might have together as friends, or even more then friends. I slowly got up from the bed and walked toward him quietly. As soon as I was at a good distance, I stopped and then got on my knees in front of him as my dress was still kind of short and spoke.

"Shun . . . Please look at me. Its ok, I'm not mad or upset with you. If anything I was just surprised." I laughed trying to ease the tension, but he continued to avoid my gaze.

Shun must be feeling just as embarrassed as I am and probably feels nervous as well. I slowly placed my hand on his cheek and he suddenly looked up to me in shock as I gave a small reassuring smile to him as we gazed into each other's eyes.

"I don't hate you Shun . . . I could never hate you." I said.

"It was a mistake," Shun spoke as I listened.

"I shouldn't have kissed you, in fact I should have just let you go back to your room and let you go to sleep. However, I couldn't because of how much I liked you being near me . . ." Shun admitted as I stared at him a little shocked.

"I thought it was just because I needed skin contact at first, but then I . . . I . . . I could taste your emotions." He admitted making me blush more as I let my hand drop from his face as he looked to me.

"I tasted how nervous and embarrassed you were and I suddenly became nervous. I mean I was sitting on a bed next to a beautiful girl with her silky orange hair, smooth pale skin, and gorgeous chocolate brown eyes. You are my closest friend, who I can rely and trust no matter what. I suddenly let my emotions for you get the better of me and I just kissed you without even thinking about your feelings and how it might ruin our friendship." Shun explained more as I blushed a little.

I was a little surprised to hear all that stuff from Shun, but even more surprise that he admitted he had feelings for me. I smiled a little and then begin to speak.

"You're right . . . I think our friendship might be different now Shun." I spoke as he stared at me with sad eyes and nodded slowly looking at the ground now.

"I mean I guess me liking you might have a big effect in our friendship status as well." I continued as he suddenly looked at me with wide eyes.

I saw how surprised he was and smiled at the sight of that as I watched him move closer to me now. I felt him put a hand on my cheek as I laid my hand on it as well with the both of smiling at each other and slightly blushing.

"You're not joking with me are you!?" Shun exclaimed as I laughed and shook my head.

"Nope, I'm serious Shun. I think I actually liked you for a long time, but I just never realized what I was feelings for you met. At first I thought it was because you were just a good friend to me that I felt this way, but then I realized it was more than that. You always protect me, cared for me, and showed me your kind side instead of you always being cold and quiet." I explained as he gave a small laugh.

"I felt that way too before. I think I noticed my feelings change for you after my battle with Komba and you convinced me that I couldn't battle my battles alone and that I needed my friends to help me. What made me realize it even more though was after I had started to drift away from you and our friends . . . After you met Reid and Luke and were taken by both of them I almost completely lost it and probably would have killed them, if they had done anything to you. I'd never felt that way towards anyone besides you Alice." Shun replied as we both smiled and laughed.

"So what does this mean now? For us that is," I asked him as he smiled and leaned closer to me as our lips were only an inch away.

"We can take things slow if you want?" Shun grinned as I stared into his eyes and smiled.

"I think I'd like that," I replied.

Suddenly he crashed his lips to mine once more. I could feel him pulling me closer to him now with his hands around my waist and my arms around his neck. This kiss was a lot different now since it wasn't by surprise. It was heart-warming and sincere. Are feelings had finally reached each other. We finally accepted our true feelings for each other and didn't deny our desires anymore.


	9. Challenges About Love

Challenges About Love

Shun's POV

I gently moved strands of her hair out of her face as she slept soundlessly against me. I grinned as the sight and then slowly moved her, so that I could pick her up from the ground and take her to her bedroom. I carried her bridal style out of my room and into the guest bedroom where she was staying. I opened the door slowly and quietly and then slowly placed her in bed. I watched as she smiled and snuggled up to her pillow as I laid the covers on her. I slowly reached out and placed my hand on her cheek and smiled.

"I hope you know what you're doing Shun." Travis said from behind me as I ignored him and let go of her.

I turned to see Travis standing outside the door staring at me. I slowly made my way to the door and slowly and quietly closed it behind me. Just before I could past Travis, I felt his grip on my arm as I pulled it away from him.

"You realize what you're putting her through now right?" Travis spoke as I said nothing to him.

"Shun be realistic here . . . You know you can't be with her like you want. You're Fay and she's not and one day she'll-." Travis explained.

"I know!" I exclaimed.

We stood there in silence for a while, until I sighed and turned to him. He stared at me intensely with his dark brown eyes. Travis was a well-built person with tan skin and brown hair. However, he did not intimidate me.

"I know she'll one day die alright. I know that, but with everything that's going on with her I can't just leave her. Alice is my friend who I care deeply for. I mean I've always liked Alice . . ." I explained.

"Not always . . . there was another." Travis said pissing me off as I was about to walk off until he spoke.

"How do you know if she's not influencing you?" Travis questioned making me turned to him ticked that he said that.

"Excuse me! Are you saying that you believe Alice is influencing me!?" I exclaimed as he stared at me emotionless.

"She could be doing it without even realizing it just like a certain someone did to you. How can you be so sure that Alice isn't doing it?"

"Because I trust her!"

"You trusted her as well and look where it got you Shun. I'm not trying to piss you off Shun, but I'm just making sure you don't end up like you did the day we met. You looked terrible and would have died had I not helped you. I just don't want something like that to happen to you again. You are one of the few people I call my friend even if you're new to this world." Travis explained placing a hand on my shoulder as I took a step back from him.

"Look I trust Alice ok!? Besides Alice can control her influence unlike Fay. I know she'd never do something like that to me. I trust her Travis," I reassured him as he sighed deeply and then spoke after a moment.

"For both your sakes I hope you're right, but Shun . . . It doesn't change the fact that you're Fay and she's not. When the time comes what will you do? Make her Fay and live forever and ever together, or say good-bye before someone ends up getting hurt?" Travis said as he walked away leaving me uneasy about my decisions.

Alice's POV

"_Alice," A voice whispered to me._

_I stood in a field of beautiful colorful flowers while the wind blowing through my hair and the sun's bright rays shinning down on me. I looked to the sky and closed my eyes as I felt the warmth of the sun's rays. I felt my yellow summer dress flowing as the wind blew. Soon I felt two strong familiar arms warp around me making me smile as he whispered my name._

"_Alice," He whispered sweetly to me._

_As I turned around and expected Shun to be there, I nearly gasped at who was behind me instead. I took a few steps back startled by the Summer King's sudden appearance as he grinned to me._

"_Alice?" A voice said behind me._

_I turned to see Shun looking at me confused and hurt. I tried to walk over to him, but my feet wouldn't move. I was frozen in place and soon everything around me started to turn cloudy and dark. I would see the flowers withering away and the forest branches snapping and breaking in half as their leaves withered to the ground. I looked to the ground and saw I was just standing in complete dirt now. _

"_ALICE!" Shun shouted as he started to disappear in front of me._

"_SHUN!" I screamed, but then I felt a hand on my shoulder._

_I turned to see the Summer King frowning at me as we looked around our surroundings and saw all the plants dying and withering away into ashes and dist._

"_I need you my Summer Queen . . . Only you can stop this, before it's to late." Luke spoke to me as I looked at him in fear and shock._

_Suddenly he turned his head and looked past me. I followed his gaze and my eyes widen in shock and fear. My leg trembled and I screamed at the sight._

"_SHUN!" I cried._

_I ran over to him and saw his body lying on the ground bleeding to death. I saw his eyes wide open as the blood spilled from his body. I tried to add pressure to the wound, but it didn't stop the bleeding. I looked at my hands to see them covered in blood. I began to cry over Shun's corpse and suddenly looked up to see Luke staring at me._

"_I need you Alice . . . Only you can stop this from happening. You are my Summer-." Luke spoke, but I covered my ears and screamed._

"STOP!" I screamed, suddenly sitting up in bed.

Suddenly I looked around and saw that I was in bed and was in the guest bed room. I felt my heart racing and my pulse rising and then I took a deep breath as I realized it was just a dream. I was sweating like crazy as I brushed my hair with my hand. I looked at my hands and didn't see them covered in Shun's blood much to my relief. That dream felt so real though. It was like everything around me was falling into chaos.

"Alice!" Mira shouted barging into my room as I looked to her in surprise.

"Is everything alright, I heard you scream!?" Mira exclaimed.

"I'm fine it was just a nightmare." I replied trying to calm myself down.

"Oh well there's some food for you downstairs when you're done getting ready. Shun isn't here right now, I believe he went to go visit some of his mortal friends. He told me that you woke up to remain here, until he gets back. I called Runo and cleared things up with her saying that you'd be spending time at my house this weekend, so you should be fine." Mira explained to me and I nodded as she smiled and closed the door.

I slowly got out of bed and realized I was still in this black dress. I quickly made my way to the closet and pulled out a purple shirt with black long pants and black flats. I opened the door and noticed across from the guest room was a bathroom. Perfect! I went in there and took a quick shower and then got dressed. I looked in the mirror and decided to tie my hair up into a high ponytail for today. Once I stepped outside the bath room, I went back into the guest room and laid the black dress on the bed and decided to figure out what to do with it later. Then I headed down stairs to see Mira smiling at me and offering me to sit with her.

"Here's some food like I promised." Mira said and I smiled and nodded to her.

As we sat there and ate together, we started to bond a little more. Although it was weird that she is Fay, she's actually really nice and sweet. Suddenly I saw Travis and Alex come in the dining room. They had a serious expression on their face as they both seemed to staring at me.

"When you're finished eating Alice, we'd like to have a word with you." Travis spoke as he walked away with Alex following behind.

I looked to Mira confused as she shrugged and we continued to eat. What exactly did they want to talk to me about?

Shun's POV

"Are you serious!?" Dan shouted as I slowly nodded to trying to stay cool unlike him.

"I can't believe it!" Marucho exclaimed.

I felt Dan place a hand on my shoulder and shook me a little as he smiled like an idiot to me. However, then he said something that reminded me way I was friends with him. Why he had my back.

"I'm happy for you Shun and I'm sure you and Alice will be fine." Dan reassured me.

"Thanks Dan," I replied.

"Besides it's about time you two hooked up, I mean Runo and I have been making bets about who would admit each other's feelings first." Dan admitted as I glared to him as Marucho laughed.

"Looks like I win this bet!" Dan shouted as a I rolled my eyes.

I was glad my friends thought Alice and I being together was good, but if only they knew the truth about all of us. Would their opinion change about us? Would they look to me as a freak? Would we even still be friends after everything I'm keeping from them to keep them safe?

Alice's POV

After I ate with Mira, I decided to go fine Travis and Alex and see what they wanted from me. I didn't exactly know where to meet them, but then I saw them outside talking with each other while looking down at the pond on the balcony. As soon as I opened the balcony doors, they stopped talking and turned to me with a serious expression on their faces.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked as they exchanged looks to each other before Travis spoke.

"We need to talk to you about Shun." Travis spoke up as I looked to him confused.

"What about him?" I questioned as Alex sighed.

"We know you two have just recently started seeing each other thanks to Travis running into Shun last night after he put you to bed. We need to warn you about the challenges you're facing now." Alex explained as I blushed a little since they now know about us.

"You realize he is Fay correct?" Travis asked.

"Well yes I-." I spoke, but was cut off.

"Then you realize since he is Fay and you are still mortal, that you two cannot be together. It's impossible for Fay and a mortal to have feelings for each other." Travis explained, but I shook my head.

"It's not impossible, I mean Alex has done it before!" I exclaimed, but then Alex spoke.

"It was a huge mistake though Alice . . . I lost the only girl I ever loved because she was mortal and I wasn't. Unless you become Fay your relationship is futile." Alex explained and before I could talk Travis interrupted.

"No even if she were to become Fay, it's pointless." Travis spoke as he came closer to me.

"Could you love Shun for all eternity? Could you really see yourself with him forever? You two may have just started seeing each other now, but eventually you will have to make this decision. He'll live forever, while one day you'll die and nothing can change that." Travis spoke making me speechless.

I never even thought about all this before. I mean I really like Shun, but love? I'm just not sure if I'm at that level yet with him. I know in my heart I deeply care for Shun and will always stand by his side, but . . . forever? I looked to Travis as he stared down at me and I started to feel depressed and confused as he laid a hand on my shoulder and spoke.

"I'm not trying to be an ass, but Alice you have to think about these kind of things. Before I became Solitary I belonged to the Dark Court. I was born Fay and had fallen in love with a turned Fay. We had been together for fifty years, until I realized how much I didn't truly loved her anymore. The thought of her and I being together for all eternity sickened me. So I left her and my court to become Solitary and remained that way. So can you honestly say you can love Shun forever or even become Fay for him?" Travis explained and then I spoke.

"I don't know," I replied.

For a moment we stood in silence, until I felt his hand move away from my shoulder as he began to walk past me, until I spoke up.

"That being said, it doesn't mean I hate Shun. I like him a lot, but it's too early for me to decide whether I love him or not." I explained.

"Then let me ask you this, how do you know if he feels the same way? Maybe he doesn't like you, like you think he does?" Travis spoke, but Alex cut in before I could argue.

"Travis stop, Shun said it himself Alice can control her influence not like Fay." Alex spoke up and my eyes widen in shock and anger.

"You think I influenced him?" I questioned, but Travis didn't say a word as his back was turned to me.

I walked over to Travis and laid a hand on his arm making him turn to face me as I glared at him.

"I would never do that to Shun! She is my friend and he trusts me! You're right about me not being Fay, but that also means I don't act like one as I'm still mortal! I'm not like you . . . I don't know how Fay work when it comes to trust, emotions, or anything, but mortals we have loyalty, friendship, and know how to love." I explained to him, but he said nothing as I continued.

"I've known Shun longer than any of you and I know it's not easy for him to express his feelings. However, despite him now being Fay he's still the same Shun I know. It was hard for him to tell me how he feels about me and it was hard for him because he was worried about how I'd react and feel about the whole situation. However, I like Shun and I'd never hurt or use him. His influence doesn't work on me and I'll never use it on him. You may or may not believe me and I don't care, but I know my feelings for him just like I know he truly likes me for me." I continued as Travis pulled his arm away from me as he started to walk away again, until I spoke again.

"By the way, I know about you and Mira! You say you joined Solitary to be alone, but that's not true. You love Mira and are still with her even now after everything you said to me about it being impossible. Although I can't vouch for how long you two will be together, I know one thing for sure is that she truly cares for you Travis." I said.

Without any words left to say, Travis exited the balcony leaving only Alex and I as we watched Travis leave.

"That's a very good argument that you made, but it doesn't change anything. Mortals and Fay shouldn't be together. It only makes these worse for the other partner." Alex explained as he jumped off the balcony railing and walked toward me.

"Although Travis may seem like an ass, he is right. If you can't love Shun then there's no point in being together. There's really only a couple of scenarios' that can play out from here. One you could turn Fay and be with Shun forever, but possibly regret choosing to give up your mortality to be with someone you weren't even sure you love, two remain mortal and still be with Shun, but then one day die leaving Shun alone, three turn Fay and actually be together forever and live happily ever after, or four . . . end the relationship now before it's too late. You'll still be mortal and he'll still be Fay." Alex told me as I started to feel uneasy of my choices.

"Look Alice, Shun will always be Fay and there's no changing that. However, you can still decide your fate. To turn Fay, or remain mortal." Alex continued.

To turn Fay and be with Shun forever . . . or to remain human someday die. My odds weren't exactly in my favor right now. I felt Alex's hand on my shoulder as he leaned to my ear and spoke to me.

"Don't end up like I did and regret losing the one you love." Alex spoke.

As he pulled away from me, I looked to him and saw a hint of sadness in his eyes to my surprise as he started to walk past me. I was left alone and confused as ever. I liked Shun a lot, but loving him? I just don't know if that's possible for me right now in our early stage of relationship. I felt my knees give out as I fell to the ground and felt a single tear slowly fall from my eye. I placed my hand on my cheek to wipe it away as my heart started to ache inside. I hugged my arms and shut my eyes tightly unsure of what to do now.

"Alice," A voice said behind me as I turned to see Mira with a small sincere smile on her face.

She slowly came over to me and placed her hand on my shoulder and comforted me. I felt her help me up and placed her arm around my neck to help me sit down in a nearby chair outside. She then sat across from me at the outside table and gave a small smile to me.

"Are you ok?" Mira asked, but I shook my head trying not to cry in front of her.

"What am I going to do Mira?" I asked as she stared at me.

"I'm not ready for that kind of commitment yet! We only just started seeing each other last night! I never even thought of something like this yet!" I exclaimed, but then she spoke up.

"It may not look like it, but Travis is just looking out for you and Shun. I mean Travis was with the same person for the past fifty years. He didn't find the love that he was hoping for with her. There are times I used to believe one day he might stop loving me just like he did with her." Mira said.

"How do you know it won't?" I asked and she smiled to me.

"I don't . . . I'll just have to wait fifty years and go from there." Mira smiled to me and I slowly nodded.

"You're really strong Mira. I usually just get depressed and find myself unsure of what to do." I replied.

"You're strong to Alice; you just can't let people bring you down. Follow your heart and do what you think is best. I don't have an answer for you about you and Shun's relationship, but I know that maybe its best you talk to him about this first before making any decisions." Mira instructed me and I nodded.

I gave her a small smile as she smiled back to me. Mira has been a great friend to me and her advice made me feel a little better. However, I knew in my heart that this wasn't going to be easy even if I talked to Shun about this. If anything I feel like it would complicate things between us. Still no matter what, I have to talk to him.

Shun's POV

Once I got back home, I noticed a dark aura around the house. I saw Travis siting by the fire place and Alex looking outside the window with an apple in his hand. I saw Mira now walking downstairs with a look of suspicion on her face. I gave her a confused look, until he spoke up.

"I think it's best you talk to Alice, Shun." Mira spoke and my eyes widen in concern.

"What happened!?" I exclaimed, but to my surprise Travis spoke.

"We talked to her and told her the truth about your relationship." Travis explained and I frowned to him as he stared at the fire.

Without anything left to say I went upstairs to go see Alice not caring what they thought or said. As soon as I made it in the guest room, I knocked on the door.

"Alice, it's me open up." I spoke.

I waited a few moments and was about to knock again, until I heard the door unlock and I quickly barged in to see a surprised looking Alice. She took a few steps back to me and I sighed in relief to see she wasn't crying. I moved closer to her and was about to reach for her hand, until she moved away much to my surprise.

"Alice?" I questioned.

Alice's POV

I was just as surprised as he was when I pulled my hand away. I just couldn't let him touch me right now. What Travis said really bothered me. What if I was using my power of influence on him without even realizing it? What if Shun's feelings for me weren't truly his? Suddenly though I felt Shun's strong arms wrap around me in a tight hug. My eyes widen in surprise as I tried to pull away from him, but he held me tightly in his arms.

"Shun let go of me!" I exclaimed.

"No! I know what you're feeling Alice, but you need to stop thinking and feeling that way!" Shun exclaimed back as my eyes widen.

I had almost forgotten Shun could taste and feel my emotions. He slowly pulled back to see my face as I tried to hold in my tears. As I gazed into his hazel eyes, I started to feel my heart aching inside. I looked down at him and just couldn't stare into his eyes anymore. There are so many challenges I have to face right now and to drag Shun in it wouldn't be fair to him as I could end up either losing him, or hurting him. Suddenly though I felt his hand on my chin as he lifted it so that I would met his gaze. He slowly then leaned forward and placed his lips on mine. As much as I wanted to pull away I couldn't. I really wanted to be in Shun's arms like this and let all my emotions out. Tears slipped from my eyes as we kissed. It was tender and yet heart-breaking for me as we ended the kiss and pulled away from each other a little with me still in his arms.

"Shun we can't do this," I cried as he wiped my tears away and had a look of concern in his eyes.

"As much as I like you Shun, I just don't know if I can do any of this. Travis has a point I'm mortal and you're Fay. I'll one day die while you'll stay the same and live forever. Plus what if I'm using my power of influence on you without even knowing!" I explained, but then he placed a hand on my cheek.

"Just calm down Alice, let's just talk about this ok?" Shun spoke as I slowly nodded my head and he sighed.

"Look as far as your power of influence goes, you have control. Only if you truly want to use those powers, you can use it. So what I feel towards you isn't because of your powers, it's just how I truly feel. Besides it's like I told you last night. My feelings changed for you after my battle with Komba when you told me I couldn't fight my battles alone and that I needed my friends . . . That I needed you . . ." Shun continued as I stared at him.

"Shun," I spoke.

"Look as far as me being Fay, I don't want anything to change between us because of this. I like you Alice and I'd like to see you a lot, but there is a problem with that. I'll live forever and you won't, but no matter what I will not allow you to turn Fay like I did." Shun explained shocking me.

"But Shun, if I don't turn Fay then we can't exactly be together." I replied, but he shook his head.

"Alice for one it's a big commitment for you to turn Fay for me. Two the life of a Fay is a lot harder than you think it is. You know about our way of living, but to actually live it is a whole other story. Three you have your life as a mortal to think about. All your friends and family, could you really just throw it all away?"

As soon as he explained that to me realization hit me. Even if I were to turn Fay for Shun, I'd be leaving behind my family and friends. I'd be leaving the brawlers and would never see them again because I'll never die like they will one day. I felt Shun brush my hair out of my face as I sighed.

"I never even thought about all those things before. You're right about all of it." I admitted.

"Look it's still too early into our new relationship to commit to anything right now. I'm not mad or upset if you don't love me now or ever. The fact that you're by my side is all that matters." Shun explained.

"One day though, we'll have to come back to this conversation if I chose to be with you as Fay, or remain mortal." I replied and I saw a grin on his face as he stared into my eyes.

"So you'll still stay with me." He grinned and I gave a small laugh and smile.

"No matter what I was always planning to stay by your side. After all I do like you Shun and you're also my friend. You've done nothing to hurt me and you've been protecting me all this time. So I'll always stay by your side whether as a friend, or girlfriend." I simply replied as he grinned to me and gave a quick peck on my lips before grabbing my hand and leading me out of the guest room.

"Where are we going!?" I exclaimed.

"You'll see," He replied, but suddenly he stopped as Travis now stood in front of us.

I half expected Shun to say something to him, but the other half of me believed Shun would ignore him and walked past him. No surprise Shun said nothing and walked pasted him with my hand still in his, until Travis spoke making us both stop.

"I take it you're staying together." Travis spoke up and then I saw Shun give a small grin and turned to face him.

"Thanks for the advice Travis, but for now we're just going to see where our relationship takes us as both Fay and mortal. If Alice decided later she wants to be with me forever and become Fay I'll consider it. Like I told you before Travis, I never wanted Alice to be exposed of this world, let alone become Fay as well. I like her just like she likes me and we're going to keep seeing each other." Shun explained much to my surprise as I blushed out of embarrassment.

Suddenly though I heard Travis give a soft laugh and then to my surprise I saw him give a small smile and nod to us before he started to walk away. I looked to Shun who smiled to me and I smiled back to him. There are going to be a lot of challenges we'll face, but we'll face them together. I not sure whether or not Shun and I will always be together forever, but for now I'll stand by his side and be there for him whenever he needs me as his friend, or girlfriend.


	10. Persuasion

Persuasion

Alice's POV

"Shun seriously where are we going!?" I exclaimed laughing he held my hand tightly as he led me outside.

I looked outside and noticed it was getting kind of late. I looked to him curiously as he grinned and continued to lead me outside to the backyard. Soon we started to head into a forest. Soon he stopped and turned to me. I noticed the light above the trees as it shined on us as the rest of the forest was a still a little dark. I notice Shun take both my hands in his and then spoke.

"Do you trust me?" He asked me and I looked to him confused.

"What are we-." I spoke, but was cut off.

"Do you trust me?" He said once again.

I stared into his hazel eyes and tried to understand what he met by those words. Either way though, I trusted Shun no matter what. I slowly nodded to him as he smiled to me and suddenly picked me up bridal style. I blushed madly to him, but before I could say anything to him he started to run at lightning speed. I yelped a little by the sudden action as he gave a small laugh and grin to me as he kept running. I noticed though as he kept running, how fast he was going. It was incredible being in his arms like this as he ran. The scenery was beautiful and as I looked behind, I saw his trail as he ran and it looked magical. Soon though he stopped, until he could run no more.

He set me down as I looked around and noticed where we were now. My eyes widen in surprise as we were a little past the forest now. I turned to Shun who grinned and took my hand and led me a little closer in. We stood now in a small flower field with a small pond ahead of us and as I looked up in the sky I notice the sun was shining down on us. I closed my eyes for a moment and let the sun shine on my skin, letting myself become warm. I looked around and there were so many different and colorful flowers around us; they were all just so beautiful to look at. As we drew near to the pond, I noticed how shallow it was. It looked like it could go past my feet, but it really wasn't that deep.

"This place is beautiful Shun." I smiled as he grinned to me.

"I thought you might like this place. I discovered this place when I first needed some space to think. So now I come here when I just need a moment to myself and clear my mind. Now you can come here too if you want." Shun grinned to me as I smiled back.

"This place is amazing, I can't believe a place like this actually exists!" I exclaimed.

"This isn't even the best part. If we walk a little more past the trees, there's something else." Shun said as I looked at him curiously as he led me past the small pond and toward the trees.

As we made our past the tall trees, I noticed we started to come to a dead end it looked like. I looked to Shun, but he just led me on a little more until my eyes widen in surprise. I covered my mouth with my lips as I looked what was a head of me. We were standing on a cliff that over looked the huge deep blue ocean in front of us. I took a small step forward and saw water right below us. The view was incredible, it just left me breathless. What was more astonishing was the sunset that took place before us. Shun sat down as I sat down next to him as he still held his hand in mine as we stared at the sunset together.

"Sunsets like this don't last forever . . . We have to enjoy them while we can." Shun spoke to my surprise as I turned to face him as he stared at the sunset.

"My mom used to say that to me. Before she died I used to worry about her being lonely at lot when she was sick. I was just a kid, but I really cared for my mom and it pained me to see the way she was every day. I had to deal with it all on my own. However, despite everything that was happening, she still could smile . . . She'd say whenever the sun was up she's didn't feel so lonely anymore. That way she could play outside for a little longer." Shun continued.

"Shun," I spoke, but then he turned to me and gave a small smile.

"You know, sometimes you remind me of her. Your kind, polite, selfless, and so much more. My mother meant a lot to me just like you. You're the only two people in my life that I truly could be myself around. That's why I come here and took you here today with me. This place is where I feel like I can be myself. With my mom as I look at the sun and with you right here with me now." He said as he held my hand a little tighter as I smiled to him and slowly leaned my head in his shoulder.

"I would've loved to have met your mom." I spoke as he gave a small laugh.

"I think she would have liked to meet you too." He smiled as he turned to me.

Our faces were so close together and without lips only an inch away, I decided to be bold this time and lean in to kiss him. He immediately kissed back and the kiss was full of passion and love. As the sun slowly began to diminish I felt a little sad it did. However, I knew that tomorrow would come and that sun would be up shinning again which made me feel a little less lonely knowing that just like Shun's mom felt.

. . . . . .

On our way back to the house, Shun carried me once again and ran at lightning speed, but shortly stopped after we got closer to the house. We spent the rest of the way holding hands, talking, and laughing with each other like a normal couple. However, that all ended when I saw a bright light up on the balcony as the figure stared down at us with a grin on his face. I felt Shun's hand squeeze my hand a little tighter as he was unhappy of his presence. Shun kept close to me as we walked toward the house and went inside. We were immediately greeted by Mira, Travis, and Alex.

"What does he want?" Shun questioned as they exchanged looks.

"To see Alice," Travis said as I held Shun's hand tightly in mine now.

"No chance, let's go Alice." Shun said as we made our way upstairs, until we walked up to Leo.

"Leo," I spoke as he slightly bowed to me as he greeted me.

"The Summer King has asked me to escort you to him." Leo spoke, but Shun gave a hollow laugh.

"Over my dead body," Shun spoke harshly.

"No warm welcome then?" A voice said from behind us.

We turned to see none other than the Summer King himself. He was radiating so brightly, but it didn't seem to really bother me anymore. Every time I was near his presence now it just felt warm and sort of comforting. I'm not sure why I feel that way near him, as I'd just rather not see him at all. He walked toward us, until he was close enough to take my hand and plant a kiss on the top of my hand making me blush as he grinned to me. Soon Shun slapped his hand away as Luke laughed.

"I was only greeting her." Luke claimed, but Shun didn't buy it and neither did I.

"What do you want with Alice, Luke?" Shun said getting straight to the point as he grinned.

"This is something that is between Alice and I, not you Shun." Luke replied.

"I already know of you claiming her to be Summer Queen, but you can forget it! As long as I'm protecting Alice along with the Dark Court's services, you will not lay a hand on her!" Shun exclaimed.

"My dear boy, just because you have protection for her doesn't mean we still can't see each other. Especially if Alice willingly comes with me to talk privately. Besides I came here to see Alice not you and she has yet to give me her answer to talk to me." Luke replied as he grinned to me now as I felt nervous.

I looked to Shun who shook his head to me. I looked back to Luke who grinned as I felt unsure what to do. Of course I didn't really want to talk to Luke, but honestly I knew him well enough that he wouldn't leave until he got what he came he for. I looked to Shun and squeezed his hand tightly before I spoke.

"I think I should talk to him Shun." I spoke and Shun looked at me with surprise and in his eyes I could see he was a little hurt.

"But Alice-." He replied, but I cut him off.

"He's not going to leave, unless I talk to him. I'll just talk to him for a little while outside the balcony and then come back straight to you." I said, but he still didn't look to happy.

"Don't worry I'll be fine, ok? Just trust me," I replied with a smile on my face.

He stared at Luke for a moment looking into his eyes, but soon he sighed and turned to me and gave a slight unhappy nod. I slowly let go of his hand and walked toward Luke who grinned to me. I pasted by him and just went straight outside to the balcony. I didn't mean to be rude to Luke, but I just wasn't sure if I could trust him yet. After all he's still Fay and they can be very influential. As I walked outside into the cool night air, I suddenly felt a little chilly. Soon though that cold feeling slowly went away as soon as Luke stepped outside and walked toward me. I looked over the balcony and saw the Moon reflecting off the pond and I noticed how beautiful it was. I saw Luke staring out at the pond too. I was waiting for him to speak, but when he did I was a little surprise by his question.

"Tell me what do you think snow becomes after it melts?" Luke asked me suddenly.

"What?" I questioned as I turned to him as he still stares at the pond.

"What do you think snow becomes after it melts?" He asked once more.

I look at him confused, but then begin to think about the question he asked me. The more I thought about it, the more I realize there's really only one good answer for this question.

"It becomes Spring, doesn't it?" I replied to him and I saw his expression change a little, but he still did not look at me as I continued.

"You would think the obvious answer is water, but that's just not it. Snow does indeed become water, but the real answer is Spring. Spring is the beginning of new life after Winter has passed." I spoke.

Suddenly Luke began to break out in laughter much to my surprise as I stared at him blushing out of embarrassment. Did I answer wrong? Suddenly though he caught his breath and laid a hand on my shoulder and wiped a tear from his eye and spoke.

"You're really something else you know that?" He replied making my turn red as a tomato.

"You're even more interesting than when I first saw you. You were always so kind to both mortal and Fay before you discovered your gift. You always did what was best for other people and not yourself. You saw the good in people even when they had done bad. You look like a weak helpless girl, but you're a lot stronger then you think. After I met you and found out you had the gift, I just knew you'd be my Summer Queen." He explained to me, but that's where I had to stop him now as I looked to him with a serious expression.

"You still believe I'm meant to be Summer Queen?" I questioned and he nodded to me.

"Of course! I have no doubt now that you are the one I've been searching for." He explained, but then I crossed my arms across my chest and looked to him with seriousness now.

"What makes you so sure it's me? How can you be positive it's me, when you thought the girls before me were the one? How can you be so sure I won't just end up like them?" I questioned.

"It's simple you're a very powerful girl whether you know it or not, Summer suits you, and I've fall in love with you." Luke said bluntly as I looked at him shocked and overwhelmed.

I took a step back from him as he continued to stare at me as I looked at him like he was a little crazy, but then I spoke up to him.

"First off as powerful as I may seem, I still have yet to control my powers. Secondly Summer can suit anyone, not just me." I replied, but then he smirked at me and came a little closer.

"I see the way you are when summer comes. You love to feel the warmth on your skin when the sun shines above you. You love nature as I see you grow flowers outside the café. You have a warm smile every time when you great someone. You're radiant just like me even if you can't see it." He smirked, but I shook my head.

"How would you even know about those things about me? Have you seen me before we met?" I asked and he nodded.

"When Shun turned Fay, I didn't know much about him until I heard a rumor that he would still see his mortal friends even after he had turned. I just happened to be passing by when I saw Shun and his friends . . . and you Alice. A breathless warmth flowed from you, I could feel it by just one glance and I knew . . . you were my Summer Queen." Luke proclaimed, but I sighed to him.

"Even though we barley know each other you claim to love me?" I replied, as he grinned as he lifted my chin up to face him making me blush.

"On the contrary, I've known you longer then you think. I've told you I've seen you before when Shun was very new to this world of Fay. Almost I'd say nine months now, you just haven't met me until a month ago back at that café." He explained, but I shook my head to him.

"I'm sorry Luke, but this changes nothing. I will not join your court and become queen. I don't feel the same way you feel for me. I don't hate you, but I just don't you enough. Besides I don't truly believe you know what love really is." I told him as he lifted an eyebrow to me.

"And you know what love is?" He questioned.

"Fay use their influence a lot without even really knowing it at times. I believe the girls you once truly loved, were just lies because of your influence. I don't mean to sound so blunt and rude, but your charm and influence can't work on me. It never will, so please give up on me and find someone else." I replied as I turned away from him and started to head to the open balcony door that Leo opened for me, until Luke spoke.

"You're wrong my dear." He spoke and I stopped and slowly turned back to him as he smiled at me.

"You're wrong . . . I know what love is as I have been in love before. You however, have still yet to fall in love. Soon though, that will all change once you become mine. I can show you what true love is." He replied as he waved good-bye to me.

Without any more words left to say, I left in a haste to find Shun. I wanted to be near him now more than ever. Standing there talking to Luke just made me feel unsure now about myself. I like Shun, not Luke. Shun is the only one for me and he always will be. Soon I saw Shun downstairs by the fireplace by himself. As I walked over to him, he turned and notice me and immediately stood up to greet me with a warm hug. I laughed a little as he held me tight in his arms and spoke into my ear.

"Are you alright, did he do anything to you!?" He exclaimed as I shook my head.

Soon though I felt hot tears escape my eyes and soon he pulled me away a little and looked at me with concern and worry in his eyes. I felt him wipe the tears from my eyes as I gave a small laugh.

"What happened?" He asked, but I shook my head and pressed my face to his chest as he held me close to him as I spoke.

"Nothing happened, I'm just . . . really glad I'm with you right now that's all." I replied.

I felt his strong arms around me now making me feel warm and safe in his arms. As I cried softly on him I felt him stroke my hair making me feel a lot better. Although I'm sorry for Luke, I just can't love him. I mean right now I can't even say for myself that love Shun, even though I care deeply for him and probably would risk everything for him. With everything going on right now, I just don't know what I should do anymore. Soon there was a loud knock at the front door. Shun and I pulled away from each other as we looked at each other confused. Soon as we made our way to the front, we saw Travis already there greeting someone at the door and then turning toward us. I saw Mira and Alex upstairs watching from above. Suddenly I saw someone grab Travis as he tried to fight back.

"Travis!" Shun called running toward him and helping him in the fight.

I watched as they fought against the other Fay's until someone ordered them to stop. Soon the Fay stopped along with Shun and Travis. Mira and Alex came rushing downstairs. Mira went to Travis and comforted him as he continued to stare at someone along with Shun and Alex.

"Fang," Shun spoke, much to my surprise.

He soon came out from the shadows and into the front door as he grinned to us suspiciously. I watched as he observed the room and then laid eyes on me and grinned even wider.

"What is the meaning of this Fang!?" Travis exclaimed as Fang put his hands up in defense.

"I'm sorry for the commotion Travis, but you see I'm here on official business for the High Queen." He explained.

"What business is that!?" Shun frowned as Fang smiled to him and then turned back to me.

"The High Queen has demanded me to bring Alice to her, so that they can talk. Word got out about her little gift and now the queen demands I bring her to her as she knows I know about her where about somehow. I'm afraid Alice must come with me." Fang spoke walking toward me, until Shun stepped in front of him in a flash.

"You're not taking her to the High Queen. You know what she'll do to her!" Shun exclaimed.

"It is none of my business what she does with the girl. I am just supposed to escort her there and go from there. I'm sorry Shun, but I'm afraid I can't deny her request. After all my court balances hers and right now her court is the only one stronger than any of ours. I can't go against her, even for you Shun. My court comes first," Fang replied.

"Then I'm afraid I can't allow you to take Alice from me as she is my top priority." Shun said as Fang grinned.

"Have it your way Shun." Fang replied.

Suddenly I watched as Fang punched Shun right in the gut as hard as he could. I swear I thought I heard bones breaking, but that could be just my imagination. I watched as Shun got on his knees to the ground and started to groan and cough a little in pain. I watched though as he got back up and tried to fight Fang, but his men got to Shun first and he began to fight them. Soon though Fang turned toward me and walk toward me as I watched Shun fight Fang's men along with Travis, Mira, and Alex. Soon Fang was in front of me and I saw his eyes start to glow a deep blood red color as he grinned to me as I was shaking a little in fear, but I put on my best brave face.

"See now everyone wants you Alice. Even the High Queen herself wants you." Fang spoke and suddenly I watched as he pulled something out of his pocket.

It looked like red dust in his hand. Soon he blew the substance into my face and I suddenly began to feel so tired and dizzy all of the sudden. I felt my legs give in, but Fang caught me before I fell. I slowly looked up to him as my vision began to blur and heard him say one last thing to me.

"_I'm sorry, but I have no choice." He spoke softly as my vision started to go black and I pasted out._


	11. Generosity & Cruelty

Generosity & Cruelty

Shun's POV

As I continued to fight Fang's men off me, I noticed now Fang carrying Alice in his arms. I watched as he started to walk out the door, but I screamed at him.

"HEY!" I shouted as I dashed toward his direction, but was stopped when two of his men grabbed me by the arms and held me back as Fang grinned.

"You're making this a lot harder than it needs to be Shun, she's just going to meet the High Queen." Fang spoke, but I glared at him.

"If anything happens to Alice Fang, I swear to god I will kill you for this!" I shouted as he laughed.

"I didn't want to do this to you Shun, but you leave me no choice. Bring him with us and watch the others." Fang ordered.

Suddenly I felt his men lead me out of the house with them. I turned back to see my friends in what looked like under house arrest as Fang's men close the door behind me as we exited the house. Suddenly I turned back to Fang who blew something into my face making me cough and begin to feel light-headed and sleepy. He grinned to me and leaned over to me and say something before I pasted out.

"Sweet dreams Shun," Fang spoke as I fell unconscious.

Alice's POV

I felt my head spinning a lot as I began to awaken. I slowly opened to my eyes and my vision was blurred. I felt myself on something soft and soon my vision became clear. Everything around me was just pure white, even the bed I was laying in. I slowly sat up, but I felt my muscles ache a little. Soon I pushed myself to get out of bed. When I got out of the bed, I noticed a mirror next to my bed and as I stared at my reflection, I blinked a few times. I was wearing a white elegant strapless dress that came above my ankles. I was also wearing pure white flats as well. I wasn't wearing this before . . . Suddenly realization hit me and I quickly remembered that Fang had sort of kidnapped me. As I ran to the door out of the room, I noticed as soon as I opened it someone was waiting in front of it. I jumped back a little startled by the sudden appearance as the man in front of me bowed, but showed no emotion.

"I am here to escort you to the High Queen as soon as you awoke." He replied.

"Where am I? Where is Fang!?" I exclaimed.

"You are currently in the High Court which is located in Faery." He answered as I looked at him curiously.

"Faery? You mean the people right?" I questioned, but he shook his head.

"No not Fay, but Faery. Faery is not part of the mortal world where you come from. There is a barrier that prevents you from seeing our world when in the mortal world. Only Fay can pass through the barrier and into Faery which is where the High Court is located." He explained to me, but I was still confused and lost as ever.

"Ok then where is Fang and my friends!?" I questioned.

"The Dark King has already returned to his court and as for your friends, I cannot say I know where they are." He answered once again.

I looked to him and I felt myself becoming panicked and confused on what I should do. I was in a world; I was unfamiliar with and had no idea how to leave this place. I didn't really have much of a choice on what I should do. Without any choice, I let this guy escort me to the High Queen. I noticed as we walked the place was very elegant and beautiful. The floors were polish marble as the walls were pure white with some many art work displayed. It felt like I was in museum. Soon huge doors began to open in front of us and then my eyes suddenly went wide as fear was beginning to overtake me. There in front of me as I slowly walked through the doors was none other than the High Queen herself.

She glowed so brightly compared to everyone else in the room. Her hair was long and a little wavy and dark as night with her deep blue eyes staring down at me and observing me. I noticed a crown on her head and how young she looked to be High Queen. Although she looked beautiful, she was a force to be reckoned with. As I got closer to her, I watch as the guy raised a hand for me to stop as he walked the rest of the way and stood beside the Queen. She stared at me intensely making me feel nervous and afraid. I knew about her killing Sighted Ones, but I prayed she'd make an exception and let me live! Soon she stood up from her throne and spoke with a powerful and yet calm voice.

"You must be the mortal they call Alice." She spoke and I nodded to her.

I watched as she descended from her thrown and walked toward me. She looked older than me, but yet she looked so young. I watched as she started to walk around me and observe me from all corners.

"Strange," She spoke as she now stopped walking and was in front of me staring at me.

"I'm-." I spoke, but she cut me off.

"I don't see it . . . You look like an ordinary mortal to me and yet I sense something off about you." She spoke.

I watched as she slowly walked toward me. I wanted to run for some reason. She was intimidating for sure, but just something about her seemed off. There we stood face to face now as she stared at me intensely making me nervous and my palms sweaty. Suddenly she reached for my hand and I flinched into surprise as she gasped. She took a few steps back from me staring at me quiet shocked. Soon though she slowly started to grin to me and spoke.

"I guess the rumors are true after all. You really are a Sighted One after all. Here I thought I had gotten rid of all the Sighted Ones." She grinned as I shook in fear now as she continued to grin to me.

"I should just kill you and get this over with, but I seek entertainment that you may be able to provide me." She smiled as I looked to her confused as I finally spoke up nervously.

"What kind of entertainment?" I questioned as she grinned even wider.

"Devlin!" She called out.

I watched the Fay named Devlin that escorted me to the Queen move away from her thrown and went into a different room to get something. I watched as he left and then turned my attention back to the Queen who stared at me.

"You're quite different from the Sighted Ones I've met. You're quiet and you don't seem as scared as they were when brought here. Some cried and begged for mercy as you stand there like a statue." She spoke to me.

"Well truth be told I'm terrified. You did threaten to kill me and I'd rather not offend you. I believe I'm not in a place where I can speak so freely." I replied as she laughed and smiled to me.

"You are quiet amusing. I don't think any of the Sighted Ones responded to me like that before. I have to say though, I'm still curious about you. You are a threat to my court and the other courts because of your gift, yet I find myself in an unfamiliar situation." She said to me as I looked to her confused.

Suddenly Devlin exited the room and came back with a rolling cart with something covered. He rolled it over to the Queen who removed the covers and grinned and then looked to me. I felt myself shaking again, but I knew she could taste my emotions so I had to stay calm. I can't show her I'm weak. Suddenly though she picked up a dagger from the tray and my heart nearly stopped as she laughed and saw my expression.

"How about we play a little game?" She suggested as I stared at her in fear and in that moment, I wished Shun was here with me.

Shun's POV

My head was spinning by the time I woke up. I felt horrible and kind of sorer. I looked around and noticed I had been lying in a metal cage. I grabbed the bars and the felt sturdy and unbreakable. I noticed I was in some sort of dark room, but I could hear other Fay groaning and moaning near me. It seemed I was in a different room from them. I looked around and suddenly I heard a door open and I turned to see Fang there with some of his men as I glared at him.

"Now I know you're upset." Fang spoke and I gave a hollow laugh.

"Upset!? I'M BEYOND PISSED!" I shouted in anger.

"I know, but please let me explain as I'm sure it will put your mind in ease."

"Ease? Are you freaking kidding me!? You just basically killed my girlfriend Fang! You know what the High Queen does to people like her! Alice is good as dead!" I cried as I slumped back to the floor and placed my hands over my eyes as I felt frustrated, angry, helpless, and depressed.

"She's not dead yet Shun, have faith in her." Fang spoke, but I just gave a hollow laugh and ignored him.

I watched as he moved closer to the cage I was in and knelt beside me to speak closer to me. I tried to ignore him as I wanted to kill him at this very moment, but then he spoke.

"I'm doing you a favor Shun, even if it doesn't seem like it . . . The High Queen doesn't know your relationship with her, or at least not yet. If she had found out that you were protecting a Sighted One, she would have killed you and Alice as she would have thought it was treason. However, instead a rumor went out and the High Queen heard it and summoned me to find Alice and bring her to her. My intension was just to grab Alice and go, but you resisted and so I took action and had to keep you here. I can't allow you to see Alice, at least not yet until Alice settles things with the High Queen." Fang explained as I looked to him confused.

"Settle what?" I questioned.

"If Alice plays her cards right, she'll live. The High Queen is going to ask an important question to Alice and it's up to Alice to choose her destiny."

"What is she going to ask?"

"To ask for Alice's help in destroying _her_. The High Queen believes with Alice's gift, we might actually have a chance of surviving and I think that too."

I couldn't believe what he was telling me right now. They wanted Alice to use her gifts to defeat _her_. This had to be a joke, there was no way I was accepting this! I shook my head to him and spoke.

"I won't let her risk her life for our affairs! Alice isn't Fay and I won't let her die for us by going up against _her_!" I exclaimed.

"It doesn't matter what you want Shun, because whether you like it or not Alice is a part of this world now. She's a Sighted One and if the High Queen wants her then _she_ will want her too. Alice's only option here is to live and follow through the Queen's request, or die for nothing. You won't see her again unless she agrees." Fang spoke.

I felt even more depressed as I realized there was really no way I could protect Alice from any of this. I thought I could keep my friends safe from this world, but now the one person I truly care about has discovered my secret and knows everything about this world. I thought I could keep her hidden away from our affairs with this upcoming war, but now I saw that she plays a big part in all this. As frustration and anger rose in me, I watched as Fang stood up and spoke to me.

"I'm afraid I can't let you out just quiet yet Shun. You'll have to stay here, until I know for sure Alice is either dead or alive. I can't risk anything that might get my court in trouble along with you and your solitary friends as well. Plus my court needs your emotions right now as they are becoming weak lately. You're emotions might do good for us." Fang spoke as he started to leave as I panicked a little.

"You're not seriously leaving me in here are you!?" I questioned and I actually saw him give a sadden facial expression to me.

"I'm sorry, but it's for you and Alice's own good. I can't have you seeing each other, at least not yet. You'll be taken care of I promise, but until then I'm sorry." Fang spoke as he started to walk away and out the door as his men closed the door, leaving me in shear darkness.

Alice's POV

"Perfect!" The High Queen shouted.

I felt my pulse rising and my heart beating tremendously. I currently stood in front of a target trying so hard not to show how scared I actually was. Apparently her little game insisted of me standing in front of a target as Devlin would throw knives at me. She told me that if I didn't flinch she'd reconsider killing me. I saw her grin widely as I knew she could taste my emotions and she could tell how frightened I was, but I would not show it.

"I'll give you credit for putting on a brave face, but let's see how you do with knives coming at you my dear." She spoke as my heart dropped.

I watched as Devlin lined up in front of me about ten feet away trying to figure out where to throw from. I started to take deep breathes and tried to hold my screams in. I wanted to run away, but I knew if I did I'd be good as dead. Suddenly without even realizing he started he threw the first knife and it plunged right next to me about three inched from my face, but I didn't flinch and I sighed.

"Come on Devlin, you can do better than that." The High Queen spoke.

Suddenly another knife was thrown at me now plunged at the top of my head. It was closer this time and I started to feel more fear inside me. They could actually kill me right now or whenever they wanted. I wondered though why they kept me alive this long. Would I die right here and right now with a knife to my head? So many thoughts crossed my mind, but then suddenly the third and finally knife was thrown at me and it actually cut my ear a little, but it was so fast that I didn't feel the pain at first. I felt the knife against my ear and blood rushing a little on my ear as I moved my hand to feel and see blood on it. It stung a little, but not by much. Suddenly I heard clapping as I looked and turned to the Queen who was clapping.

"I have to say you're probably the bravest mortal I've met in all my life, who just happens to be a Sighted One as well. I think you'll be perfect for what I'm about to ask of you my dear." She smiled as I looked to her confused.

"What is it that you want from me?" I questioned and her expression changed a little.

She motioned me to come closer to her and to which I did, but then stopped at a good distance to listen to her speak in a serious voice as she stared at me seriously.

"The reason I had brought you here to me, was because truthfully I was going to kill you. Sighted Ones are a threat to my court, the other courts, and the world of Fay in general. You shouldn't exist in fact. . . However, I'm feeling generous and decided to make a deal with you in exchange for your life and loyalty to all the courts." She explained as I nodded still a little scared and she continued.

"I know you've heard of our little upcoming war thanks to my no good backstabbing sister haven't you?" She asked me as I shook my head to her and replied.

"Not exactly, I especially didn't know it was your sister that your fighting against." I replied and she nodded to me.

"The corruption of my sister took place many centuries ago. She is my sister, but not blood related. She was once mortal as I was not. When she discovered the world of Fay she wanted to become part of it. She showed tremendous skills and promise to be part of our world. I saw potential in her and made her Fay and she became my sister as such. As High Queen I am ruler of all of Faery and my sister believed she would become the next ruler after I die. Although it would be true, Fay don't die unless they are killed or poisoned. We live forever and with that fact in mind my sister started to turn bitter and cold knowing she would never rule Faery the place she had given her mortal life for. So she rebelled and used her powers against all our courts until we had been able to stop her and banish her. However, we suffered a great loss of Fay and have been trying to rebuild our courts back into harmony." The High Queen explained to me as I actually started to feel a little sorry for her.

"I'm so sorry to hear this all happened, especially since she was your sister." I replied and I heard her give a small laugh and then turned to me with a sad smile.

"A mortal whose life is on the line feels sorry for me, when I threated to kill you? What a laugh! What a joke!" She exclaimed, but I spoke again.

"Is it wrong for a mortal to feel sympathy toward a Fay?" I asked and her expression changed to a more serious one as she replied.

"It is just unlike a mortal to feel such emotions like that, especially a Sighted One. Continuing with my story, basically after I had banished her to be forever a Solitary Fay she has been creating an army to rise against not just me, but all courts so that she can rule all of them. She craves power, hate, vengeance, and blood. I've sworn since then to never trust a mortal like _her _again. I will not make the same mistake twice."

As she told me all of this, I started to realize now why I'm a part of this upcoming war and why everyone either wants me to defend their court, or kill me because I pose a threat. It all made since to me now. I looked to her as she stared out the window and I spoke.

"She was a Sighted One, wasn't she?" I asked and I saw her flinch a little as I said that and turned toward me as I continued.

"That's why you kill anyone who is a Sighted One. You believe what happened to your sister will happen again. You can't kill your sister because of how powerful she's becoming and the same could happen if more Sighted Ones live am I correct?" I asked and she gave a small grin and suddenly she was in front of me causing me to stumble back in surprise and fall to the ground as she grinned.

"You're a clever girl, but to clever my dear. You're absolutely right, my sister was a Sighted One and I have been killing Sighted Ones since my sister betrayed me. So in your case I should kill you right now. You're a threat to me and the Fay kind and shouldn't live." She replied and suddenly I saw Devlin advancing toward me very slowly making my eyes widen and fear rise in me, but I stayed calm and looked at her with a brave face.

"Then why don't you? You've kept alive to entertain you, but I think you're just unsure of killing me." I replied and she laughed.

"Maybe I'm just torturing you with these games to make you more afraid of me." She replied, but I shook my head.

"That wouldn't benefit you . . . Your court doesn't feed off emotion like that, Dark Court does. You're all about loyalty and trust. I have a feeling your debating whether to trust me." I replied as I saw Devlin getting closer now making my heart race.

"Why would I need your trust?" She questioned as she stared down at me.

"You're desperate for help as your court is out of order like the other courts. You need me to help you with this upcoming war right? Well you wouldn't be the first to ask me this type of question." I answered.

"You're not really helping your case my dear." The High Queen replied as she glanced at Devlin who was only about a few feet away now.

"What I'm saying is that you can trust me! You have my loyalty to me and your court!" I exclaimed.

Suddenly she lifted a hand for Devlin to stop walking making me sigh in relief. Soon I stood up to face her as she stared at me with uncertainty, until I spoke.

"I know you can't fully trust me and I understand that, but please believe me when I say I would never hurt you or any of the Fay from any court. I mean they scare me more than they are afraid of me. I have people I'm sort of friends with that are Fay and I could never imagine betraying them after everything they have done for me. Plus my one friend has been recently turned Fay and yet to me he is still the same person I trust and care for despite him being Fay. I believe you and everyone I've met aren't bad people. You're just doing what's best for your court even if it means taking drastic measures to keep them safe." I explained to her.

Her expression changed more as her eyes were a little widen out of surprise. She looked to me as if wondering what I had told her was true. Loyalty and trust is what's important to her court. Although she sort of scares me, I can see she's been hurt in the past and has trust issues. Suddenly she finally spoke.

"You are indeed a strange and interesting mortal like the Dark King pointed out. He came here saying that your life should actually be spared as you'd be useful to me. However, he did say that if I choose to kill you that I should let his court handle that part for me." She replied as I thought of Fang saying that and I shivered as his cruelty even if he was trying to help me sort of.

"However, I also see how sincere you actually are by your words to me . . . Fine, I shall trust your word, but do remember your promise to me. You said you'd help my court along with the many other courts as they are our allies in this upcoming war. For your sake I hope you understand that you are putting your life on the line for us Fay." She spoke as I sighed in relief that I would live and nodded to her.

"I will keep my word, but I refuse to turn Fay or stay here in your court your highness." I replied much to her surprise as I continued.

"You see my friend is a Solitary Fay who I promise you can trust as I trust him and his friends. I may not be able to convince them to help with the war, but I will do what I can to help your court as I promised I would. Although I don't know if I'll be much help with the state I'm in now as I have yet to practice my gifts other than my sight." I replied and she nodded to me and spoke.

"Well for now I'll put you under the High and Dark Courts protection until the time comes when we need you in war. As for your training, that is something you must figure out for yourself. I cannot help you as I have given already my protection to you. Do remember though Alice that I will be watching you and if I even see you trying to betray us, I will order your death." She spoke sternly as I slowly nodded.

"I understand, but either case I'm dead anyways." I replied and she grinned to me.

"I'll have Devlin escort you out of Faery and back to your world. Only a Fay can bring you in and out of this world, but I always know who enters so keep that in mind when you come and see me again." She replied with a smile as she headed back to her throne.

I watched a she climbed the stairs as Devlin now stood beside me ready to escort me out of her court. I started to follow him with a sigh of relief that I was able to live and not die. The High Queen was a force to be reckoned with, but I was glad at least I didn't have to worry too much about her. Suddenly without even thinking, I never got her really name. I stopped suddenly and turned to her and spoke without even thinking.

"I never got your name!" I exclaimed as she turned to look at me and gave a small smile.

"Vanessa," She simply replied as I nodded and turned away, until she spoke.

"Let's play another game sometime Alice! I found you quiet amusing." She replied as I gave a half scared and half nervous smile to her.

I turned around and thought what other games she had in mind. Would it involve knives thrown at my head again? Soon as we exited the court doors, I turned to see how beautiful and big her court looked from outside. It was pure white and it looked son incredible to live in. I'd probably get lost within seconds. Suddenly though I turned around and saw how beautiful and open the area looked around her court. It was truly a sight to see as you could see Fay here and there and their houses they lived in. This place truly was magical, but I couldn't wait to leave. My only concern and top priority now is to find Shun and everyone again and tell them what happened to me!


	12. Needing Each Other The Most

Needing Each Other The Most

Alice's POV

"This is the way out of this world. Once you stepped pass this barrier you won't see this part of the world unless you are able to cross as Fay or with a Fay." Devlin spoke to me as I looked at him confused.

"So once I pass here where will I be?" I questioned.

"Outside the barrier to this world in a forest not too far from the Dark Court." He instructed.

I nodded to him and took a deep breath and slowly walked toward the barrier. I felt myself passing through the barrier and suddenly I was now in a forest just like he said I'd be. I turned around and noticed nothing was behind me, but a forest. No giant court or anything.

"ALICE!" I heard someone shout.

I quickly turned around and was suddenly hugged be Mira who was crying soft tears as I stared at her in awe. Soon I saw Travis and Alex suddenly appear as well looking at me in shock! I saw Mira finally push me back a little to look at me in surprise as I stared at them in surprise as well.

"How did you escape Faery!? Are you on the run from the Queen!?" Mira exclaimed, but I shook my head.

"No it's nothing like that. We talked and well let's just say we made a sort of agreement for me living for the time being." I explained.

"I can't believe you're still alive!" Alex exclaimed as everyone stared at him frowning toward him as he puts his hands up in defense.

"What you were all thinking the same thing!" He exclaimed.

"He's right, I'm surprised myself. She wanted to kill me at first, but well . . ." I spoke.

Soon as we stood there I started to explain to them everything that had happened to me in Faery. From the knife game we played, to talking about the upcoming war, and to me gaining her trust. At first they were all quiet shocked, but then sort of understood.

"Either way she would have no choice, but to take the deal if it meant her living." Travis explained.

"Still now she'll be caught up in this war that we aren't apart of remember?" Alex replied.

"Alex," Mira spoke, but I stopped her.

"He's right, I'm not going to involve any of you in my battles. You became Solitary for a reason and there for this war has nothing to do with you guys. I'll handle things myself since I sort of can get help from Summer and Dark Court as they are a part of this war as well and are allied with the High Court. Plus there's Shun." I said and suddenly realization hit me.

I looked around and saw that he was nowhere to be seen. Panic rose in me and I had no idea where he was! I looked to them as they now realized I had noticed Shun was nowhere to be found.

"Where's Shun?" I questioned them, but no answer as they exchanged looks until Travis spoke.

"At Dark Court with Fang." He replied, but something as he said that didn't seem right.

"Why?" I questioned as I tried to sound calm even when I wasn't.

"Alice, we've tried to reason with Fang, but-." Mari spoke, but I cut her off.

"Why is Shun there and not with you guys!?" I exclaimed.

"It's because Fang is using his emotions to feed his court to stay strong." Alex replied as my eyes widen.

"What!?" I questioned.

"We've tried to convince Fang each day to let Shun go, but he keeps saying he will do no such thing until he was sure you were either dead or alive." Alex explained, but then my heart dropped as I heard the word day.

"What do you mean by each day?" I questioned and suddenly they exchanged looks again.

"Alice, you've been gone for three days." Mira explained.

"What!? That can't be it was only a day since I left!" I exclaimed.

"In Faery one day is like three days depending how long you stay." Travis stated.

"So I've been gone for three days!? Oh my god, I have to get to Shun now! He must think I'm dead!" I exclaimed.

"Calm down Alice panicking won't help. You need to stay calm; Shun's a tough guy I'm sure he's holding up alright." Alex explained.

"In either case I have to get to him. I don't care what it takes, but I'm getting him back." I responded.

I started to walk past them and remember what Devlin had told me. The barrier entrance isn't too far from the Dark Court which means I'm bound to find it even if it is dark out. Suddenly I felt a pair of strong arms lift me. My eyes widen and a small blush crept on my face as I looked up to Travis who held me in his arms.

"I made a promise to you that I would protect you. I shall keep my promise." Travis smiled to me.

"We're in this together," Mira replied as Alex nodded to me.

I looked to all of them and I felt myself getting emotional as I smiled and nodded to them. Without a second to lose they dashed off with me still in Travis's arms as he ran. I looked around and saw how dark it really was and how hard it was to see. Lucky we didn't run into any trees though as soon we found ourselves face to face with the Dark Court doors. This place looked exactly like it did when I first arrived.

"Should we knock?" Alex joked.

Without even thinking as soon as Travis let me down, I barged in much to everyone's surprise. Soon I watched as all eyes of Fay laid eyes on me as I came in looking everywhere for Fang or Shun. Soon Travis, Mira, and Alex came in and I could hear Alex laughing a little in the background.

"So we took the direct approach I guess." Alex spoke.

Soon I noticed Raye coming down stairs and staring at me in surprise. As soon as she reached the bottom of the stairs however, I saw Fay now surrounding us as I felt Travis and Alex pull me back a little as they protected me.

"Well if this isn't a surprise!" I heard Fang exclaim from the stairs.

Soon though he made it to the ground floor in lightning speed and waved his men to back off a little as he came toward us with a grin. I wasn't exactly happy with Fang right now as he was keeping Shun away from me. Soon though he came up toward me and took my hand and kissed the top of it, but I pulled away quickly as he laughed.

"I take it you're not very pleased with me. I can taste your anger toward me right now." He spoke.

"Good, now where is Shun!?" I demanded as he laughed and put his hands in defense.

"I'll take you to him no need to be upset. Just follow me," He grinned as he started to walk.

Without thinking twice I followed him along with Travis, Mira, and Alex following behind. I noticed he was taking us to a part of the house I've never been before. There were a lot of rooms we passed and the more we passed them the more noises I could hear that were very unsettling. As he led us on, soon he stopped at a door and turned to us.

"Alice is the only one who can go from this point on." Fang explained.

"Fang, we're not leaving her with-." Travis spoke, but then I touched his arm and he stopped as he looked into my eyes.

"It's ok, I'll be fine." I replied with a warm smile.

He was going to argue, but remained silent and slowly nodded to me. I turned back to Fang who opened the door for me. In there I could hear moaning and groaning which made me a little scared, but Shun was in there and I needed to find him. I slowly walked into the room with Fang behind me as he closed the door and locked it. The rooms weren't very bright, but dim rather as I looked everywhere for Shun. However, every time I turned my head I would see cages with fay who looked miserable and dead. A shiver went down my spine as I saw a lot of Fay with scars on them.

"There are a lot of secrets I keep about the Dark Court and I would hope you wouldn't let a word out about what I do like they did. You might end up like them, if you catch my drift." He grinned to me as I tried to stay strong and brave.

Suddenly up a head, I could see a figure leaning against the bars of a cage on the ground. His hair was dark and I couldn't see his eyes. He looked so pale and ghost like as we got closer. Soon though I gasped and immediately ran to the cage as I knew it was Shun. I got on my knees as I placed my hand on the bars and screamed his name.

"Shun!" I screamed, but he just groaned and ignored me.

"Shun!" I cried as I reached for his hand, but then he pulled away and moved to the other side of the cage and spoke.

"Get . . . away . . ." He moaned.

"What have you done to him!?" I exclaimed as I turned to Fang who grinned.

"The past three days I lied and told him that you had died." He replied as I stared at him shocked and furious.

"What!?" I shouted and stood up.

"It was all for the sake of my court. My people need those types of emotions to feed off of. Hate, anger, frustration, desire, remorse, depression, and etc. Shun was able to provide all that believing that you had died after I lied to him." He spoke like it was nothing.

"Why doesn't he recognize that it's me then when I'm right here!?" I shouted.

"He's weak . . . He doesn't believe anything is real, he has given up. He refuses to feed off any emotion or touch and has completely shut down. He's trying to starve himself." Fang replied with a hint of sadness.

"Unlock the cage," I spoke and Fang did so and I entered the cage and got on my knees.

I looked to Shun and saw how awful he looked after what Fang had put him through. I was beyond upset and furious with Fang, but that would have to wait until I get Shun out of here.

"Shun," I spoke softly, but he didn't answer.

"Shun, please look at me." I replied as he still didn't move or say anything as he sat there motionless.

I felt my eyes water as I could not get him to move at all. I slowly looked at his hand and slowly reached for it in mine. As soon as I touched it though he began to push me away as I held on tight to it.

"Let me go!" He shouted, but I refused and held tighter.

"I SAID LET GO OF ME! JUST LET ME DIE!" He shouted angry.

"NO! I WON'T LET YOU DIE! SHUN PLEASE LOOK AT ME AND STOP!" I cried as tears fell from my face.

Suddenly one of my tears landed on his hand and he immediately stopped resisting. His head slowly turned to me. As soon as our eyes met, I noticed how his hazel eyes didn't glow as bright as they did once before. He looked at me with such sad and dead eyes as if he had lost all hope. I felt him tighten my hand a little as I placed my free hand on his cheek as he gazed at me as tears fell from my eyes.

"Shun," I cried as I tighten my hand in his as he stared at me awe struck.

"Alice . . ." He replied weary.

I gave a small laugh and then all of a sudden hugged him tightly not wanting to let go. I cried on his shoulder finally letting all my emotions flow after everything that has happen to me. I felt his hands slowly reach for me back and suddenly he hugged me back tightly as I cried. I never realized how much I had missed Shun and how much he was suffering without me. I never want him to be in this state again. As he hugged me tightly I felt him whisper my name over and over as I cried softly into his shoulder.

"Is it really you Alice?" Shun spoke still weary as I nodded to pulled back to look at him as he cupped my face in his hands.

"Yes Shun, it's me. Did I keep you waiting too long?" I joked as I tried to hide the pain and sadness in my voice.

"I thought . . . you died." He replied, but I shook my head and glanced toward Fang as he stood there watching us.

"No I'm not and I'll explain more later, but for now we need to get you out of here ok." I said getting up and then helping him up.

He was a little heavy, but I wasn't going to let him fall and be stuck in that cage again. As I guided Shun back to the others, I saw Fang helping me carry Shun back. I didn't understand Fang's motives to why do all this. Was it really all for the sake of his court even if it meant hurting a friend or ally? As soon as we reached back to the others they saw Shun and all came up to him and helped him stand steady as he was too weak to stand on his own. Now that I knew Shun was in good hands, I turned to Fang and spoke.

"I'd like to talk to you Fang." I said sternly as he grinned to me.

Soon he motioned me to follow him as he walked away. I turned to my friends and told them that I'd met them back at the house later. First I needed to confront Fang about some things. I realized he was leading me to his room again and as we stepped into his room we sat by the little living room areas where there were chairs and couches. As we sat down, I noticed him avoiding my gaze and thinking of something as his expression would sometimes look too serious. Soon he turned to me and smiled and leaned back on the couch and spoke.

"So what is it that you want to talk about Alice?" He questioned as I frowned to him.

Soon I started to tell him everything that has happened to me in Faery after he left be for dead there. He would occasionally nod to me and was listening to every word I had said. After I had finished he grinned to me and spoke.

"I knew you'd be an interesting girl. Getting the High Queen's trust now that is impressive for a Sighted One. Now we'll actually have a chance against this upcoming war." He replied, but then I frowned to him.

"Although I'm flattered by your last comment, I still am upset with you Fang. How could you do this to Shun and I!? Especially to Shun who trusted you! You made him suffer and he may never forgive you now!" I exclaimed.

"I'm aware of what my actions may lead me to, but it was all for my court Alice. I swore protection toward you if it was in my power, but in this case it wasn't. The High Queen requested of me to find you and so I did and I delivered you to her. In any case if I didn't bring you to her, she would have sent her advisor Devlin to fetch you and she probably would have just sent him to kill you to be honest. I was doing you two a favor." He replied, but I looked at him in disbelief.

"Ok maybe I can understand why you sent me to the High Queen, but locking Shun up in a cage and telling him I was dead! Now that was just wrong, could you imagine the pain and suffering he went through!?"

"I could and I went through with it anyways. My people need emotions like that to feed off of Alice. It was for the sake of my court. I told you before that I will put my needs before anyone else's including Shun's."

I suddenly stood up from the chair furious at Fang and was going to storm out as I reached for the door, but then I stopped and turned back to him.

"As much as I don't like you for what you've done to Shun, you're still not as dark as you think you are." I spoke and suddenly he stood in front of me with his hand to the door as he stared down at me with serious eyes.

"Why do you say that my dear?" He questioned.

"I saw you asking to see if Raye was alright that night and I heard from the High Queen that you told her to let me live. You may be the Dark King, but you're not as bad as you say you are. However, after what you did to Shun I finally see how dark you can really be to a person who actually trusted you when so many fear you. If anything I feel sorry for you now as you may have lost your only friend." I replied as he stared at me a little surprised by my statement.

Without anything left to say I opened the door and started to walk away. I can't forgive Fang for what he's done to Shun. I may never forgive him for that as I finally for the first time met the actual Dark King himself.

Shun's POV

"_You lied to me!" I shouted._

"_I didn't lie Shun I meant what I said when I told you I loved you!" She exclaimed, but I didn't listen. _

_I felt her touch my arm, but I quickly pulled away. She'd use her influence on me again to forgive her after what she did. I couldn't even look her in the eyes as I felt so betrayed by her. I heard her soft cries, but I stood my ground._

"_After everything I did for you . . . I became one of them for you and now I come to find out your little secret that you were hiding from me!" I shouted._

"_Shun it's not like that!" She cried, but I continued._

"_I trusted you and you betrayed me! The moment you touched me right after I became Fay, I felt it! You were using your influence on me the whole time! My feelings for you weren't even my own, you made me believe they were!" I exclaimed._

"_Shun please I love you, I never wanted any of this to happen." She explained, but I shook my head and backed away from her._

"_I loved you so much . . . Now I see though that my love for you was never real. You were just manipulating me to making me feel that way." _

"_Shun I-!" She spoke, but I cut her off._

"_It's over Fabia . . . We're done. I never should have trusted you." I spoke trying to hide the pain in my voice as I said those words._

_I started to walk away from her and I could hear her crying in the background as I left her behind. My heart ached so much that day. Even though this was a dream, I could still feel the pain in my heart as I dreamed of this horrible memory. Everything I thought I knew was just a big fat lie. I gave up everything to be with her: my family, friends, and mortality all for her. How will I move on from all of this? Will I ever be able to fall truly in love with someone like I thought I did with Fabia?_

"_Shun!" Someone shouted, but I saw no one in site._

"_Shun!" They called again and I started to recognize the voice. _

"_Shun please wake up!" She shouted louder._

_I knew that voice . . . I heard it so many times before, but who was it. She continued to scream and cry for my name over and over as I felt my heart ache each second as she did. Why can't I remember that sweet voice? _

"_Please Shun wake up, I can't lose you. I need you . . ." She cried and suddenly my eyes widen._

_How could I have forgotten the most important person to me? The person I swore to protect no matter what and now I've got her crying because of me. My dearest friend who I could always count on and trust about anything. The girl I truly loved after all this time . . . As I heard her soft cries I started to awaken slowly from my slumber. I had just enough strength to say her name before I awoke._

"_Alice," I spoke._

Alice's POV

"Alice," He spoke and my eyes widen.

I felt his hand move in my hand a little as I looked to him. I sighed in relief to see him waking up. As soon as our eyes met, I noticed his eyes glowing a little more than before and a single tear fell from my eye as I was glad to see him ok again. I felt him tighten his grip on my hand and slowly sit up.

"Whoa take it easy Shun, you're in no state to-." I spoke, but suddenly I felt him grab my arm and pull me into a hug.

I felt his arms wrap around me tightly as I felt him burry his face on my shoulder. I was so surprised and shocked by his action, but I didn't pull away. Soon he began to speak.

"I thought you were dead." He said sadly making my heart ache as I hugged him back and shook my head.

"I know and I'm so sorry you had to go through that Shun. I wanted to see you so badly, but I just couldn't leave as soon as I thought I could." I explained as he pulled back a little and placed his hand on my cheek and wiped the tears away.

"How did you manage to escape alive from the High Queen!?" He questioned and I sighed.

"It's a long story and one I'm not sure you'll like to be honest." I replied and he looked at me worried.

Soon I began to tell him everything that happened to me from start to finish. I watched his expression change so quickly as I told him that now I was a part of this upcoming war. I would feel his hands tighten in mine as I told him. He looked at me with such sad and concern eyes. As I finished telling him everything I saw him look angry not at me but with someone else. I saw him looking frustrated as he swore under his breath and place his hand on his forehead avoiding my gaze as he looked down at the bed.

"I was supposed to protect you from this. This wasn't supposed to happen! If that freaking Dark King hadn't of stopped me, I could have-!" He exclaimed, but I stopped him and spoke.

"Done nothing Shun . . . Nothing would have changed even if you were there. She was bound to find out about me. It was my decision to go through with her deal. She would have killed me if I didn't take it. Shun it's ok, I'll get through this besides we kind of already have an army with all the courts uniting together." I explained.

"It still might now be enough to protect you. The Queen has asked for your help in the war, but when she means is that she wants you to kill her sister. Her sister is a Sighted One Alice and the only reason the Queen let you live is she believes you can kill her sister since you are a Sighted One too." Shun explained and fear rose in me.

I have to kill her sister? I felt myself start to feel sick with the thought of killing someone. I felt my eyes widen and myself shaking a little in fear. I can't believe this is happening to me. This isn't what I wanted at all. Suddenly I felt Shun's hands on my arms as I looked to him and saw his hazel eyes. I gaze into his eyes and felt myself calming down a little as he spoke.

"I won't let you carry this burden Alice. If and when the time comes, I'll be standing right beside you in this war." He spoke, but I shook my head.

"But you're Solitary Shun. You're not part of this war, or at least you don't have to be." I replied, but he shook his head.

"Alice, I'm not going to leave you by yourself and go off to get yourself killed. No, I will protect you . . . I can't lose you Alice . . . You're really the only thing I have left that I sill care about. In fact me being locked up in that dark cage made me realize how much I missed and needed you to survive. I can't live without you Alice and I think . . . I may be in love with you." He confessed and my heart skipped a beat as he said that.

My heart started to race and my pulse began to rise. Shun loved me? Maybe? I stared at him completely shocked and a little taken back. However, I couldn't help but also smile a little as he said that to me. I've always liked Shun and just hearing him say that he may be in love with me somehow just makes me feel happy and relieved to hear those words from him. I looked to him with a grin on my face and spoke.

"Maybe in love with me?" I grinned as he gave a grin and small laugh as he leaned closer to my face and spoke in my hear making me blush.

"May be I'm already sure and I just don't want to frighten you." He said as I grinned even more and pulled back to stare at him as he continued to speak.

"I know we said we'd take things slow and that's fine. We still can," He continued, but then I smiled to him and spoke.

"What's there to be afraid of? The worse I could do is not feel the same way, but that possibility is very unlikely." I replied grinning as he grinned to me and then placed his fingers under my chin so our lips were only an inch apart.

"Fine, then I love you." He said confidently as he crashed him lips to mine.

As we kissed, I felt his arms wrap around my waist pulling me closer to him as I felt myself wrapping my arms around Shun's neck. As our kissed deepened with each passing second, I felt strong arms suddenly lift me to my surprise, but I didn't pull away. Soon I felt myself on something soft as Shun and I still kissed and that told me we were on the bed now. Suddenly though something strange changed within me. My heart started to race out of control and I felt myself becoming nervous all of the sudden. I felt Shun's hand run down my back making my spine chill a little. Suddenly though I felt his hand slip under my shirt a little causing me to break the kiss and gasp in shock as I stumbled off the bed in surprise. I felt myself breathing heavy now not only because of how long we kissed, but because I was embarrassed and shocked by the way I pulled away.

"Alice?" Shun spoke sounding worried.

Once our eyes met, I saw the hurt in his eyes as he stared at me. He looked worried and concerned as well as I felt like an idiot ruining the moment. I slowly got back up and felt so ashamed for pushing him away. He probably thinks I hate him or something now.

"I'm sorry!" We both say much to my surprise.

"Why are you sorry?" We both said again, but then Shun spoke first.

"I'm the one who should apologize Alice. I let my hunger get the best of me." He spoke as I looked at him confused.

"Hunger? You're skin hunger?" I replied and he nodded slowly now staring down at the bed.

"It's not only my skin hunger, but also my emotion hunger. I didn't think I would lose control like that. I've never shut done my emotion and skin hunger for three days straight before. I just kind of lost control for a moment and did something that upset you and made you feel uncomfortable. I didn't mean to go that far." He explained, but I could still see the hurt in his eyes.

"Still I shouldn't have freaked out so much, I just . . . I just was surprised I guess, but it didn't mean that I wanted to . . . stop." I said sheepishly as I blushed and I heard him give a small laugh.

Suddenly he was right in front of me with his arms now around me holding me tight as I hugged him back and leaned my head on his shoulders and my hands on his chest. He pulled back a little and smiled.

"We'll take things slow then ok? We don't want to make a decision that will regret so let's just wait ok? There's no rush I promise." He grinned to me and I smiled back to him and nodded.

"Ok," I replied as he grinned.

Our lips slowly met again as I slowly melted in our kiss. It was warm, sincere, sweet, and everything I expected it to be. As we kissed I spoke in between our kisses.

""I love you," I said confidently.

He pulled back a little to stare at me in awe as I smiled. Soon he began to grin as I finally said it back to him. He crashed my lips to his once more making me laugh in between our kisses, but it didn't matter. Shun and I finally admitted our true feelings toward each other. I think what we both want- needed was for us just to be together. In each other's arms just like this as we kissed passionately. It made us feel safe, happy, and also distracted. We need each other more than ever now as war is coming. I'm not sure if I'll be ready, but with Shun maybe I can be with his help or just him by my side.


	13. Learning About The Past

Learning About The Past

Alice's POV

"_Wake up," A voice spoke sternly to me._

"_Wake up!" The voice said louder to me._

"_WAKE UP!" The voice shouted._

Suddenly I woke up and gasped for air. I took deep breathes and bushed my hand through my hair and wiped the sweat off my forehead. I looked around and noticed I was in bed alone with no one around me. I covered my face with my hands and sighed deeply as I slowed down my heart rate. It was just a dream . . . I don't know why, but I can't seem to remember much of it other than someone shouting at me. Suddenly I felt a chill in the air as I hugged myself for warmth. I don't remember it being this cold before. Suddenly I heard a noise from behind me like something was cracking. I turned to see the walls behind me turn completely dark and started to deteriorate, decay, and give off a dark aura.

I quickly jumped out of bed in fear and ran to the door, until I saw it being deteriorated as well. I took a few steps back and then looked around me in shock and fear as everything now looked horrible. The wall paper was ripped, everything looked decayed, and the room just became dark and creepy all of the sudden. I felt the air becoming colder and thinner making it a little hard to breath. Soon I heard a soft laughter all around me as I looked everywhere for the source. Soon as I turned my head, I could see someone sitting in a chair drinking tea by the fire place. I looked around me and saw that the person was the only thing that stood out.

"Excuse me," I spoke, but the person ignored me and continued to drink tea.

I couldn't make out a face or gender at all as they wore a cloak over their head hiding there identity as their back was turn to me. I slowly advanced toward the figure slowly still hugging myself for warmth as I drew near.

"Who are?" I questioned and suddenly the person set the tea down.

Slowly they stood up and just stood there for a while. I felt my heart beating face out of fear and nervousness. Soon I heard a woman's laugh coming from the figure.

"I can taste it you know . . . You're fear and nervousness around me. You're mortals can be so careless sometimes." She spoke.

Suddenly like lightning speed, she was now on the other side of the room as I saw her move past me to the other side. She still had he back to me though as I watched her touch the wall of the room. I watched the wall paper start to crumple and decay making me feel even more frightened as she laughed, however I would not stand for this.

"Who are you!?" I questioned and suddenly she stopped laughing and slowly turned around and revealed herself by uncovering her hood.

My eyes widen as I saw a rather tall and slender woman appear before me with black long straight hair. Her eyes were a bright light blue color that reminded me of ice. They glowed brightly making herself look unnatural to mortals and even Fay. She wore a long black dress with her cloak around her. Her appearance frightened me as well as intimidated me. She grinned to me as he slowly walked toward me. I watched as she left behind a dark shadow trail behind her with each step she took toward me. I felt myself take a few steps back, but then she stopped at a good distance as he continued to grin. Suddenly though she grabbed my arm by my surprise as I was startled and tried to pull away, but she kept her grip. I watched as he eyes widen and her grin become wider as he stared down in my eyes.

"You really are a Sighted One aren't you? My power of influence doesn't seem to work on you as I tried to make you kill yourself, but it didn't work sadly." She spoke as I pulled away and stumbled back as she laughed.

"My you really are pathetic and weak. You haven't practiced using your gifts have you?" She asked, but I didn't answer as she already knew the answer as she grinned.

"Who are you and what do you want from me!?" I exclaimed.

"Haven't you figured it out yet? My not smart either are you. Has really no one told you who I am?" She questioned me, but as I thought for a moment to myself my eyes widen.

"You're the High Queen's sister aren't you." I replied as he laughed and suddenly sat down on the ruined bed at lightning speed.

"I take it my sister did give you my name did she? I'm not surprised since when people say my name I tend to hear those who speak about me no matter where you are." She explained.

"What is your name?" I asked as she smiled to me.

"Beria, and you my dear are Alice Genhabich a Sighted One just like me."

"How do you know my name?"

"Please who hasn't heard your name? Rumors tend to spread around in Faery and outside it."

"I heard you were banished from Faery." I replied as he grinned.

"It doesn't mean I don't have people in the inside working for me. I may be Solitary now, but there are those like me that have the same desires I have like power and blood. Of course my army grows stronger everyday while the other courts seem to be in disorder. I think choosing the wrong side Alice." She explained to me as I was now on my feet again and looked at her confused.

"Wrong side?" I spoke.

"Do you honestly think you can defeat me? In the state you're in now there's just no way. Time is running out and you will die within the first seconds when war breaks out. If you think you can defeat me you've got another thing coming my dear. So why now give up now and join me on the winning side." She offered as I looked at her surprised.

"Join you!?" I exclaimed as she stood up and was now right in front of me making me startled a little bit.

"Together we'd be even more unstoppable. Together we could rule all of Faery together. There may be a few casualties, but think about it. You won't have to lay a hand on anyone, I'll do the work myself." She explained, but I shook my head and frowned at her.

"By killing Fay," I replied.

"Well you can't gain something without sacrifice. Those Fay choose their fate and now you can change yours by joining me. You have potential and it's people like us that need to stick together. We're the only Sighted Ones left that are still alive thanks to my bloody sister!" She exclaimed.

"People like us . . . You're got it wrong Beria, I'm nothing like you! I don't crave power or blood like you do. I don't like wars and I certainly wouldn't kill anyone!" I exclaimed, but then she frowned at me and suddenly took my arm and held it tightly in her hand making me yelp in pain a little as she spoke.

"You're making the wrong decision Alice, because if you don't join me then I will come after you and kill you. There's no need for two Sighted Ones when the other refuses to join me. I hope realize now that you and everyone you love will be good as dead now." She explained as she let go of me and grinned as she backed away.

"Just to show you what you're up against, let me show you how powerful I can be by making showing you one of your fears right before your eyes." She spoke.

Suddenly she disappeared leaving black smoke behind which then began to spread across the room leaving me in utter darkness. Suddenly as the smoke cleared I saw the room back to normal again. I looked at every corner of the room and walked over to the wall, bed, and chairs. It looked pretty normal to me. As I looked around the room confused, I heard the door open and out came Shun.

"Finally you're up," He grinned as he closed the door behind him and walked toward me.

He now stood in front of me as I stared at him, paralyzed. He smiled down at me, but then looked at me with confusion as I stared at him funny. I felt his hands slowly place on my shoulders as he spoke.

"What's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"I-," I spoke.

Before I could explain, I felt him cup my face in his hands and crash him lips to mine. I stared at him surprised, but I didn't pull back. I slowly started to ease into the kiss. I felt his arm warp around my waist as the other remained on my cheek as I felt my hands wrap around his neck. Soon though I felt his hand on my waist slip under my shirt a little making me shutter from the sensation of his touch. I pull back a little in between our kisses and speak his name.

"Shun," I replied, but I felt him deepen our kiss more to my surprise.

I tried to pull back a little, but he kept me close to him. I pulled again, but he wouldn't let me go. Oh. Is all I could think, as he kissed me again. _Oh. _Fear started to run through me as I felt his hand still under my shirt.

"Shun!" I exclaimed, but then I felt him push me on the bed.

I stared back at him as his expression changed into more of a smirk then a smile. He started to kiss me again and as I moved my head away from him, I could feel him kissing my neck. Fear rose in me as I tried to get him off, but then I felt his hands grab my hands to stop me from resisting. I started to shout and scream for him to get off, but I could just hear him laughing. Soon though the voice started to sound more like Beria's then Shun's as he/she laughed. Soon I kicked him in the stomach and felt him let go of my hands as I scrambled off the bed. Soon as I hit the floor darkness was around me again and the bed and Shun disappeared. I felt my heart racing and me breathing heavily. I was shaking now as I hugged myself and I felt my eyes becoming teary.

"What in interesting fear you have there?" Beria spoke, but I couldn't see her anywhere as I only heard her voice.

"Insecure about yourself?" She asked as I heard a hint of laughter in her voice as she spoke, but I didn't answer.

"I am far stronger then you Alice as you've now only witness one of my newest powers. Let this be a warning Alice, as the next time we meet it will be in person and I will kill you. Until then Alice," She said and suddenly she came dashing straight at me from the darkness and I felt her stab me right in the chest with a knife as I screamed in shock.

. . . . .

"AAAHHHHHHH!" I screamed as I jolted up from bed.

Suddenly I took deep breaths and felt my cheeks wet with tears. In front of me were Shun, Travis, Mira, Alex, and . . . Raye? I looked to them and saw their eyes widen open in shock as the stared at me. I looked around and noticed I was in my room still, but what was Raye doing here? I felt Shun reach for my hand and held it tightly in his. I almost flinched and pulled away from his touch, but I didn't. This was the real Shun in front of me now as he stared at me with concern and worry in his eyes.

"Alice!?" Shun exclaimed I stared at him and everyone else rather confused a little.

"Why are you all standing around my bed?" I asked still a little shocked by my dream.

"I sensed something strange within your dream. Someone was altering your dream with their own making your dreams connected. I couldn't tell though who was doing it other than it was someone far stronger then I and darker. It was like a black smoke hiding there identity. " Raye spoke as I looked at her confused.

"Raye has a special ability that allows her to see the strings in people's future and dreams. She saw that your dream was being altered with someone else's dream. Someone she could not see." Travis spoke as they all stared at me for an answer.

"I came to see you as quickly as I could to see if maybe I was just imagining it. However, as soon as I arrived I heard that you were still sleeping. As I came into your room, I felt a dark and familiar presence in the room. I tried to access your dream, but there was too much darkness and black smoke blocking my way. What was it that your were dreaming of?" She asked me.

I swallowed hard and then allowed myself to catch my breath. Then I felt a hand on my cheek as they wiped my tears from my eyes. I knew it was Shun as he stared at me very worried and concerned. Soon though I answered Raye.

"Beria," I spoke and soon everyone gasped as I said her name and for a while no one spoke, until Raye did.

"She is getting far stronger than I thought she would. She must have stolen a Fay's power to have accessed her dreams. She is getting powerful by the minute." Raye explaine

"What exactly happened in your dream Alice?" Mira asked.

Soon I began to explain to them everything that happened to me from start to finish. However, I decided to leave the part about my fear that involved Shun out. I didn't exactly have this fear at first, until we started dating. My fear of being with him. I always struggled with showing affection or intimacy with someone else. I'm usually rather shy and insecure. Sometimes I really wonder why Shun is with me and not with someone else. He's handsome, smart, sensitive, and overall a perfect guy. I just really wonder why he would want to be with someone like me who's just a weakling and cry baby.

"So she's finally revealed herself to you. So now that you've seen her what do you plan to do?" Alex asked me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well obviously you she'll be coming after you eventually and when she does war will break out. I don't know about you, but if I were you I think I'd start getting ready to prepare yourself for what's to come." Alex explained.

"Which is why she has us Alex. Will train her so she can start to defend herself and possibly fight." Mira explained.

"Only to the last resort though." Shun inputted as she nodded.

"This isn't are fight. We're Solitary meaning we don't get involved with the other courts affairs." Travis stated.

"We're just as involved as anyone else. If we don't even try to fight we might actually be caught in the middle and eventually have to choose anyways. Plus if _she _does win, then what do you think she'll do to the rest of us!? Let us live, I highly doubt that!" Mira exclaimed.

"Mira, he's right though. It's not your war." I explained as she looked at me shocked as I felt all eyes on me now as I continued to speak.

"I don't want to drag you all in to this after everything you've done for me. This war involves me now as I made an oath to the High Queen that I will help her in this war. However, the decision to help fight back against . . . _her _is still your decision alone. You're Solitary Fay and there for not require to partake in this war as you don't belong to any court that is involved." I explained.

"Alice," Shun spoke as I put on my best smile.

"It's ok Shun, it's not there war. I'll figure things out and besides it's not like I'll be alone." I replied as I squeezed his hand in mine as he stared at me with a small smile and nodded.

"Right," Mira spoke to my surprise.

"You won't be alone since I'll be joining you." She replied.

"Mira," I spoke.

"It's my decision right, and then I'll help you. I mean we're friend now." She smiled as I smiled back at her and nodded.

"Well I wouldn't mind a good fight, so I guess I'm in too." Alex grinned as I nodded to him.

All eyes laid on Travis now as he didn't say a word for a while. I wasn't sure if he'd join us, but then again it's still his decision and his alone to decide. I watched as he stared at me and then took a deep sigh and spoke.

"I'll help you train to defend yourself and maybe teach you how to fight, but you've got to show me that my training isn't for nothing. If you can prove to me how strong and brave you are, then you can count me and some of the other Solitary Fay in as I know mostly all of them." Travis explained and I smiled and nodded to him.

. . . . .

"Thank you for coming Raye, it was really nice of you to help me even if I don't know why exactly." I admitted as she smiled.

"Sometimes the small acts of kindness can mean the world to people. You've showed me kindness when trying to help that night against those Fay men. I am repaying the favor." She replied and I smiled.

I watched as she proceeded to leave the house, until she stops and turns to me as I looked at her confused as she spoke.

"Although I couldn't access your dreams, I could still see images from them. Why did you not tell Shun about the other part of your dream?" She questioned as my eyes widen from shock and then I stared at her feeling guilty as I explained.

"I don't want to worry or bother him about my fear. It's best for now to not tell him yet, until I am ready. There's a lot more things to worry about right now." I explained and she nodded.

I watched as she waved good-bye to me and headed back to the Dark Court. I thought about asking her about Fang, but then I decided not to as I was still unforgiving toward him right now along with Shun who still is angry at him. I sighed deeply and headed inside in deep thought. Where on Earth do I go from here now?

. . . . .

_2 months later_

"So how was the date last night with Shun?" Runo asked me as we sat down with Julie at one of the booths taking a break.

"It's very nice and relaxing which is just what I need. He took me to the forest and had a romantic picnic and then he took me in a moonlit walk afterwards. Overall the night was perfect!" I exclaimed as Julie and Runo squealed.

"I knew you two were met for each other!" Julie squealed.

"Seriously, I've never seen Shun so happy before until you two started dating! It's like a miracle or something!" Runo exclaimed as we all laughed.

Suddenly though I stopped laughing and twitched in pain from the side of my rib cage still being bruised. I guess it would still be pretty sore after all the training I've been doing for the past two months with everyone. They've been teaching me some self-defense moves and fighting techniques, but I was still had a long way to go. I still don't have a lot muscle so I have to keep tension in my stomach. Plus I'm pretty fast as well on my feet. Still the training has been a little hard on me as I'm more tired and bruised the next day. Yesterday was just a day off and Shun and I spent it together since I was finally free. Lately my relationship with Shun is good, but a little different from what I expected.

Although no one else sees it like I do, I still can't help but feel like there's something he's keeping from me. He told me he has a lot of secrets and would tell me when he's ready, but for how long till then? Plus it doesn't help that some nights I still have dreams about Shun and I and my fear of being with him. It still bothers me at times when we're together, but I try my best and not think about it much. It's not even that hard really since we've both been busy with me training and all and him gathering information about Beria and keeping his distance from me so I don't get distracted. We haven't spent much time together until last night, but that was it. I feel like though we seem to be drifting apart. As Julie and Runo were talking, I suddenly felt a strange familiar presence near me. I looked all around and then spotted him outside the café across the street grinning at me.

I frowned a little as I knew he wouldn't leave, unless I spoke with him. I sighed and told Runo that I needed to get some fresh air and make a phone call and be back before my break ends. I got up from the booth and exited the café. I looked both ways before crossing the street and then proceeded across the street toward the Summer King himself as he grinned to me.

"Luke," I spoke as he smiled to me warmly.

"Hello Alice, it's nice to see you again." He greeted.

I could feel him giving off a warm presence around me. It was nice, but it was also strange for me as I liked it a little more then I should. As we walked together in town, I was surprised to have a normal conversation from him for once. I didn't exactly hate Luke or anything, but I certainly didn't love him as I love Shun and only Shun. As we made our way to the park, I watched as the once dead plants bloom back into beautiful flowers as we walked past them as I stared at them in awe.

"You know you could be doing this too you know, if you become-." Luke stated, but I cut him off.

"It's not happening Luke, find someone else." I replied bluntly.

"I have Alice, that's the thing! I've been trying since the last time we spoke!" He exclaimed as we stopped walking and stood there staring at each other.

I watched as he sighed and collected himself for a moment. I could see that he was frustrated not necessarily at me, but with finding his Queen. Soon I felt him place his hands on my shoulder and pull me closer to his face causing me to blush as I stared into his green eyes. I saw him slowly putting his glamour done and revealing his true form. He glowed so brightly and looked like a god. I saw now the sadness in his eyes as I slowly turned away and tried to ignore it.

"Luke, please stop . . . I told you I can't be with you, because I'm in love with Shun. I can't be your Summer Queen." I explained and he sighed deeply and started to look desperate.

"I know you're tired of my pleads, but I can't help it Alice because you are my Summer Queen I know! It has to be you, I can feel it!" He exclaimed.

"What about the other girls before me!? Shun's told me about what happens to those girls Luke! They lose their mortality and carry Winter's Touch! You told me that before too remember!"

"You're different from them Alice and Shun doesn't understand what I go through to find my Summer Queen. The only reason he knows about any of this is because he fell in love with the last girl who I thought was my queen." Luke explained and my eyes widen in surprise.

"What?" Was all I could mutter as Luke stared down at me and looked into my eyes as his eyes widen as well.

"What you mean you didn't know?" Luke questioned and I shook my head in disbelief.

"He fell in love?" I said in disbelief.

"Alice, that's how he became Fay." Luke explained.

My eyes widen more and I felt my legs tremble a little as he said those words. I felt myself fall to the ground on my knees as Luke bent beside me and had his arm around me and held me gently on the ground. I placed my hand on my forehead and shook in disbelief. Shun fell in love with someone before? I felt my heart ache a little inside as he had never mentioned this to me before. In fact he never mentioned about how he turned Fay at all. I looked to Luke and spoke.

"How did Shun become Fay?" I asked.

Shun's POV

"She went out?" I questioned and Runo shook her head.

"Something about getting fresh air and making a phone call. She said she'd be back before break, but her break ended five minutes ago. I wonder where she is?" Runo wondered as I thought the same thing.

"I'll go look for her, maybe she's at the park or something." I replied.

Without anything left to say I headed out to find Alice. I wonder where she could have gone. Fear rose in me, but then I remembered I shouldn't be so worried as the High Queen has the Dark Court Fay watch over her. Still though I can't help, but wonder where she took off to. Was she supposed to meet someone. Then it occurred to me that we haven't seen Luke in the past month now either. I started to worry now as I started to pick up my speed and look for her as fast as I could. As I reached the park, I looked around and from a distance I could see a girl with orange hair talking to someone not too far from where I was. I watched as she fell to the ground and I quickly ran like lightning speed and hid behind a tree and looked to see it was Alice on the ground with Luke steadying her. She looked completely shocked by something by the look on her face. Soon as she spoke though my eyes widen and my heart dropped leaving me completely as shocked as she was.

Alice's POV

"How did Shun become Fay?" She questioned.

"Fabia, the last girl who I thought would be my Summer Queen. She carried Winter's Touch with her after she turned out not to be my Queen . . ." Luke said sadly, but continued.

"He fell in love with her and they started to see each other for a while. I believe he stayed with her for an entire month." Luke said and my heart ached even more as he said that.

I started to remember how Shun had disappeared for about a month without telling us. We didn't hear word from him, until after one month. I felt myself starting to feel depressed and hurt. I placed my hand on my heart and felt it aching so bad that it hurt.

"Soon after he wanted to become Fay to be with her forever I guess. He truly believed he was in love with this girl and could spend eternity with her." Like explained and it felt like my heart was getting stabbed over and over and I felt my eyes become watery.

"Luke stop before you make things worse." I heard a voice from behind a tree.

I watched as the figure emerged from the trees revealing to be Shun! My eyes widen to him as he glared at Luke, who only grinned and helped me stand up.

"I have to say you have some really good timing there Shun." Luke grinned, but Shun glared at him as he walked towards us and pulled my arm away from Luke and held on to me tightly.

"Stop spreading lies in her head Luke!" Shun exclaimed as he laughed.

"Lies!? Oh please Shun, you and I know the truth about you becoming Fay. I'm just surprised you haven't told Alice the truth like I do! Face it Shun you always keep the truth from her like about us and who we are! I was the one to basically tell her the truth!" Luke explained.

"We're leaving Alice," Shun spoke to me as I felt him drag me away from Luke, but then I pulled my arm away from his grasp.

I stared at a now surprised Shun as I stared at him with misty eyes and a hurt expression on my face. I looked into his eyes and saw concern, but then I looked away from him and spoke.

"Was he telling me the truth Shun? Was that really true or was he lying like you said he was!?" I questioned, but then his eyes widen as he said nothing at first, but then spoke.

"Alice now's not the time to talk about this." He replied and I looked at him in disbelief.

"Just answer the question Shun. Was he telling the truth, or was he lying?" I asked once more.

I saw Shun now stare at me with a serious expression. I saw a hint of hurt in his eyes as he knew the answer. I felt my heart begin to ache more as I could tell now what the answer was.

"Shun," I cried as he made his hands into fists and spoke.

"It's true," He replied and then I felt it.

Tears fell on my face as everything Luke said that I hoped it wasn't true, was actually indeed true. I covered my mouth with my hand and tried to stay calm and now break out in sob. I had to stay strong, don't want to show how weak I am. I saw him move a little closer to me, but I took a step back from him and spoke making my eyes meet his.

"Why didn't you tell all of this before?" I questioned trying not to should so weak.

"I didn't want to know because I was afraid about how you'd take this. I mean after we started to date I thought if you ever found out about this, then I'd knew you'd be hurt like you are now." Shun explained sadly as I wiped my tears away.

"So what, you were never going to tell me how you fell in love and turned Fay to be with the girl you truly love?" I questioned.

"I never loved her Alice," Shun spoke and I just lost it and laughed in disbelief as it was my way of breaking down.

"There you go again! You're lying to me Shun! It all makes since about your disappearance for a month! Everything! We used to be so close, but now I can see why you drifted apart from us, especially me!" I exclaimed.

"I'm not lying Alice I never loved her!" Shun exclaimed.

"Then why did you become Fay for her if you didn't love her?" I questioned and for a moment he didn't speak until a minute of silence passed.

"It's complicated . . ."

"Explain it then," I spoke crossing my arms as he sighed deeply and spoke not looking at me though.

"When I first met Fabia I didn't know that she was Fay or what Fay was at the time. The moment we bumped into each other though, I felt something within me changed as she touched me. I started to feel drawn to her and felt captivated by her beauty. Before I knew it this girl was changing my world around as I would see her everywhere I went. Soon I confronted her and for a while I did really like her and we started to see each other." Shun explained and my heart was nearly breaking inside.

"That's why you kept your distance from us. Why we stopped talking . . . You were in love." I choked and then I felt him take my hands and I wanted to pull away until I saw the hurt in his eyes as he stared down at me.

"At first I thought it was love Alice, but I was wrong and foolish. Soon she eventually told me everything about her and what she was. At first I didn't believe her, until she revealed her true form to me. I was shocked just like you were when you found out. She didn't want to reveal who she was at first, but the she told me how much I meant to her and that she didn't want to keep secrets from me. She told me she loved me and at the time I loved her and accepted her for who she was. However, that loved blinded me as I had disappeared with her for one month thinking I just needed her by my side and no one else. It was in that month that I turned Fay for her and I could be with her forever." Shun explained to me.

It was in that moment that I had heard something break inside me. It was like glass shattering as it hit the floor. I realized it was my heart shattering inside . . . I don't think Shun really realized it, but it hurt to know that he love someone before me. It hurts because he lied to me when he told me he loved only me and realized his feelings after his battle with Komba. It wasn't true though because somewhere in the middle he had fallen in love with someone else even if he doesn't believe it. Suddenly I felt fear inside me rise. Just like in my previous dreams my fears of being with him still existed. I was still insecure about being with him. Right now that fear still grows even more now because of all this. Was he even truly in love me?

"The moment I turned Fay I learned the horrible truth about Fay. Right after I turned Fay and I felt her touch like so many times before and I noticed it. She had been using her ability of influence on me. With one single touch as I was Fay I felt it realize that she had been using this touch on me since the moment we met. So in that moment I realize I never truly was in love with her and that she had used. After everything I've done for her I was furious with her and ended everything right then and there. I was foolish and blinded by her because of her influence. Ever since that day I've never let a Fay lay a hand on me again. I would not let myself become influenced again. That's why I can say I never loved her. It was because it was never real." Shun explained as he held my hands tightly in his and looked at me with those sad eyes.

"Please believe me Alice you're the only one I truly have feelings for the only one I ever loved!" He exclaimed.

"What if I'm just like her!? What if I was influencing you too!?" I cried as tears slipped from my eyes as he placed his hand on my cheek as I looked up to him.

"We've been over this before you're not and I would know if you were. I know this is a lot for you to take right now but please believe me Alice I never wanted to hurt you!"

"That's just it Shun you did . . . I know you didn't want to tell me your secrets because you thought it would hurt me, but sadly you were right. However what hurts the most is you told me that you had feelings for me way before all of this! Way before the battle with Hal-G!"

"I did have feelings for you back then it wasn't a lie! I told you when I met her she influenced me the whole time making me forget my true feelings! Alice I love you those are my true feelings. Can't you believe me?" He questioned as he stared at me with those hazel eyes of his.

I wanted to look away from him because staring at those eyes only hurt me more inside. I didn't know what to believe anymore . . . Whether Shun truly loved me or not it just hurts to know that he become Fay for a girl that he thought he loved. Hurt because I wasn't sure what to make out of all this. I wasn't necessarily mad or upset with Shun, but just rather confused. I really did love Shun, but my insecurity got the best of me right now. My fear of being with him still lingers. Why would he be with someone like me? Why would he even love someone like me? I'm shy, weak, insecure, and pathetic. I needed some time to think about all this. I moved away from his grasp and continued to stare into his eyes as I spoke.

"I want believe you Shun I really do, but right now . . . I just need some time to think things over about you, about me, and about us." I explained as I saw the hurt in his eyes which made my heart ache even a more but I continue to talk.

"I still love you Shun but it's because of what you kept from me I'm having a difficult time believing if you really love me. I mean you did just end your relationship with her only this year. Moving on from something like that usually takes a lot longer. I don't want to be a second choice. I know I might be being unreasonable and unfair, but truth is I'm just not sure how to take all this. I just need some time." I explained to him.

"Alice you're not my second choice ok!? Look maybe a part of me may have actually liked her, but it wasn't love." He explained, but then I gave a soft cry and looked him straight in the eyes and shook my head.

"You may not have realized it Shun, but a part you still can't forget her or her touch. I know this because of the way you speak about her. I noticed how your eyes change as you described her so well and your relationship with her to me. Like you were trying to remember the reason why you may have fell for her in the first place . . ." I replied as he looked at me and then at the ground looking confused.

"I-," He spoke, but then I grabbed his hand and held it in mine and spoke.

"I think you need to figure out your true feelings Shun. Whether or not you love me or her, it's something you need to figure out for yourself. So until then, I think we need to take some time apart to figure some things out. I'm sorry . . ." I cried as I leaned over close to his face and placed a small kiss on his cheek and turned away not wanting to see his face.

Without even thinking, I just started to walk off in the other direction not looking back. I know it was silly of me to, since he could easily catch up to me. However, I knew he wouldn't chase after me because he knew it would just hurt me more. I am weak . . . I am pathetic . . . My heart so much, as I kept walking with tears in my eyes. I love you Shun, but how could you lie and keep such a secret from me? To tell me you love only me is a lie, because I believe even though you were under Fabia's influence a part of you still loved her deep inside if you had to keep a secret like this away from me. I just don't want to be caught in a love triangle . . . again . . .


	14. Winter's Confession

Winter's Confession

Shun's POV

"Shun," Mira spoke, but I ignored her and continued to punch the punching bag hard.

"Shun stop!" She exclaimed, but I punched even harder.

"STOP!" She shouted as she now stood in front of the punching bag right as I was about to hit it and I sighed out of frustration as I turned away from her.

"You need to stop acting like this and think straight for a moment! This attitude of yours won't get Alice back!" Mira explained, but then I turned to her and spoke.

"Get her back!? I've been literally trying to save everything we once had before, but she won't believe me when I tell her I love her! She thinks I'm still lying to her!" I shouted in anger.

"She just still shocked about the whole you turning Fay for you ex-girlfriend so that you could live eternity with her. I'm sure she'll get over it in no time." Mira smirked as I groaned.

I was about to walk away from her and completely ignore her, until I felt her hand on my arm to stop me from leaving. I saw seriousness in her eyes as she continued to speak.

"Shun you may not understand, but this is a big deal for Alice. She just found out the guy she loves was previously in love with a Fay. I think she's just feeling insecure about herself and was wondering why your with her when you could happily ever after with someone who won't die like she will one day. I think Alice is probably just scared to know what you're true feelings are for her." Mira explained as I calmed down and spoke.

"I never thought about it like that before. Still she should know how I feel since I keep telling her!" I exclaimed.

"You may be telling her, but you're not showing her! You say you love her, so prove it! Make her believe that you've moved on from Fabia and that Alice is the only one for you now. If I were you I'd make it fast before it's too late. It's been exactly four days since you two took a break and now that break needs to end." Mira explained.

Mira was right, this needed to end. What still bothers me though is what Alice said. Choosing between her and Fabia. I don't know if what Alice said about me actually still liking Fabia was true, but I know I don't love her. Maybe a part of me once liked Fabia a lot, but not enough to call it love. However, in truth sometimes I find it hard to forget Fabia . . . I mean we were together for a while and she left a huge impact on me. However, I know for a fact she'll never be the one I love. Not after what she did to me. I can't forgive her just yet, but maybe one day I can. When that day comes though, we'll only remain friends. My true feelings still belong to Alice. She's always been there for me whenever I needed a friend, or just someone to talk to. She always had my back and was someone I could trust with my life. I never felt that way with Fabia and I never will as Alice is the only one for me. With that being said, I will prove to Alice how much she means to me and make her see why she fell in love with me in the first place.

Alice's POV

"Are you sure you'll be ok? You haven't been looking good the past four days Alice, what's wrong?" Runo asked concerned, but I shook my head and gave a fake smile.

"Nothing, I'm just going to visit an old friend Runo don't' worry. I promise I'll be back later ok?" I lied.

I knew she didn't fully believe me, but I knew she wouldn't stop me either as she nodded to me. As I left the café I headed to the one place I could turn to, to get answers from. I found out more about Fabia from Luke as he told me that she was the current Winter Queen after she had carried Winter's Touch with her. He refuses to go near her due to their past together, but I needed to see her. I wanted to hear her story about her and Shun. She may not like me or even talk to me, but I had to try and there's only one other person who could show me the way to the Winter Court. As much as I didn't want to ask them for help, I knew I didn't have much of a choice. Once I arrived to my destination, I knocked on the door with hope. As soon as the door opened, I saw a familiar grin appear on his their face as I frowned and crossed my arms.

"I need your help," I simply replied as their grin grew wider.

"Why should I help you when you clearly don't like me, especially after what I did?" He questioned.

"Because Fang, you owe me. You lied to Shun making him believe I was dead and for making him starve himself! So as of right now after everything you did to us, you owe me!" I exclaimed as his grin grew into a more serious one as he replied.

"You have nerve demanding my help, especially since I'm the Dark King and you know my powers and what I could do to you if you tic me off." He replied as I leaned closer to his face being bold.

"You and I know the type of person you are Fang. Yes you are the Dark King, but you a have a heart . . . sort of." I replied as he gave a small laugh and grin to me.

"You really amuse me even in the most serious and dramatic conversations we share. I just threaten you and yet you don't even react to it." He laughed.

"I know you won't hurt me Fang. High Queen's orders are for you and your court to protect me, not hurt me. Besides despite my feelings of dislike toward you, I still need your help. I want to see the Winter Queen." I explained and his facial expression changed once again as he stared at me curiously now with a hint of seriousness.

"Why do you want to visit her?" He questioned and I sighed.

"You already know the answer . . . I just want to hear her story." I explained and he slowly nodded to me.

"She may not even see you, especially since you and Shun are-." Fang spoke, but I cut him off.

"Well we're not anything . . . At least not right now." I replied as he lifted an eyebrow and grinned to me.

"Trouble in paradise?" He grinned as I glared at him as he laughed and put his hand in defense and spoke.

"Alright, I get it. Still, you're not exactly convincing me to help you." He replied and I groaned and spoke.

"What do you want in exchange for your help then!?" I exclaimed and he grinned to me widely.

I watched as he slowly moved closer to me making me take a few steps backs until we were face to face. I stared into his eyes as I saw a grin form on his face as he stared down at me.

"A favor," He smirked.

Shun's POV

"She left a while ago Shun, why are you looking for her?" Runo questioned, but I shook my head.

"I just need to talk to her." I explained, but she frowned to me and started pointing at me.

"Whatever it is you're going to talk to her about, I better not see her in tears when she comes back because I grantee with the way she's been acting has something to deal with you." She said as I didn't deny it as she only sighed.

"I don't want to see her hurt again Shun . . . She's my friend I really care about her and even you. So please don't screw it up with her ok?" Runo said as I nodded and headed out the café.

If she wasn't here, then there's really one other place she might be possibly which sickened me. As I started to walk in that direction, I felt myself suddenly stop as I realized something. Runo said she didn't want to see Alice hurt again . . . What did she mean by again?

Alice's POV

I hugged myself tightly as I felt the cold air rushing past me with each step I took. I probably should have worn warmer clothes. The air was so cold and I felt myself shivering with each passing second. I could see my breath so clearly, but despite the cold it never snowed. Winter was close, but I guess it wasn't exactly near yet. I watched as Fang stopped walking as did I as I stood behind him. I looked at him confused as he spoke.

"We're here," He spoke, but when I looked around I saw nothing.

"I don't see anything." I replied, but then he turned to me and guided my head back to what was in front of us.

"You have to concentrate a little more with your Sight. The Winter Court is always using glamour to hide their location. Close your eyes and try to concentrate." Fang instructed.

I looked what was in front of us and slowly closed my eyes. I took a deep breath and tried to concentrate like he said. As I slowly began to open my eyes again, I told there in a gasp as I now saw what looked like Winter Fay right in front of us, armed and ready to shoot us. I watched as someone started to walk toward us from behind and when they came into view, I felt a rush of cold hair blow through my hair. It was a girl maybe a couple of years older than me emerging from the crowd as the Fay moved a side for her to walk by. I saw the grace in her air of walking with each step she took. As she came closer to us, I noticed her hair was blue and her eyes were emerald green. She wore a dark blue ball gown dress with her hair down and a little wavy. She looked absolutely beautiful as she glowed brightly and left a trail that sparkled that reminded me of winter. I watched as the Fay bowed to her presence as she came closer to us and I realized she must be the Winter Queen. I watched as Fang took a step closer to her and took her hand in his and placed a kiss on the top of her hand as he grinned to her.

"Fabia," He grinned and then I watched as he pulled his hand away and looked and saw ice lingering on it as she smiled.

"Fang, I surely didn't except to see you here unannounced." She replied as he gave a small laugh.

"Under different circumstances, I would have notified you before I came. However, today I am just here as an escort." Fang bowed slightly as she turned to me with a small smile.

"You brought a Sighted One into my court and not just any Sighted One either." She replied as she slowly walked past Fang and toward me as she stared at me intensely.

I noticed the green in her eyes glow even more up close. I saw her stop and examined me very closely. I admit its weird being here with her as she is Shun's ex, but I had to come here. I had to know her side of the story.

"Alice Gehabich, I've heard a lot about you." She spoke as I looked at her confused and gave a small laugh as I pushed my hair back behind me ear.

"You have?" I spoke and she nodded.

"Rumors tend to spread around Faery a lot, especially since the High Queen herself didn't kill a Sighted One. I take it you have made a sort of deal with her am I right?" She asked of me and I nodded.

It was a little weird talking to her about this, considering Fang is right here with me responsible for everything. I watched as she slowly placed her hand on my arm. I shuddered from her touch as it was cold as ice, but I didn't move. I saw her eyes widen a bit as she slowly let go of me and stared at me in surprise. I was rather confused of her surprise as she already knew about me being a Sighted One. Then again usually people tend to react that way when they touch me. I saw her then stare at me intensely again and spoke.

"Come, let us talk more in my private garden. No one will disturb us there. Fang do you mind if maybe you can wait here for a while as I speak to Alice? You are free to go anywhere you please, as long as you don't cause trouble for me." Fabia replied as he grinned.

"As you wish," Fang bowed again as we took our leave.

I followed her as we entered her court. I looked around amazed by all the ice and snow around us. It truly was like a winter wonderland here. I saw her nodding her guards away as we walked outside to the back of the house. We passed a few trees, until I saw her garden. My eyes widen in surprise as I saw ice sculptures and snow all around. It was so beautiful here. I watched as she lifted her hand and for the first time ever, I watched a Fay create something out of nothing with snow and ice. It looked so magical and unreal at the same time. I watched as she created two ice chairs and a table for us to sit down. Not long after another Fay came by and poured some tea for us as we sat there in silence drinking the warm tea. It was soothing in my throat and I started to warm up a bit now from the cold.

"I know why you are here and all I have to say is that you're wasting your time." Fabia spoke suddenly making me surprised and a little confused as I set my tea down.

"How exactly do you know why I'm here?" I questioned as she lifted her hand up and moved her fingers to me as she grinned.

"I have a unique gift that allows me with one single touch to read your thoughts and see your memories. Therefore I know you are here to speak to me about Shun." Fabia stated as I stared at her wide eyed as she slowly stood up and walked around her garden.

I watched as the flowers that were in bloom become frozen by the touch of her skin. I watched as she plucked the flower from her garden as it froze right in her hand. I watched as she stared at upset and sad.

"You already know the story between Shun and I, so why must it be repeated when you already know everything." Fabia questioned as she continued to stare at the flower and not me.

"Well I just want to know your side of the story. I know it's a little strange and maybe even rude to ask of this, but I just want to know the truth." I simply replied as she then turned her head to me and lifted an eyebrow to me.

"The truth?" She questioned as I squeezed part of my dress and replied.

"Whether or not you truly influenced him to love you and if you truly loved him like he once loved you." I replied as her eyes grew wide.

I take it she was rather surprised by my response as she didn't say anything for a while. I started to feel nervous and unsure if I made the right decision by coming here. Suddenly though she began to speak to me once more.

"If you can answer my question then I will tell you my answer, but only if you answer this question correctly understand?" She replied as I blinked at her a few times, but eventually nodded.

"What do you think snow becomes after it melts?" She asked.

My eyes widen a bit as she asked this question to me. It was the same question Luke had once asked me on the balcony.

_"Tell me what do you think snow becomes after it melts?" Luke asked me suddenly._

_"What?" I questioned as I turned to him as he still stares at the pond._

_"What do you think snow becomes after it melts?" He asked once more._

_I look at him confused, but then begin to think about the question he asked me. The more I thought about it, the more I realize there's really only one good answer for this question._

_"It becomes Spring, doesn't it?" I replied to him._

"It's spring," I replied confidently as her expression changed to a more surprised one.

I watched as she stared at me, but then gave a small laugh as she walked back over to me and sat down again with me as she laughed.

"You really are as interesting as everyone says you are." She giggled.

I watched her expression change once more into a serious one. She didn't make eye contact with me for a while as she was thinking about something in her head. Soon she lifted her gaze to me and spoke.

"How on Earth could you have thought of that answer?" She questioned to me.

"Luke asked me that question before." I replied as she stared at me even more surprised as I continued.

"Like you he was surprised by my answer as well and responded the same way as you. However, regarding my answer I just think more to the question and answer. The obvious choice was water, but snow represents winter and after winter is spring. Spring is the beginning of new life after winter has passed." I explained.

"How meaningful, to think like that." She replied kind of expressionless.

"Thinking about it now, I believe Luke got that question from you. You must have once asked him that very same question. It must have left some sort of impact on him as he remembered the question and answer so well." I replied, but then she gave a hollow laugh and took a sip of her tea.

"Luke and I have history, but it is indeed history. You came here to talk about Shun and since you answered my question correctly, I will tell you what you want to know." She replied as she stared down into her tea as she began to explain.

"After I failed to become Summer Queen, I had carried Winter's Touch. When we first met my heart was frozen and everywhere I went or even touched the coldness would spread all around me. I felt empty and alone, with no friends or anyone to turn to. Love in general didn't exist for me anymore after Luke had abandoned me after I had failed to become his queen. When I bumped into Shun though for the very first time down the street, I felt it." She explained as if she was recalling her memories deep inside the back of her head.

"I felt pure innocence from him and a warmth I've never felt before with him. The moment we made eye contact, I as a Fay felt captivated by him. With that one touch I saw his thoughts and memories. They were full of happiness to which I was a little jealous of. Soon I started to observe him more and that's when he started to notice me more. When he confronted me, I had never felt so happy before. We had hit off pretty well and started to see each other. As we were seeing each other though I couldn't help but feel maybe a part of me was using him as a distraction from the pain in my heart Luke had caused, or if I was truly falling in love with him." She continued, but I started to feel an ache in my heart.

"When I finally told him the truth about me, I felt like he too would abandon me. Instead though he accepted me for whom I was. It was in that moment, I felt like he and I were destined for each other so much I convinced him to become Fay for me." She said as my eyes widen.

"What do you mean convince?" I questioned as her expression changed into a more hurtful one.

"You know how Fay sometimes on impulse use their influence without even realizing it. Well, although I knew a part of me maybe influencing him to fall in love with me, I just didn't care. I truly did want Shun to myself as he was so kind, caring, and gentle toward me. I wanted him to only love me, so when I wanted him to become Fay I used my influence on him. I wanted him to love only me . . ." She replied as I stared at her in a shocked and hurt expression as I squeezed part of my skirt in my hand again.

"However, I ended up making the biggest mistake that I regret even to this day. The moment he turned Fay and learned more about Fay, he had figured it out that I had been influencing him. The truth was I only influenced him when I convinced him to turn Fay. To this day he still believes everything we had been through together was a lie . . ." She explained sadly.

There was a long awkward silence between us now. A part of me knows now that she wasn't the person I thought her to be. However, the other part of now see's that it is her fault for making Shun's life like this. It's hard for me to dislike someone who was only afraid of being rejected by the one she loved.

"So you did love Shun in the end thank god . . ." I replied as she stared at me confused.

"What?" She questioned shaking her head in disbelief.

"Now actually knowing your side of the story, I now can feel a little relieved that you weren't really using Shun at all and that you really did love him. I thought at first how could a person just play with someone's emotions, especially a close friend of mines heart. I see now that you were just afraid of losing your last chance of hope in falling in love again. That's why you used your influence to make him Fay, because you were scared. You didn't want to lose him." I answered as she gave a hollow laugh and spoke looking at me now.

"I did lose him though. To the girl he had feelings for before he met me." She explained as I looked at her surprised and confused.

"What?" I questioned.

"When I first met him he had already had feelings for another girl. I was jealous of his affections toward her. I was jealous overall with her, but when I started to butt in a little more into his life he then started to notice me more. However, my fear of him loving someone other than me got the best of me even when I had already had him. So yes I was afraid and that was why I influenced him to become Fay. It was because he could be mine forever, and that . . . you couldn't have him." She answered.

As she told me of her true intentions and fear, my heart sort of ached inside now. Shun was telling the truth . . . He did have feelings for me before just like he said he did. I felt myself give a hollow laugh as I now learned the truth about Shun, Fabia, and I. She was jealous of me because of how Shun liked. She was jealous because of our growing relationship of friends, to being more then friends. So it was all because of her jealousy toward me, that everything is the way it is now. I just couldn't believe it. As I stared her with a hurt expression I saw her avoiding my gaze as she looked to her garden instead. I wanted to scream at her and get angry with her, but I just couldn't find it in my heart to do that to her because in truth I felt sorry for her. To go through what she did and went through . . . I just couldn't be angry at her like I'd like too.

"Thank you for you honesty Fabia. It was very kind of you. You really do have a warm heart." I spoke as she then turned to me and gave a small laugh.

"You want to thank me after everything I told you? I took Shun away from you Alice and your thanking me!" She exclaimed.

"What you went through wasn't fair. You got hurt in love and believed it didn't exist. When you thought you finally found it again with Shun, I was glad to hear that because now I know that Shun won't be hurt in being in love again since you truly didn't use him! I'm glad because now I can see that the girl he once love wasn't as bad as I thought she was." I replied with a small sad yet happy smile to her.

I watched as she stared at me in disbelief, until after a few moments she started to break down into laughter much to my surprise as she then began to speak to me.

"You know you're making it hard for me to hate you Alice." She replied with a genuine smile as I gave one back to her.

. . . . .

"Thank you for letting me speak with you today. Although it was a little weird at first, I actually was enjoying myself." I spoke as she nodded.

"I enjoyed your company as well, despite the circumstances. I believe Fang should be just outside the front door." She replied as I nodded and started to walk away, until I stopped and turned to her as I saw her staring at me.

"May I say something?" I asked of her as she stared at me confused, but slowly nodded.

"I know you got hurt and I'm not trying to defend Luke at all, but I think he was hurt as well. You don't have to reply or say anything, but I believe he really did love you and wished for you to be his Summer Queen. After all you seemed to have left an impression on him with your question." I replied, but her expression didn't change.

Without anything left to say I started to walk toward the door and just as I opened it, I heard her speak from behind me.

"Tell Shun, I am sorry that things didn't work out between us. And that it's thanks to him that I might start to believe in love again. As for the Summer King . . . nothing will ever change between us since our courts are opposite and that we insure one does not become more powerful than the other. Which makes us sole enemies and that will never change." Fabia replied with a determine look.

I turned my head slightly to her and gave a small nod as I exited her court. Like she said, Fang was indeed waiting for me outside. I saw him grin toward me as I walked over to him and saw him smoking and then spoke.

"You never cease to amazing me. You convinced the four main courts plus the Solitary to help you in some sort of fashion. What is your secret?" He grinned and I shrugged my shoulders.

"I guess that's why I'm a Sighted One." I replied with a small laugh as he grinned and laughed as well.


	15. No More Secrets

**Hey guys, I just wanted to give a heads up that for this chapter, I have to give credit to the "Divergent" author Veroncia Roth as I used somethings from her book to help me right this chapter. So credit and rights go to her for that and also I'd like to thank you guys for reading my fanfic for and for all the feed back I get as it means a lot to me. If you haven't already please review, favorite, follow, leave a message about a question or comment you may have as it helps me out a lot. So without further ado . . . Enjoy!**

* * *

No More Secrets

Shun's POV

I immediately barged in the doors not caring about the Fay around me staring at me as I looked for him. As soon as our eyes met as he stood on the top of the stairs talking to Leo, I frowned at him.

"Where's Alice?" I questioned.

"Please do come in Shun." Luke replied emotionless as I started to climb to the stop of the stairs so that we could stare at each other face to face.

"You're avoiding the question, where is Alice?" I repeated once more as he sighed.

"I haven't seen her Shun; she's probably just avoiding you after how upset you made her."

"That wouldn't have happened, had you not told her any of this!" I exclaimed as I moved closer to him, but then Leo stood in my way.

"Leo stand down," Luke replied laying a hand on Leo's shoulder as he moved aside.

"The last time I saw Alice, she came here to ask me to take her to the Winter Queen." Luke replied and my eyes widen.

"What!?" I exclaimed.

"I refused though as I am not welcomed there and because of my past relationship with the Winter Queen." Luke replied and I gave a hollow laugh.

"You damn right you shouldn't got there. I know you did to her . . . Despite my feelings of dislike toward her, I won't ever forget how badly you hurt her when she had loved you so much. You threw her away the moment she failed to become your Queen. It was like you didn't even loved her, because all you did was use her and ruined her." I stated as I headed downstairs, but then he spoke.

"You're wrong . . . I loved her and I would have given anything to be with her, but my court and future Summer Queen come first. If anything you stole my love the moment our relationship ended." Luke replied as I gave a small laugh and turned back to her.

"Well lucky you the relationship ended the moment I realized she used me, just like you used her. She's all yours Luke." I smirked as I walked out the door and left Luke's court.

I felt angry inside, but I eventually started to calm myself down and focus on the main problem at hand. Finding Alice . . . Suddenly though I felt my phone vibrating in my jacket. As I pulled out my phone I realized it was a text from Alice. I quickly read it and hoped it would tell me where she is.

"_We need to talk . . . Meet me at Misaki's Café when you can." She texted._

Without thinking twice I started to head over there as fast as I could. So many questioned ran through my mind. Would she take me back? What did Runo mean by Alice being hurt before? Did she really visit the Winter Queen? If so, what will is it that she knows now? So many questions ran through my head, but hopefully when I meet Alice, they will be answered.

Alice's POV

"Thank you Fang for taking me there." I replied as he grinned like usually as we stood inn front of Misaki's café.

"Don't forget though that you owe me a favor." He grinned as I nodded to him and was about to enter the café, until he spoke.

"Maybe your right about me . . ." He spoke suddenly as I turned my attention to him as he looked off into the distance not looking at me as he spoke.

"I'm not the same Dark King I once was anymore. What I did to Shun and you was minor compared to what I used to do in the past. Back then I probably wouldn't have cared what would have happened to you or Shun. I would have probably killed both of you to satisfy my court." He replied as that comment made me shiver as he then turned to me and laugh.

"Of course now I don't have thoughts like that anymore. I'm not sure why, but I think I noticed it after Shun and I had an understanding with each other. I guess back then you could call us friends, but now we're just acquaintances. It was when you had pointed it out to me that I realized how much I had changed. I'm not sure if this change is really a good thing for me, but I don't mind it as it's nice." He explained.

I stared at him and saw a faint smile on his face. I didn't exactly understand why he was telling me this, but I'm glad to hear he doesn't mind being the way he is now. Still though, I'm not so sure I can find it in me to forgive him just yet for what he did to Shun, but maybe someday I can though. I saw him turn toward me and actually give a sincere smile as I smiled to him and nodded.

"That being said, do not forget you are in debt to me Alice. I may have changed, but I am still the Dark King and as of right now you owe me." He grinned making my expression changed.

I watched as he grinned and then turned away leaving me speechless as I watched him walk away. Once I entered the café Runo greeted me like usual, but then I notice Runo standing beside Dan as he was in a booth eating and talking to her.

"ALICE!" He screamed with him waving like a dummy with food in his mouth.

I watched as Runo hit him on the side of the head and they started to go at it again, until I went over to them and calmed them down. I felt myself suddenly laugh and it felt like ages since I last laughed like this. For a while they made me forget everything that was stressing me out, but soon realization kicked in and I just couldn't keep pushing it away anymore. As Runo went to serve another table, I sat down with Dan and we began to talk.

"So how is the new happy couple doing?" Dan replied with a grin as I gave a small laugh and stared down at the table saying nothing.

"Alice?" Dan replied as I looked up to him and saw concern in his eyes as I put my hands up in defense.

"We're fine like normal, I mean nothings really changed between us." I lied and to my surprise Dan saw right through it.

"I know you're lying Alice . . . Shun told me a few days ago that you guys sort of hit a rough patch. I just wanted to know how you're doing compared to him." Dan replied and I suddenly felt my heart ache as I tried to not act so sad and weak in front of him as I was slowly breaking down inside.

"I'm fine I'm just . . ." I spoke.

"Just?"

"Confused maybe? I'm not sure anymore . . . Maybe it just doesn't seem real to me that Shun and I are actually dating. Maybe I'm scared of screwing things up for us. I mean maybe we're rushing into the whole more than friends thing and that maybe it's best if we just stay friends." I explained to him as Dan burst into laughter.

I suddenly felt embarrassed as I was now as red as a tomato as he laughed at me. Maybe it was a mistake telling him something like this. As he wiped a tear from his eye he spoke.

"I didn't mean to laugh that hard, but I mean come on Alice!" Dan exclaimed as he smiled to me as I looked confused.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Why on Earth would you think like that!? You two rushing into a relationship to fast! Please! Shun's been crushing on you way before the battle with Hal-G! Plus you two for a while were inseparable with guys going on walks, talking, and hanging out. It took forever for you guys to get together, when you should have been together sooner!" Dan explained much to my surprise as I stared at him shocked as he continued.

"Look for as long as I've known Shun, I know he's not the type of guys that can express his feelings very well. He never really admitted it to me about him liking you, but it was obvious that he really cared for you just by the way he does the smallest things for you that I bet you don't even realize he does for you sometimes." Dan continued.

As Dan said that, I actually looked back at the times Shun and I were really close and before he met Fabia and before we were dating. He always looked out for me whenever I was in danger, never complained about being in each other company, when it would rain he'd always offer hos jacket to me even when he needed it more than I did, and he would even walk me back to the café is was going alone. Dan was right; I never realized how much Shun really did for me. It made me feel a little guilty now for being so stubborn about everything that's happened between us. I sighed deeply, but then suddenly heard the door open behind me. I slowly turned and saw Shun standing there and scanning the room for me. The moment out eyes met, I saw him walk toward me as I started to feel nervous.

"Speak of the devil," Dan spoke as he stood up from his seat and greeted Shun.

"What are you doing here Dan?" Shun questioned.

"I could ask you the same thing, but I'll make it quick and simple since you two need to talk. I came simply to get some free food and see Runo of course." Dan replied as I giggled a little as Shun smiled and shook his head.

We both watch Dan go over and talk to Runo now as we sat and stood in silence. Soon Shun took a seat across from me, but he didn't utter a word. We couldn't even make eye contact as this a little awkward.

"I don't hear talking!" Dan shouted as Shun looked to him and frowned as I gave a soft laugh as Shun then looked to me and smiled.

I looked away from his gaze again and felt a little embarrassed. Soon though Shun began to speak.

"I heard from Luke you went to visit the Winter Queen." He said much to my surprise as I didn't' deny it and nodded.

"Yeah . . . I'm sorry for not telling you about it, but I just had to talk to her. I had to know the truth." I replied as he lifted an eyebrow to me.

"What truth?" He questioned as I took a deep breath and sighed.

"On whether she really loved you or not Shun." I answered as he stared at me shocked.

We didn't say anything for a while and I would glance up at him here and there to see his expression, but it remained emotionless. So since he wouldn't talk again I would.

"She told me her story of how she met and fell in love with you. She told me that she never once used her influence on you, until she wanted you to become Fay for her. She said that she truly did love you Shun, but she was afraid of losing you to someone else." I explained as he looked at me with shock and pain in his eyes.

"Losing me? To who?" He asked as I sighed again and spoke.

"She admitted to me that when you both bumped into each other she could read your thoughts and see your memories with one touch." I replied as he looked at me even more surprised as I continued.

"She told me that she saw how much you truly cared for someone and that she was jealous because something like that didn't seem real to her. She was jealous because of your feelings toward me . . ." I said as his eyes widen.

"She wanted a love like that towards her and so she started to see you more often so you would notice her and it worked. Her biggest regret though was using her influence on you to turn yourself Fay for her so that you could be together forever. So in the end she did love you Shun . . . Just like you loved her because those feelings you had for her were real." I explained and then he shook his head trying to process everything I told him as he looked at me.

"Still even if that was all true, aren't you mad or upset with her? I mean she did take me away from you Alice." Shun replied, but I shook my head.

"At first I was a little, but then I felt more sorry for her then anything. She had stopped believing in love because of Luke hurting her, but then you showed her that love can be real. She wanted me to tell you that she's sorry for what's she's done to you and that it's because of you she might start to believe in love again. Sure I'm sad though that everything that's happened, happened because of her but at the same time I'm glad it did happen." I answered as he looked at me confused as I laughed and explained.

"Is because of what she did that I realized we probably wouldn't be together like this and going through hardships like this to challenge our love for each other. If anything, it's thanks to her that I'm able to believe in your love for me Shun because of everything she's done and told me. I'm just sorry I couldn't trust or be reasonable with you and that I hope you can forgive me." I replied looking at him with sympathy as he took my hand in his from the table and stared at our hands.

"Forgive you? I should be the one asking for forgiveness Alice. I kept the truth about my past relationship and how I became Fay. That wasn't right for me to keep something like that, when I knew something like this would have happen. I'm just glad now though to hear you say that you believe me because I really do love you Alice and I always have." He replied with a grin as I slowly nodded and felt my eyes become misty as I laughed a little.

"Let's just promise each other from now that there will be no more secrets between us ok?" I suggested as he nodded.

"Ok," He smiled as I smiled.

"You think you might wanna head back to my place for a little while for some . . . alone time? We can talk more in some place not so open." He asked and my expression changed a little.

But soon he gestured toward Runo and Dan who were now staring at us and grinning like idiots as I laughed and nodded to him. I watched as he moved him his seat with his hand still in mine as he led me out the café and back to his place where Travis, Mira, and Alex awaited.

. . . . .

Once we finally made it to Shun's room, I took a deep breath and sighed. Mire would go on and on saying she was happy for us that we were together again and that she hadn't seen me in four days. Finally though Shun lied to her saying I was pretty tired and that we both needed rest. I watched as he closed his be room door and then spoke to me.

"Want some water or something?" He asked.

"No thanks, I'm good." I replied holding my hands in front of me.

Soon he swiftly moved right in front of me with his lighten speed ability and stared directly down at me. I felt his hand snake around my waist and the other brushing my hair to the side. Then I felt his hand on my cheek as he continued to gaze down to me. I was blushing madly as he leaned closer to my face. I didn't back away though as I wanted to be with him like this. Soon our lips met and it felt so warm and tender. I missed being in his arms like this as I started to wrap my arms around his neck as he kissed me more. Heat began to spread through me slowly as our kisses deepen. Suddenly though I feel something strange in my chest that I couldn't ignore anymore.

I felt his hand on my waist suddenly move a little under my shirt slightly. Suddenly my eyes widen as I remembered Beria in my dreams and her showing me one of my fears. My fear of being with Shun . . . Fear started to rise in my chest and the moment, I felt his hand on my bare back I flinched and yelped a little, and pushed him back with my eyes burning. Why am I feeling this way out of all the times!? I pressed my palms into my face, shielding my eyes.

"What's wrong Alice!?" Shun exclaimed.

I just shake my head to him, but I knew he wouldn't by that.

"Don't tell me it's nothing." He replied and I suddenly felt him grab my arm.

"Hey. Look at me." He spoke.

I take my hands away from my face and lift my eyes to meet his gaze. I could see the hurt in his eyes as I stared at him. It pained me to see him like this, but it also makes me scared to tell him about my fear. As I looked into his eyes I sighed and then began to speak.

"Sometimes I wonder . . . why someone like you would be with me." I replied as he looked at me confused.

"What?" He questioned.

"I know it's weird, but sometimes I really wonder why you choose me out of every girl including Fabia. I know who she is Shun and she's nothing like me." I answered.

"You're right she is nothing like you, which is why I like being with you Alice. You're different," He stated, but I sighed and spoke once more.

"What I mean is I'm not someone who's very touchy feely. I mean I just don't do um, you know . . . _that _. . ." I explained more as I blushed madly as I said those words.

"What? Sex?" He scowled at me.

I slowly nodded and I refused to meet his gaze. Suddenly though I heard him laugh a little as I then looked to him and saw him put his hand in front of me, telling me not to speak. He wiped a tear from his face and spoke.

"You know, if that was all I wanted, you probably wouldn't be the first person I go to." He stated and my eyes widen a bit as I didn't look to him anymore.

It felt like I was just punched in the stomach. Of course he wasn't going to do something like that with me. I'm such an idiot. I'm not pretty or desirable. I was just flattering myself . . . I felt my eyes become misty, but I held them back and made a pass by giving a small hollow laugh. I blinked a few times and then spoke looking back at him.

"It's getting kind of late and I don't want to worry Runo, I should probably head back." I replied with a fake smile.

As I made my way to the door though, I saw a hand stop be from opening the door as it lay on the door. I felt his other hand on top of mine as he laid it there on mine tightly holding me steady. I turned around to face him and noticed the position we were in and how close we were against the door. I felt myself become flush as he moved his hand to my cheek and caressed it slowly and gentle as I looked into his hazel eyes.

"I'm sorry I said that. It's not at all what I meant. What I _meant _was that you aren't like that. Which is why I like you Alice." He explained, but then I shut my eyes tightly and sighed and I knew I had to tell him the truth.

"No more secrets . . . That's what we agreed right, well I need to tell you something that I kept from you for a while." I replied as he stared at me surprised as I continued.

"That night when Beria had appeared in my dreams and came to talk to me, well . . . She did more than talked to me." I explained.

"What do you mean?" Shun asked curiously.

"I mean she used one of her powers on me and in my dream she made one of my fears look like a reality. She showed me you . . ." I replied timidly.

"You're afraid of me?" He questioned as he looked at me hurt and confused as he slowly let go of me, until I moved closer to him and spoke.

"Not you!" I exclaimed biting my bottom lip.

"Being with you . . . I've never been involved with someone like this before, and . . . I don't know what your expectations are of me." I explained trying not to sound weak and pathetic.

"Alice," He replied sternly as I felt both his hands on my shoulder now as he looked down at me.

"I don't know what you think about me, but this is all new to me too." He explained and my eyes widen a bit as I now felt really embarrassed.

"Oh. _Oh._ I just assumed, I'm so sorry I didn't mean-." I rambled on explaining, but then I felt him suddenly kiss me.

I was taken aback by the kiss, but I didn't move away. If anything I kissed him back wrapping my arms around him as he did with me. It felt like electricity was running through my veins instead of blood. The kiss felt so deep and passionate and I didn't want to pull away or even stop. I wanted this for so long, but I felt like now . . . I wanted even more. However, I was still afraid where this might go. As we stood there kissing for a while, I felt him pull away a little staring at me beat red face and spoke in a husky voice.

"You can tell me anything, you know. It's not like I'll ever leave you or something." He joked as I gave a small laugh.

"I love you Alice and I don't want to see you hurt or afraid of me." He replied and I nodded my head and spoke.

"I know . . . If anything now I'm not afraid of being with you anymore, but more afraid of what I want." I admitted as he stared at me with seriousness in his eyes.

"What do you want?" He asked cautiously before his faces tighten.

"Me?" He questioned slowly and curiously.

All I could do though was slowly nod as he nods to. I felt him now take my hands in his gently. He guides my hands to his stomach making me flinch a little as I look to his face for approval to which he nods again. His eyes lowered, as he pushed my hands up and over his abdomen and over his chest, and holds them against his neck. I felt myself become flushed as he did this to me, but I didn't pull away. I then noticed his gaze on me again as he spoke.

"Someday . . . if you still want me, we can . . ." He pauses and clears his throat.

"We can . . ." He tried once more and I let out a small embarrassed laugh as I kissed him lightly on the lips to stop him and smile.

"Are you afraid of me too, Shun?" I asked playfully as he let out a small laugh.

"Terrified," He said playing along.

As we gazed into each other's eyes we knew there was nothing else to say. As we kissed once more, it now felt familiar. I know exactly how we fit together, his arms around my waist, my hands on around his neck or even chest, the pressure of his lips on mine. We have each other memorized.


	16. For The One You Love

For The One You Love

Alice's POV

"You've got to keep your arms up Alice." Travis instructed as he punched right at me, but I quickly dodged as he grinned.

"Good, your reflexes are getting better. It's probably good that you're fast, but you still need to build some muscle." He explained more as I nodded.

This went on for a while as we threw punches back and forth at each other. I used my elbows and feet as I'm small and can defend and attack easier. I still had a lot of training to do, but I was improving day by day. After training Travis and I talked.

"You're improving each time we train and I may have underestimated you." Travis complemented as I gave a small smile.

"Thank-." I spoke, but was cut off.

"However, in the state you're in now I'm not sure you'll be ready to face _her _anytime soon. _She _has an army and more power than you can ever imagine. I'm not sure how to train a Sighted One to be honest especially with your gifts." Travis explained and I nodded and sighed.

"It can't be that hard," I heard a voice from behind me.

I turned to see it was Alex as he stood leaning on the door frame and taking a bite out of the apple in his hand. I watched as he walked over to us with a sly grin and spoke again.

"You've mastered you're Sight and Shield, but you have yet to use your influence." Alex spoke, but I looked away from him and shook my head.

"There's a reason for that too . . . I don't want to use something like that, because I'm afraid I'll be using it when I'm not even trying to." I replied sadly.

"I understand, but in this case it wasn't an option Alice. Did you know that the power of influence can be used not just to persuade people or Fay, but actually drain them?" Alex explained as I looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked, but it was Travis that spoke up.

"_She _is a Sighted One just like you Alice. She learned to control and practice her powers to grow stronger. Soon enough she was able to drain mortals and Fay just by touching them. Her power of influence allowed her to drain Fay and take their powers that they possessed." Travis explained and my eyes widen.

"Meaning she's getting stronger by the minute with each Fay she drains. So at this point Alice you really don't have a choice, but to use your influence to stop her before it's too late. So I'm offering to help you practice your influence." Alex said much to my surprise as I looked at him with wide eyes.

"What!? No way! That's not happening Alex especially after what you told me I could do to you or anyone!" I exclaimed, but her sighed and walked closer to me as I backed up a little.

"Alice the more you avoid this, the more lives that are at stake. Shun, Travis, Mira, and I have all agreed to help you with this war and now it's about time you start helping to by practicing." Alex explained.

I felt the pressure on me now as I turned to Travis who gave a sympathetic look, but nodded in agreement with Alex. I looked to Alex who waited for me to reply and I sighed. He was right, I had to do this. If my gift could help me stop Beria, then I have no choice. This is the only way I'll be sort of equal to her in power.

"Where do we begin?" I asked.

. . . . .

"Will stop here for today . . ." Alex sighed deeply.

"Don't be so ruff on her Alex; this is still all new to her." Travis explained.

"We don't have time to waste Travis. War is coming and when it does, how will she be able to stop _her._ She barely can defend herself let alone fight! I mean we're running out of time!" Alex exclaimed.

I watched as he walked out the room in a huff slamming the door behind him as Travis sighed and rubbed his temples and turned to me.

"He's just stressed over the war that's all it's nothing against you. He's afraid, just like all of us." Travis explained, but I shook my head sadly and spoke.

"He's right though . . . With the way things are with me right now, I'm not strong enough to go against _she. _If I were to go into war, I'd be dead right now. I need to become stronger and I need to practice more with my gifts no matter how much I don't want to use them." I explained sadly as I looked at my hands and clenched them.

Suddenly Shun busted through the door along with Mira in a panic state. We watched as they rushed over to us as they caught their breath and spoke.

"She's here!" Mira exclaimed.

"Who's here?" Travis said as he walked over to Mira and held her steady as she caught her breath as I did the same to Shun who looked at me and spoke.

"Beria," Shun breathed.

Suddenly just by the sound of her name the windows shattered making Mira and I scream in fear as Shun and Travis blocked us form the glass that blew at us. As the glass cleared I saw a blood trickle done Shun's cheek. I went to reach for his cheek, but he took his hand in mine and shook his head and continued to hold me tightly. I suddenly felt a chill in the air as I now started to see the room around us freeze and turn into ice and snow engulfing the entire room. As I breathed out, I could see my breath and I felt myself shiver. Soon Alex entered the room and almost fell over, until he caught himself steady. Soon a wicked dreadful laugh surrounded the room as we looked at each side of the room for her. I noticed from the widows black fog or smoke started to creep into the room and a figure started to appear in front of us. My eyes widen in fear as Beria now stood in front of us with a sly grin on her face as she stared her cold eyes into mine.

"Thank you for calling out my name dearie it was a lot easier tracking you down." She spoke coldly to Shun as she then turned her gaze to me and clamped her hands together and smiled.

"Just the girl I was looking for. Alice . . ." She grinned, but Shun stood in my way blocking me from her as she laughed.

"How noble of you to protect her, but I have business to take care of and don't have time for you." Beria spoke.

Suddenly Beria's eyes glowed as she dashed at Shun in lightning speed and grabbed his arm making him groan in pain by her touch. My eyes widen and I was in full panic mode as u realized what she was doing to him. She was draining him just like Travis and Alex told me she could. Without even thinking, I grabbed Shun's other arm and held it tightly in mine and suddenly he stopped groaning and looked up to me wide eyed along with Beria's eyes glaring at me. She released Shun and took a few steps back from us as I helped Shun stand.

"I didn't realize your Shield was getting stronger." She snapped as I looked at her confused.

"Stronger?" I questioned as she gave a hollow laugh.

I thought back for a moment, until my eyes widen and realization hit me. I looked to my hand and stared at it in amazement. With one touch I was able to use my Shield power to not only protect me, but protect Shun as well by touching him. With more practice, I bet I could expand it more so I can protect people around me. I looked to Shun who stared at me in amazement, until a sudden rush I cold air blew at us causing me to fall back away from Shun and it the ice ground hard. As I tried to get up, I saw her now in front of me with a knife as she placed one figure to her lip as I stared at her in fear.

"If anyone moves, I kill her on the spot before you have enough time to stop me . . . That includes you're Fay to Dark King . . ." Beria spoke and I turned and looked around and saw Fang emerge from the shadows with a grin on his face along with Raye and there other Fay which included Devlin to my surprise.

"Hello Beria, I would say it's nice to see you again but . . . that would be a lie." He grinned as she grinned back to him.

"As much as I would love to hear your sly comments, I have business to take care of." Beria spoke as she turned to me slowly and grinned.

Suddenly at lightning speed, I felt her hold the knife against my neck. I felt it's sharp edges almost cut my skin, but not enough for me to start bleeding. I saw people behind her flinch and were about to attack, but they knew if they did I'd be good as dead. She grinned wickedly to me as she spoke.

"I told you I'd come and kill you. Now here we are with my knife against your throat." She spoke pushing the knife more on my skin as I twinge in pain a little, but still didn't bleed.

"I'll ask you one more time Alice to reconsider my offer. There people you trust, don't care about you or your survival. If by chance they do when the war they won't care to think twice about you. The High Queen may even execute you even afterwards when this is all over. So why fight for these people when they don't trust or believe in you? Why risk your lives for them?" She questioned me.

I looked at the faces staring around me. I saw all them stare at me with blank expressions except for Travis, Alex, Mira, and Shun as they stared at me concerned. Beria had a point . . . There Fay who I have only just met, won't care what happens to me. The only reason why they want me alive for _now _is because they need me to defeat there problem. They want me to defeat Beria on my own whether I live or die trying. They could care less about me as I am just a mortal. I may have seen all the main courts and saw their struggles, but it's their struggles and now mine . . . I looked to Beria who grinned sinister like. Soon though I realized her hand on the knife that was against my neck was brushing my throat a little. My eyes widen and I realized she was trying to manipulate me with her influence. I suddenly grabbed her wrist surprising her as I spoke hold on to her.

"You're trying to manipulate me, but it won't work. You may have a point about why should I help Fay when they've done nothing but caused trouble for me! The people who have threatened me! However, I've also got to known them in some sort of way that made me see them as good or bad, but overall it was all meant to protect their court from you. I don't believe the Fay I've met so far are as bad as I once thought them to be. In their own way they've shown me there kindness toward me in show shape or fashion. Oh and your influence can't work on me even if you're a Sighted One like I am. I'm too strong for you to control." I explained grinned as she frowned at me, but slowly grinned.

"Have it your way Alice, but let this be a lesson on the biggest mistake you've ever made." Beria smirked as I stared at her confused.

I watched and felt her pull the knife away from my throat, but moved in lightning speed somewhere else. I looked around, until my eyes found her again. I watched as she appeared in front of Shun and glanced back at me grinning as fear rose in me. Before anyone could react Beria pierced her knife into Shun's gut as he groaned in pain and fell to the ground. I felt everything play in slow motion for me as I watched Shun lay on the ground and crimson blood poured from his body. My eyes widen in fear and shock that I couldn't move at all. I watched as Fang, Travis, Mira, and Alex kneel down to help him as I stared in shock. I was shaking now and then I suddenly felt cold hands on my shoulder as a voice whispered into my ear.

"Let it be known that your lover was the first to die of many who stand in my way. Let this be declaration that war has just begun Alice." Beria whispered to me before I could turn and stop her as she suddenly disappeared from sight.

I turned my attention back to Shun who lied on the ground groaning in pain as I rushed to his side. I saw the blood and tried to ignore it as I tried to get him elevated a little bit so we could see the wound. I laid his head gently in my lap as she stared weakly at me. I saw his hand try to reach for me to touch me, but I took his hand in mine as tears started to fall from my face. I looked and saw that the knife was out and Travis and Fang were applying pressure to his wound. I felt like throwing up at the sight of so much blood, I tried to stay strong as he groaned louder.

"Shun!" I cried.

"Something isn't right . . . This isn't just some knife is it." Travis questioned as Devlin came toward us and picked up the knife and scowled.

"It had poison on it. The poison will eventually set in by tonight or possibly tomorrow depending how strong he can hold, until then. Once the poison sets in then he's good as dead. If he won't die from the blood loss, then he'll die by poison which is probably what _She _intended to do." Devlin explained as I stared at everyone loss for words as I looked down at Shun.

"We have to save him!" I cried.

"How can we!?" Alex exclaimed.

"Even if we stop the bleeding, he'll still have that poison inside him which we can't stop!" Fang explained.

"Well we have to do something! I won't watch him die, especially not like this!" I exclaimed holding his head close to me as he groaned in pain.

"There is a way . . ." Raye spoke up as I looked to her with teary eyes as she stood behind Fang.

"Raye what so you mean-?" Fang questioned, but was cut off.

"The Summer King could heal him with his ray of light. Summer's light is the only thing that can save him." Raye explained.

"Luke can save Shun!?" I questioned and she slowly nodded and spoke.

"Yes, but there will be a price for it Alice. I have seen two possible outcomes of your decision in the next hour and both possible futures could led to your dismay." Raye explained, but I shook my head and replied.

"One possible outcome of my future though could save Shun right?" I replied quickly.

"Yes, but-!" She answered, but I cut her off.

"I don't have a choice then. Whatever it is, I'll do it . . . To save Shun, I'll do it." I replied as I stared at Shun's face as he groaned in pain.

I had to get to Luke as fast as I can. I slowly placed Shun's head down from my lap and got up. I looked to Devlin and spoke.

"Can you please take me to the Summer King?" I asked desperately and for a while he didn't answer, but slowly he nodded to me as I then turned my attention to everyone else.

"Please watch over him, I'll be back with Luke as soon as I can to help save Shun. I won't let him die or leave me just yet." I cried as a single tear fell from my face, before I turned away and headed out the doors of the room with Devlin following behind me as he spoke.

"If you want, I can carry you and we'd get to the Summer Court much faster." He spoke.

"Thank you that would be great." I replied as he stood in front of me and kneeled down so I could climb on his back.

As I got on his back he lifted me and we were off without a second to lose. Shun please don't die on me . . . I can't lose you . . . Not like this, I need you . . .! I love you too much to lose you now, when I need you the most . . .! Please wait for me just a little longer, I promise I will come back to save you, just like you've saved me countless times before! I swear it!

. . . . .

As Devlin set me down, I didn't waste a moment to spare as I barged into the doors. I didn't care if the Summer Fay or the Summer Girls for that matter stared at me as I tried to look for Luke.

"Luke!" I exclaimed and started to run toward the backyard where he took me to have tea and talk with him.

"Luke!" I shouted once more.

Suddenly if right on cue Luke appeared before me with a wide grin on his face as he took his hand in mine and laid a small kiss on the top of my hand, but I pulled away and spoke.

"I need your help," I replied desperately as he grinned.

"With what my darling." He spoke, but I ignored his last comment and spoke.

"Shun's been stabbed and poisoned by Beria and we need your Summer's Light to heal him!" I pleaded desperately as my eyes became watery again.

I watched as his expression changed a little into surprise. I wasn't sure if he was surprised that I had told him that Shun had been stabbed and poisoned, or if it was because I said Beria's name out loud. I watched as he laid his hands on my shoulders and stared down at me intensely. I saw his expression become more serious as he stared at me. I didn't have time for this right now . . .

"I need your help Luke, please . . . Shun's dying and I can't live without him." I begged.

I felt his grasp on my shoulders release as he slowly looked at me with sad eyes. I saw him take a step back a little as he spoke.

"I am not strong enough to help him Alice. With the state my court is in I can't help him. Summer needs its rightful Queen again to help balance this court once more. You have to become my Summer Queen." He said and I growled in frustration as I looked at him angry.

"I told you, I won't become your Summer Queen! I love Shun and only Shun and I won't leave him!" I cried, but then I felt his hands grab my wrist to stop me from leaving or from breaking down as I was starting to cry.

"If it was to save Shun's life would you do it?" He replied as I stared at him with side eyes.

"If you become Summer Queen you can heal him because you'll have power to help him. I am too weak to, but with you as the new Summer Queen you're powers will be stronger as you are also a Sighted One and you'll have the power of Summer Court at your will. I'm not trying to manipulate you Alice into being my Queen, but it would indeed benefit us both if you did so. You'll save Shun and my court." Luke explained to me.

Everything was just so overwhelming for me right now. I had two choices just like Raye predicted. I just never realized how much I'd be giving up if I choose to save Shun by possibly become the Summer Queen. If I don't at least try, then Shun will die for sure by tonight or tomorrow. If I do try there's a chance I might not be Summer Queen and might have to carry Winter's Touch feeling nothing, but coldness, loneliness, and fear. However, if by a small chance I could be Summer Queen then I could save Shun, but lose my mortality as I will become Fay and live forever . . . with Luke as I will be bound to him as his Summer Queen. Not matter how much I think about this situation, the more time is being wasted as Shun slowly dies. Not matter what I will always love Shun as he will always have my heart.

However, as much I don't want to become Summer Queen I will if there's a small chance I can save Shun with my new powers as Summer Queen. I'll lose my mortality and will never die with the rest of my friends like Dan, Marucho, Julie, Runo, and everyone else. I'll be bound to Luke as his Summer Queen and lose Shun. But to save Shun's life rather than letting him die was a much better choice. It made the other "perks" seem like nothing. Still if I turn Summer Queen and became Fay I really wonder what it will be like for me as I'll be giving everything up to save the one I love. How will Shun take all this afterwards? Will he still be with me despite I'll be bound to Luke? Does saving his life by me giving up my mortality seem selfless, or selfish? Ultimately in the end, I only had one choice. I took a deep breath and spoke.

"Where is the rose?" I said confidently.


	17. Unaccepting Realization

**Hey guys I didn't mention this in the last chapter as I meant to, but as you now their was a problem with uploading for a while and during that time I've finished about 3 chapters during this time, so now you won't have to wait for what happens next as these 3 chapters will be very intense and plot twisting. I will probably even have more down by tonight, but for now I'll post what I have for you guys! Please also if you already haven't to review, favorite, follow, and leave a comment or question for me as it really helps me out a lot! Now without further ado . . . Enjoy!**

* * *

Unaccepting Realization

Alice's POV

As soon I spoke those words, I watched as Luke took my hand and guided me into the rose maze. I was confused, but I let him led me on. After many turns, we finally made it to the center of the maze where there is a gazebo with wines wrapped around it to make it look elegant, but also ancient. I watched as he slowly guided me inside and then I saw it. In the middle of the gazebo was a pure white podium with the glass box containing the icy blue rose inside on top of it. My eyes widen as I stared at in fear and hope. I watched as Luke stood behind the podium and opened the glass box slowly to reveal the rose. The moment he opened the glass box, I could already feel it's coldness spreading throughout my body making me shiver already.

"There are two things that may or may not happen to you Alice. One the moment you touch that rose your body will start to cover in frost and you'll start to be filled with ice. Your skin will be paler and you'll feel winter where ever you go. You will feel no warmth ever again. It will be painful and you will ultimately become Fay as well." He explained as I started to become even more frightful of the rose.

"I cannot say what it will be like if the rose does accept you, other than that you'll feel the sun's rays on your body and you will feel the power of summer. You'll feel warmth like never before. Ultimately as well you will turn Fay. It's your decision now whether you'll accept the rose now and become Summer Queen or carry Winter's Touch." Luke explained.

I stared down at the rose once more and saw how it glowed brightly. This rose would determine my fate, but in either case I will become Fay which will led to my dismay along with Shun's. In either case I lose him . . . Still if means he'll live, I'll do it. I have to. I slowly reach toward the rose and could already feel it's coldness as I drew near to it. The moment I touched the rose and held it in my hand it glowed brightly in my hand. I felt frost start to consume my body and fear rose in me as I started to feel ice inside me and coldness build with in me. A surge of pain ran through me as I screamed in pain and fell to the floor. I heard Luke shouting my name and opened my eyes to see the rose in front of me. I stared at it intensely and then noticed the rose had started to change in my hand. The ice that once covered the rose started to melt away. The color of the rose went from blue to pure yellow as I held it. I watched as it glowed brightly in my hand shinning into my eyes causing me to be blinded for a while. Soon though I started to feel the frost that once was on my skin melt away by a warmth. I felt my entire body become warm inside. As I slowly stood up from the ground no longer in pain my eyes widen in shock.

That blinding glow was no longer coming from just Luke, but it flared on my skin as well. I looked to my hands, arms, at the soft gold glow that covered my skin. It felt like nothing I ever imagined before as I looked to Luke who stared at me in wonder and a smile across his face.

"You really are her . . . My Summer Queen . . ." He spoke almost like a whisper, but loud enough for me to hear.

"I am," Was all I could say.

I noticed now a few Summer Fay around me as they noticed my presence as I had just become their queen. I could feel the Fay around me as I drank there happiness, revealing the sense of security that Luke and I gave them. I could taste their emotions of joy and happiness along with Luke's. I gave a small laugh and then suddenly felt Luke grab my arms in his arms, swinging in the air, laughing.

"I finally found you my queen, my lovely Alice!" He cheered.

My eyes widen a little as he said that, but I felt a small smile spread across my face for some reason. It was then that I remembered that Luke and I are now bound together. I felt my cheeks flush the moment my eyes laid on his. I felt my heart beating fast just like it does for Shun. I felt myself becoming drawn to Luke and not wanting to leave his side. I realized that I was having feelings for Luke because I had become his queen . . . because I became his . . . All around me now, flowers sprang into life, and the air warmed. The grass now underneath Luke's feet grew lush, as verdant as his eyes. I let him continued to twirl me, until realization hit me and I asked him to put me down now.

"Luke, I have go to Shun! He's still dying and I can't . . . I can't . . ." I spoke.

I couldn't finish my sentence for some reason. I wanted to say I can't watch him die, but the words wouldn't escape my lips. I felt tears prickling in the back of my eye lids as I tried not to cry. I felt Luke wrap his arms around me and I was surprised I didn't pull him away from me as he spoke.

"Then let's go save him my queen." He grinned.

. . . . .

I felt so light on my feet and free as I ran at Fay's speed. It was incredible! I had never felt so alive until now as I was able to run and run like no tomorrow. I watched as Luke and Devlin were behind me trying to match my speed, but I was too quick. I wasn't sure if it because I had just turn Fay which makes me stronger, or if it's really just because I'm fast. I didn't care though because this was amazing. I watched my trail behind me leaving a similar trail like Luke's, but much brighter. Soon my mood change though as I drew near back at Shun's place now. The moment I stopped in front of the front door fear rose inside me. I was afraid because everyone inside will know what I have become. Shun will see that I am Fay and belong to Luke now in order to save his life. I will end up losing everything once I step inside . . . I felt Luke place a hand on my shoulder bringing warmth to me as I felt more relaxed by his touch. I looked to him and gave a small smile and nod to him before I opened the door.

The moment, I stepped inside I saw no one insight. They all must be with Shun . . . As I slowly ascended upstairs, I saw Raye and immediately she looked to me and I didn't see shock and surprise in her eyes, but I saw her give a small sad smile to me. She knew what I would have chosen and she knows that it will lead to my dismay. I watched as she gestured to Shun's room and I'm sure that's where everyone is. I slowly made my way to the door and place my hand on the door handle. I stared at the door handle for a while, until I took a deep breath. There's no going back now. I opened the door slowly and entered to have all eyes now on me as I saw Shun lay in bed tossing and turning in pain.

"Alice?" Mira spoke with a tone of shock, but I didn't meet her gaze as I could only stare at Shun and how it made my heart ache inside.

I slowly walked toward him and no one said a word. I could feel there emotions though like shock, surprise, confusion, and hope. I was glad they weren't angry, but they all knew that I had become Fay and have become the new Summer Queen. I kneeled down at Shun's bed side and saw his eyes closed as he was trying fight the poison inside him. I turned to Luke who stood by the door frame along with Devlin and spoke.

"How do I save him?" I questioned as Luke spoke.

"Apply your hands to where the wound is and let all of your energy flow through your hands. Let Summer's Light spread into his body. It will heal the wound, but for the poison you'll have to drain it from him. Find the source and take it inside of you. The poison won't kill you as you're much stronger then all of us since you have just become a new Fay. It will make you weak for a while, but you'll heal because of summer inside healing you." Luke explained.

I turned back to Shun and slowly removed the covered that were on top of him. I saw his hands on the wound trying to stop it from hurting him. I slowly placed my hands on his and saw him twitch a little from my touch, but his eyes didn't open. I slowly removed his hands away from the wound as I placed my hand on the wound. I felt his blood spilling a little onto my hand, but I didn't move away. I looked my eyes and did as Luke instructed and tried to push all of my energy and warmth that flowed through me into my hands. Soon I open my eyes and saw my hands glowed as I saw energy escaping my body and into Shun's. I saw him begin to relax more as everyone sighed in relief as a single tear escaped my eye. I still had to find the poison though. Suddenly I felt something dark and shadowy clouding his blood as my hands were still on him from where his wound was. With the strength I still had, I tried to concentrate and removed the poison form his body into mine and I felt suddenly become sick as I kept taking in the poison. The moment I got the poison out of him, I fell back and lay on the ground feeling weak. My vision blurred as people shouted my name over and over, but it was Luke who reached for me and held me in his arms. I felt his warmth as our bodies touched and I felt a little better, but not by much as I started to drift off into sleep.

Shun's POV

"_You won't ever leave me will you?" Alice asked of me as I placed we stared into each other's eyes as we laid in a flower meadow._

"_Never," I replied, but her smile faded as she spoke._

"_You're lying," She replied with a hurt look in her eyes._

"_Alice, I won't ever leave you!" I exclaimed._

"_Then why did you have to die?" She replied as I looked at her confused._

_Suddenly I saw her gaze look down at me as I followed her gaze and saw that I was bleeding. I quickly sat up and saw a knife in me. I pulled it out and screamed in pain. I turned back and saw that Alice had disappeared from my sight as I looked everywhere for her. _

"_Alice!" I shouted and no answer._

"_ALICE!" I screamed._

Suddenly I jolted up out of bed with sweat covering my entire body. I soon felt a hand on my shoulder as I flinched and saw that it was Fang's.

"I would take it easy if I were you. You're still recovering Shun." Fang replied, but I didn't care.

"What happened!? Where is everyone!?" I exclaimed.

"You were stabbed by Beria and poisoned. You were dying Shun, until Alice saved you . . ." He explained as he didn't met my gaze telling me something is wrong.

"Where's Alice!?" I exclaimed and he didn't say anything for a while, but he finally spoke.

"She's in her room with everyone else . . . Shun, I wouldn't-." He spoke, but I quickly got up before he could stop me.

My stomach hurt like hell as I limped out of my room and to hers, but I didn't care. The moment my hand reached for the handle, I saw Fang's hand on the door preventing me from going in as I glared at him.

"Move out of my way," I said sternly, but he shook his head.

"Shun there's something you need to know!" Fang exclaimed, but I wouldn't listen.

"Let me through Fang, I don't care what is you have to tell me it can wait! I have to see Alice!" I exclaimed.

He looked like he was going to argue with me, but then he stopped and sighed in fustraction. He moved his hand from the door and spoke.

"Don't say, I didn't warn you." Fang replied not understanding what he met as I opened the door.

As soon as I entered Alice's room I was overwhelmed to see who stood her room like Devlin, Raye, and even the Summer King along with my friends. I entered the room and my eyes laid on Alice's as she smiled at me weakly as she laid in bed. As I walked toward her I stopped and noticed her hand in Luke's. I looked to both of them and Alice noticed this and before she could say a word, Luke spoke.

"I'm only healing her with Summer's Light, don't go ballistic." Luke spoke as I glared to him and moved toward Alice who gave a small yet sad smile to me.

"Alice," I replied as I felt my heart ache inside as I saw her in this state.

I kneeled down to her bed and was about to reach for her hand, until she pulled away from me much to my surprise. I saw her look to me with hurt eyes as I stared at her in confusion. I saw her hand tighten in Luke's and I felt a little jealous toward that.

"Let's give them some space," Travis spoke up as he headed to the door.

I watched as Mira and Alex came over to Alice and gave small smile to her as they exited the room along with Raye, Fang, and Devlin. I watched Luke as he looked to Alice as she smiled and nodded to him as he let go of her and left the room closing the door behind him. We stood in silence for a while, until she slowly spoke up to me.

"How are you feeling?" She asked as I gave a small laugh.

"I should be asking you that and I'm fine." I replied with a small smile as she still stared at me with a small sad smile on her face as if she was keeping something from me.

"What about you?" I asked as she gave a small laugh.

"Tired and weak, but nothing I can't recover from . . ." She said sadly and my expression changed to a more serious on.

"What exactly happened Alice that's causing you to act this way." I replied much to her surprise.

I watched as she looked away from me though. I saw her hands tighten on the sheets she was holding and tears fell from her eyes making me shocked. I reached for again, but she stopped me.

"No don't! Don't touch me!" She cried as I stared at her shocked and hurt by her words as she cried.

"What happened Alice!? Please tell me!?" I exclaimed as she cried, but slowly spoke again.

"I . . . I . . . didn't have a choice." She spoke up through her crying.

"What?" I questioned.

"To save you, I didn't have choice." She replied as I looked at her with concern.

"What do you mean?" I asked once more worried.

"Raye told me of two choices I had that would determine my future. Both would indicate my dismay, but one would led to your survival. The only thing that could of healed you was Summer Light so with the help of Devlin I was about to make it to the Summer Court and ask for Luke's help, but . . ." She explained choking up now as I looked at her confused.

"But?" I questioned as then turned to face me with sad and hurt eyes.

"Luke couldn't save you because of how weak he was along with his court. I begged and pleaded, but he wouldn't even try. The only I could have saved you in the end was . . . was . . ." She cried as I looked at her in shock as I felt fear rise in me.

"Was?" I asked.

"I had to try and become Summer Queen in order to save you." She admitted and my eyes widen in shock and fear.

I felt myself standing up from her bed and taking a few steps back with my hand on my forehead not looking at her anymore as I was too shocked. Out of my shock I looked over to her and saw how hurt she was be reaction, but then she spoke.

"In the end Luke was right . . . I was meant to become Summer Queen as the rose accepted and I passed the test. However, I've now lost mortality and have become Fay . . ." She choked on her words as she looked to me with sadness.

"I'm so sorry Shun, but it was the only way to save you from dying. I used Summer's Light and was able to heal you along with taking your poison away and into me." She explained as I looked at her shocked with my hand dropping to the side as I walked closer to her bed again and spoke.

"You took the poison?" I questioned and she nodded.

"I'm fine just tired and weak, but I'll heal."

I stared at her with worry, but I was still to shocked to believe everything she had told me. She explained everything to me now about how it all happened and how she healed me. The more she talked though, the more I felt hurt. She was Summer Queen now and therefore belongs to Luke. I watched as she slowly got out of bed and I saw the moment she stood up she almost fell, until I got her and then my eyes widen. I looked down into her eyes as I held her in my arms and I could feel it. She felt so warm as heat radiated her body. I helped her stand, and I saw it. Her glamour was fading and I could finally see her beautiful golden glow on her skin. I saw how radiate she looked and how beautiful summer had suited her. I looked into her eyes as saw how they glowed as well. Her light wasn't as bright as I expected, but I assumed it was because of the poison still in her. As she stared at me with those eyes, I had let go of her and took a few steps back.

"I . . . I . . . I don't how to take this Alice." I admitted as she stared at me with those eyes of hers.

"I'm still the same, just well . . ." She explained as she looked away from me and didn't know what to say.

"You belong to the Summer Court and King now. I'm still Solitary," I replied not trying to sound hurtful as I saw her roll her hands into a fist before speaking.

"I didn't want this to happen to us, but now I fear even though you're alive I've lost you. What scared me the most out of everything is that I can't find control in myself anymore." She admitted as I moved a little closer as she continued.

"The moment I turned Fay and became Summer Queen, I was overwhelmed. I could feel and taste everything around me. I felt a desire toward Luke and his court that I can't get rid of. I know I love you, but my heart pounds for him now as well Shun . . . I don't know what to do anymore as I don't want to lose you both." She admitted and it was like an arrow to my heart.

I knew this would happen if by some chance she became Summer Queen. I knew she would feel this way as she is bound to him because of summer. I knew I'd lose her if I'd let him near her and now I have lost her. I was so confused at what I could do. She now has feelings for both Luke and I and I can't accept that. I want the Alice that loved only me. The Alice that was mortal. I walked to her and cupped her cheeks to make her look at me with sad and hurt eyes that made my heart ache. I was losing her . . . no . . . I had already lost her the moment she turned.

"I love you Alice . . . I don't want to lose you. I am grateful for you saving my life and I will always love you for that. However, you belong to summer now as I am still Solitary. Telling me you have feelings for both Luke and I . . . I just don't know how to take that." I replied sadly as tears fell from her eyes.

"Shun," She cried, but I turned to stay strong and not break down.

"I will always love you Alice, but I can't stay with you if you can't decide between us. I love the Alice that only loved me. The one that was mortal." I admitted as she cried and shook her head.

"I want to tell you that I'm yours, but-!" She exclaimed, but I sealed her lips to mine not wanting to know anymore.

I felt our kiss feel different than ever before. It felt like I was kissing the sun as I felt warmth, passion, love, and misery all in one. I felt her breath warming me up and my body being covered in warmth. It felt like a shower of sunlight radiating on us as we kissed. All at the same time it was loving and heart-breaking. No words were said about it, but we both knew that our relationship had ended. I felt her hot tears fall from her eyes and on to me as I held her tightly in my arms, before I pulled away to look into her eyes and saw how heart-broken she was.

"I love you . . . I'm sorry," I replied before walking away from her and out the door.

Suddenly though I felt a rush of air pass by me and the door swinging open in front of me. I turned to look back and realized Alice had ran. I noticed her trail that reminded me of summer as I watched her run. I wanted to chase after her, but what would I even say. I watched as Luke took off after her leaving just my friends along with Raye, Fang, and Devlin watching her disappear and possibly forever out of my life.

"What did you do!?" Mira explained and I sighed now leaning against the wall for support as I spoke sadly.

"I told her the realization that I couldn't be with her, if she couldn't decide between Luke and I. She belongs to summer now and we don't meddle in other courts affairs." I simply replied, before going back to my room.

As I opened and closed the door behind me, I felt myself sink to the floor. I covered my face with my hands and for the first time in a long time, I felt tears fall from my face as I had lost the one I love . . .


	18. Resolving Some Issues

Resolving Some Issues

_Two weeks later . . ._

Alice's POV

"Alice, please open up!" Luke begged from outside the door, but I didn't move from my seat.

"We need to talk, you can't keep yourself locked up in there forever!" He exclaimed, but I didn't move at all.

I stared out the window and saw how the Summer Girls were rejoicing in happiness that wanted me to feel happy to, but instead I felt nothing . . . All I could think about the last two weeks was Shun and even Beria. War is coming and I grow more worried after Beria had said to me. She had a point about me risking my life for Fay who I've only just met. So of which want me dead just like the High Queen if it wasn't for my joining her side. The fear of facing Beria in war still lingers in me. I need to be ready to face her, but I need everyone to trust me.

"Summer Queen!" Luke shouted and my eyes widen and I felt myself give a hollow laugh.

That name is like a scar that I can never get rid of. I've come to loath it as it reminds me of my betrayal to Shun. Ever since I had turn, I felt things change about me that made me feel not like myself. Like my new longing for Luke if we are not near each other and how much I enjoyed the Summer Court and it's Fay. It didn't feel like me as I felt like someone else with no control. I can't even tell apart from my true feelings to my new desires anymore. Every time Luke touches me I feel relaxed and at ease, but at the same time I feel hurt and broken inside. The only person that really made me feel like me was Shun. Although Fay can't influence me, I still feel like I am being manipulated in some way not necessary from Luke, but maybe from myself. I try to convince myself every time that this isn't who I am that this can't be real, but when I look into a mirror I see my reality and it pains me. I had become something Shun tried to prevent from happening when I had gone behind his back and did it save him.

Suddenly the doors open and Luke comes in and tires to touch me, but I pull away from him and not make eye contact with him. I am not mad or upset with Luke, but I don't want that feeling of longing to take over me again if I look at him or touch him. It was best to keep my distance.

"Alice . . . You are not well and you need me, my touch to help you." He explained, but I shook my head.

"No . . . Your touch doesn't help me at all. I feel more confused and lost with myself every time you hold me in your arms or my hand. I'm not myself anymore and it's tearing me apart inside Luke! I don't want this life anymore as your queen or anything! I want things to go back to the way things were before all of this." I admitted as he stared at me with sad eyes as I sighed.

"I'm not trying to hurt you Luke, but some part of you must know that I don't love you the way you love me. Somewhere you know it's because we're both bound by summer that I feel this way towards you." I explained and he sighed walking closer to me, but not touching me as he respected my wishes.

"I know, but you don't realize how long I've waited for this Alice. To find my Summer Queen and finally bring order to my- our court. You don't have to love me as a lover, but maybe as a friend. Our emotions reflect on the court and if you are sad so is the court. Summer lives off of pleasure and passion which is why I need you to give those emotions. I know you can't love me as I know you still love him, but please I need to at least act like it. Treat me like you would with Shun." Luke replied.

I stared into his eyes and saw how serious he was being. This was all for the sake of his-our court and I needed to accept that this court is a part of me now. I can't change what's been done now. I chose this life and now it's time I accept it. I looked to Luke and slowly nodded to him and spoke.

"I'll try," I spoke as he smiled and took my head in mine and led me out of my room.

For now I'll have to play the role of Summer Queen for the time being, but in my heart I know when I'm acting like I'm in love with Luke, I'll be thinking of Shun as he is the one I love. The one I've always loved, but now have lost.

Shun's POV

"Another one's dead Travis . . . This isn't good we're getting weaker." I spoke to him as he nodded and sighed.

I watched as he picked up the dead Fay into his arms and carried him with us back to where the rest of the Solitary were standing. I watched as Mira walked over to Travis and covered her mouth at the sight of the dead Fay along with Alex who eyes widen.

"_She _did this," Alex replied and I nodded.

"_She's _getting stronger by the minute." I responded.

"_She'll _be coming after us next if we're not careful anymore." A Fay spoke up.

"We've already lost too many people, we have to put a stop to her!" Another Fay yelled as the rest of them cheered in agreement.

I looked to Travis who nodded to me and then spoke up to the crowd around us.

"If we plan to go to war then we'll have to speak with the High Queen first along with the other courts to know that we plan to fight. So there for we'll head to the High Court personally tomorrow when the court rulers will be there to talk about war. We'll tell them, that we will fight alongside them!" Travis exclaimed as everyone cheered as I gave a small grin to that.

I turned away from the excited crowd and started to wonder into the forest alone. Travis doesn't realize it yet, but he's pretty much Solitary's ruler who I would gladly go to war with. Soon though I felt myself thinking about her again as I tried to push her away and out of memory. I didn't have time to think about her right now with war coming. However, that's exactly why she keeps coming up in my head. It's because I am worried for her and wonder if she is even ready to face Beria. She's still a new Fay and probably is still adjusting to the Fay life. I sighed as I felt my heart aching inside on how much I miss her. I never wanted to leave her, but it's because of my jealousy over her being Luke's is what got to me. And for her to tell me that we couldn't decide between Luke and I broke me inside. I love her, but I miss and love my old Alice more.

Alice's POV

Luke and I gathered into the High Court as today we along with the other courts have decided to talk about war and our alliance with each other. As I stepped into the High Court for the first time as Fay, I felt . . . different. I looked around and saw that people would stare at me and whisper things about me. I could hear some of their conversations and none were good about me. I felt Luke's hold around my waist tighten as he pulled me away from them and spoke into my ear.

"Ignore them, they are merely jealous of your power." Luke grinned as I gave a small smile backed.

As we entered the High Queen throne room, I remember the first time I was here and how she threw a knife at me as I didn't flinch. I remember her threatening me as Shun was locked away in a cage by the Dark King. It seemed only like yesterday when things were much simpler, but now look at what has become of my future. As Luke and I took our place where the rest of the Summer Court lied, I could hear the High Queen speak up.

"What exactly are Solitary Fay doing in my court." She spoke up as my eyes widen as I turned to see in front entrance of her court Travis, Mira, Alex, and Shun along with many other Solitary Fay walk in.

My eyes widen as my eyes found Shun in the crowd of Fay. I saw him looking straight ahead not looking anywhere else . . . not looking at me. I saw his look of determination in his eyes and saw no hint of sadness or signs of him being hurt. He must have moved on already . . . I took hold of Luke's hand as I saw in the corner of my eye him look at me, but said nothing as we listened to the High Queen speak.

Shun's POV

"Why are you here?" The High Queen questioned as all eyes were on us as Travis spoke.

"We offer our services to you to help you in battle." Travis replied as she laughed.

"Services? Help? What makes you think we need the likes of your help? You weren't there for us before, what's changed?" She grinned, but this time I spoke up.

"Too many of our own have been killed because of _her _as she drains them up and talked away their want revenge for what she had done to our people." I explained as she frowned.

"You're not really here to help us, but more of to help yourselves and take revenge. Well get in line as we all have our reason for wanting my sister dead as well."

"Despite what you say in the matter we still wish to help. We helped train the Sighted One and so she is still our responsibility to make sure she can prepare herself for war. It's only fair that we also can take part in this war to protect our kind." Alex explained much to my surprise as he mentioned Alice.

I watched the High Queen stare down at us and got up from her seat and moved closer to us. I watched as she stopped in between The Dark Court and Summer Court and pointed to summer.

"The Sighted One is no longer in your care as I have seen and heard her becoming Fay and is now Summer Queen. She belongs to Summer Court now and is not of your concern anymore." She replied and I frowned as she said that.

I glanced at the crowd of Summer Court Fay and tried to see if I could see Alice. Once I spotted her in the front row, I saw her biting her bottom lip and staring down at the ground in deep thought. I looked at her confused, until I saw her look back up to the High Queen and continued to listen.

"However, I am still curious to way the sudden change of heart to go into war with the rest of us. I do not fully believe it is just because a few Solitary Fay have died that you decided this. I mean you all have once belonged to a court and chose to become Solitary on your own accord to never deal with our affairs again and yet here you all stand wanting to fight. I believe it is much more than this." She replied as I glanced at Travis who looked to me and sighed, but it was Mira who spoke up to all of our surprises.

"It's because we have been isolated to long your highness." Mira spoke surprising all of us.

"Go on," The High Queen replied.

"Our kind are dying because of your sister. As _she _grows stronger, we become weaker. I believe you alone with your court allies can't defeat her unless you can get all the help you can get. Here we offer our help to you, but you refuse which makes me question why you don't trust us as you trust to every other court. What makes us different from them? We are hear the same reason they are here. To put a stop to your sister and bring balance back to the courts. Is that now what you want as well?" Mira explained.

Silence spread across the room as they awaited the High Queen's decision. She looked to us and the rest of the courts and soon slowly smiled and nodded. I watched as she took a long sword from Devlin's hands as he handed it to her and walked toward us. I watched as she handed it to Travis who slowly accepted it as she spoke.

"You're friend makes a very convincing notion. We are all here for the same purpose and I don't see why you all can't go into battle with us." The High Queen as a cheer broke out from all around the room as Travis held the sword in his hand and showed it to the Solitary Fay who cheered as well.

I watched now as the High Queen started to give each court ruler sword as I sign of trust. I watched as she gave the last sword to the Summer King as he took it from her. I watched as the High Queen spoke to Alice that made her eyes widen as she turned away. Suddenly to my surprise I watched as Alice took the sword from Luke's hand and threw the sword on the ground loud enough that everyone in the room feel silent. I watched as the High Queen turned to her with her eyes wide open as her guards which included Devlin surround Alice. What the hell is she doing!?

Alice's POV

After she congratulated me on turning Fay and becoming Summer Queen something inside me just snapped. I didn't throw the sword to hit her, but just to get her attention. I watched as her guards circled around me as Luke spoke to me.

"What are you doing Alice?" He asked gently as I looked to him and replied.

"Facing my fears," I simply replied as I walked toward her into the middle of the court room with all eyes on me not caring who is watching.

I frowned to the High Queen as I picked up the sword and held it in my hand as she spoke.

"What is the meaning of this Alice? Is Summer Court refusing to take battle?" She questioned and I shook my head.

"No I am, but not as Summer Court, but as a Sighted One. I'll never truly ever belong to Summer Court as long as I'm still a Sighted One." I replied.

"I didn't expect this of you after our little deal we made." She pointed out and I gave a hollow laugh.

"Deal? You mean the one you threatened my life with? That deal?" I proclaimed as she stared at me with cold eyes as I continued.

"There was something I wanted to confront you and everyone else in this room about, about your sister Beria!" I exclaimed as everyone gasped as I said her name, but I didn't care.

"I had the pleasure of meeting your sister in my dream and in person. She made me realize something, that made me rethink our deal you highness." I stated as she frowned at me.

"Do plan on betraying me then, by joining her?" She replied as I shook my head.

"Never, I'll never join her but I'm reconsidering about my part in this war. Before when I was still mortal . . . I feared you and every Fay I had come across. Some Fay I could call a friend, while others I feared. Now as I have become one of you, I realized that no matter what I become you'll never trust me and I'll never be a part of your kind as long as I am a Sighted One." I explained as she looked at me with an emotionless expression as I continued.

"I used to be afraid of you and those who threatened my life, but now I've become stronger and now you can't control me like you thought you could. Threatening my life to help you kill your own sister, that's a sign of cowardliness. It's your fault all of this is happening and you won't accept that because now your dragging everyone down into your problem that you started." I continued as crowd of whispers filled the room.

I watched as she looked around and saw the Fay around her start to question her as she looked at me and glared at me and spoke.

"Enough!" She shouted and the whole room fell silent as she stared at me and spoke.

"Why are you doing this to me after I had shown you mercy!?" She exclaimed and I laughed.

"Mercy? Ever since I agreed to your terms I've had nothing, but pain, suffering, and heart-break. I turned into a Fay and became Summer Queen, two things I never wanted! It's thanks to your sister that I have become this as she almost took the one thing that mattered to me more than my own life! Don't you dare told me you showed me mercy when all of this happened to me!" I exclaimed shocking the room as people began to talk as she spoke.

"What do you want an apology!?" She questioned as I shook my head and slammed the sword into the ground causing the room to stop talking as I continued.

"I didn't come here to threaten you like you did to me. I came to ask if I can truly trust you. Your sister asked me how can I trust you, if even in the end she dies you won't just kill me? It made me question your trust in me as I put my trust in yours your highness. How can I be sure I can trust you at all?" I questioned as she didn't reply.

I watched her avoid my gaze as people around me waited for her reply, until I slowly walked over to her cautiously. I watched as she looked up to me as we were face to face as I took her hand in mine. I saw Devlin and her men surrounding me now, but I watched as her expression changed as I spoke.

"Trust me Vanessa . . . I'm not your sister just like those other Sighted One's you kill weren't either. I'll fight and stand beside you till my last breath, but I need you to trust me." I pleaded as she stared at me with confusion in her eyes as I released her hand.

She stared at me unsure of what to do. I watched as she looked at me intensely, but then she sighed and walked over to where I had slammed the sword into the ground. I watched as she pulled it from the ground and then slowly handed it back to me. For the first time ever, I watched as a smile appeared on her face as she spoke to me.

"I trust you, Sighted One." She spoke as I smiled to her.

I watched as the crowd began to cheer once more all around us as I looked to her as she nodded to me and I gave a small curtsey before returning to the Summer Court. I glanced over to the Solitary Fay and then I almost gasped as our eyes met. I looked to Shun as he stared back at me. Without saying any words I saw a small smile crept on his face as he nodded to me that made me smile and nod back before turning away from him and looking at Luke who looked to me with a warm smile and picked me up into the air and swung me around making me laugh as small tears escaped my eyes. I was happy I had some of my issues resolved, but I had still not been able to find clarity about Shun just yet . . .

Shun's POV

As we started to exit the High Court, I caught a glimpse of Alice as she stared out into the open of the world of Faerie. I thought back at what she said early and how she said she almost lost the one thing that mattered to her more than her life by the hands of Beria. I knew she meant me . . .I know I shouldn't be near her as it pains me to see her, but the moment our eyes met today I felt happy . . . I really missed her . . . As I drew near her, I saw her turn to me with wide eyes as she stared at me completely shocked.

"Shun, what are you doing here?" She questioned.

"The same reason you came here today." I joked as she gave a small laugh that I loved and missed so much.

"I mean why are here right now . . . with me? I kind of expected you to ignore me, since you haven't exactly been answering my calls." I replied as I stared at her as her expression changed as she looked away from me.

I wanted to tell her how much I missed her. How much it hurt for me to let her go. I wanted to tell her to stay with me and leave Summer Court, but I knew she could never do that. Because of her bound on Luke, she couldn't just simply leave like I knew she would have by now.

"I should leave," She replied not facing me as she started to walk away, until I suddenly grabbed her wrist to stop her and pull her towards me.

I saw the tear strikes on her cheek as she tried to look away from me, but I wouldn't let her. I placed my hand to her cheek as she suddenly looked at me now. I felt her body heating more as I saw her face flush. She stared at me intensely, but then quickly pushed me away much to my surprised as I felt her shaking.

"This isn't fair Shun . . . You know I can't leave Luke and Summer Court as much as I want to. I've become one of them just like you said. I told you I wanted to be with you, but you said couldn't stay with me and here you are now making me feel even more confused as ever! This isn't fair that I lose you after everything I've sacrificed!" She cried as I held her wrist in my hands at a loss for words.

"Say something at least!" She exclaimed, but I couldn't.

I knew she wanted me to tell her how much I loved her, but it would only cause her more pain between Luke and me. Although she's drawn to Luke, I know her heart will always belong to me. I released my hands from her as she looked up at me and looked at me shocked. Suddenly I felt her hand slap me across my face as I stared at her with tear soaked eyes.

"Don't touch me, if you have nothing to say to me." She cried as I watched her walk away from me taking the warmth with her as she left.

I placed my hand on where she slapped me and thought this pain is nothing compared to the pain she's going through right now.

Alice's POV

After we returned to the Summer Court, I ignored Luke and headed to toward the rose maze without looking back at him as he called my name. I suddenly felt his hand around my wrist making me turn to face him as he placed his hand on my cheek and caressed it slowly making my heart flutter.

"What's wrong?" He spoke gently to me as tears clouded my eyes.

"It hurts . . ." I replied as he looked at me confused and worried.

"What hurts?" He asked.

"My heart . . . I want . . . I want this to stop!" I exclaimed pulling him away from me as I took a few steps back trying not fall.

"Stop?" He questioned.

"All of this! This isn't my life anymore Luke! I don't want keep hurting you or Shun anymore then I already have. I mean let's face it, you're not happy with me." I replied, but he shook his head and moved closer to me taking my hand in his giving me warmth.

"That's not true, I am happy. I found my queen who I've been searching all eternity for. I am happy." He replied, but I gave a hollow laugh as I placed my hand to his cheek as he held it tightly on his face.

"No you're not . . . What you want is for the person you love to love you back. Although I long to be near you and to have you hold me like this, you must know it's only because we are bound together by summer which is why we need each other. My heart still belongs to Shun . . . The only reason I can't be with him is because I am bound to you and I am now a part of summer. I'm not trying to hurt you Luke as I've come to call you my friend, but that's all we'll ever be. Right now for the sake of our court, I need a moment to myself and when I return I'll come back to you and try to make our court happy ok?" I explained to him.

As I slipped from his grasp, I watched him as he just stared at me with shock but didn't say a word as I took off running into the rose maze without looking back. I didn't know the way out of the maze, but I just hope I would somehow make it out so I could run into the forest. It took a while, but with my lightning speed, I was able to get out and take off running into the forest not looking back. Tears stung in my eyes as I tried to wipe them away. As I ran and ran throughout the forest, I suddenly came to a stop as I had finally hit sand and found the ocean in front of me now. I felt my legs give out as I sat down on the wet sand hugging my legs and crying on my arms as no one was around to see how weak I truly am. I was pathetic . . . I knew I was stronger than this, but after everything that's happen to me lately I just feel as if I've lost everything . . .

I haven't seen Runo, Dan, Marucho, Julie, or anyone since I turned. I lied to Runo telling her that there was a family emergency with Mira's parents and I said I would company her back to Russia as it seemed serious. Soon though I'll have to eventually go back to my friends, but how will I face them? Will they see that I've changed? How can I tell them that one day I'll have to disappear out of their lives forever, in order to keep my immortality a secret and to protect the Fay race? How will I ever move on from all of this? I never wanted this to happen . . . I suddenly felt a chill rush to my feet as I felt the water suddenly rise. I didn't really care though.

"She's crying . . ." A voice spoke as I looked up and saw no one around me.

"We should help her," Another voice spoke and I suddenly stood up now looking all around me.

"Who's there!?" I exclaimed, but no one replied and I rubbed my forehead and sighed.

I must being losing it . . . No one's here Alice, you're just tried and delusional. Suddenly though I felt the water rise again, but this time up past my ankle and I haven't even moved from my spot. I looked toward the ocean and suddenly saw something move within the water. I gasped suddenly as I felt myself take a step back, but then stopped when two figures appeared out of the water. They looked like two little girls from a distance. I watched as they thrashed around in the water and they looked like they were drowning.

"Help us!" They both exclaimed and on impulse I headed into the water not thinking twice about it.

I swam as fast as I could to them with my lightning speed as I got closer to them. However, the moment I reached them, I saw their heads drop into the water. I stopped and then looked around as I went underwater and I couldn't see them. Suddenly though I saw one of them appear in front of me making me scream a little as she giggled.

"That was brave of you to try and save us, but your so naïve." She grinned as I looked at her confused.

Suddenly without warning I felt a hand grab my leg from underneath the water and felt them dragging me under. I took my last gasp of air before I started to be dragged down underwater. I thought my vision was blurry I saw the two little girls transform into their true forms. I watched as they both had mermaid tail instead of legs and they looked a lot older now. I tried to swim back above water and just as I made it, I felt them dragging me again in the water again.

"Well isn't this a surprise, she's the Summer Queen and Sighted One we've heard so much about." One spoke as the other held me down as I tried to escape from her grasp.

"I wonder what would happen if we drowned her?" The other spoke.

Suddenly in a moment of panic I released as much heat from my body as I could in the water to get the girl off me. I heard her shriek in pain as I had burned her hands as she released me and swam to the top of the water. I took a deep breathes as I reached to the top of the water and started to cough a little, but I started to head back to shore as fast as I could. However, I suddenly felt something sharp slash on my leg causing me to scream in pain and be pulled under again. As I was faced to face with the girls I watched and almost gasped underwater as I saw their teeth sharp teeth. I felt another slash around my arm as I twitched in pain. I started to see my blood flowing into the water as they grinned. I watched as they both pulled out draggers and pointed it to me.

"I wonder what she'll taste like." One of them spoke as the other grinned to me as fear rose in me and I was losing air.

As they were both about to attack me with their daggers and teeth, they were suddenly stopped. I couldn't see well because of my vision underwater, but someone was here with me attacking the two mermaids. I watched as they got a hold of the person who tried to help me and I quickly swam to him and grabbed one of the girls arms and burned her again as she let go to recover and that gave the person enough time to take the dagger and I watched as they stabbed the two mermaid right in front of my eyes making me scream in terror underwater as I saw blood flowing into the water. Water started to fill my lungs and everything started to go blurry for me. I watched as the person came toward me with the dagger and I thought they were going to stab me, but instead they took my hand and helped me reach to the top of the water. As we got to the top of the water I gasped for air and coughed as water filled my lungs. I still couldn't see well to see who saved me, but I felt there arms around me pushing me closer to shore. As we got closer to shore, I felt strong arms lift me up and out of the water and placed me down into the sand. The sun was shining so brightly that I couldn't make out the face of my savior.

"Alice! Come on stay with me!" He shouted and the voice seemed familiar to me.

I saw him lean closer to my face to listen to my breathing. I felt him then started to perform CPR on me as I felt his strong hands pushing down onto my chest. Suddenly I felt his salty lips in mine as he blew air into me and started to pound on my chest again. Soon I started to cough the water out of me as I started to take deep breathes and breathe again as I felt a hand lay on my back.

"You really are naive." A sarcastic voice said to me as I knew who it belonged to as I stared at him surprised.

"Fang?" I questioned.

"You should be lucky and thankful that I was watching over you today out of all the days! You nearly almost got yourself killed!" He exclaimed as I stared at him still shocked.

"Watching over me?" I coughed as he sighed.

"You're deal with the High Queen remember? She asked of my court to watch over you and today I decided it was my turn to watch over you. You turned to be more of handful then I thought. I mean you're exhausting!" He exclaimed as I looked at him confused.

"What?" I questioned.

"You just kept running and running and for a while I lost track of you, until I heard you crying like a baby." He replied as I blushed out of embarrassment, but then I felt tears streak down my face again for some reason and I couldn't stop.

I quickly wiped them away and avoided Fang's gaze at me. I gave a small hollow laugh as I spoke as I knew he was staring at me.

"I kind of look pathetic right now, don't I?" I laughed to hide the pain as he stared out into the ocean and spoke.

"You said it not me." He replied as I nodded and then stared out into the ocean as well where I had almost drowned to death and almost got killed.

"However, other times you can show bravery and selflessness. I think those are what make you strong and not seem weak." He complimented as I looked to him surprised to hear those words coming from him.

As we sat in silence for a while looking at the ocean I sighed and decided to openly admit something I never expected to tell anyone even Luke or Shun. I felt like Fang wouldn't care, but I just had to get it off my chest.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked before ranting.

"I don't suppose I really have a choice." He replied not giving me a clear answer, but I decided to take that as a yes.

"How do you move on from this?" I questioned as he stared at me with his eyebrow lifted as I rephrased the question.

"I mean, how do I move on with my life now? I've become Fay and Summer Queen. Two things I never wanted to be. I did this all for Shun though in order to save his life. Yet here I am depressed and alone losing everything I love . . . My friends, family, mortality, and even Shun. All because I became Fay and became bound to the Summer King and his court." I explained sadly.

"I never really trusted Kingly, so I can understand why you feel that way towards him even though you are his queen. As for your friends and family well that does suck, but you just have to accept it and move on. Being Fay isn't as bad as you think, it has its perks." He replied.

"Easy for you to say, but at least you were born Fay. I wasn't and to be thrown into a new world you barely know . . . It's kind of scary. Shun and I once talked about this topic though. About me becoming Fay someday if I chose so." I replied as this caught Fang's attention now as he stared at me.

"Shun was Fay and would go on and live forever, but when I was still mortal I knew I could never be with him forever as I would someday die. So we came to the conclusion that one day when I'm ready and sure I want to be with him forever, I would turn Fay to be with him forever. However, as you can see plans changed . . . I became Fay to save Shun, but be bound as Summer Queen to Luke." I explained sadly as a tear escaped my eye.

"You should be lucky though." Fang replied as I looked at him as he gazed into the ocean.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Although you can't be with Shun, don't you think it's better that he doesn't at least hate you. He still loves you Alice anyone can see that the way he looks at you. If you want my advice I'd say be selfish for once. Why should anything stand in the way of what you want? If you want something, then take it, I mean what's truly holding you back?" Fang explained to me.

I stared at him in confusion as he continued to stare out into the ocean. I saw in his eyes a hit of sadness and maybe regret. I couldn't feel his emotions or taste them as he was shutting them down from me. Suddenly though my eyes widen in realization as I thought back to Fang's words.

"You like Shun," I stated and he gave a small laugh still not looking at me and also not denying it.

"It doesn't really matter about how I feel . . . I lost his friendship the moment I locked him in cage and tortured him. He won't ever forgive me after what I did. I put both your lives on the line which is something he'll never forget and he'll never forgive me for. I've come to accept that though. Nothing can be changed now." He simply put it.

However, the look in his eyes told me otherwise. I unexpectedly lay my hand on his shoulder making him turn to me confused as he lifted an eyebrow to me as I spoke.

"Shun may never forgive you, but I think I'm starting to forgive you . . . You've shown me you're not as dark as you think you are no matter what you say or threaten me. I saw you help Shun when he was stabbed and no you saved me from almost getting drowned by some mermaids!" I exclaimed.

"They're sirens, not mermaids totally different." He corrected as I rolled my eyes.

"In either case, you've proven to me you're not the Fay I once feared anymore. I think in a way those times you saved us, you were trying to repay for what you put us through. I think truly have a heart." I smiled as he burst out laughing.

"A heart? That's the most ridiculous thing I ever heard of!" He exclaimed as he still smiled from his laugh as I smiled back.

"Well you're definitely friend worthy." I replied as his expression changed by those words.

I watched as a small genuine smile appeared on his face as he stared into the ocean and spoke.

"I take it back that is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard." He grinned as I grinned back.

Suddenly though I felt pain rushing to my arm and leg again. I looked and remembered, I was still bleeding after they had slashed me. Suddenly I didn't start to feel so good. I felt weak and light headed. I felt Fang now have his hand on my back as he spoke.

"Alice!?" He exclaimed.

I felt my head spinning inside and I felt faint all of a sudden. I fell back, but into Fang's arms as he called my name over and over. I was too tried and weak to reply back as I slowly started to black out.


	19. Deciding For Myself

Deciding For Myself

Fabia's POV

As I stared at my garden, I noticed that winter had finally arrived as the flowers are now either dead or frozen. As it continued to snow in the sky I watched as the snow would fall onto my hair not caring. Suddenly though I felt the snow from my hair suddenly melt away within seconds. I sighed deeply as I stood up from chair that I had made of ice and turned to see none other than the Summer King himself in my secret garden. Anger began to fill inside me as I noticed the snow began to fall harder and everything around me that was not yes frozen had become in fact frozen by now. I watched as he lifted his hands in defense to me as he melted the snow around him as me moved closer to me.

"You aren't welcomed here anymore Summer King. Go back to you new Summer Queen." I said harshly as I was about to turn away, until I felt his hand on my wrist which burned me a little along with his hand being burned be the coldness.

He quickly let go, until he knew we were face to face. I looked into his eyes and for a moment I saw a hint of sadness in them as I turned away. I would not fooled again by his charm.

"Fabia, we need to talk." He spoke up as I gave a hollow laugh.

"There is nothing we need to talk about. We have spoken in ages why of all times do you wish to talk now?" I questioned still not looking at him as I decided to look at me frozen sculptors I had created.

"I am sorry," He replied making my eyes widen, even though he couldn't see.

"Don't say that . . .! Not now after centuries later . . .! Your forgiveness means nothing to me now." I stated.

I felt the temperature increase now as I saw some of my sculptors melting a little, but it didn't mater. I could always make more. I felt Luke's body temperature closer to me now as I turned and saw his face close to mine now. I felt it again . . . That feeling I had pushed away for so long and now all of a sudden it's come back again . . . That longing desire to be near him that made me shiver at the thought, it all came back. I remember his touch just like it was yesterday as he body radiated mine as we kissed, embraced, and more . . . It felt like a fire in me burning and wanting more. However, I've grown colder and harsher since then. I will not be tempted again. I moved away from him and glared at him as he only looked at me with sympathy. Be strong . . .

"You need to leave Luke . . .! I've had enough of you giving me pain and suffering in my heart! I've grown cold and felt hatred toward you! You've cursed me with this life and I will never forgive you for that! Now I am truly alone . . .!" I shouted frustrated as a single tear fell from my face, but I quickly wiped it away.

"If I could go back in time, I would Fabia . . . But then I would have never been able to fall in love with an incredible woman . . ." He flattered as I gave a hollow laugh looking at him.

"Fall in love? Please, you left me the moment I failed to become your Summer Queen. If you loved me, you would have stayed with me. You would have fought for me." I hissed at him, but then I saw him move with his speed to face me face to face as he stared down into my eyes with seriousness.

"I never wanted to leave you Fabia . . . Out of all the girls I fell in love with, you were the one who had my heart. I was devastated when you failed . . . I wanted to comfort you in my arms and tell you it would be alright, but I couldn't . . . You had become winter and therefore we could to be together no matter how much I wanted to be with you." He explained as he choked on his words.

I wanted to believe in his words so much, but he has hurt me to many times now to forgive me. I looked to Luke and gave a small smile to him as I spoke.

"I would have believed those words years ago, but you're too late now. The moment you walked away from me was the moment you lost me . . ." I replied as I saw his expression changed as I continued.

"You found your Summer Queen . . . Go back to her now, we're over. You have to think about your court just like I have to think about mine." I replied, but then I felt him took my hand in his and although it hurt a little he didn't let go as he spoke.

"What if I didn't . . . What if I left my court to be with you?" He questioned and was about to laugh, until I saw the seriousness in his eyes that made me stare at him shocked and hurt to hear him say that.

"Fabia, I've been looking and searching for my Summer Queen to help rule my court. Although do love her, it will never be the same love I had for you. I thought I need Alice to help rule my court, but the moment she became my Summer Queen she suffered instead of being happy with me which hurt my heart. I had everything I needed to make my court happy, but I didn't have true love to make me happy." He explained in a begging tone as I snatched my hand away from him.

"What do you want me to say to you Luke!? I don't love you anymore that ship has long sailed! I'm not that same girl you fell in love with all those years ago . . . You're crazy if you think I'd even take you back now-!" I exclaimed, but was cut off.

Without warning, I felt his lips to mine as we kissed for what was the first time in centuries. Although it burned and hurt, I didn't pull away like I wanted to. Instead I felt gulfed by his kiss. I felt his body temperature rising along with mine as we began to feel hot and cold all in one. It was like a past from the past kissing him like this. It reminded me of how sweet and gentle he once was. Like the gentleman I once fell in love with when we first met. As he pulled away slightly from me with both of us matching each other breathes. I watched as he caressed my cheek as it burned by his touch, but it didn't matter.

"You can't love two people Luke and I won't be hurt again." I replied moving away from him as I continued.

"You say you love me, but I know how much your court and queen mean to you. I don't need love in my life. I'll be fine on my own, but I think you need to think for yourself, but also your court and what's best." I replied to him as I walked away, until he spoke and stopped me.

"My queen comes first Fabia . . . If she needs me, then I am hers." He replied as I grinned to him playfully pretending he was still the man I knew all those years ago.

"Then I bid you farewell Luke," I said without a hint of sadness or regret.

I once loved Luke, but that love had died many years ago. I do not need love to rule my court unlike Summer Court. My heart had been frozen for many years since Winter's Touch consumed me. I once believed it could be thawed out by another, but I was wrong. Winter suited me as I suited it. For the Summer King to confess his regrets and mistakes of letting me go gave my clarity today. In fact it made me feel like this winter would be the best there's ever been.

Alice's POV

I could hear the wind screaming into my ear. I felt so numb, but I could still feel two strong arms holding me tightly. I realized that Fang was probably carrying me as he ran out of the forest with his lightning speed. I blacked out here and there, but then I began to feel something soft on my skin the next time I was sort of awake. I could hear voices as I tried to get up.

"Bring the medical supplies. Whatever she needs bring it here. She is a friend and guest here, now go." Fang's voice said.

As I started to come to I felt very tired and weak inside. However, I started to come to as I started to open my eyes with my vision hazy at first, but then it shortly cleared. I looked around the room and it was all too familiar. I was in Fang's room again. I slowly sat up in the bed and groaned a little in pain. I looked to my arm and saw the slash that was left by the dagger and then I moved the cover up to see the other slash from the dagger on my leg. I sighed deeply and then I saw Fang talking to someone outside the door as they handed him a first aid kit. When he closed the door, I watched as he turned toward me and was surprised to see my up as I spoke.

"So I am your friend," I joked as he grinned and scratched his head as he spoke.

"I feel like you catch me in all my weak spots." He grinned as I smiled to him, but then I twinge in pain from the cuts.

I watched as he quickly came to my side and took my arm and examined the wound closely. He pulled out the first aid kit and found the bandages and started to wrap it around my arm where the wound was. It hurt at first, but I got used to it as the pain started to die down. Soon he pulled the sheets back and then looked at my leg, but then he spoke.

"This might be a little weird, but all I'm doing is putting the bandages on alright?" He spoke as if asking for permission as I gave a small laugh.

"It's fine besides aren't you kind of-." I spoke, but he interrupted.

"I like men and women; there are great things about both sexes. So why should I have to choose?" He grinned to me as I felt a slight blush crept on my face.

As he finished wrapping the bandages on my leg, I felt myself becoming more relaxed now as I sat back on the pillow and sighed.

"Today was pretty tiring for you wasn't it." Fang spoke and I nodded and sighed.

"Standing up to the High Queen, yelling at Shun, nearly getting drowned, and nearly getting killed . . . Yeah I can officially say today was exhausting!" I laughed and he laughed along with me to my surprise.

Suddenly I heard a knock on the door as Fang moved from me to the door with his quick like speed. He opened the door and it revealed to be Raye. I watched as Fang let her in. She then turned to me and sighed in relief for some reason. I looked to her confused as she made her way toward me and sat on the bed next to me and spoke.

"I saw a vision of you in the water, I'm glad to see you're ok." She replied as I gave her a small smile as I took her hand in mine and spoke.

"I wouldn't have been ok had it not been for your king here." I smiled as Fang smiled behind Raye.

"How do you manage to escape _her?_" Raye questioned as I looked at her confused.

"What are you talking about? The sirens?" I questioned, but then her expression changed.

"No, _her _I saw in my vision that you were running away."

"Running away?" I questioned as I looked to Fang as he looked at Raye confused.

"Running away from what?" Fang questioned as she turned to the both of us and spoke.

"In my vision you were running away from something dark and evil. I couldn't see the image very clearly as the vision just showed certain images mostly of shadows. I saw you run and run and you eventually came to a cliff and jumped into the water. Whatever was chasing you stopped, but in the water I saw you staring at something in fear as you didn't move for a while. You were staring straight at . . . Beria . . ." Raye explained and my eyes widen as I clenched the sheets tightly in my hand.

"The vision ended there, unfortunately. The last thing I really saw was her swimming right at you. I don't know what it means, but I think you need to be careful and you shouldn't be alone. I fear something terrible will happen to you if you're ever along with her." Raye explained.

Fear grew in me again and I tried to calm myself down. I couldn't let this get to, especially right now. I have too many things to worry about and this vision can't be one of them. It's best if I just try to forget it for now before it's too late. Suddenly I heard another knock on the door and this time Raye went to get it. She looked to Fang and spoke.

"Dinner is ready," She said as Fang looked to me and to my surprise he offered a hand to me.

"If you would be so kind as to accompany me for dinner as my guest." He grinned as I laughed.

"Don't you mean friend." I smiled as I took his hand and squeezed it a little.

"Don't push it," He said continuing to grin as he helped me out of bed.

He took my hand and placed it around his arm as I grabbed a hold of it. I laughed a little as he guided me out the door with Raye coming with us. Although my life was complicated, it was nice being surrounded by friends and forgetting about everything for a little while.

Shun's POV

With each step I took, I felt a cool cold rush of air hit me making my body shake. I probably should have brought a thicker jacket . . . The snow was light, but it was cold as hell as I got closer and closer to my destination. Once I arrived though, I already knew where to go as this place was all too familiar to me. I knew where she would be. As I passed through the main entrance, I went to the back of her court to where her private garden was. As I arrived I watched as she was creating another sculptor for her collection in the garden. I watched as she created a beautiful swan out of ice using her powers. As I grew closer and closer to her, she suddenly stopped. I stayed frozen in where I stood as I waited for her to move or speak.

"It's been a long time since you've been in my garden. What brings you back now?" She questioned me as she didn't make eye contact with me.

"To check up on you Fabia. How are you?" I asked her sincerely as she gave a small hollow laugh to me.

I watched as she slowly turned to me. I got to see her beautiful emerald eyes again for the first time in a long time. Every time I used to see her, she always looked beautiful to me. I watched as she created a table and two chairs for us to sit in. I followed her lead and sat down across from her as we both sat in silence for a while, until she spoke.

"I heard that girl of yours Alice became the new Summer Queen. I'm sorry for that." She spoke up.

"Yeah me too . . . It's a little bit more complicated than that though." I replied.

"Something tells me you really didn't just come here to ask me how I am, since you haven't come to see me in months after . . . well you know . . . So why are you here?" She said getting straight to the point while giving a small smile as I sighed.

"Alice told me everything about what you said to her. She told me your story and told me that I should forgive you. She told me how sorry you were and that you weren't a bad person." I explained.

I watched as her expression changed. She wasn't shielding her emotions like she used to as I could feel and taste confusion, loneliness, hurt, and hope. She looked at me and gave a small smile as I gave one back. I never thought I'd ever forgive her for what she did to me. I thought I would always hate her for what she had done to me. However, after everything Alice had told me I wanted to believe that it was true. I wanted to believe that not everything Fabia and I once had was a lie.

"It's hard to hate that girl . . . She's so pure and innocent . . . I want to hate her, but I just can't. She's too kind to others and never thinks of herself . . . She's selfless," Fabia spoke to me as she stared at her garden and watched as the snow fell on us.

"Yeah she is which is why I trust her enough to believe in what you told her . . . and I forgive you Fabia." I replied to her as her eyes widen a bit, but then her eyes soften as she gave a small laugh and spoke once more.

"I used to dream you'd say those words to me . . . That we could go back to the way things were. That you and I could be together again." She spoke with a sad smile on her face as I continued to stare at her as she turned toward me and continued.

"But . . . It's not late for that, isn't it?" She asked me and I gave her a sad small smile and nodded reaching for her hand slowly.

Right as I took her hand in mine for the first time in a long time, I felt her cold touch. I remember this touch so well. It felt so familiar to me as we used to hold hands like this and how it used to make me feel wide awake because of how cold her touch was. I used to fear her touch, but at the same time I longed for it. It brought back many memories Fabia and I shared, but that's all they'll ever be. Just memories from the past that we can't recreate . . . Because since then her and I have already moved on . . .

"Thank you for showing me what love was like, even if it was just for a little while. You taught me to be the man I am today and the man I will be for the one I love . . . I'm sorry that I can't be the one for you anymore, but at least I know now that not all my feelings towards you were a lie." I replied as I saw a few tears slip from her eyes as I felt her hold my hand tightly in hers as she cried a little and I smiled.

"Thank you for giving me this incredible life Fabia . . . I wouldn't trade it for the world." I smiled to her as she nodded and laughed a little as tears feel from her eyes.

For the first time, I felt at peace . . . I think now we both found some clarity with each other. We've been through a lot to get where we are now. I used to believe that Fabia and I would always be together forever. That we could always be happy and free. I dreamed about my life with her, but now . . . It just seemed like a fairytale, that would never come true . . . My life now despite everything that's preventing us from being together is and will always be with Alice: the girl of my dreams, the girl that I love, and the only one for me . . . She was my new fairytale now, as soon we'll live happily ever after. . . eventually.

"Shun," Fabia spoke as I looked up to her now as our hands were still together.

"Yeah?" I replied as she looked to me with her emerald eyes.

"Don't . . . Don't let her go Shun." She said to me as I looked at her with seriousness.

"Don't let her go and make the biggest mistake of your life, like I did. I lost the man I loved twice . . . So please don't lose her over something like this. Alice loves you . . . I know it. She may be with Luke, but she isn't happy and free like she once was when I first met her. She's lost, confused, hurt, and suffering inside Shun . . . Now you have to be the one to fix that before it's too late and you really lose her." Fabia instructed me as I stared at her in surprise.

I watched carful as she lean over the table a little closer to my face and placed a cold frozen kiss on my cheek giving me a small smile as she released my hand. She stood up from her chair as did I and spoke.

"Love makes you do crazy things . . . doesn't it?" She questioned as she smiled as I gave a small smile and laugh back.

"Yes . . . Yes it does, but sometimes it's worth it in the end." I replied as she smiled and she began to walk away, until I spoke.

"You'll find love again Fabia, I just know it so don't give up just yet!" I exclaimed as she laughed and nodded to me before exiting her garden leaving me alone.

I looked up to the sky and watched as the snow fell on me and how I remembered, when I was once part of winter. I had grown used to the cold, but it was never the same as it used to be for me now. Now it's just cold as hell, but it did bring back some good memories. As I exited the garden and started to walk away from the Winter Court, I looked back and took one last look at this place. This was the place I once called home . . . This was the place when I first fell in love . . . Now this was the place I could finally say good-bye too without any anger or hatred towards this place and it's Fay, including the Winter Queen. As I started to walk away again, I looked at the path ahead of me and knew now what I had to do. I had to tell Alice I love her and take her back.

Alice's POV

As I returned to Summer Court, I was greeted by Leo. I smiled to him as he told me Luke requested to speak with me out by the rose maze alone. As Leo escorted me to the rose maze, I watched and saw as Luke was tending to the garden as I watched him touch the dirt in his hand as flowers began to grow with just by a single touch. Leo bowed to me as he left to leave Luke and I alone. I crouched next to Luke and placed my hand in the dirt as well and smiled as flowers began to grow as well. I turned to see Luke smiling at me, but soon his expression changed as he took my hands in his and pulled me up to meet his gaze. Before he was going to say whatever he was going to say, I watched as he noticed the bandages on me as he looked at me worried.

"What happened!?" He exclaimed, but I shook my head.

"It's nothing, I'm fine I just had a little accident." I replied, but he didn't believe it.

I placed my hand on his cheek to make him feel more relaxed and for him to trust me and to let it go. I let the wind around us increase as he looked tensed and stressed for some reason. Soon I felt his hand on top of mine as my hand was still on his cheek as he spoke.

"I went for the first time in centuries and visited the Winter Queen." He admitted to me as I stared at him surprised.

"Oh," Was all I could say as I was rather surprised he went to see her after everything that's happen between them.

"So what happened?" I questioned as he stared at me with hurt eyes and began to speak.

"I need to ask you something Alice . . .? Something that could resolve both our problems." He replied instead.

He didn't answer my question, but he definitely caught my attention. He brushed the strands of hair that were in my eyes as he began to speak.

"I love you Alice and I've gotten to know you a lot with our time together as King and Queen. Although it was very difficult for you, you never once blamed me for your transformation. I just don't' understand why though? After everything I put you through I expected you to hate me and be furious with me, but instead you show compassion toward me. I took everything away that you loved and made you become my Summer Queen for my own selfish desires. How can you not hate me for what I have done to you?" He questioned as I saw how hurt and in pain he was as he said this.

This was all so sudden as he asked me that. I felt my heart hurting as well as he looked at me with those green eyes of his. The truth was I really don't why I don't feel hate or anger toward him. I should feel those emotions toward him, but I just don't! I don't know if it's because I am bound to him that I am unable to hate him, but I just can't explain to him, anyone, or even myself why I don't feel those emotions . . . Rather than feeling angry and hate toward him, I felt sympathy because it was like he was a bird trapped in a cage. Unable to break free from finding his queen and continuing to fall in love over and over again and in the end feel heartbroken each time they failed. As weird as it sounds I felt sorry for him out of all the girls hearts he's broken by giving them false hope . . . I felt sorry for him.

"Because even you are capable of getting hurt too, Luke. You fall in love over and over again hoping the girl you find is the one that could be your Summer Queen. Each time they fail a part of your heart breaks inside." I answered as I placed my other hand to his heart as I let the rush of summer flow through him from me.

I watched as he sighed deeply and then looked to me with a warm smile and soon spoke again to me.

"I had hoped I could be with my Summer Queen and live happily ever after in some fairytale instead of it being one giant nightmare for the both of us." He replied sadly.

"Luke," I said feeling a little guilty as he shook his head and continued.

"I know who you heart belongs and it's not me and that's ok . . . I've told myself the moment I found my Summer Queen I would be bound to her for all eternity and devote my life to her. I'd give her the love and happiness that she needed. Now I see that by giving her those things, I have to let her go." Luke explained as I stared at him wide eyes and gave a small laugh.

"Luke what are you talking about!?" I questioned as I felt his hold on me tighten.

"Do you love me Alice?" He questioned as I looked at him confused and . . . frightened.

"Luke your scaring me, what-!?" I questioned, but he cut me off.

"Do you trust me?" He asked of me as I looked at him confused.

I said nothing for a while as I thought hard about his question. The look in his eyes told me how serious he was being and soon I answered.

"I do," I replied.

"I've misled you . . . I've manipulated you," He continued.

"Not really helping your case, Luke." I pointed out.

"Do you still trust me?" He asked once more and I straightened my face and faced him.

"I do," I answered and then he sighed and spoke.

"Do you want to be near me?" He asked.

"I do,"

"Why?"

I pulled away a little from his grasp and wiped my hands on my jeans as they were kind of sweating and I spoke.

"You're my king. Something inside me insists that I reach out. I can't even stay mad at you when I know I should be at times. Never mind that though, what's going on with you Luke? Your behavior is scaring me a little." I confessed.

"Do you love me Alice?" He asked once more the question I feared to answer.

My love for Luke truthfully wasn't the kind of love like I felt for Shun. I know this because they were two different types of love. I love Luke because he is my king and I his queen. We are both bound by summer and thus our mind, body, and soul were connected and entangled together. I love Shun because our hearts were connected and that we fit each other perfectly. He was like my other half that completed me inside. He made me feel alive . . . As I look into Luke's eyes, and I knew I could not lie to him.

"You're my king, but . . . I _love _Shun." I answered truthfully.

"Then there is only one solution my queen . . . I can make it so that one of us can be unbound by summer and each other." He replied making my eyes widen in surprise and shock.

"You can do that!?" I questioned.

"I'm not exactly sure, but I think I can. I have been thinking about this for a long time as well. I have been practicing and studying my powers so that if one day we truly had come to this . . . I would be ready to offer you or I an escape." He admitted to me.

I felt myself become overwhelmed. I could leave summer and go back to Shun! I would be Solitary just like him and we could be together forever, just like I always wanted. Excitement and joy consumed me, but then I felt guilt and sorrow. If I leave summer, Luke will be all alone again with no queen. No love, pleasure, or passion which his court's needs. He would be back at where he started. I saw a small smile on his face as he spoke.

"Do not feel guilt or sorrow my queen. There are three options I will give you and one selfish request of you . . . One we can remain the way things are and you can be with me and love me just as I love you forever. We could rule this court side by side taking care of each other. Two I can make it so that I become the solo ruler of the Summer Court and that you are unbound by me and you can become Solitary to be with the one you love." He suggested.

"What about you and the one you love? You'll be alone again," I said sadly as he nodded.

"If it is for my queen's happiness, then I will sacrifice my happiness for hers."

"There must be some medium to where we both can be happy!" I exclaimed as I felt him move closer to me and traced my jaw with the barest touch of his fingertips.

"There is . . . It is a selfish request on my part though as I hope you will consider this option and here me out. Option three is that I can make you the solo ruler of Summer Court. You will be bound to summer, but unbound to me as I will become Solitary. That gives me a chance to maybe try things again with Fabia, the girl I have and always will love. Of course this means for you that you can still be with Shun, if he can accept you as the ruler of summer. These are your options my queen that I can offer to you. Now all you have to do is choose." He explained to me.

Something inside me change as I felt conflicted on what to do. I looked to him and saw how much this pained him and even me. My decision will change everything. Staying together wasn't an option anymore as we're both lying to ourselves about our sort of fake love. To be unbound by summer and Luke was something I wanted from the start. However, to make him the solo ruler would be wrong of me to put him through after everything he's done to get here and make his court and queen happy. He would be alone and not happy, which is something I couldn't bear. To make me the solo ruler gives a chance, even if I'm still bound to summer, to try to be with Shun and Luke with possibly Fabia. We would both maybe have a shot of true love again and we'd both be free. Although the answer was right in front of me, I still felt conflicted.

"You're really asking me to choose _now_?" I questioned and he nodded.

"I am. I need you to decide. Now. The court needs to be as strong as possible." He stated, but I felt my heart aching inside as I was unsure.

I couldn't explain why I was so unsure, but this whole situation scared me. To become solo ruler of Summer Court was just too much! How could I run a court on my own without Luke!? I'm still new and uncertain about everything. How can I take care of a court and fulfil its needs as well as mine?

"Alice, I need you to decide. Do we go away together or do I go alone or do you go alone?" He asked as I looked at him confused.

"I want us both to be happy and I want to take your selfish request, but I can't do this alone! I can't rule a court alone! I wouldn't know the first step to rule this court! I mean what if everything goes wrong and I fail you and our court!?" I questioned.

"It's your court if you choose it to be. You are just scared Alice and besides you won't be alone. You'll have Leo and the Summer Fay to help you. They already have grown to like you Alice, it's just your time to accept them as they've accept you as they're queen. Alice I believe in you and you can do this . . . For the both of us. I know it's a lot to ask, but-."

"It's what's right . . . To makes us both happy, so I understand Luke. I don't think your request is selfish at all." I replied giving a small sad smile to him as he caressed my cheek filing me with warmth and comfort.

"I want to be loved; I want to be consumed by it." He said in passionate way.

"I've loved Fabia for decades, but I've lived for my court for centuries. I need an answer, Alice. Do you want me enough to be mine? Do you care enough to try to love me? Do we become _truly _together for our court? Calm me as your king, or set me free to try to be with the Fay I love." He continued making my heart hurt.

Shun and Luke were both wonderful, both good, both people any girl would be lucky to know, but I only loved one of them. If I could save the court and keep Shun in my life, that's what I would do. If Luke wasn't near me, I wouldn't feel the pull to be with him. Now I see though that although I know what I want, it just hurts to let it all go . . .

"I do want you . . . Not because of the court. You're my friend and I _do _care for you. I can't imagine never really seeing you again though." I admitted to him, but he smiled and stroked my hair now.

"Can you offer me your fidelity? Your heart, and your body and your companionship for eternity? Do you want _my _fidelity? Either love me or kiss me good-bye, my Summer Queen." Luke said as I stared at him with tears stinging my eyes as this was all too overwhelming for me

Be strong Alice . . . This is what you want . . . As tears slid down my cheeks, I looked at Luke. He looked at me for almost a millennium, but I knew I couldn't give him what he needed. I gave strength to the court, but the love I felt for the Summer Court wasn't the sort of love Luke wanted from me. I leaned closer to him with our faces inches apart now.

"Why do I think that what happens next is going to be . . ." I spoke.

"To be?" He prompted softly.

"Something I'm not ready for," I finished.

Luke has ruled this court for centuries and I had only ruled this court less than a month! How can I be able to do this on my own!?

"How am I going to strengthen the court? I'm not sure-." I spoke.

"Alice. Tell me you're truly mine, or tell me good-bye." He simply put it as tears fell from my eyes.

"You're really going to leave if I say no." I spoke, but he stayed muted and I spoke again finally admitting my true feelings and decisions.

"I can't be yours. You'll always-."I spoke, but was cut off by his lips on mine for the first time.

The rest of my words were swallowed as the Summer King kissed me for the first time. I was beyond shocked and surprised, but I didn't resist him. I thought I would be shaking in his arms, but instead I let the sunlight fill my mouth. In a way I was happy to be Fay, to be the Summer Queen, but I wasn't Luke's beloved. Suddenly as the kissed continued I felt sunlight pulsing into my body. I felt my body radiating like never before. As he slowly pulled away as my eyes were wide, I noticed he didn't have that golden glow anymore. I looked at him and then looked down and almost screamed as I realized we were floating in the air. I felt his arms holding me though to keep me from trembling to the ground. I looked to him shocked and confused as he grinned and spoke.

"Think of the soil, Alice." Luke spoke.

"The soil?" I questioned as he nodded.

"The earth. Thing of sunlight falling-." He spoke and I felt us plummeting to the ground.

"_Gently. _Falling gently, Alice." He said and I nodded as we slowed our fall as I stared at him in disbelief.

"Am I doing this?" I questioned and he nodded with a smile on his face.

"You are. Sunlight isn't bound to the earth. Neither is the Summer Queen." He replied.

As our feet touched the ground softly, I sighed as Luke released me. Luke slowly helped me to the ground as I would have fallen by my knees giving out. As we sat on the ground I looked to Luke and saw how different he looked now. He didn't have the bright golden glow anymore. I lifted my hand to my chest and it didn't beat anymore toward Luke like it did before. That desire to be near him had died down to. I didn't have that longing desire anymore when he isn't near me. My eyes widen as I realized he wasn't the Summer King anymore. I had become it's solo ruler.

"Luke, you-." I spoke, but he cut in.

"It's alright Alice . . . It's better this way remember? You're not bound to me anymore, you're free." He grinned as I still looked at him with a sad face as he helped me stand as I spoke.

"We would be making a mistake if I didn't choose this for us. I am never going to be _that _Fay for you . . . or you for me." I spoke and he nodded.

"I'm sorry," He replied.

"Me too,"

"Everything will be ok now, Alice. Leo will tell you what you need to know. You can do this. Remember that." He explained.

This was really it . . . He was really saying good-bye to his home and to me. He was giving up everything after searching centuries to find his Summer Queen and make his court stronger. Now he was just giving it all up. I blinked a few times and noticed all around us that everything that was withering or dead now came back alive. Everything was becoming beautiful and warm like it should be. I saw the Summer girls from the distance dancing and laughing with joy. I laughed at the sight and then turned my attention back to Luke who was suddenly kneeling on one knee on the ground bowing to me much to my surprise as he had his right hand on his heart and spoke.

"I would hope to be welcomed in your court, but this is not where I belong now." He spoke.

I was completely speechless. The Fay that remade me, who had been the other half of the embodiment of summer, was no longer sunlit. When we kissed, he had somehow given me the sunlight that had been his own. I am the only Summer regent.

"I would've given up the Fay I love, devoted eternity to you, to them." Luke glanced to my left where Leo now stood, and then looked back at me.

"But I need the love and passion you do no offer me. So do you. The lack of passion, of love, of happiness weakened my . . . _your_ court. The court is now stronger then it's been during my life. The Summer court is in capable hands." Luke continued.

"So you're Solitary now." I replied and he grinned.

"Dismiss me. As the only Summer Court regent give me your first command." He requested.

I looked to him still shocked as I was now the solo ruler of Summer Court. Everything that once belonged to Luke was now mine to control. I looked to him and saw the softness in his eyes as spoke.

"Luke . . . you are ever welcome in my court should you need a home. You remain a friend of my court . . . under our protection should you need it." I said, but then spoke more in a shaky voice this time.

"You are dismissed." I replied sadly as he grinned to me.

I watched as he stood and grinned to me for the final time before leaving my court. Although it hurt to see him leave, I realized we were both finally free. I watched as the Summer girls courtesy to Luke as they watched him leave and the rest of the Summer Fay bowed to him as he left. As I wiped my tears away I smile a little as he left feeling free and happy. I think overall what I would miss about him was that sly devious grin of his.


	20. I Love You

I Love You

Fabia's POV

"There is someone here to see you my queen." One of the Winter girls said.

"Who is it?" I questioned.

"Well it's hard to explain, but-." Another girl spoke as she was cut off because of Luke's sudden entire to the door of my room.

I sighed frustrated as the Winter girls cleared the room leaving Luke standing by the door. This was not a good time for me right now. I was going through some own paper works and preparing for war with my court. I do not need . . . a distraction.

"What do you want now Luke, I'm pretty busy at the moment." I stated as I was rushing back and forth in the room cleaning it.

"I came to talk," He simply replied as I groaned in frustration.

"There's nothing we need to talk about anymore! We've already talked, now go home back to your court!" I exclaimed at him not making eye contact.

"I don't have a home, or a court . . ." He replied.

I stopped in my tracks and my eyes widen a bit. I certainly did not expect that answer. As I turned to look at him and almost gasped. I didn't realize it before as I turned toward him slowly. I stared into his eyes and saw that they did not shine brightly as they used to along with his body. In fact he seemed dull, almost human like when in his glamour form. I watched as he slowly entered my room and towards me as I stared at him intensely trying to read him. Soon as we were face to face, I watched as he slowly lifted his hand that made me flinch a little. He didn't touch me though as he waited for me to give him permission. All I did though was staring at him. He slowly began to move his hand toward me and I felt his hand caress my cheek making me take a deep breath. It didn't hurt . . . It didn't even burn . . . I looked to him completely shocked as he spoke.

"I'm no longer part of Summer Court or it's regent. I am official Solitary now. I left everything to Alice as she is it's solo ruler now." He explained and my eyes widen as I took a step back away from him and his touch.

"Why on earth would you do that!?" I questioned as he gave a small smile to me.

"You told me that I needed to think for what's best for my court and for myself. I realized, that I couldn't do both those things as one or the other wouldn't be happy. I couldn't support my court unless I gave it the love and happiness it needed, which are two things I couldn't give because my que- Alice, could not accept my love. So I gave her three options. One to stay with me and rule together as king and queen. Two to make me solo ruler of Summer by myself with no one to love. Three to make her solo ruler so that we could be with the one's we truly love." Luke explained and I couldn't believe what I was hearing as he continued.

"She made her decision and here I am now with the one I love." I replied, but I shook my head in disbelief.

"You're a fool if you think I'll fall for you again. I already told you I don't love you anymore Luke, especially after everything you did. You hurt me!" I exclaimed as he looked at me with hurt and sadness in his eyes as he looked away from me and out the window watching the snow fall as he spoke.

"I was hurt too, Fabia . . . Falling in love over and over again in search of my queen. Each time they failed a part of me thought I failed them too. I gave them false hope making them believe that they were the one, when they weren't. It was like a never ending curse and just when I had found my Summer Queen, it had turned out that she was not someone I could love just like she couldn't love me. We both still had someone we loved and could not get over. I had spent decades of loving you Fabia, even after you failed. I just couldn't be with you because I had to think of my court first. I had to make sure that I could leave my court in good hands." Luke continued as I looked at him more intensely now with a hint of sympathy.

"I thought if I found my queen, my love for you would cease just like your love for me did. I thought I could move on and be happy, but instead we only caused ourselves pain and suffering which was something the court didn't need. However, now Alice and I are both free and free to be with the one's we love." He proclaimed as I stared at him as my heart began to yearn and ache for him as he turned to me and spoke.

"Maybe I am a fool to think you could love me after for what I put you though. But, I just had to tell you the truth Fabia, because you deserve it. I'm not asking you to forgive me. I'm not asking you to love me like you did before." He continued.

"The what are you asking for, Luke?" I questioned.

I watched as he suddenly got down on one near to me and placed his right hand on his heart. I looked to him confused and a little surprised as he glanced up to me with a grin on his face.

"I'm asking if I can stay with you." He simply replied as my eyes widen.

"Luke . . . As flattered as I am by you apologizing, I just . . . can't forget what you did to me. You failed me. You promised me things you couldn't do. I trusted you and you just turned away from me. I don't know how to forgive you, when you've made my heart frozen and cold." I admitted as he now moved toward me with his speed and stopped until we were face to face as he spoke.

"You could offer me a second chance? This time I won't leave you ever again. I left me court and everything, just so I could be with you Fabia. I love you and I always have." He whispered to me, but didn't touch me.

I stared at him and his body. The sunlight he wielded as a weapon, as an extension of himself, as a part of his very being, was gone. He was still Fay, but he was not filled with light. I could taste his emotions and I was surprised to feel such feelings like love, happiness, longing, and hope. He truly wanted to be with me, but I wasn't sure if I was ready to let him back in my life again. I couldn't believe what I was about to say . . .

"I can't make you any promise that I will ever love or even forgive you Luke. However . . ." I trailed off as I saw a grin spread across his lips.

"However?" He grinned to me.

"Maybe I can give you a second chance." I simply replied as he smiled to me warmly like he used to do when we was extremely happy.

"That being said, I will not accept you into my court just yet. You have to prove you're fidelity toward me first. Only then will I accept you into my court. However, you are welcome to stay here. I will see to it that you have a room." I said about to turn away, until he spoke.

"Or we could share one." He smirked as I made the air thinner and chillier as he put his hands up in defense.

"I'm only joking, Fabia." He replied with a grin as I smiled to him.

I will not be fooled again by him. I will put him to the test to see how loyal he is to me if what he says is true. However, I fear I have already started to fall for him again just like I did before . . .

Shun's POV

I ran and ran even when my legs had started to give out. I kept running though, because I just had to see her. No matter what I just had to see her. Seeing her stand up to the High Queen showed me how much she had changed and how she was truly feeling inside. She was in pain and suffering. All because I told her we couldn't be together. I was jealous because the love she felt for me, she also felt for Luke ever since she changed and became his queen. However, a part of her was fighting against herself as she still said she loved me. She loves me and that's all I should have needed to hear from her. She still wanted to be with me even after she was bound to Luke. She was fighting for me, when I had given up on her so easily. Once the Summer Court was in my sight, I didn't even bother to knock on the door as I just opened it.

As I looked around, I noticed the Summer girls acting more joyful than usual. One of them even came up to me and giggled like crazy, but I moved past her. Suddenly I spotted Leo and I went over to him as he noticed my presence and spoke.

"What brings you to Summer-." He spoke, but I cut him off as I was in a rush.

"Where is Alice!?" I exclaimed.

"The Summer Queen is currently-." He spoke, but he silenced himself as he looked past me and bowed slightly.

"Shun?" A voice said from behind me.

I turned and my eyes widen at the figure in front of me. She was absolutely stunning as I stared at her. Alice . . . I watched as she slowly walked down the stairs with air in her grace. She wore a causal spaghetti strapped yellow dress that showed her gorgeous legs as she wore brown sandals that reached her ankles. She looked incredible as a golden glow radiated from her body. A warmth flowed within her that I could feel as she drew closer and closer to me. I watched as she nodded to Leo who bowed to her slightly and escorted the Summer girls out so that we could talk in private. Soon Alice led me to what looked like her bedroom where we both sat down in her little living area space in silence for a long time. I watched as she looked rather nervous and unsure of what to say, until she spoke.

"How are you . . . Shun?" She asked me.

"I've been better, it's been . . . complicated for me." I replied and we remained silent once again, but this time I spoke up.

"I went to talk to Fabia." I replied and I saw her avoiding my gaze as I continued.

"I told her what you told me about her and I was able to forgive her. We're on better terms now." I said as I saw a small smile crept on her face.

"I'm glad things worked out between you two." She finally spoke as I smiled.

"Yeah, she even gave me some good advice." I replied as she glanced at me now out of curiosity.

"Which was?" She asked as I smiled.

"That I shouldn't let you go . . ." I replied as Alice's eyes widen a bit as she looked at me now as I continued.

"She said it would be the biggest mistake to let you go and she's right. After everything we've been through together Alice, I've come to understand three things. One, is that you never have one betrayed me and that you always stood by my side. Two, everything you've done was out of bravery and selflessness which I admire from you. Three, is that you have always loved me even when I've hurt you so many times before and even now." I explained as she looked to me with sadness in her eyes.

"Shun," She spoke, but I went on.

"You never gave up on me. Everything you do was for me and I was too blind to see that. Heck you've saved my life and I ended up breaking your heart. I really don't deserve you Alice or your love. Maybe it really is better if you stay with-." I said, but she cut in.

"Luke is Solitary now!" She exclaimed as my expression changed and I looked up to her shocked and confused.

"What?" I questioned and she squeezed her hands tightly together as she continued looking away from me.

"Luke isn't Summer King anymore. He left Summer Court to me, so that we could both be free from each other." She continued as I still looked at her shocked and confused as she sighed and stood up and walked toward the window and continued.

"Luke and I were unhappy and it wasn't helping the court that we couldn't be in love with each other when we had someone else on our minds. For Luke it was Fabia and for me well . . . it was you Shun." She admitted as I said nothing as she continued.

"Luke asked me if I could love only him and be his, but I told him I couldn't because I love you. So Luke gave me three options and I picked the best one that would make us both happy. I chose to become the solo ruler of Summer Court as Luke would become Solitary so he could be possibly with Fabia again. I would remain the only regent of summer, but I would be unbound to Luke and therefore I could be with whoever I chose. We thought of our court and ourselves on what was best. Well it's technically my court now, but that means that I can be with you if you accept me-." She explained, but I cut her off.

I had rushed to her side the moment she told me she was unbound to Luke. I had twisted her body around to meet me as I sealed my lips to hers. I wrapped my arms around her tightly not wanting to let go of her. I felt her start to kiss me back as she wrapped her arms around my neck. It felt like was kissing the sun as her body radiated with passion and love. It's been so long since we last kissed and we were like this. I could feel all her emotions going out of control as we kissed and I didn't mind. I missed this . . . I missed her . . . Soon though she pulled back a little to look at me. To my surprise there were tears on her cheek as she was crying. I looked to her confused and concerned as I placed my hand on her cheek and caressed it as she looked to me and spoke.

"You're not upset with me?" She cried.

"Upset with you? Of course not, if anything you should be upset with me. I hurt you Alice more times then you've hurt me. I should be the one asking that question." I replied with a small smile as she spoke again.

"Can we really truly be together again? Can you love me the way I love only you Shun? Can I truly be yours again?" She questioned and I gave a small laugh as I gave her a quick kiss and replied.

"I love you Alice . . . No matter who you are, or what you are. I'm never leaving your side again, because I love you. I plan to spend all eternity with you, if you'll let me." I grinned to her as I saw a smile spread across her face.

"Forever and ever?" She smiled warmly as I smiled back.

"Always," I replied almost like a whisper as we kissed once more in each other's arms.

Alice's POV

Everything was perfect now as I had Shun back in my life and I didn't feel lonely anymore. For the first time in forever, I felt truly happy and loved. As he held me in his arms still, I felt my heart racing incredibly fast almost as if it was going to burst any second. Heat was radiating through my body, but Shun didn't seem to mind it at all as I had gotten used to it. I was now the solo regent of summer and this was now my court. I will always be bound to summer, but I am free to choose who I will be bound to. I felt Shun place his hand on my cheek and caressed it gently as I sighed feeling relaxed and at peace.

"I missed this," I admitted as he grinned.

"So have I," He replied as I smiled to him.

I felt his hand now running through my hair. I watched as he smiled to me and holds my head as he kisses me tenderly. Heat spreads through me slowly. As our kisses deepen, I felt myself being captivated by him and I didn't feel afraid anymore. In fact my desire for him was stronger than ever as he was here with me now. I wasn't sure if it was because I had become Summer Queen that my desires of pleasure and passion consumed me too much, but I did know that I wasn't afraid anymore. At least not of Shun . . . This is what I truly wanted. I slowly pulled away from him as I stared at his lips to his eyes and saw how much he truly loved me. I felt him tightly holding me, not wanting to let go of me and I smiled to that. I realize that, I don't know how much time I'll have with Shun. All those weeks and days we were apart made me wonder when we'd ever see each other again. War was coming and Beria is becoming stronger as each day passes. I don't know how much time I'll have left with Shun and I don't want to regent not being able to . . . show him how much he means to me. As I looked into his hazel eyes still taking deep breathes after our long kiss, I spoke.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" I asked of him as he looked at me a little surprised, but also concerned as he looked at me seriously.

"Are you sure, that's what you want?" He asked as he knew what I meant by that questioned as I nodded slowly placing my hands on his chest looking up to him.

"This is what I want . . . It's what I've always wanted, but I was just too afraid . . ." I replied as he leaned closer to me and spoke.

"Are you still afraid?" He asked of me and I shook my head slowly giving a warm smile.

"Not anymore, I want you Shun . . . I love you."

"I love you too,"

"Then there's nothing I need to be afraid of or regret."

As I placed my lips to his making the first move, I felt him holding me tighter. Shun was _my reason _. . . _My everything _. . . As our kiss deepen, I realized now that we both had backed up into the wall of my room, but that didn't stop us. I felt his hands slowly start to all from my back as he suddenly lifted me in his arms. On impulse with my hands around his neck now, I wrapped my legs around him to help him support me as we continued to kiss. I felt him pull his lips back and started to breathe on my neck a little as he placed light kisses there making me blush and sigh a little. The he turned back to me and gazed into my eyes as our breaths evened and our lips were only inches apart, but then I spoke.

"The Summer Court is strongest when it's regent is happy. Do you know what makes me happy?" I grinned playfully as he grinned to me and played along.

"What makes you happy?" He asked.

"_You_ make me happy, Shun. Always. Only you. For eternity." I smiled.

Suddenly without any more words to say he crashed his lips to mine as I kissed him back. Soon I felt Shun move me away from the wall as I still had my legs around him. With his lightning speed he was near the bed now and I felt him slowly placing me on top of the bed gently. I felt his sweet lips leave mine for a moment as he stared down at me as he was currently on top of me. I was blushing like crazy as he grinned widely at me staring at me making me nervous. I felt like a tiny sun was blazing in me as I felt hot and nervous now, but Shun didn't seem to care as he leaned closer to me and placed small kisses on my shoulders, neck, cheeks, lips, and etc. I felt a weird sensation every time he kissed me that sent shivers down my spine and making me sigh. As he pulled away a second to look at me, I turned away feeling embarrassed.

Suddenly though he took my hand from the bed and placed it on his chest where his heart was. My eyes widen as I could feel it. I could feel Shun's heart beating incredibly fast. He was so warm to as well as my hand was still on his chest with his hand still holding my hand there. I looked to him and saw the seriousness and wanting in his eyes and I knew how much he loved and cared for me. Slowly he leaned closer and closer to my face closing the distance between us as he sealed my lips to his. I wrapped my arms around his neck as I felt his hands slip behind my back holding me tightly while kissing me fiercely. As we kissed I would grin in between and laugh a little and he pulled back to look at me smiling yet confused as I laughed.

"I'm sorry, it's just . . . really happy. This is the first time I ever felt this way toward someone and this is just all new to me, and I'm nervous and shy." I admitted as he grinned as he pushed some of the stands of hair then had fallen behind my ear.

"This is new for me too, remember? Besides I told you before I can wait and that we could take things slow. You can still back out now before you do something you might regret." He replied, but I shook my head and pulled him close to me as I had my head on his shoulder and spoke.

"I'm ready . . . I'm not afraid, this is what I want. I want you . . ." I whispered into his ear before pulling back to look at him as he stared down at me as I laid on the bed staring into his eyes.

I kissed him lightly across the lips letting him taste a little bit of summer, before I spoke again.

"The question is now, do you want me?" I asked him as he stared at me intensely as he leaned closer to my face so that our lips were only an inch away.

"I've always wanted you Alice. I've dreamt of being with you! I love you," He admitted as I smiled.

"I love you too, Shun." I smiled.

Soon we kissed once more tasting each other's emotions and satisfying each other's hunger of skin touch. I could feel and taste love, passion, desire, _lust_, and happiness from Shun. It was so overwhelming as it filled me up. Soon our kissed became like a hunger as it went from gently, to a little more rough. I felt him soon exploring my body as he touched me gently and made me feel alive and loved. Soon I did the same, but the best part was our kiss that tasted sweet, tender, passionate, and warm. I never had felt so loved until this moment as we embraced for the first time that night. When it was all over we laid in bed in each other's arms as I laid my head on his chest as he had his arm around me holding me close and with our other free hands holding each other's tightly. As I began to drift asleep, I felt his thumb brushing my shoulder and whispering sweet words of love to me as I smiled to him and kissed his lips on last time before we drifted to sleep in a state of bliss.

Shun's POV

I started to wake a little as I felt the sun shining from the window on top my eyes. I rubbed my eyes and yawned as I looked down and saw a sleeping Alice still lying in my chest. I smiled as I brushed the strands of hair off her gorgeous face. She looked so peaceful as she slept. Her body still radiated even when she was asleep making her have a beautiful glow. I saw her eyes slowly start to open as she yawned and then looked up to me as I smiled to her and she smiled back.

"Morning," She replied slowly getting up from my chest and holding the sheets close to her body and I chuckled to that as she looked at me and blushed.

"What?" She questioned.

"It's really true what they say after you've _done it_. You really do have that beautiful glow." I answered with a grin on my face as she blushed and slightly smiled.

"Well it could be that I am Fay now, so I automatically have a glow." Alice grinned as I sat up and wrapped my arms around her and spoke in her ear.

"Or it could be that you just look absolutely stunning." I teased as I saw her become flushed with embarrassment as I thought it was cute.

"Hey Shun," She spoke as I looked to her as she slowly turned toward me and continued.

"What do you think will happen now?" I asked as I looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked as she sighed and looked at me with sad eyes.

"I mean, now I'm the solo regent of summer. I'll be pretty busy now with war coming up and I need to make sure that this court Luke raised and care for, doesn't get destroyed. I need to keep _my _court strong. I know you're Solitary and I'm not asking you to becoming part of Summer Court, but I'm wondering what are we going to do from here?"

I didn't know how to answer her question, because truthfully I wasn't sure myself. Alice and I can be together, but we'll be sort of a part from each other as well. I want to stay with Alice more than anything, but I don't want to become summer. I want to remain Solitary where my friends are and that I can trust. I don't want to become the new king of summer. I took her hand in mine and felt warmth flowing through her to me now as I started to relax and spoke.

"We'll stay together. It's like you said, Summer Court is stronger when their summer regent is happy. So you'll be seeing me a lot, but just not as summer." I replied and she nodded to that and to my surprise smiled.

"Good . . . I think Solitary suits you more anyway. I don't think you'd really like summer because they tend to express their feelings more and are happy and giddy." She replied as I gave a small laugh.

"Yeah, that's not really my style. However, I like summer since especially I find the Summer Queen very attractive." I grinned as she smiled and played along.

"Oh really," She smiled.

"Something about her, just gives me chills down my spine. She makes me feel loved and alive." I grinned as she grinned to as we both eventually laughed.

Being with Alice made me feel relaxed and I could always be myself around her. I didn't have to shield my emotions away from her. She accepted me and loved me for who I am even after everything I've told her. She stayed with me, until the end that's I plan to do with her only I plan to spend all eternity with her forever. I won't regret it though, because in my heart I know she's the only person for me, just like I am for her. We fit each other perfectly. She's sweet, kind, selfless, caring, and brave and that's why I love her so much. As I leaned forward to kiss her, it felt like I was kissing summer. Warm, tender, and sweet, I could even feel our bodies radiating as we kissed even more. It was moments like this you have to treasure, because you never know how long you'll be with that person.


	21. Preparing For War

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry I have been updating a lot lately. I've been super busy with life and all. However, I'd like to apologize in advance that this chapter isn't the best as it is just really the explanation to everything before the war so it's kind of boring, but informational. I will say this though now that the next chapters now will start to get pretty intense and I really hope you guys will enjoy it. Everything is now coming to an end soon, so stick around for the finally chapters! Also guys please review, favorite, follow, and leave a message about a question or comment as it really helps me out a lot. So until next time guys! Enjoy!**

* * *

Preparing For War

Alice's POV

_2 months later . . ._

"You're getting a lot better with your influence Alice." Travis complimented as I smiled to him.

"You're fighting skills aren't too bad either, but we need more work on using your shield gift." Alex explained as I nodded and then I watched him go toward Shun at lightning speed.

"You're assistance is required now Shun." Alex grinned as Shun looked at him suspiciously as Alex pushed him toward me.

Currently we were training at my court as I couldn't really leave with winter now upon us. My court as to fight the cold and balance it with Fabia's court. We work together kind of, but I need to be with my court in order to keep them warm and happy. Leo has been a great help to me as he's told me the past two months what we needed to do. He's been working a lot with the Summer Fay and there training for when War is upon us. I believe it's about to take place at any moment now. We just have to wait, until the time is right. For now I resumed my training with Travis and Alex who have been a great help as well. Shun and Mira mostly train with Solitary as I can't have any distractions, but Travis from time to time helps them as well too leaving Alex to train me. Alex pushes me hard sometimes, but he's very good with my training. Suddenly I watched as another Fay came in and greeted Alex as he turned toward me.

"This is my good friend Ethan. I asked him to come here today to help you practice." He explained as he and Ethan exchanged looks and looked back at me.

"Ok?" I questioned looking to Shun.

"It's nice to meet you," He replied with a deep husky British accent.

"Nice to meet you too," I replied.

Suddenly without warning I watched as Ethan moved toward Shun at lightning speed and grabbed his arm and I heard Shun yelp in pain. I saw electricity being produced from Ethan's hand to Shun's arm as Shun still groaned in pain as Ethan then released him.

"Shun!" I exclaimed walking toward him as he groaned a little in pain.

I watched as he looked back to a grinning Ethan and I saw Shun about to attack him, until Travis held him back and Alex put a hand up to stop him.

"As you can see Ethan as a certain power that allows him by one touch to send electricity into the person's body." Alex explained.

"I went easy on your boyfriend there, but the next time it will be a little more painful. So it's your job to stop me before you're boyfriend gets hurt." Ethan explained as I still looked worried and shocked.

"No!" I exclaimed, but Shun stopped me now looking calmed down more, but still a little on edge.

"It's fine Alice, you can do this." He replied.

"No I can't! I've barely even practiced with my shield!" I exclaimed as I looked to Shun who placed a hand on my shoulder and nodded to me with a reassuring smile.

"It's fine Alice, besides I trust you. You said it yourself you need the practice." He replied, but I looked at him worried as Alex clapped his hands together and smiled.

"Good, now Alice just concentrate and think of Shun. Think about how you want to protect him. Now let that power flow within your to him. Let it expand beyond you. Let's just practice first." Alex explained.

I nodded and took a deep breath. I tried to concentrate as hard as I could, but I didn't feel my shield really expanding toward Shun. I sighed and tried again, but nothing. I sighed and shrugged a little.

"Maybe she needs a little more motivation." Ethan explained as Shun stepped toward him slowly.

"Shun-!" I exclaimed, but he cut me off.

"You can do it, just trust yourself. Besides I can take it." He said as Ethan grinned.

"That's what you say now." Alex grinned.

"Focus Alice, or he's going to be hurting." Travis explained.

I watched as Ethan slowly moved his hand toward Shun. Panic, fear, and pressure rose in me as I couldn't think straight. I tried to concentrate, but I couldn't and I had to stop this!

"I'm not ready!" I exclaimed as I heard Shun scream a little from the pain as he fell to his knees as he looked to me.

"I'm sorry, but I said I wasn't ready!" I exclaimed as he slowly got back up brushing himself off.

"So much for trust . . ." He grunted as I felt a little bad.

"You're not motivating her." Travis explained as Shun looked at him.

"You wanna try!" Shun shouted as Travis put his hands in defense.

I took a deep breath and tried to focus more. I watched as Shun recollected himself and stood up. Soon I contracted more and felt my shield expanding, but then suddenly come back to me and before I knew it Shun was groaning in pain again as he fell to the floor and I glared at Ethan.

"Stop! You're hurting him!" I exclaimed as he looked at me with a serious expression.

"That's the point. If I was _her_, she wouldn't be holding back like I am now and your boyfriend here would have been already dead. Now focus, this next one will be on full power." He explained.

I looked to Shun who looked at me with wide eyes as he recollected himself and stood up now. I couldn't fail this time. I needed to focus! Focus on Shun and protect him from getting hurt. I closed my eyes and breathed and then concentrated on Shun and I felt my shield expanding more and more than before. Soon I opened my eyes and saw that Ethan was touching Shun, but Shun wasn't screaming in pain. Everyone looked at me surprised as we saw the electricity from Ethan's hand to Shun's wrist, but no pain came from him. I did it . . . Soon Ethan let go as Shun looked to me with a smile.

"It was a little painful, but bearable." He smiled as I smiled in happiness and got excited.

"Ok we should go again!" I exclaimed as Shun then looked toward Travis.

"Travis?" Shun grinned to him as Travis's eyes widen as he slowly backed away with his hands up in defense.

"I think we've had enough practice for one day." Came Travis's reply as we all laughed.

. . . . .

"You sure you'll be alright by yourself tonight? I could stay you know." Shun smiled as he had his arm around my waist as I giggled and shook my head as we were at the front door of the court.

"I'll be fine, besides the Solitary Fay need you. War's coming Shun, and they need all the training they can get. Besides Leo and I have to go over some Summer Court affairs anyways." I replied, but then he lifted an eyebrow to me.

"I'm not sure I'm too comfortable with you being with him all the time." He replied smiling as I rolled my eyes.

"You know he's my advisor and besides he already has someone . . . One of the Summer girls . . . Lilly, I think that was her name." I replied as he grinned and leaned closer to me with our lips only an inch apart.

"Then I have nothing to worry about." He said as he leaned forward and kissed me good-night tenderly before leaving.

As we I watched him leave, I felt a strange presence nearby me. I almost flinched out of shock as I knew this presence was all too familiar. I looked around however, and no one was nearby. I felt panic and fear rise in me. I quickly went back inside the door and closed it fast. I made sure that it was all locked before I stepped back and stared at the door. I didn't feel anything strange anymore as the presence was now gone. I sighed and only hoped it was my imagination . . .

"Alice, is everything alright?" A voice said behind me.

I flinched a little at the sound of the voice, but then I turned and saw that it was just Leo. I sighed in relief a little as I gave him a smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine I was just seeing Shun off." I replied as he nodded to me and spoke.

"Well if you're ready we can go and start discussing some things for Summer Court. There's a lot to discuss." Leo suggested as I nodded.

I followed him upstairs, but I slowly stopped walking and turned one last time to the front door. Soon though I shook off whatever feeling I felt before away, before proceeding to fall Leo.

. . . . .

"Wake up," A voice spoke to me as I heard them groan.

"Don't make me have to wake you up again Alice. Just wake up!" _She _shouted.

I opened my eyes widely as I quickly sat up. I looked around and saw Beria standing next to my bed making me flinch a little as she rolled her eyes at me and walked to a cushion chair that was in front of my bed and sat down groaning and avoiding eye contact with me. Fear and panic rose in me, but I had to be brave now. This was only a dream after all . . . She can't hurt me here. She sighed and then spoke to me.

"Finally! I've been trying to get into your dreams for quiet sometime now . . . I can see that it was your shield blocking me from your dreams and even mind. You're getting stronger, but of course not as strong as me." She grinned as I frowned at her.

"You came by Summer Court today didn't you?" I questioned as she nodded.

"That six sense of yours is really sharp . . . I can't wait until it becomes my power. All in good time though."

"What do you want Beria?" I demanded as she looked at me seriously and spoke.

"To give you a fair warning. Three days from now, I will be arriving with my army to High Court. I'll be taking what is rightfully mine in Faery." She explained as I looked at her curiously.

"Why tell me this? No surprise attack? Nothing?" I questioned as she grinned in her seat.

"Oh there will be a surprise attack my dear, I promise you that. You don't have a chance against me Alice, none of you do. The moment you step foot into battle, it will be your last . . . There will be blood and I can guarantee half of you will die by my mercy, or give up and surrender to me. I gave you a chance to prevent all this, but you left me with no choice." She spoke and suddenly I watched as she moved from her chair in lightning speed toward my bed side again, where I moved from on top of the bed to the other end of bed as she grinned to me.

"You can't win," She spoke as I gave a small grin.

"We'll die trying, Beria." I replied determine and unafraid as she grinned.

"And so you shall, Alice. So you shall, but remember with the powers you have now there is no way you can defeat me. Draining Fays powers and life from them can be so rewarding when you get a few tricks up your sleeves." She replied.

I watched as the water in the vase on the night stand suddenly floated into the air as Beria stared at it, as if concentrating with her mind on the water. I watched as it became droplets and then turn into ice shards all pointing toward me. I quickly moved out of the way as she attacked me. Only a few grazed me, but the pain was just my imagination. Now of this was real after all . . . I watched as she laughed as I stood up and spoke.

"I've got a few tricks up my sleeves too." I replied.

I concentrated hard and tried to push her out of my mind now with my shield powers. I heard her laugh a little and speak as I kept trying.

"That's cute you think you can push me out of your dreams, but-." She spoke, but suddenly the dream landscape began to shake.

It was like an earthquake as we stood in the room trying to keep our balance from falling as the dream landscape was collapsing. My shield was working! Suddenly she looked to me with anger in her eyes as she tried to reach me, but it was too late as Beria and the dream landscape began to disappear from my sight.

. . . . .

I gasped for air as I woke up from my dream and sighed in relief. I looked at my clock and it was 8 AM now. I placed my hand on where my heart was and felt it beating rapidly, but slowly slowing down as I took deep breathes. I brushed my hand through my hair and sighed once more before getting up suddenly. I moved passed the couch and looked at my reflection of the full body mirror. I looked like I just saw a ghost or something. I grabbed some clothes from my closet and headed to the bathroom to take a quick shower and catch my breath. As I felt the warm clean water on my skin I sighed in relief and felt my body relaxing. After I got out of the shower I noticed from the mirror I didn't have any injures like I did in my dream. Good . . .

As I walked out of the showers, I went downstairs and waved and to the Summer girls as they saw me and smiled joyfully. I felt some of them as they pass by me touch me a little, but it didn't bother me. I was used to this by now as they required touch even if they didn't need it. Summer is all about passion and pleasure. Soon I started to look around for Leo, I needed to consult him in private and away from the Summer Fay. Soon I found him speaking with some Fay, but when he noticed me he left them to talk to me. I looked at him trying to not look so worried, but then he lifted an eyebrow to me.

"Is something wrong?" He asked me, but I looked around and saw some wondering eyes.

He caught my drift and extended his arm to me like a gentlemen and led me to the gardens. It was the only place he knew I'd feel more comfortable and . . . distant. As we came clear view to the rose maze and to the garden. I saw Leo nod to them and they got the message to leave. As we sat down I sighed deeply as I watched the Summer Fay leave. Soon Leo sat down and to my surprise had a tea tray in his hands as he poured some tea for me and then poured some for himself. He must have left without me even noticing with his speed. Once he sat down and I took a sip of my tea he spoke.

"So what exactly is wrong? You seem tense and also . . . nervous." He replied and I nodded setting the tea down as I sighed and spoke.

"Three days . . . That's all we have now . . . Three days before war starts. _She _came into my dreams last night to warn me. She's coming to High Court in three days." I answered him as his eyes widen.

"She could be lying to you." He stated as I shook my head.

"Whether she is or not, I don't want to be unprepared. We have to warn the court regents as fast as we can. They need to be ready." I replied as he nodded to me and stood up.

"I shall send some Fay to go and spread the word about the war. I can go and talk to the Solitary and may be even Winter while you talk with the Dark Court and High Court about this." He offered and I nodded to him.

"Tell Shun and the others to meet me at High Court. It will be my last stop before I warn Fang. We'll have a meeting there and go from there." I instructed as he nodded.

He bowed to me, before taking off to do his task. I quickly made my way back to my room to grab my cell phone and purse before heading out. War was coming and I just had a bad feeling about all of this. I have no idea if we're prepared, but I guess now we really don't have much of a choice.

Shun's POV

I watched from against the tree how Travis, Alex, and Mira were instructing the Solitary to fight. I was currently on break as I observed everyone. We were getting better with teaching the Fay fighting techniques, but I don't know if we're near ready for battle just yet. It was good to know that we had some Fay with certain gifts among us. However, that could also lead to a problem if _She _discovers them. We told them personally not to use their gifts unless they had to. With each passing day we've improved more than I could have hoped for, but that doesn't exactly mean we're quite ready for a fight. Suddenly out of the corner of my eye I saw someone coming toward the trees.

"Travis!" I shouted and he stopped along with many others and stared at me and glanced in my direction.

As the figure approach I felt my body tense as we got ready to fight. Suddenly though as the figure emerged I relaxed and I could here without the crowd some people sigh. Leo had arrived and slowly walked to Travis as I walked toward him to, to hear why he was here.

"I am here to send a message from my queen and her discoveries." Leo breathed.

"What's the message?" Travis asked before I could.

"Apparently my queen had spoken to _her _last night in her dreams. _She _warned my queen that she only had three days, until _she _would arrive. I don't know all the details, but she wants you and her friends to meet her at High Court to talk further more about this subject. I must still warn Winter I'm afraid." Leo explained and my gaze turned to Alex and Mira who stared at me as we exchanged looks.

"We'll accompany you to Winter and then head to High Court, it would be easier that way." I said as Leo nodded.

I looked to Travis who nodded as well. I watched as Alex then talked to Ethan about staying here and watching over the Solitary and to continue their training now. Once we were ready, we took off and headed right for Winter Court. I felt an uneasy feeling about all this in my stomach. Three days . . . Why tell us this information? Why was there no surprise attack, like we expected? As I felt the wind rushing through my hair and body as I run, I felt very confused and worried for our situation. I felt the wind become colder and the temperature dropping rapidly as we ran and I knew we were close. As soon as we arrived we stopped right at the entrance. To my surprise though, I watched as Fabia and Luke walk out from their home giving small smiles to each other as they gazed at each other.

As I looked at them with my eyes a little widen, I felt a strange feeling inside me as I looked at them. Although it's undetermined whether they are a couple now, I saw the look in their eyes. Fabia once used to give me that look when she had eyes only for me, just like she had now for Luke. I felt my heart slightly ache, but in my heart I truly was happy to see her this way. When their gaze shifted to us, I saw the surprise look on their face. Fabia stared directly at me now and she could tell something was wrong.

. . . . .

"Oh my god three days!" Fabia exclaimed as she turned to Luke, who looked as shocked as she did as Leo nodded.

"She's requested that all of you meet her at High Court as soon as possible. I believe she will explain more in detail when you see her." Leo explained as Fabia nodded as she turned to Luke.

"I can stay or go with you Fabia, but I'd rather go with you. I want to know as much as I can to help your court. I owe that much for you letting me stay here." Luke said as she slowly nodded and gave a small smile to him.

"Ok, then let's all go." She said as she looked to us, but then her eyes landed on me.

I had a feeling she wanted to speak to me about something though before we left. I whispered to Travis saying to give us a minute as Fabia did the same to Luke. Luke glanced at me, but then slowly nodded. I watched as they all slowly left leaving us alone. I glanced at Luke as he walked away and continued to stare at him, until he disappeared.

"I know what you're thinking Shun, about Luke . . . Our situations complicated." She spoke as I gave a small laugh.

"So you and Luke . . . I can't say I didn't see that coming after . . . well everything." I replied with a small grin as she smiled a little.

"Don't go reading too much into it Shun. Luke and I are just . . . testing the water right now." She explained with a sad smile as she looked to me and my expression changed as she continued.

"I still can't forgive him for what he's done to me. He left me alone and with Winter's Touch. He was the first person who I had fallen completely in love with and broke my now cold bitter heart . . . I can't just forgive and forget like he'd like me to. He may have given up his court and queen for me, but he was to late . . . I had already given up on waiting for him a long time ago." Fabia said with a sad look on her face as she turned her gaze away from me.

"I don't exactly like Luke, but he is the reason I'm able to be with Alice. He spent all his time trying to find his Summer Queen who happened to be Alice and now has all of a sudden let her go. He's spent decades trying to find this girl and right when he found her, he gave her and his court up. Why do you think that is?" I asked of her as she didn't answer, but gave a small smile.

"He's a fool isn't he . . . A fool that is in love with a girl whose heart he's broken. In any case, I'm happy to hear that you and Alice have resolved your problems at least. She talks to me from time to time. She's very kind, sweet, and caring . . . It really makes it hard to hate her sometimes." She laughed as I laughed as well.

"Yeah she's something alright, but that's why I love her." I replied as she gave a small smile and nodded to me.

"I'm happy for you Shun . . . both of you." She replied as I smiled to her.

Alice's POV

"Three days . . . I knew war was coming, but it's just sooner than I expected." Fang spoke and I nodded to him as Raye spoke.

"It's on the night of a full moon." Raye stated to Fang who looked at her now concerned as I was confused.

"I don't get it? What does a full moon have to do with this?" I asked.

"On the day of full moons Fay become more powerful than normal. In fact sometimes their powers can go out of control if used too much. _She _probably wants that to happen, so she'll have the better advantage." Fang explained.

"Well she won't get one as long as I face her. I was able to stop her in my dreams after all." I said.

"In reality though, you know it will take a lot more than your shield." Fang stated and I nodded.

"In any case, we need to go to High Court. I pretty sure everyone is there by now." I told him and he nodded.

I watched as he turned to Raye who mouthed the words "go" to him as he gave a small smile to her. He then turned to me and I knew he was ready to go. As we left the Dark Court, we quickly hurried to High Court. I was still a new Fay and my speed as a little faster than Fang's so I had to match his speed so he would keep up. So much was going through my head, but I had to stay focus and hurry to High Court. War was coming and I just had a bad feeling we might not be ready just yet. As Fang and I finally arrived now at High Court I could already see Leo speaking with the High Queen along with everyone else. As soon as her gaze lifted to me, everyone then turned to see me. Before I could say anything, or even move I felt a hand around my waist and another in my own hand. It was Shun as he used his lightning speed to be near me.

"Are you alright?" He asked my seriously as I gave a small smile and nodded.

Even in the most dramatic and intense times he always is concerned for me. As we walked toward everyone, I watched as the High Queen began to speak.

"Now that we're all here, let's start discussing battle plans now." She suggested.

"Three days . . . I mean are we even ready?" Alex spoke up.

"Even if it was tomorrow or any other day, I don't even think we'd be ready." Luke replied.

"Even so Kingly, at least she gave us warning before her next attack on us. At least we now know when to expect _her_." Fang said.

"How can we be so sure, that we can trust _her_ words? For all we know she could be lying." Fabia pointed out.

"What exactly did _she_ tell you in your dreams Alice?" Travis asked as all eyes were on me and I felt a little tense and nervous.

"All _she_ really told me as that in three days _her _and her army will be coming here on the night of the full moon. _She _definitely has gotten stronger as she did a number on me within my dreams as _she_ made water into ice shards and threw them at me. However, I've noticed too that I've gotten better at my "gifts" and at my new summer power as I was able to push her out of my dreams." I explained as I glanced at Luke who had a warm smile on his face as I looked at everyone now.

"I might have a chance to stop her, but not alone." I replied as Shun nodded to me as I looked to him as he held me supportively.

"Then we really don't have any option then, but to prepare ourselves now for the war within three days." Mira stated.

"I think we can do it." I said as all eyes were on me as I said this determined.

"With all the courts combines, I think we can do it. Beria may be strong, but so are we." I continued as everyone nodded and all eyes were now on the High Queen as she smiled and nodded.

"Three days . . . I suggest we get ready then." She spoke.

"Let the battles begin." Fang grinned.


	22. No Turning Back

**Hey guys, so I just wanted to do a quick update real fast. This story is finally coming close to the end now as we draw near to the war coming up. Now just a heads up things are about to get pretty intense and maybe even tragic. However, despite that I'm doing what I think is best for the story. Don't worry to much though as I have possibly exciting news for you guys later on. Anyways the next chapter is where all the real action starts so be sure to stay tune as the next chapter will be long as I plan a lot for it. I might even have it guys ready for you tonight, or this weekend for sure. Anyways guys please remember to review, favorite, follow, and leave a question or comment for me as it really helps me out a lot! Enjoy!**

* * *

No Turning Back

Alice's POV

I felt Shun squeeze his hand tightly in mine, not want to let go. I could taste his emotions and as he felt nervous, afraid, concerned, determined, and worried. I glanced at him as we sat in our special place watching the sunset slowly in the horizon. The wind blew slightly as I saw his hair blow through the wind along with mine. I watched as he stared at the sunset not looking at me as I could tell he was really worried for me. I squeezed his hand a little to get his attention as he finally looked at me, but with sadness in his eyes as I stared at him trying not to look sad as well.

"Shun, we've talked about this. There's nothing you need to worry about remember? You'll be by my side along with our friends and allies!" I exclaimed, but I watched as sighed and then spoke.

"I know, but you can't complain about your boyfriend just being worried for his girlfriend's safety. I just have a bad feeling about tomorrow . . . I know you're strong, brave, and selfless but I can't help but think something might happen to you. You could get hurt, or even worse be killed by Beria and that thought just scares me!" Shun admitted as he wasn't even afraid to say Beria's name.

"I can't lose you Alice . . . Your all I have left in this world and I just can't live without you. We've been through so much together and I don't want everything we've fought for to stay together end up being for me to just lose you again. I love you, but right now I'm just worried and paranoid by my thoughts or predictions." Shun continued, but then I moved closer to him laid my head on his shoulder and wrapped my arms around him hold him tight as I spoke.

"You won't lose me . . . You'll never lose me. I'm not leaving your side ever again. Sure tomorrow war will start, but no matter what I'll fight till the end where we have defeated Beria and we can live happily ever after together just like we wanted." I spoke to Shun as he didn't look at me, until I placed a small kiss on his cheek as he turned to me still unsure as I gave a warm smile.

"Besides I'll have nothing to worry about, since I'll have you by my side right?" I grinned as he gave a small laugh and nodded.

"Right," He grinned.

As the sun was slowly disappearing, I could still feel the warmth all around me as stared into each other's eyes intensely. Soon he leaned forward and captured my lips to his. As we kissed I felt my body getting warmer. The kiss felt warm, sweet, and tender. I love Shun and even though war would start tomorrow, I wasn't afraid. I knew he would protect me just like our friends would also. If anything, the only thing I was concerned about was me facing of Beria. Tomorrow I'll have to kill her . . . The only problem is, I don't know if I have it in me to kill her. I've never killed anyone before and now tomorrow I might just have to in order to save everyone I love and care for . . .

Shun's POV

Soon Alice and I headed to High Court. We along with the other court regents have decided it was best we'd stay there the night before the tomorrow comes. All the other Fay as well will be gather here tonight to fight in the war. However, not every Fay from their courts will be here as some will be back at their own court guarding them just in case. As we arrived we saw millions upon millions of Fay here tonight getting ready to fight. I had never see High Court packed before like this. Soon though Alice and I spotted Travis, Mira, and Alex and went to speak with them for a while. We just made small talk and helped Alice practice a little on her "gifts". Soon though I watched as Luke came by with Fabia and asked to steal Alice away for a little while. I watched as Alice looked to me for permission as I nodded to her. I watched as she stood up and left with Luke to talk as Fabia told here with us and spoke.

"I'd thought I'd never see the day where Fay from all different courts join here today." Alex remarked as Fabia nodded.

"I guess when war calls; we have no choice but to join forces." Fabia agreed.

"Still it's not all that bad to be here in one room together." Mira smiled as she looked at the people around us as Travis smiled to her and placed his arm around her as she grinned to him.

"How's Alice doing?" Fabia asked suddenly to me as I saw the seriousness in her eyes as she looked to me.

I glanced at Alice as I saw her and Luke talking outside the balcony. She looked ok now, but I truly don't know what she's really feeling. Was she nervous like we all are? Is she prepared to go against Beria? Is she putting on a mask to hide her true feelings? In the end I really didn't know how she was doing.

Alice's POV

"I can assure you Luke, that Summer Court has never been better, since you left me as it's sole regent." I grinned as he laughed and nodded.

"I guess it just needed a woman's touch after all." He grinned as we both laughed.

"Summer really does suit you. I mean your practically glowing." Luke grinned as I smiled.

"That's just because I'm Fay." I replied, but he shook his head.

"You've always glowed brightly Alice. With your pure heart and kindness toward everyone and everything, you've shined more brightly then even a star in the night sky." Luke complemented as I smiled to him warmly.

"So how are you Alice? You seem to be taking all of this rather well, then I expected." Luke said and my expression changed a little as I moved my gaze from him to the night sky now.

"I'm fine, I mean I'm not really sure what to feel. When tomorrow comes I'll have to face Beria and I'll have to kill her . . . Even though I'll have to kill her, my only concern is that can I bring myself to actually do it? Could I really kill someone who to me has just lost their way?" I explained.

"If there was another choice, I'd be telling you to take that choice. However, in the end you ultimately have to do what is best not only for you, but the people who are fighting for the same reason as you are. If it were me, I'd do whatever it takes to restore peace throughout our courts again even if it costs a small sacrifice in the end." Luke said, but I still felt uneasy about the topic and decided to change it.

"So how are things with you and Fabia? Last time I talked to her, she mentioned how you keep trying to win her back." I asked turning to him as he looked at me and gave a small smile.

"Yeah, but as of right now I guess you can say we're on ok terms. I mean at least she doesn't seem to hate me as much. Still, I know she can't forgive me after all I've done to her and I understand completely, but . . . I guess a part of me really hoped we could rekindle our relationship again and start over. I guess maybe I was expecting for too much." Luke replied as I gave him a sad look, but then I slowly placed my hand on his shoulder and shook it slightly.

"I'm sure everything will work out for the both of you in the end. You just have to be patient. I mean you've waited centuries to be with her. I'm sure you can wait a little longer." I smiled as he nodded to me.

"I should probably get back inside and help Fabia more with her people." Luke said and I nodded.

He took my hand though and placed a kiss on the top of my hand like he used to do when he was with me and watched as he started to walk away. Suddenly though he stopped and looked back at me and spoke.

"In case I forget to tell you later . . . Thank you, Alice for everything. It has been a pleasure getting to know the real you." He grinned as I smiled to him before he turned away.

I watched as he walked back inside as I smiled at him as he left. Soon my eyes shifted toward the shadows as I saw a figure standing there and I already knew who it was.

"You can come out anytime Fang." I grinned as I heard a dark chuckle as he emerged from the shadows grinning to me.

"I thought Kingly would never leave." He joked as I smiled to him as he walked up to me and sat on the balcony railing next to me.

"So what brings you here Fang?" I asked.

"Simply living life to the fullest." He replied as he looked up at the night sky with a small smile on his face.

"How are you doing, my dear Alice?" He asked gentlemen like to my surprise.

"Fine, I mean you heard what I said to Luke." I stated, but he shook his head and then turned to look at me with seriousness in his eyes.

"That may have been what you said to Kingly, but I know there's more to it than that. I have a feeling you're afraid to show your true feelings as it may be a sign of weakness that you don't want _Beria_ to see tomorrow." The Dark King explained.

My eyes shifted to him a little shocked by his statement. I wanted to deny it, but in my heart a part of me knew he was right. I was afraid . . . How can I kill someone, when I've never killed anyone before? How can they expect me to do this, even if I'm a Sighted One? I'm still me; I'm still the same girl as before minus becoming Fay, but still me . . . How can I defeat someone who might be stronger than me? I suddenly felt a cold hand on my shoulder as I shuddered a little and looked up to Fang as he looked down to me.

"You worry too much. You have your friends and allies here. It's ok to be scare, but you're not alone Alice, remember that. So relax and don't worry. Shun would probably sacrifice himself for you anyways." He pointed out, but I frowned.

"That's exactly why I'm afraid. I don't want anyone to die for me tomorrow. Especially not Shun! Losing him would be losing everything to me! After everything he's done for me, he certainly doesn't deserve to risk his life for me. I owe him, not the other way around." I replied feeling a little depressed and upset, but then Fang spoke again.

"You really do love him, don't you?" He replied.

"With all my heart." I answered as he nodded.

"Then how about this, I'll make sure he doesn't make any irrational decisions and make sure he lives. It's the least I can offer to him after everything I've put him through and you as well." He offered as I looked to him.

"Even for you that's too much, I mean you already have my forgiveness, Fang."

"I don't have Shun's . . . I owe him." He said with seriousness in his voice and eyes as I looked at him.

"Then I ask one selfish favor of you to add on to your favor." I asked him as he looked to me and nodded as I sighed a little.

"No matter what happens to me . . . Shun lives, not me. I love him and I can't bear to see him get hurt or worse killed. It would break my heart inside and I know I wouldn't be able to take care of my court or myself for that matter if something were to happen to him. I need you to promise me that no matter what happens you have to make sure Shun lives." I explained as I glanced to the window and could see him speaking with Travis and everyone.

"There are people that would miss him, like I would." I continued.

"There are people that would miss you as well." Fang said as I turned to him as he gave a small smile on his face.

"In either case can you promise me that you will do this for me?" I asked of Fang.

I watched his expression changed as he looked away from me and looked to the night sky again. I knew this was a lot to ask of Fang, but I needed to know if I could trust him with this task.

"As Dark King, I cannot keep such promise as I can't keep them." Fang said to my surprise as I stared at him a little hurt, until he spoke again.

"However, as your friend I promise you. You have my word Alice, Shun will be protected." Fang said looking to me with a grin as I gave a warm smile to him in relief.

"Thank you, Fang." I said.

"I mean it." I continued.

. . . . .

"I know this is probably not the time to ask this, but what exactly do your mortal friends think you guys are right now? I mean you haven't seen them in months." Mira asked me as Shun and I exchanged looks.

"Well I told Runo that I was actually in Russia with you due to a family emergency. It took a while to convince them that I was ok and that they didn't need to see me, but in the end everything was ok. I still contact everyone from time to time since then, but I haven't physically seen them since my change. I wanted to be sure that I can control my powers and handle being around other mortals before them first." I explained sadly as Shun also answered.

"I saw Dan and the other about five days ago and said that if they didn't hear or see me for a while, that I'd be busy doing hardcore ninja training for a while. I told them I needed just sometime to myself for a while, but I told them I'd keep in touch." Shun answered as Mira nodded.

"I guess it is pretty hard keeping a secret like this from them." Mira said as we nodded.

"Which begs the question, are you ever going to tell them?" Alex inputted as we looked to him.

"I honestly am not sure right now. I mean I wouldn't even know where to begin." I shrugged as Shun placed and arm around my shoulder and nudged me slightly.

"One day we might have to tell them, but not anytime soon." Shun answered for us as Alex nodded and gave a warm smile.

"I think I'm going to get something to drink and leave you two lovebirds alone. If I stay here any longer, I might just vomit. Anyone care to join me?" Alex said as Mira giggled and nodded.

"I could use a drink. Travis?" Mira questioned as he smiled to her.

"I'll be with you guys in a second." Travis replied as they walked away.

"Is he always like that?" I laughed a little as I looked to Travis who smiled.

"Truth be told he used to be a real gentlemen. He used to be kind and sweet, instead of sarcastic and blunt." Travis explained.

"What changed?" I asked, but then I looked to Shun and Travis's faces and saw them change as it then hit me.

"Oh . . . sorry I forgot." I replied as Travis gave a small smile.

"I believe he really just misses her, that's all. He's still is grieving, but one day he'll move on. He may not change back into his old self, but he'll be fine." Travis reassured before standing up and leaving to catch up with them.

I leaned my head on Shun's shoulder and sighed as I felt his head lean on mine. I felt his hand squeeze mine a little as I smiled. It was nice being in his arms like this sometimes. It was moments like these, I didn't want to end. I looked up to Shun who smiled to me as I smiled back.

"Aren't you tried?" I asked as he chuckled.

"That what I should be saying to you." He grinned as I smiled.

"Seriously you look tried. You should rest for a little while, I'll wake you when it gets close to sunrise." I offered.

"If that's the case then let's rest together. Besides you need it more than I do for tomorrow. Don't you dare say you don't either, because you know I'm right. Besides you look tired as well." Shun replied and soon I yawned all of a sudden as he gave a small quiet laugh as I nodded.

"Yeah ok, your right. Let's just tell someone to wake us up when it gets close to sunrise." I agreed.

Shun and I got up from our seats and walked hand in hand and went to find anyone we knew to wake us up later. Eventually we ran into Fabia and Luke and asked if they could get us later as they agreed. Soon Shun took my hand and led me down a long hallway and into a guest bed room. As we closed the door behind us, I felt a little flushed all of the sudden. Shun and I have already slept together before, but even so I still felt nervous being in a room with him. Soon though I felt his strong arms wrap around my waist making me flinch a little in surprise. I looked to him though and could see his grinning face and I didn't feel so nervous anymore. Soon I felt him start to place kisses from my shoulder to my neck that made me shiver. Soon as I turned to him, I felt his lips on mine and how sweet it tasted. Soon I felt him lift me bridal style still kissing me as he used his speed to get to the bed and laid me gently on it. I giggled between our kisses as he was on top of me now and then turned my head a little as he placed light kissed on my neck again as I spoke.

"I thought you were going to rest?" I laughed as I felt him grin as he kissed me lightly before speaking.

"I will, but right now I'm pretty hungry." He grinned as I laughed.

As we spent a while making out, we eventually laid in bed under the covers later just taking a break for a little while. We stared into each other's eyes I couldn't help, but feel worried now and all of a sudden scared. Shun noticed this as I felt him take my hand in his and looked at me concerned.

"Alice?" He whispered to me as I tried to lock my feelings away and smiled.

"Yeah?" I replied smiling as he looked to me with seriousness.

"You know you can always talk to me about anything, right?" Shun said surprisingly.

"Yeah, of course." I answered.

"Then why aren't you telling me, what you really feel? I feel you locking your emotions away. Is there something you don't want me to know about?" He asked and I quickly shook my head.

"No, it's not like that." I replied as he lifted an eyebrow.

"Then what is it?"

As I gazed into his hazel eyes, I saw the concern look on his face and I knew that I should tell him. All my fears and concerns, but . . . I can't let him worry about me tomorrow. I can't show him how weak I am right now. If I do, I might not be able to convince myself tomorrow that I can defeat Beria alone . . . Soon I smiled at him and leaned forward and kissed him gently letting summer's heat flow within him to help him relax. Then I pulled back and smiled.

"I'm just a little nervous is all really. Don't worry though, it's like you said you'll be by my side tomorrow along with our friends. So I'll have nothing to worry about, right?" I replied fake smiling as he grinned to me.

"Right," He answered as he leaned forward and sealed his lips to mine once more.

That night we embraced letting all our emotions out and letting passion and love fill us with our deep and tender kisses. I was glad we spent one last night together like this in each other's arms holding each other tightly. I am happy now that I could spend possibly one last night with the one I love before heading into war tomorrow not knowing what awaits us.

. . . . . .

Soon Fabia and Luke came to get us as they knocked on the door and told us that it was about time now. As Shun and I got ready we looked at each other and gave small smiles. Both of us were scared and nervous for today, but we knew this had to come to an end. I held the sword the High Queen gave to Luke and I before in my hands as I would need it to defend myself today. Before I used to think that the only reason I would fight was because I was forced by the High Queen in order to stay alive. However, since then things have changed. I got to meet and become friends with the Fay here and now that I have become one myself, I realized why this war meant so much for them. It's because they weren't just fighting for their lives, but also for their homes. Now that I have become the sole ruler of Summer Court, I now have to protect my people and court from the hands of Beria. I want to protect my new friends and our home. As Shun and I walked into the High Court we already saw billions of Fay ready to fight as the High Queen approached us.

"My sister is drawing near; I can feel her getting close to the barrier. I'm not sure how strong it will hold though before she passes." She told me as I watched all the court regents and Travis, Alex, and Mira come toward us.

"It's time," Travis spoke as we all nodded.

Suddenly though it was like the wind got knocked out right in front of me as I felt a sudden strange feeling inside. I took a few steps back as the impact was a little hard on me. Soon everyone's eyes laid on me now. I could feel it now as I took deep breaths . . . A strange presence nearby at the barrier. Beria was here now . . . Before anyone could asked I used my speed to the High Court door and slowly began to push it wide open as I slowly walked forward with my eyes widen. Soon everyone came forward along with the Fay behind them as I looked right in front of me. I could see millions of Fay from a distance at the entrance to the barrier. In front of them, I could see Beria as her wicked smile was noticeable even from here. I gripped the sword tightly in my hand. Soon I heard thunder above us and the clouds became darker as it looked like night was approaching us. Suddenly I started to see some of the Fay with Beria using their powers to destroy the barrier.

I looked around and noticed she had Fay all around the barrier trying to break in. I felt like a trapped like a mouse with nowhere to turn to. I looked and saw as the barrier started to look like it was crumpling. Pure magic falling from the sky like rain drops. I looked at my friends and the Fay behind them as they were all ready to fight back. I was too shocked to even speak a word as turned and watched the barrier slowly begin to crumple and fall. War had just begun . . .


	23. The Beginning Of The End

The Beginning Of The End

Alice's POV

Without warning, I suddenly saw something flying towards us. I quickly got on the ground like everyone else as I looked up and heard a loud booming noise. I noticed part of the High Court was now on fire a little. Soon fire balls were continuing to hit us, but soon the Winter Fay started to fight back as they got rid of the fire and struck back. Up a head I could see Beria and her Fay charging towards us as lightning speed along with us as we started to fight back. It was chaotic as I could see powers from Dark Court to Winter Court flying back and forth at Beria's army. Soon I could even hear the clashing of metal against metal and screams from all around. I watched as my own used there summer's light and with one touch sizzled their enemies to the ground. I made sure that I could at least see Shun as we both fought. Soon an enemy hurdled at me as I place my hand in the air and let summer's light burn him as he fell to the ground screeching in pain.

The sight sickened me as I quickly moved away and continued to fight not looking back I looked and saw Fabia fighting with Luke and I quickly used my powers and burned the Fay that stood in her way. She glanced at me and grinned as she nodded to me and I nodded back. Soon I saw her eyes widen as I turned around and was suddenly knocked to the ground by someone who fell on me. I quickly staggered up and started to attack. I watched the Fay engaged in fights to the death and saw more blood spill with each Fay that had fallen. I wanted to panic and scream, but there would be a time and a place for that later.

"Look out!" A Fay cried as I gasped and turned to see Fay with certain special gifts attacking Fay and killing them within seconds.

Soon one looked to me as she grinned and started to generate lightening in her hands as she tried to struck me, until I moved away. She continued to struck over and over, but then I saw Mira and Travis knock her out with Travis stabbing her in the heart right in front of me. I almost screamed, but held it in as I looked to them and nodded as they nodded back. Soon I could see Fang coming toward me as he helped me up and grinned.

"I've never felt more alive in all my years of living till now." He grinned as I gave a small laugh.

"You really are the Dark King." I replied as he grinned.

We were quickly cut off as another flying fire ball hurled at us as we moved away. I quickly got up and fought back. Suddenly I quickly saw ice shards flying right at me about to hit me, until I felt two strong arms lift me and moved away. I looked and noticed it was Shun as he placed me down. I was about to say something, until I saw more ice shards flying at us as I pushed him away and was grazed by one of them on my arm. I saw blood trickling down my arm, but I used my Summer's light and healed myself before I continued. More and more blood spilled and many Fay's lives were taken as the war continued. I had no idea which side was winning, but I knew if we continued any longer more lives would be sacrificed.

Shun's POV

After I collected myself off the ground, I felt a Fay charge at me and pushed me to the ground again before I could see where Alice was. I watched as he glared at me and tried to strike me with his dagger, until I grabbed his hand and pulled it away from my face as he tried to push it down to my face. Soon though I saw his eyes widen and his arm went limb. He had been hit with a flying dagger as I dragged his body off of me. As I looked up, I saw Fang standing before me with his arm stretched out. I looked to him and his hand and wasn't sure whether or not to grab it. After everything he had done to Alice and I, I wasn't so sure if I could forgive him even if he had just saved me right now. Suddenly though, I watched him get hit by some magic being thrown at him as he fell back and groaned in pain. I turned and began to fight back and soon he got him and fought back. As we fought, I started to remember when Fang and I used to train when I was first Fay.

"Brings back memories doesn't it?" He spoke as he stabbed a Fay right in the chest as I gave a dark chuckle as I punched and kicked a few guys.

"You're a worth partner Shun." He replied as I grinned as we were back to back with our swords.

"You're damn right." I answered as he charged toward our enemies.

I looked around and all I could see and hear where Fay screaming in pain or falling to the ground. I didn't know which side was winning, but I realized I hadn't even come across Beria yet. Suddenly I saw Travis making his way toward me with Mira following behind him. I glanced over them and saw Alex and Ethan fighting with some Fay with Alice's help much to my relief as I spotted her.

"Shun!" Travis shouted as he stood by me now with a serious look on his face.

"The High Queen as locked herself in her court along with a few other Fay against Beria!" He exclaimed and my eyes widen.

"We need to get to her!" Mira yelled as I nodded.

Just as we were about to head back toward the High Court, I heard a familiar scream. I turned and saw Alice being held in the air by the throat by some Fay. I watched as she burned his hand making him let go and her breathing for air, but then he kicked her right in the gut and that's all it took for me to go after him, but soon a two Fay hurled at me and I fell back on the ground trying to fight them off. Soon though Travis and Mira got them off me as I got back up. As soon as I stood up I already saw Alice about to be struck in the back by some Fay. Fear rose in me as I screamed her name.

"ALICE!" I screamed.

Alice's POV

I looked toward Shun and heard him scream, but I heard something behind me as I turned to look and saw that I was about to be stabbed as I screamed shielding myself with my arms in the air at him. Soon everything began to play in slow motion for me though as I waited to be stabbed. However, a moment has passed and I was still unharmed. I slowly moved my arms away and got a clear view why I wasn't hurt. Soon my eyes widen and I had lost my breath for a moment and couldn't even move or utter a word. When I should have been stabbed another took it for me. I watched as he fell to the ground slowly with the dagger at his chest. Blood began to pour out of his body as I stared down at him shocked and confused.

"ALEX!" Ethan shouted as he made his way towards me as I got to the ground and pulled him closer to me.

I looked down at Alex as he groaned in pain and I couldn't think straight. I looked at my hands and saw that they were shaking. Soon though I snapped out of it as Shun, Travis, and Mira arrived with Ethan who looked down at his friend in remorse. No one said anything, but just stared. I saw thankfully Leo along with my Fay holding the other Fay off from us as we helped Alex.

"Alex!" I cried as I placed my hands to his chest where the blood poured.

I didn't care if his blood would stain me. What I cared the most was saving my friend. I used all my strength and power and used my summer light to heal him. I watched as he groaned in pain, but that meant it was working I think. As I continued this process however, with tears in my eyes I suddenly felt a cold hand touch mine. I looked and noticed it was Alex and he made me lose concentration as I stopped healing him.

"You're going to be ok. I'm healing you, you'll live just hold on!" I exclaimed about to heal him again, until I saw him grab my hand tightly in his.

I looked down at him as he stared at me weakly as he slowly shook his head as my eyes widen in shock. The warmth that once flowed through Alex was beginning to fade along with his glow.

"Don't . . ." He coughed out as I stared at him confused.

"What? Why!?" I questioned as he gripped harder on me as I saw his knuckles were turning white.

"I . . . I want to . . . see her again . . ." He groaned as I looked him confused as he continued as I held him in my arms.

"My mortal . . . My love . . . Rose." He spoke weary.

Rose? Was that her name? The mortal he had fallen in love with and who had died? I stared at him as tears still blurred my vision as he was asking me to let him die here in my arms. I squeezed his hand a little as I couldn't bring myself to do anything else other than cry. Soon though I heard him speak again, but this time sounding a little more like himself.

"Stop crying . . . I don't need your pity or sadness . . . I choose to fight with you and protect you Alice . . . I have no regrets." He replied with a weak smile as I still stared at him as tears fell from my eyes.

"Alex, I can't watch you die after you've saved me!" I exclaimed, but he slowly shook his head.

"You have too . . . I've lived a long time and have enjoyed each second of it . . . It's time for me though . . . I've lived to long without her in my life . . . I wanted to see the outcome of what happens to you and this war and see you triumph in victory . . . I suppose though this was _my_ outcome in the end . . . and I don't regret it." He replied weakly as I cried.

"Listen to me Alice . . . I'm glad this happened . . . It means that I actually can die just like a mortal . . . I want this as you once said I was jealous of mortals . . . Plus I can go and see her . . . I told you before that being Fay was a cursed life and now . . . I get a chance to see the girl I had fallen in love with again . . . So please . . ." He begged me as I looked at him with tears streaming down my cheeks.

"I just can't watch you die though Alex! After everything you've done for me and taught me! You've been a great friend to Shun and even me! I mean you said you could tolerate me which must be a good sign right? How can you just leave us and say good-bye!?" I shouted as he gave a small laugh and smile as he looked up to me as I stared at him confused.

"Alice . . . you're a good friend . . . However, it's time to let me go now . . . I've done my job and now I just want peace . . . Can you please just do me this last favor as your friend?"

I stared at him not sure of what to say. I could hear Mira crying a little as well as Travis supported her. I didn't dare look to Shun as it would only hurt me more to see his face. As I stared into the once sarcastic cunning Alex, I felt devastated as he wanted me to let him die when I could have saved him. His face was full of hope and peace now and it made me feel even sadder. I cried softly trying to hold my tears, but then I felt him slowly leaning closer to my ear and whisper something to me so soft that it was almost as whisper.

"Thank you . . . I'll be rooting for you Alice . . . It's your job now to put an end to this war . . . I'm sure even a once mortal like yourself can handle it." He whispered with a grin on his face as tears welled in my eyes as he said this last part.

"Farewell . . . Alice," Alex whispered his dying breath as a single tear fell from my eye.

I watched as his head slowly moved away from me and his eyes closed. I felt his body relax and then stopped moving. My eyes widen as I gasped a little as I looked down at his now lifeless body. Alex had died . . . for me . . . because of me . . . I was into much shock to even care or hear what was going around me as I just stared at Alex's lifeless body in my arms. I had just broke inside . . . I felt a hand on my shoulder, but I didn't turn to see if it was Shun. I felt so much sadness, agony, anger, regret, and hate to even cope what was going on around me. As I looked at Alex's body one last time before slowly putting him down gently on the ground.

"Alice," Shun spoke to me softly as he knelt beside me gripping my shoulders and shaking me.

"Alice," He said again, but then I got up slowly.

I heard my friends call my name, but I ignored them as I move away from Shun as he called my name. Anger rose in me like a fire burning inside my chest. I felt like my skin was boiling. I saw Shun about to touch me, but then he moved his hand away quickly as he felt the intense heat radiating from my body.

"Alice!" Shun exclaimed, but I took my sword that was still in my hand and gripped it tightly before letting out my fury.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" I screamed in agony.

I watched as my blade started to blaze on fire as I slammed it to the ground and watched suddenly as the ground began to crack from my power. I watched as fire erupted from those cracks getting rid of the enemies as it blinded them or burned them from my fury. I was so angry I started to fight back with everything I had with all my might. I used my power of summer and I was able to grow the plants beneath the enemies' feet and watched as they dangled from the wines I created and then tossed away. As I fought back I found myself lost in hate and anger and I could taste the fear not only the enemies, but of my allies as well.

"Alice stop!" Shun cried as I felt his hand on my shoulder.

I suddenly gasped by his touch and almost struck him with my sword. My eyes widen in fear as I saw the look on his face as he stared at me. His expression showed fear, sadness, and worry. I felt him pull me to him as I started to take deep breathes and shake a little for what I had done. I dropped the sword as he held me in his arms tightly and stroked my hair in the mist of battle. I felt myself crying on his shoulder as he held me tightly and comfort me. Soon he leaned toward my ear and whispered.

"It's ok . . . You're not alone . . . I know it's painful right now, but there will be a time and a place to grieve later. Let us also carry the burden of Alex's death too, Alice." He whispered to me as I pulled back to look at him.

Soon I noticed Travis and Mira standing behind Shun as they looked to me and nodded. I turned to Shun who gave a warm smile as he caressed my cheek softly with his rough hands. I felt my anger and hate diminishing inside me as I felt relaxed again. The sadness and pain in my heart still linger, but at least I have something to remind me of Alex's death and that he will not die in vain. I watched as Shun picked up my sword and handed it to me as I took it from him and gave a small smile. He took my hand in his and held it tightly as he spoke.

"We have to get to the High Court. The High Queen has locked herself in with Beria." Shun instructed as I nodded to him as we started to run through the battle and back to the court.

Luke's POV

"To your left!" I shouted as Fabia used her powers and shot ice shards at the enemies I protected her.

It was like a routine we had going on. She had my back and I had hers. As we fought our way through the battle we could see glimpses of Alice's wrath as she unleashed a lot of power. I wasn't exactly sure why, but it helped a lot. She had a tiny sun within her that just seemed to light up I guess. As I fought with my sword I tried to always keep an eye on Fabia to make sure she was alright. Soon though I noticed she would watch for me as we fought and that made me grin.

"What are you grinning about?" She questioned.

"The fact that you actually care for my wellbeing." I grinned as she laughed.

"That's the most ridiculous thing I had ever heard of. Me worried about you? Not a chance pretty boy." She replied as she stabbed a Fay and then round housed another one.

"After this whole war thing maybe you and I can actually try going on a date?" I suggested as I saw her grin a little before laughing.

"I take it back Luke, that is the most ridiculous thing I ever heard of." She grinned as I grinned back.

Soon though I saw someone throwing ice shards at us and we had to take cover. I watched as Fabia built an ice wall in front of us, but it was quickly destroyed by some other Fay as they attacked us. I noticed we were in front of the court now as we were standing at the front door to the entrance of the court room. We were cornered.

"Luke look out!" Fabia shouted as she pushed me away, but then I heard her scream as I fell to the ground.

I turned to look at Fabia and saw that an ice shard had stabbed her right in the side. Blood started to spill on the ground as she slowly was falling to the ground trying to fight off the pain. I quickly rush to her side as I stabbed any Fay that got in my way. I watched when I got to her, she put up an ice wall to block anyone from seeing us.

"Fabia!" I shouted kneeling beside her, holding her close to me as I dropped my sword.

"Come on, stay with me!" I cried as she started to groan in pain and move around in my arms as I held her hand in mine.

"Alice! I need help! Please! Summer's Light!" I screamed as I looked through the crowd for her.

"Luke . . ." Fabia spoke weary, but I ignored her and continued to call for Alice.

"Alice! Please! She's dying!" I shouted in panic mode.

I looked down to Fabia and noticed her losing a little bit of her glow now. Fear rose in me as she was starting to die right here in my arms. I scanned the crowd for Alice, but I couldn't see her anywhere pass the ice wall

"ALICE!" I shouted once more.

Soon a blast of sunlight knocked a hole in the wall, as Alice scrabbled through it making her way to us along with Shun and the others. She kneeled beside Fabia and placed her hand on the wound. I watched as Alice melted the ice shard and then used her powers to heal Fabia with Summer's Light. Soon Fabia's groans decreased as she relaxed more in my arms. The bleeding had stopped to my relief, but she was still unconscious.

"She should be fine now, she just needs rest." Alice said as I nodded to her.

"Thank you," I replied with a smile as she smiled back.

Alice's POV

Before anyone could say anything else, the doors to the High Court courtroom burst opened. As we looked we saw the High Queen flung right at us as she slid across the floor looking defeated and hurt.

"Vanessa!" I shouted rushing to her side.

I saw Travis had kneeled down to her and lifted her in her arms as she groaned in pain trying to stay awake to look at us and speak. I noticed all the bruises, cuts, and dirt on her and knew Beria had done this. The High Queen that once looked to radiate and powerful as if nothing could stand in her way now looked like she was beaten and broken inside. As I used my Summer Light to heal her, I heard he moan a few words out.

"She's . . . too strong . . . Nothing hurts her . . . She's invincible . . ." She moaned as I healed her.

I turned to Shun who had a worried look on his face along with my other friends. Suddenly though at the corner of my eye, I could see Beria standing in the courtroom with a wicked grin on her face. I saw the sword in her hand covered in blood. It was like watching a horror movie right before my eyes as she laughed sinisterly.

"I told you there would be blood and now you paid the price, my dear!" Beria shouted as I stood up and stared at her as she continued to grin.

"You're lost a friend, you have two court regents wounded, and your army has fallen." She grinned as I turned around and watched the chaos around us.

Bodies were scattered across the ground from both sides. Many Fay wounded and dying in front of my eyes. I looked to see even some of them growing tired and weary from fighting. I could feel their every emotion and it paid me to see all of this way, especially my court. I turned back and glared at Beria feeling anger toward her as used my powers of summer and shined a bright light at her making her screech from the blindness as then Shun threw a dagger at her that only grazed her cheek as she moved away. I watched as she placed her hand on her cheek and saw the crimson blood and glared at us before she gave a wicked smile.

"If that's how you want to play, then fine. Let's see you dodge this!" She exclaimed.

Suddenly she started to throw daggers right at us as we dodged it as we all hid behind Fabia's ice wall or what was left of it. I saw Travis and Mira fight against any Fay that came toward us as Luke placed Fabia down and joined the fight still watching over and protecting her. Soon the High Queen awoke and started as well to fight back everything she had. I turned to Shun who looked to me as both we peeked up to see Beria was out of sight now. We then looked at each other and reached for each other's hand slowly entwining them together tightly.

"We have to stop her. I can't watch this anymore." I spoke with a shaking voice as he nodded to me with a look of determination, but also worry as he squeezed my hand.

"Together?" He replied.

"Together." I answered squeezing his hand back.

Just when we were about to stand though, I suddenly saw Beria out of the corner of my eye past Shun. I saw a dagger at her hand and she grinned wickedly.

"Shun!" I shouted as he turned and saw Beria.

Right when she threw the dagger everything played in slow motion for me. I felt Shun fling himself to me as I felt him wrap his arms around me tightly bring me down with him on to the hard cold ground. I thought I would hear the dragger stab into his back as he would groan or scream in pain, but instead I just heard our bodies falling to the ground. I was afraid to open my eyes believing I would see Shun's shocked and pained face as he was slowly dying. However, I had to just see. As I opened my eyes, mine met with a pair of hazel eyes that still had life in them as he stared down at me. I was in too much shock to care why he wasn't hurt as I placed my hand to his cheek and felt his hand reach for it holding it tightly. I sighed in relief giving a small smile as he grinned and kissed my palm even though it was dirty.

"How?" I breathed.

Soon though as I looked past Shun, my expression had completely changed. Shun turned to see what I was staring at and his expression changed from relief to shock. We watched as Beria grinned and laughed in triumph as we saw who she had stabbed. His arms were stretched out as he had shelided us from the dagger. I heard a groan escape his mouth from the pain, but he stood his ground.

"FANG!" Shun screamed at the top of his lungs as we both stood up now.

I quickly rushed to his side and went in front of him to see the dagger had hit his side. I saw the crimson blood flow out of his body and on to the ground dripping each second. Suddenly his eyes widen and he suddenly grabbed me and turned me around with his back now to Beria as he hugged me close to him tightly not letting go. Then I heard it . . . My eyes widen as I had heard a dagger plunged into a person's body. That sound I didn't want to hear when I though Shun would get it. I saw Fang gasp and yelp in pain as a dagger had now hit his back. I felt his grip from me loosen a little as he leaned on me for support as I held him in my arms steady. I was shaking as I held him and looked to his limp body. I slowly fell to the floor with him still in my arms as I moved him to his side a little and saw the second dagger in his back. A cry escaped my voice as tears now started to form in my eyes once more.

"No . . . no no NO!" I cried as I felt him groaning and moaning now in my arms.

"No stay with me Fang! Please god not you! NO!" I screaked.

Shun came beside me now as he looked to Fang as he started to open his eyes to us as we stared at him completely shocked, worried, and scared. I saw him flash his famous grin at us as he gave a hollow laugh and spoke.

"Why am I always doing so much for you people?" He questioned with a cough.

"After this I'm retiring, you people are exhausting." Fang said weary with a sense of humor, but Shun and I didn't laugh.

"Fang, why would you do this!? Why this isn't like you!? You are the Dark King! You don't make sacrifices that don't involve your court!" Shun exclaimed as I looked to him and shook my head.

"Shun-!" I spoke, but Fang took my hand suddenly and squeezed it to stop me as he nodded slowly to me as I stared down at him.

"You are right I am the Dark King . . . I don't make sacrifices that don't benefit my court. However, out of the time I had known you and even gotten to know Alice . . . I learned and saw that you two were my only friends . . . The only people who knew me . . . That as ridiculous as this sounds, I had a heart." Fang spoke raspy as he turned to look at me as tears fell from my eyes as he snorted.

"You look pathetic stop crying . . . You don't need to waste your tears on me. This is only a minor wound." He said, but I shook my head and suddenly Shun spoke.

"You are an idiot! Risking your life for me! If you were my friend, you wouldn't have done this by letting yourself get hurt or even . . . killed!" Shun exclaimed in anger and pain.

"I ruined our friendship a long time ago Shun . . . I betrayed and hurt you and the one you love. You nearly died because of me; because of the pain I put you through with my lie all to benefit my court . . . You were my only friend at the time that I let down . . ." Fang explained as I tried to heal his wound, but I knew it would be pointless if the dagger was still within him.

"All I wanted since then was your forgiveness and friendship . . . Guess I never really got to say how sorry I truly was since that day . . ." He continued, but then groaned as I healed him by touching his wounds.

"It's true Shun . . . Fang's been doing everything he can to make things right between you and him . . . He's saved me from sirens and has been a good friend to me since we broke up . . . He's been doing this because he-." I explained, but he cut in.

"Because you would have done the same for me as a friend." Fang interrupted eying me as Shun looked confused, but understood.

"I understand and I do forgive you as you are my friend . . . However, why did you do all this!?" Shun questioned as Fang's now glassy eyes turned to me with a small smile on his face.

"I made a promise . . . I intend to keep . . ." Fang spoke weary as tears clouded my vision.

I looked him in the eyes and felt hot tears slip from my eyes. He kept my promise in the end and protected Shun, but at what cost. I didn't want to lose Fang in the process. Soon Raye came with her eyes widen as she kneeled before he King and looked at the daggers in his side and back. Without any mercy she pulled out the dagger as he shrieked in pain and agony. I wanted to yell at her, but then she shouted at Fang.

"I told you not to do this! Even after I told you what I saw you still did this anyway! My king if you die there will be no one to take your throne!" Raye exclaimed, but he shook his head.

"I told you once before . . . If anything were to happen, you'd be left in charge . . . You already are fit to be the ruler as you showed no mercy when pulling those daggers out . . . You will make a fine ruler Raye." Fang said, but she shook her head to him as I saw sadness in her eyes.

"My king . . . I cannot rule this court alone without you. You are it's heir and rightful king! How can I-?" She questioned, but he stopped her.

"I trust you . . . I trust you will make good decisions for our court . . . Look at me Raye, my time is fading here . . . I already can feel the poison spreading . . ." Fang groaned.

My eyes widen as I continued to heal him, but then I realized I could even take the poison out of him. Every time I tried something was blocking my way. I looked to Fang who was staring at me and I realized he was the one blocking me.

"Fang, I can't heal you unless you let me. Please I can save you Fang!" I exclaimed.

"I know you could, but there is too much poison in me . . . If you were to take the poison within yourself now, you would die my dear . . . I'm afraid not even I can let you do that for me." He grinned as tears streaked down my cheeks as I wiped them away quickly.

Blood covered my hands as I healed his wounds, but I knew if he didn't let me take the poison then surely he would . . . die. I saw Fang eye Raye and Shun as they both understood and left us alone a while as thy continued to hold down the Fay that attacked. I couldn't see Beria anywhere, but it didn't matter. Soon Fabia woke up shortly as Luke went to her side and helped her up before they continued fighting again. I remained here with Fang as he was slowly slipping away as the poison took over him. I felt his cold hand suddenly touch my cheek as I now looked at his teary eyes. I grabbed a hold of his hand as my tears still continued to fall.

"I never really told you this, but you know your radiance is very blinding to the eye sometimes . . ." He grinned weary as I looked at him with hurt in my eyes.

"Fang, please let me save you . . . I can't watch another one of my friends die for me again . . . It hurts to much . . ." I cried.

"Sorry love, but I can't let you . . . Your job isn't finished yet, besides I can hold off on the poison a little longer . . . I won't die just yet . . ." He replied with a small smile as I cried on his chest, but then I felt his hand stroke my hair softly and whisper words I never expected to hear.

"You truly are radiate . . . Immortality really does suite you as your beauty will last forever . . . It's incredible to see the weakling mortal I once knew, become the sole regent of Summer Court as Fay and see courage, selflessness, and love as she stands up for her friends and people . . . You truly are amazing . . ." He whispered sweetly to me as I heard and a grin on his face form.

As I pulled away to look at him more, I noticed the glow on his was weaker and he began to look paler and sick. I still felt his hand on my cheek along with my hand hold it there for support. We stared into each other's eyes for a little while as I could see his life slipping away into udder darkness. Without any warning however, I felt Fang move closer to my face and placed his lips to mine as I blinked a few times in shock and felt my facing blushing like crazy. As he kissed me however, I felt something within me changing . . . I felt energy and power flowing from him to me. When he released his lips from mine I stared at him completely shocked unsure of what to make out of what just happened as he grinned.

"Don't go thinking weird thoughts, all I did was just give you my powers so that you can use them against Beria . . . They'll help you . . ." He replied as I still felt flushed from the kiss as he gave a weak laugh and groaned as I stared at him worried.

"Fang, you shouldn't have done that you need your strength!" I exclaimed.

"I'll be fine, I won't die so easily just yet . . . Look Alice you've got to go and stop Beria . . . You have to leave me now, to save all of us . . ."

"I won't leave you here alone! You are still dying! What if you die and I'm not here to say good-bye!" I questioned as he grinned.

"Then tell me good-bye Alice . . . You have to let me go now before anything else happens . . . Look around you . . . War is still going on and you can't ignore that . . . Look at your friends and allies as they fight back with everything they've got . . . Now it's your turn to end this all . . ." Fang explained as I looked to him and knew he was right.

This war needed to end . . . I can't let anyone else I love and care for die for me in my arms anymore. As I stared down into Fang's eyes, I saw him flash his grin to me and slowly spoke with a hint of tiredness in his voice.

"You know . . . I really did like you . . . You were the second most important girl in my life that I would have been happy to give my life for . . . However, you are the first girl I may have also fallen in love with . . ." Fang said to my surprise as I looked down at him even more hurt and sad.

"Fang," I cried as he still grinned weary to me as tears fell from my eyes.

"I know . . . You can't love me which is why I'm ok with that as long as the two people I do _like_ are happy together . . . Besides doesn't really matter now since I'm dying." He joked.

"That's not funny Fang," I said seriously as his expression changed and he nodded.

"I know, but I'm trying to get you to stop crying . . . It doesn't suit you at all Alice . . . Smile, you're a lot prettier when you smile . . . Can you at least do that as my last dying wish?" He asked of me.

As he said this to me I felt my heart ache inside as it pained me to see him like this and listen to his confessions. I wanted to save him, but there was nothing in my power that I could do anymore . . . All I could do was fulfill his last wish and grave a small warm smile to him as I saw him slowly dying. He nodded to me and smiled.

"Much better . . ." Fang breathed, but then slowly started to close his eyes and fear rose in me.

"Fang . . .! Fang! FANG!" I shouted shaking him, but he wouldn't wake up.

I started to go into full panic mode as I tried to shake him up, but he wouldn't move. His body was limp but still warm however, and not cold. I called his name over and over, but nothing worked. I started to scream in agony as I cried over him and knew that I had to leave him now. I still felt a faint heartbeat and saw that he wasn't dead quite yet, but it was a matter of time.

"LEO!" I yelled and soon he was by my side slowly bowing to me as Raye then came toward us.

"Continue to heal him for me please or get one of our people! Whatever he needs get it for him!" I commanded as he nodded then I turned to Raye.

"Raye," I spoke, but she then she spoke.

"I'll watch over him . . . Now go," She said as I nodded to her.

I slowly looked at Fang one last time seeing his sleepy face. I gently placed him on the ground and took the daggers that were in him with me. I placed a small kiss on his cheek leaving a warm touch on his cheek before slowly getting up. As I started to walk away wiping my tears away, I heard Raye speak.

"Thank you Alice . . ." She said as I turned back to her and saw a small smile on her face as I gave one back.

I then turned my attention to the crowd of Fay who were still fighting. I noticed that night was approaching fast and that we had been at this for far too long. Soon Shun, Travis, Mira, Luke, and Fabia came toward me as they saw me away from Fang now.

"Is he . . .?" Shun asked, but I shook my head.

"No not yet . . . He's fighting the poison off for now . . . Where is Beria?" I asked.

"Last I saw her she was making her way back to the courtroom. I think she's waiting for us." Mira explained.

Waiting for me . . . I looked to my allies who were also my friends. I saw the tired look in their eyes and saw how bruised and beaten they looked. From there clothes torn and the blood that stained them as well, I could tell they were exhausted. The High Queen once told me that it was my job to put in end to Beria's life. I was once scared at that thought of actually killing someone, especially Beria. I used to think I couldn't bring myself to do it as it might affect me later on. However, that fear is long gone after everything she has done. Killing one of my friends and on the verge of killing another . . . I had to stop her . . .

"Well well this should be interesting." A Fay said as we all turned and stared at three grinning Fay.

"We've got the Winter regent, Summer regent, and the Solitary leaders all right here for us." The other Fay smirked.

"How about we make this interesting and see who can kill them off the fastest." Another Fay suggested as they nodded in agreement.

Suddenly one Fay shot fire balls at us as we quickly took cover from Fabia's ice wall she created. Soon though they broke through that in seconds. I saw shadows emerging from one Fay who made chains out of the shadows and tried to fling the chains at Mira and I till we got out of the way. However, I felt the chains wrap around my leg as I jumped in mid-air and felt the Fay pull on the chain to make me fall to the ground hard. I yelped in pain, but Shun quickly started to attack him back combat style. I quickly got up and then saw ice shards flying toward me as I moved away. A few grazed me, but then I used my sunlight to melt the ones that came at me again. Soon I noticed we were all trapped as they blocked us in a circle. Soon I watched as they all use their powers at once and were about to strike, but I wouldn't let them hurt us.

"No!" I shouted.

Right as they were about to attack, I blocked them out of my mind and cleared my thoughts. I concentrated on my shield gift now as I wanted it to spread around us, blocking their powers. It won't work if everyone is in my shield. I watched as when they were about to attack that their powers didn't reach us. My shield was working . . . They looked at us confused along with my friends as I saw the girl with the ice powers try to use her ice shards again on me, but then suddenly stop as I stopped them. I concentrated and used everything I had and made the ice shard strike back at them as I watched them fall to the ground. I released the shield and took a step back and felt Shun's hands on my shoulder as I turned and saw him smiling as I smiled back.

"Nice use of your shield powers. I didn't even know they could do that." Travis commented as I gave a small laugh.

"Neither did I," I replied.

Suddenly though I felt a weird presence again. When I turned back to the courtroom entrance, I saw Beria waiting at the door. I saw how she grinned and laughed wickedly as she was waiting. Waiting for me . . . As my friends and I continued the fight, I realized something. I had just lost two people today who I truly cared about all because of Beria . . . If my friend came with me now to face Beria, I might lose even more of my friends. This was my destiny and mine alone. Before I didn't want to do any of this alone because, I was afraid. I didn't want to die and I realize I was being too dependent on my friends. It's because of me that two of my friends are dead. I can't let any more of them die for me. This battle from the start was always supposed to be Beria and me. This battle was always mine alone. I had to fight Beria alone even if it cost me my life. I won't let anyone get hurt or die for me anymore. I knew I had to do this alone now.

"Fabia, I need you for a second!" I called out as she came to my side confused.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I need you to trust me ok, I'm only going to borrow this for a little while." I said as she stared at me confused.

Without anything left to say, I grabbed her arm and focused. I had to use my power of influence on her for this to work. I've never attempted anything like this before, but I had to try. I felt myself concentrating hard as I tried to use it on her. She didn't pull away from me, but accepted what was going on to her to happen. I started to feel it . . . Her powers being drained from her to me. I knew what I was doing could be a risk to her, but I knew when I needed to stop hopefully. I saw her looking a little weak and tired. Right when I felt her ice powers were mine, I let go of her and saw her stumble to the ground.

"Fabia!" Luke shouted rushing to her as he looked at me confused.

"What did you do!?" He questioned as Shun, Travis, and Mira came toward us confused.

"I'm borrowing her powers, I'm sorry Fabia if it hurt." I replied using my Summer's Light to heal her as she sighed and nodded to me.

"Why do you need her powers?" Shun asked and I felt pain in my heart as I knew I had to tell them.

We stood only ten feet away from the courtroom entrance where Beria was waiting for me. I looked at my hands and could feel Winter's Touch flowing through me now as it sent chills down my spine. I had to keep control though of both my Summer and now Winter powers and balance them out.

"Alice, what's going on?" Shun asked me stepping toward me taking my hands in his.

I looked to him as if it might be my last time seeing him. I gazed into his beautiful hazel eyes and saw concern and worry in them. I placed my hand gently on his cheek and didn't know if it would feel cold or warm to him. I realized up close Shun still looked handsome despite his cuts and bruises. He still was the same Shun I love. Not caring who was around us or even paying attention to us, I leaned forward and sealed my lips to his savoring every last bit of our kisses. It was so warm and sweet. It was like honey only more passionate and tender. I deepened our kiss more as I didn't want this to end. At least not yet . . . I wanted to savor this moment with him like this. I felt his arms around me tightly pulling me more toward him a little as I laid my hands on his chest and continued to kiss him. I felt my eyes watery, but I had to stay strong and show no more tears. Soon though I had to pull away and take a step back from him . . . from all of them as they stared at me confused as I glanced back at the court room.

"I'm sorry . . . but I can't let any more of my friends die for me." I spoke.

Before they could say or do anything, I dashed to the court room entrance without turning back. When I made it inside, I used the powers I had took from Fabia and used her ice powers to create a giant ice wall sealing off the entrance, so no could get through. I saw Shun first as he slammed his fists on the ice trying to break it. I saw the pain look in his eyes as he then stared at me. I saw him shouting my name and trying to break the wall down along with everyone else, but it was no use. I placed my hand on the ice wall; I created and made a small hole in order to talk to him. Suddenly though I felt him gran my hand tightly with his as he wouldn't let as he looked at me straight in the eyes.

"Alice don't do this! I know what you're doing, but don't! We can do this together just like we said we would! Please Alice," Shun begged me as I blinked the tears away and gave a warm smile to him.

"I have to Shun . . . In the end you knew it was always going to end up this way . . . I have to do this alone now, ok? I can't let any more people I care for die for me." I replied as I saw the hurt in his eyes and I knew I couldn't look at him anymore.

"Alice don't! I can't lose you! I'll have nothing if you leave me here alone! I'm begging you please let me protect you!" He exclaimed, but I shook my head and looked at him one last time giving a small smile.

"I can't live without you either Shun. This is hurting me more then you know, but to see you die would devastate me even more." I explained as a tear escaped my eye.

"Alice don't!" He shouted.

"I love you Shun . . ." I cried and then I made my hand hot so he'd let go as I sealed the hole with ice again taking a step back now from them and turning away.

Silence was in the air now as I couldn't hear my friends screaming my name anymore. Just complete cold dead silence . . . As I continued to walk slowly into the court room, I noticed a few scattered bodies lying around in a pool of blood. The sight sickened me as I covered my mouth in horror and turned away. Soon I heard a laughter that filled the room as I looked around every corner and saw no one. The room was a little dark now as it was night time now, but still lite enough for me to see what's around me. Soon my eyes laid on hers as I saw her grinning on the throne where she sat. I saw the slender woman slowly stood up and lifted her arms in the air. She wore a black gown dress that fit perfectly around her slender body as she stared at me with those icy blue eyes. A smirk spread across her face as she spoke.

"The girl who lives . . . comes to die." She smirked.

* * *

**Hey guys so . . . pretty intense right? I know there was some character deaths in this, but originally I had this planned from the beginning. I knew who would die and who would live from the start. I know it's sad, but don't worry I still have a lot of surprises so don't worry to much. The next chapter will be the final battle between good vs. evil or Alice vs. Beria. It won't be the last chapter as I plan to write one more I believe after this next chapter, but will see. I actually still have exciting news for you guys in the last chapter so be sure to stick around for that. Also please don't forget to review, favorite, follow, or leave a question or comment as it helps me out a lot. Seriously though tell me what you guys think so far out of everything that's happen. I like to hear feedback from you guys. Until next time guys!**


	24. The Outcome

**Hey guys so were finally coming to the ending of this Fanfic as it is now the finally battle between Alice and Beria. However, this will not be the last chapter as I have one more to upload so be sure to check that out as I will have exciting news for you all and lots of surprises. Every thing you think you know might not actually be what you expect it to be. So be sure to stay tune for the last chapter. Thank you guys so much for reviewing, favoring, and following me. It's helped me out a lot and please continue to do so as I really am grateful for your support. I'll talk more in the next chapter so for now . . . Enjoy!**

* * *

The Outcome

Alice's POV

I stared into her cold bitter eyes as she descended from the stairs moving closer to me. I watched as she reached the ground she stopped at a good distance from me as she grinned wickedly.

"Isn't this just marvelous? Chaos, destruction, and death all around us." She smirked as I glanced back at the ice wall I created to see the destruction along with my friends staring at me in fear as I looked away from them and turned my attention back to Beria.

"I warned you of this, my dear. Because of you two of your friends have fallen . . . All because they protected you believing you could actually defeat me. You should have joined me when you had the chance." Beria spoke, but I frowned.

"You would have killed my friends either way." I replied as she grinned.

"How long will it take for you to realize that you can't win this war? How many more lives of your friends or allies will it take for you to see that your effort and struggle is pointless!?" She shouted as she used her speed and now stood face to face with me.

"How long until you realize that you are alone?" She whispered to me with a grin.

As I stared into her icy blue eyes, I felt a jolt of energy burst at me as I flung back and slid across the courtroom floors. As I tried to get up, I already saw her coming right at me in the air with her sword. I quickly rolled to the side and got up quickly and hid behind one of the columns. I held the sword tightly in my hand as I slowly turned to my right to see if she was still there. However, she wasn't there at all. Soon I whipped my head back and saw her in front of me about to strike once again, until I held the sword in front of me and blocked her attack. Now it was my turn to strike back. I used my powers and made the sword blaze again like before and pushed with all my might as Beria's sword as she screamed and flung back from the blazing blade. I quickly moved away from her and back near the ice wall. As I turned to face her again she growled in anger.

"Haven't you every heard when you play with fire you get burned!" Beria smirked.

I watched as he hand now started to create a blazing ball of fire out of thin air. She grinned to me as the fire got bigger in her hand. Soon she threw it at me and I quickly ducked dodging the first fire ball, but soon more came at me. I lifted my hands up in defense and created a shield for myself and I watched as none of the fire balls hit me. Smoke covered the room and I tried to look for Beria. Soon though without warning I saw a bolt of electricity hit me as I screamed in pain and fell to the ground. I groaned as I tried to get up, but then I saw Beria's sword to my throat. The pain from the electricity still lingered, but I felt my body trying to heal itself. I heard a laugh escape Beria's lips as she stared down at me.

"Give up?" She smirked as I glared at her.

"Never," I replied weary and her grin turned to a frown.

"Too bad," She said lifting her sword ready to strike me.

Without even thinking, I grabbed her leg and then started to burn her with my summer powers. I saw her skin burn as she screeched in pain as she drew back from me and I quickly collected myself off the ground. I saw her glaring at me and charging at me at again, but this time we actually fought hand to hand. I had to admit she was strong as nothing seemed to tire her out. The more we fought the more tired I became she had more of the upper advantage. Soon I was able to kick her right in the stomach causing her to fall back. As soon as she got up though she screamed in frustration and glared at me as I started to take deep breaths.

"Enough games, I'm ending this now!" She shouted furiously.

I saw her suddenly slowly raise her arms in the air and I noticed the potted plants lose the water in them and came to Beria. Soon I saw her turn some of the water into ice shards. Fear rose in me as there was so many pointed at me. Before I had enough time to react they came flying at me as I placed my arms up to defend myself. I felt a lot of the ice shards graze my skin leaving cuts and bruises everywhere. As she stopped throwing those I fell to the ground in pain and groan. However, her reign of terror wasn't over as I saw a giant wave of water come crashing at me. It was like a strong current as I couldn't escape the waves and I felt my back hit something hard making me yelp in pain. Soon I felt the water clear, but I felt my hands bond by the water as it froze and turned to ice. I felt so weak and tired now that I didn't have strength to melt the ice. I notice now that I was bound to the ice wall and I knew behind me, that my friends could see me and the state I was in.

"Well this is just perfect." I heard Beria grin as I slowly looked over to her, still tired and beaten as my arms were still bound above my head.

She began to slowly walk over to me in triumph as I couldn't move or even utter a word. When we were face to face I saw her grab my face to make sure I was looking directly at her as I glared. I saw her then release me and made a makeshift dagger in her hand out of ice. I felt her grazing the blade on my skin and then slashed it on my cheek leaving a line of blood as I felt it on my cheek. I watched as she smiled in satisfaction as she spoke.

"It's too bad I have to kill you now. We could have made a great team together you and I as the last Sighted Ones of our kind. However, being the only Sighted One isn't so bad either when you get to run your own kingdom." She grinned.

"I won't let that happen," I replied weary as she laughed.

"Oh yeah? You and what army? Don't you see that as long as I'm alive there will be no end to this suffering? All this chaos and destruction is all because of my doing and not even you could stop me! I'm the one with the dagger as you are bound to the wall as your friends behind you watch helplessly! Face it Alice, you are alone. No one is here to help you now. You're already down two people, let's not make this more difficult then this needs to be." Beria explained with a smirk.

I saw her gaze shift from me to what was behind me as she grinned even more. I saw her free hand was placed now on the ice wall I created and it looked like she was melting a small hole in the wall.

"Why don't we let them hear you scream as I finish you off once and for all?" She suggested.

As soon as the ice melted and there was now a hole in the wall, I could hear everyone's voices screaming my name or cursing at Beria.

"ALICE!" I heard Shun screamed at the top of his lungs.

Before I could say or do anything, I felt Beria stab the dagger right into my side.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" I shrieked in pain.

I felt hot tears fall from my eyes suddenly as I was in too much shock in pain. My eyes were widen as I slowly looked down to see the dagger plunged into me. I heard my friends screaming my name, but soon my hearing started to fade slowly a little. Soon she pulled it out making me scream once more as I saw the blood rushing out of my side. My vision was hazy now and I started to feel dizzy and tired. I saw her grin and laugh as she held the dagger in her hands and started to play with it.

"Hearing you scream just makes this even more entertaining my dear. You should be lucky I didn't poison you like I did with your friend. The only reason why is because I'm going to enjoy every moment torturing you before I personally finish you off. Once that wound of yours heals, we'll go at it again." She grinned, but I couldn't utter a single word as I was in too much pain.

"I'm gonna freaking kill you Beria! I swear to god if you touch her one more time, I will kill you!" I heard Shun shout as she laughed even more as she moved closer to me.

"What like this?" Beria said innocently.

I felt her cold icy fingers dig into my wound as I screamed in pain with more tears falling. I felt the blood oozing more as she made the wound worse. I heard my friends still calling my name, but soon my hearing was becoming weaker. The pain was unbearable, but then I felt my body becoming numb and the pain swelling away. Was this truly the end? Was this really my fate after everything I went through to get here? After so many lives sacrificed from this war including my two friends? Did everything I fought for really mean nothing in the end? I felt tears stream down my eyes as I shut them tightly not wanting to see anymore. I had failed Vanessa and the courts, but what was worst is that I failed my friends. As I heard her laugh sinisterly I cried soft tears as she began to speak again.

"Don't you just love it? I can feel the full moon's power as it rushes through me tonight. I can feel so much power and energy surging through me. Tonight under this full moon, is the night I not only killed my own kind, but also took over all of Faerie and its people." She said in victory.

"Now that's left is to dispose of you. Don't worry though my dear, I'll make it as painful as possible for you." She grinned sweetly as I frowned.

I slowly began to open my eyes again and thought I could see a bright light shining at me. For a moment, I believed I was actually dead. However, the light wasn't warm but in fact enchanting. I looked up now into the night sky above me and saw the giant full moon from the windows above me. It was so bright and divine as I stared at it in wonder. I saw Beria suddenly throw an ice dagger at me, but missed and hit the ice wall much to my shock as she grinned to me.

"I missed!" She exclaimed disappointed, but then grinned again.

"Let's see if I can get a little closer to your head." She smirked as she threw one again as it was closer to me now.

"Beria stop!" Luke shouted from behind the ice wall as she laughed and continued.

A moment ago I had almost admitted defeat, but suddenly as the moon shined above me I had never felt more alive. I felt my strength and energy returning to me with each second passing. Suddenly I felt her ice dagger now graze my ear a little as I felt it sting with pain and I felt blood trickling down on it. She grinned in satisfaction and was about to throw again. I looked to the moon and gave a weak smile and remembered what Fang had told me about the full moon. There was still hope after all . . . Soon she threw one aim straight for me head, but this time I wouldn't let her. I used my shield and was able to stop the dagger from hitting me, much to her surprise as she frowned to me as the dagger dropped to the ground and shattered much to her frustration as I gave a small satisfying grin.

"You're not the only one whose power grows stronger under the full moon." I replied as I looked at her determined and confident.

Soon without even realizing what I was really trying to do, I spread my hands out and saw black smoke suddenly appearing out of my hand and on to the ground causing Beria to be uncertain and maybe even a little nervous.

"What is this!?" She exclaimed as I grinned.

"I don't know," I replied simply as I melted the ice chains that bound my hands as I fell to the ground and landed on my feet with the black smoke still forming out of my hands.

"How about we find out?" I smirked.

I realized this must have been Fang's powers when he gave them to me. I didn't exactly know what this dark smoke would do, but here's hoping it will do something. I saw the black smoke crowding around her now as she was nowhere to be seen as the black smoke surrounded her and engulfed her into pure darkness. Soon I heard her scream as if she had seen her worst nightmare. She screamed and screamed over and over, but for some reason I enjoyed it . . . It was like she was suffocating by my hands and I was enjoying her pain and torture. This wasn't like me at all and I just couldn't find it in me to stop.

"Alice you have to stop!" Travis exclaimed as I looked behind me and saw my friends' worried expression.

"You're powers our losing control Alice!" Mira shouted.

"You have to stop!" Shun yelled.

I wanted to stop, but I just didn't have it in me to stop. I heard her screams turn into shrieks as it was more gut wrenching and painful to hear. She was suffering, but I didn't care as much. I wasn't sure if it was because of my powers losing control or the fact Fang's Dark King powers made me feel this way.

"Alice you have to stop!" Shun shouted.

"Why!?" I questioned without even realizing what I was saying.

"Why should I stop, after everything she's done!? She's as good as dead anyways, so why stop!?" I demanded, but then I saw the softness in Shun's eyes and even voice as he spoke.

"Because this isn't you! This isn't the Alice Gehabich I know and love . . . This isn't the Alice who would kill someone . . . My Alice is gentle, sweet, kind, caring, and so much more. She wouldn't hurt a fly." Shun explained, but I spoke again.

"Even if the fly had killed two of her friends!?" I exclaimed tears escaping my eyes as he looked at me and shook his head in spoke.

"She's better than that and she knows it. She won't stoop down to her level." Shun replied as my eyes widen.

He was right . . . He was absolutely right; this isn't what I would do at all. I closed my hands tightly making the black smoke stop. Soon the black smoke diminished as there laid on the ground a moaning Beria. I looked to my hands and for a moment as I felt scared I had lost control of my powers, or was being taken over by one of them. I was glad though that I regain control. All that was left now was for me to take care of Beria. Shun was right, I'm not someone who would kill someone else despite everything they've done. Beria may have taken the lives of my two dearest friends, but I know killing her won't bring them back either. There was only one option now that I was fairly certain would work on her. I slowly moved toward Beria carefully as she laid there motionless. As soon as I was close enough to her, I kneeled down and was about to touch her, until I felt her cold hands snatch mine and pulled me to the ground as I felt her hands grasp my neck tightly.

"I won't be beaten that easily Alice! Soon your powers will be mine!" She exclaimed as I felt her choking me.

I found myself having a hard time to breathe as she chocked me. I turned to stop her by burning her hands, but I couldn't do it. I suddenly felt weak and tired all of the sudden. I felt like I was being drained by her grasp. Like all my power and life energy was flowing through me, to her as she looked like she was becoming stronger. I started to feel my body tense and feel hot as I was being drained by her. I felt my life slowly slipping away.

"Looks like I win Alice. Everything is falling into place now, just as I predicted." She grinned, but then I gave a weak smile and spoke.

"I couldn't have said it better myself." I said weary.

She may be able to drain my powers, but so could I! I grabbed hold of her wrists and started to use every strength in me and started to drain Beria as well. She not the only Sighted One who can do this! I felt energy being restored to me as he eyes grew wide with fear as I was the one now draining her.

"No . . . No Stop! STOP IT!" She screamed in pain as she fell to the ground on her knees as I stood up in triumph.

I was draining everything she had stolen from those Fay she killed and now taking it for myself. I saw her trying to resist me, but I was far stronger than her as she trembled to the ground. I saw how weak and beaten she looked as it looked like she was about to past out soon. I felt so much power and energy inside me it was just incredible. Soon as I saw her eyes start to close, I released her and watched as she laid on the ground motionless. I gasped for air and took a step back falling to the ground from the sudden shock and power I gained. I stared at her motionless body as she looked weak and beaten now. I brushed my hair with my hand back and stared at her and gave a hollow laugh. I suddenly laid on the ground and looked to the moon and felt myself staring at the moon and laughing in disbelief . . . I'm alive . . . We won . . .

Soon I heard a loud boom from the entrance as I sat up and saw Leo had destroyed the ice wall I built with his powers. I saw my friends piling through the wall now. Without any hesitation, I saw Shun dashing toward me and sliding on the ground wrapping his arms around me tightly before I could speak. I felt him squeezing me tightly in his arms making it hard for me to breathe, but I didn't care as I hugged him back. I felt his hand around my waist and his other hand on the back of my head. I pulled back a little to look into his beautiful hazel eyes. I saw the worry look in his eyes suddenly fade as he stared and grinned warmly at me.

"I thought I lost you . . . Don't you ever do that to me again Alice Gehabich!" He exclaimed as I laughed and nodded with tears now in my eyes as everything was so overwhelming.

"You'll never lose me . . . not ever. I made a promise to you didn't I?" I grinned as he grinned at me that sent chills down my spine as he nodded.

Without any words left to say, I saw him lean toward me and crashed his lips to mine not holding back. I felt his hand on the back of my head as he kissed me tenderly. I felt my body temperature rising and soon he pulled back shocked and I gave him an apologetic look.

"Sorry . . . It's the full moon and all." I replied as he suddenly laughed as I laughed with him.

Soon he kissed me once more as I kept my powers under control this time. This kiss was different from the ones before as this one was more special and more important. We had gone through so much to be where we are now in each other's arms. This kiss wasn't just like any other regular kiss we shared. It was so much more than that. I could feel and taste his love for me as he kissed me and knew how sincere he was being as he let his emotions run wild. Are kisses were sweet, passionate, tender, and most of all heartwarming. Our feelings for each other didn't waver a single bit, because we both knew that we were meant for each other. That we were destined to be together no matter what god or fate had thrown at us. Our love is strong, and will last forever and ever. It's not like it's a lie either since Shun and I will be together forever and ever like this. Loving each other for the rest of our lives. I felt Shun pull back a little as he smiled and spoke almost like a whisper as he leaned in for another kiss.

"Forever and ever?" He smiled as I smiled back.

"Always," I answered as we kissed once more.


	25. What Happens Next?

** Hey guys, so this is finally the last chapter of _Fairy Tales & Nightmares!_** **I can't thank you guys enough who have been reviewing, following, and have favorite this story. It really means a lot to me you guys as I've had so much fun writing this fanfic for all of you guys. Sadly this Fairy Tale has come to an end with it's finally chapter that will warp up the story. Everything will be explained and answered now about all your questions you may have hopefully. However, if not by all means please PM me or leave a review as I will answer it as soon as I can. Now there's actually one more announcement I want to announce at the end of this story, but all in good time. For now if you already haven't please review, favorite, follow, and leave a question of comment for me as it really helps me out a lot. Thank you guys once again and for the last time in this story . . . ENJOY!**

* * *

What Happens Next?

Alice's POV

I stared down at Beria's body as she lay motionless on the ground. I kneeled down closer to see if she was still moving. I looked to a cold heartless body as Beria truly looked defeated. Soon I saw the High Queen along with some of her guards come in and came toward me. I watched as her guards circles around Beria and I as she spoke to me.

"Well done killing her Alice. You did the right thing." Vanessa spoke to me laying a hand on my shoulder.

However, the moment she touched me was the moment Beria had actually made a moaning sound and moved slightly as she laid flat of the ground. Soon the High Queen's guards had their swords to her, but she didn't care nor move from her spot as she was too weak. The High Queen stared at me in shock and released her hand from my shoulder as she took a step back at me and stared at me a little upset.

"I thought you said you'd kill her." She frowned, but I shook my head.

"I didn't say I killed her, you merely implied that I did when I didn't. I couldn't bring myself to kill her, so I did the next best thing I could think of that would resolve our problems with her." I explained as she lifted an eyebrow to me.

"Which was?" She asked.

Before I could speak, I felt a pair of warm arms around my shoulders to give my comfort and support. I looked to see Shun staring at me with a smile and a nod as he looked down to me. I could even see my friends coming toward me having my back as I began to speak again.

"I took away all her powers, just like she did with those Fay she's drained. We're both Sighted Ones and therefore have the same abilities. So if she could drain Fay using her influence power on them, then so could I with one touch. So everything that was in her is now within me. All her powers belong to me, other than her Sighted One gifts. Those I couldn't take away as it is who she is and will always be. However, with the state she's in now I don't think she'll be able to do anything like this ever again. So long as she kept away from any Fay's reach. Which I'm sure you can make sure of." I answered her.

She stared at me for a moment, but slowly began to nod and accept my decision. She didn't seem to be completely satisfied with it, but she accepted my decision with a small smile. Soon her guards without touching her actually were able to levitate her in the air and take her away. As I watched them leave to lock her away, I saw Beria slowly moved her head to look at me. Although she was weak and pale looking, I could still see the color in her eyes and how cold they were toward me. It was full of hate and anger and somehow I felt a little scared by that look. Soon though, I felt Shun place a hand on my shoulder as I turned to him and saw him smile at me in reassurance.

War was over now and now began to aftermath of the cleaning up the High Court. There was a lot of work to be done here now since we had won. Still as I looked around now outside the High Court entrance, I around I could see wounded Fay or dead ones. The sight made me want to break down now as I see now what this war has coasted all of us. I had lost one friend today and will possibly lose another by tomorrow. With all these dead bodies shattered around everywhere, it made me realize how much pain and devastation was cause today by so much chaos and destruction. War was indeed over, but at what costs. As I stood before millions of Fay who stared back at me in shock and wonder, I couldn't help but feel just depressed. I didn't feel like I won anything as I had lost more things than I had actually won anything.

As I looked to the crowd of Fay, I heard a clap start to form by Leo as he clapped for me and then a few other Fay joined in much to my surprise. Soon all around me each clap got louder and louder as cheers started to erupt from the crowd as they shout and screamed for joy. War was over and there was nothing to fear anymore as the Fay finally felt at peace and safe now that Beria won't be around anymore. I even turned to see my friends clapping for me and soon I felt Shun and Luke lift me up on their shoulders as the crowd cheered even louder. I felt and tasted their emotions and it overwhelmed me. I felt and tasted joy, happiness, relief, love, despair, loss and finally hope. I felt tears at the corner of my eyes as I was overwhelmed by their emotions. I waved to them nervously and happily and when I turned to see the High Queen even clapping for me, I felt truly happy now.

I was happy because I was now free. Free from everything now, that I could continue to live my life like before. Only things will be a little different. I'll live forever now and I'll have these strange new powers in me, but that was ok. That meant that I get to be with Shun forever and still stay with my new and old friends. Although one day I'll have to explain to my mortal friends all about this, I know they'll understand someday. Soon the tears slipped from my eyes as I placed my hand on my cheek and saw the tears flowing from them. I was finally breaking down after everything that had happened. Soon Shun and Luke put me down and Shun looked to me surprised as I continued to cry a little more. Without even saying anything, he wrapped his arms around me tightly as I cried softly into his chest. Everything right now was just so overwhelming for me.

"Alice," A voice spoke behind me.

I turned to see Raye standing behind me, as I turned to face her as I saw a look of worry and nervousness in her eyes. I already knew what she was going to tell me and I held Shun's hand tightly waiting for her to say it . . .

"Fang's not dead . . ." She spoke much to my surprise as I exchanged looks with Shun, but then she spoke again.

"Fang's not dead yet, but I no longer can see the threads of his dreams right now or his future. I fear this might be our last night with him." She replied.

I squeezed Shun's hand tightly as I looked to him with a sad expression as he gave me that same look as well. I nodded to her, as she led us away from the cheering crowd and toward where Fang was. I actually even saw Luke and Fabia there watching over him as we got closer. I laid my hand on Fabia's shoulder much to her surprise as she looked up to me. Soon I saw her glowing more brightly as I used my powers and gave her, what was rightfully her again.

"I'm sorry I suddenly took them without asking." I spoke, but she gave a small grin and nodded.

"Next time, give me a little warning." She replied with a smile as we both laughed a little.

"How are you feeling now?" Luke asked in a concern voice as I smiled to him as Fabia just sighed.

"For the 5th time Luke, I'm fine in fact better than ever now so will you please stop worrying about me. What will it take for you to let it go?" Fabia rolled her eyes, but smiled as he spoke again.

"If you agree to go on one date with me." He grinned and I watched as she gave it some thought and spoke.

"Well you did save my life . . ." She spoke as Luke's grin got wider.

"And so is that a yes?" He asked anxiously as she grinned a little, but then suddenly had a serious look on her face.

"No . . . You're still in deep water Luke and I'm not ready to forgive you just yet even if you saved my life today." She replied as he looked a little depressed, until she spoke once more.

"However, maybe someday I can forgive you . . . just not this moment in time." She replied with a small smile as he smiled back.

"Then will you go on a date with me?" Luke asked as she frowned and rolled her eyes.

She stared at him at first coldly as she started to walk away leaving a cold icy trial behind her, before Luke caught up to her. I watched as they walked away both of them talking to each other as Luke seemed to be happy as Fabia tried to hide her happiness. They were defiantly an odd interesting couple. I could tell though that may be one day Fabia would give Luke a chance again, but that could be a long time from now. Now my attention was on Fang as I kneeled beside his emotionless body with his eyes close. I placed my hand on his heart and still heard a slow heartbeat, but his body was definitely cold now. I tried again healing his wound, but I heard him start to groan again by my touch and I stopped. I could feel the poison had mostly spread throughout his body and at this point it was useless for me to even try to heal him, when there was nothing I could do to get the poison out without killing me or both of us. I felt a hand on my shoulder and grabbed it with my one hand and looked up to Shun as he looked down at me sadly.

"There's nothing we can do is there?" Shun asked and I shook my head in despair.

"Isn't there anything else we can try?" I asked Raye, but she frowned and shook her head.

"If we had more time maybe there could be a way, but time just isn't what we have anymore." She explained sadly as she looked to her King and frowned.

I had never felt more useless, until this moment right now. All I could do was watch as my friend suffers and dying right before my eyes. This wasn't what he deserved. He deserved peace, but instead now he had to wait for death to happen. I clenched my hands together tightly feeling frustrated with myself that there was nothing I could do! I could stop Beria from taking over Faerie, but I couldn't even save my friend from dying! As I squeezed my hands into fist watching them turn white, I realized something. I looked to my hands as I opened them slowly and stared at them. These hands were able to heal Fabia, stop Beria, and even drain Beria from all the power and energy she stole from Fay she killed. Maybe with these hands I could save Fang. With my new powers, maybe one of them could save Fang. I looked up to Raye and stood up as Shun stared at me and I continued to look at Raye a little excited by my idea, but also nervous.

"I might have an idea how to save Fang!?" I exclaimed as Raye and Shun exchanged looks to each other as I began to explain.

. . . . .

_3 days later . . ._

I felt the cool sea breeze blow into my face softly as I sat on the warm grass at the edge of the cliff. I hugged my knees as I closed my eyes and just listen to the sounds of the waves crashing below me and the gentle warm sun shining on my face. These last few days have been very stressful and tiring for not only me, but for all of the courts as well even Solitary. We've spent days cleaning up after the mess Beria created. A lot have things have changed since then as well. Although the war was over, there had been a lot of new rules the High Queen has made that have made the Fay a little on the edge with her. As far as Beria is concerned though, she's been kept locked away in a special location where even I don't know where at, from all Fay's reach. These past three days have been hitting on all of us, but now that everything was over and done with I could finally relax. Soon I felt a gust of wind behind me a strong arm around my waist. I grinned and slowly opened my eyes and turned to face Shun who grinned to me and placed a small kiss on my lips before speaking.

"I thought I'd find you here." He spoke sitting comfortably next to me as I smiled and looked back at the beautiful view of the ocean.

"Yeah, this place really is nice to just sit back and relax and enjoy the sunset. I mean sunsets like this don't last forever, which is why we have to enjoy them while we can." I smiled to him as he grinned to me pulling me closer to him as we watched the sunset together.

We sat there in silence for a while, just enjoying each other's company. We haven't been alone together in a while now and right now with him beside me, it just felt perfect. I leaned closer to him and rested my head on his shoulder as he took my hand in his and held it tightly. As we listened to the ocean waves, we began to talk.

"So have you spoken with Raye in a while?" Shun asked me and I slowly nodded, but frowned a little.

"It's still hard on her, especially now since she is the regent of Dark Court. She's been pretty busy as she has to tend to her court and people, but she still keeps me updated." I explained.

"I still can't believe Alex is gone and Fang is . . . well you know." He spoke and I nodded once more.

"At least he's not gone like Alex." I explained.

"It's only thanks to your new powers though, that Fang is still sort of living. If you hadn't stopped time directly on Fang then he would have been dead by now. You were able to freeze his body in a state where the poison within him would stop spreading and he could still live." Shun replied.

"It's still not the same though Shun . . . He may be living, but he'll remain in an eternal slumber, until I can find a way to save him and bring him back to us. It could take a long time, until that happens." I explained feel sadness overwhelm me as Shun kissed my head making my close my eyes to hold back the tears as he spoke.

"I know . . . I know it's hard on you, but you knew it was the only way to save him. What you did was a good and smart thing and I can tell you this that Raye is grateful toward you." Shun said and I nodded with something else now bothering me.

"What's wrong?" Shun asked as he noticed my new concern.

"Something still bothers me . . ." I explained as Shun lifted his eyebrow to me.

"What is it?" He questioned as I stared down at the grass and watched as the flowers next to me bloom beautifully as I touched the ground and spoke.

"Raye once told me a while back about a vision she had . . . She said I was running from something dark and ended up jumping off a cliff and into the water." I explained as Shun looked at me seriously as I continued.

"In the water though, she said she saw Beria swimming toward me. However, that was the ending of her vision and I still don't know what it means." I continued as Shun looked at me concerned.

"What do you think it means?" He asked as I moved my head to look at me with a worried expression.

"I think that Raye's predictions or visions are never wrong. I think this might not actually be over, since I didn't kill her." I answered.

"The future is always changing though Alice . . . I mean for all we know is that, that vision might not even come true. For now, I don't think there's anything to worry about other then what happens next." Shun replied as turned back to the ocean and thought.

Whether Shun was right about the vision or not he did have a point. What happens next? I turned to Shun again and stared into his hazel eyes and spoke.

"You're right . . . I mean where do we even go from here? How can I continue life as a Fay when some many things have changed for me? How can I just move on from all of this and pretend like any of this didn't happen? What happens next?" I questioned to him as he stared at me for a moment brushing the hair out of my face before speaking.

"We continue to live like everything was like it used to be, even before you became Fay or knew of it. I've managed before to balance both lives and so can you. Although we can't pretend like none of this didn't happen, we can move on. We can't let the past hold us back, but we can move forward to the future. I think that's what should happen next. Plus you don't have to do this alone, as I'll be with you standing by your side whenever you need me. I love you Alice and your all I have left in this world that I truly care about besides our friends. My family is dead now, so you're all I have left." Shun explained, but then he back a little sadder by his last statement.

I leaned closer to him now and kissed him softly on the cheek leaving a warm kiss on his cheek as he looked at me and I smiled. This time I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him closer to me. As he stared at me intensely, I placed my hand on his cheek and smiled. Shun was right about everything. I can't forget the past, but that doesn't mean I can't move forward from it either. Plus I'll never be alone as I'll always have Shun to have my back whenever I need him. I love him, just like he loves me. I'll never leave him alone . . .

"Hey Shun," I spoke as he grabbed my hand that I was still on his cheek.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"I'll be your family if you want." I said giving a small smile as he laughed softly and nodded to me with a smile.

"I'd like that," He grinned.

Soon he leaned closer to me and placed a soft gentle kiss on my lips as I felt him wrapped his arms around me. Soon I wrapped him arms around his neck and let his kiss consume me in happiness and love. It was so warm, sweet, and gentle. A little different from our previous kisses, but with so much more meaning. As we sat there kissing each other for a while, I thought a lot that's happen to me this past year. I discovered the world of Fay, discovered I'm a Sighted One, got together with Shun, became Fay, became Summer regent, and even defeated Beria. All those things I did on my own and I'm living breathing proof of it. I can move on from this and that I can continue my life even before all of this happened to me. I can balance both lives. This wasn't a nightmare like I once thought it was . . . This was my fairy tale ending . . . At least for now, as the tale still continues . . .

* * *

** And so marks the end of this Fairy Tale. However, when one Fairy Tale ends . . . another begins. I am happy to announce that I will be writing a squeal to this story very soon as I have already an idea in my head and have already begun writing! However, that's not all! I have decided to make this a whole series into a trilogy meaning I'll be writing a squeal and another one to continue off from that. _Fairy Tales & _****_Nightmares_ is far from over guys! I hope this news excites you guys as I am excited to be writing it! I have a lot planned for this series and hopefully I'll be able to do it! So please be on the look out for _Fairy Tales & Nightmares Pt._**** 2. It has been a great start to the series so far and I hope to see you all in my next story as well giving me support. Thank you guys all again and I hope to see you in my next story! Until we meet again, take care!**


End file.
